Hell Sharingan
by The Fifth Rider of Armageddon
Summary: Naruto dies during the Wave mission and makes a deal with the Shinigami to get a second chance at life Kickass Naruto Naruxharem and some Sakura bashing.
1. Death of a blond idot

I don't own Naruto of Yu Yu Hakusho.

"Talk"

'_Think_'

**"Talk"**

**'_Think_'**

* * *

The sound of steel rang out as Haku and Sasuke traded blows once more. Both growling as their kunai and senbon struggled against the others respectively. Zabuza was slightly impressed to see that a green behind the ears Genin maching up against his tool.

"Sakura!" Kakashi ordered his pink-haired Genin, "Stay in front of Tazuna. Sasuke will handle the Hunter-nin."

"Got it sensei!" Sakura chorised, bringing a kunai in front of her.

Meanwhile, Haku blocked Sasuke's kunai with her senbon needle. "Please stand down, I don't want to have to kill you." she sad calmly.

"Please, like someone like you could beat me!" Sasuke relpied.

"Your confidence will only result in your failure as I have an advantage over you. As you can see that all around us is water that you so thoughtfully provided earlier, and now I have one of your arms restrained from making seals. However, I am not as restrained as you are." Haku said as she made a series of seals on her unoccupied hand, making Sasuke look on in alarm. When Haku finished her seals she stomped on the ground calling out "A Thousand Needles of death!"

The water on the ground leapt up into the air as if it held life before reforming into a thousand long needles of ice. The needles surrounded the Uchiha and looked ready to take him out, but the boy was doing something else. He closed his eyes and began to concentrate on his chakra _'Remember the training and focus my chakra from my body to my feet.'_ he thought as he did just that before his eyes snapped open. Haku hopped backwards, as her technique flew towards Sasuke with quick precision.

Haku hopped back far enough to avoid taking damage from her own technique, but once she looked up she saw the Uchiha high in the air. A burst of chakra alerted her sense's, as Sasuke unleashed his signature fireball technique upon the young girl which she dodged by hopping to the side and threw a couple of senbon at Sasuke which went through him and caused him to vanish from sight

_'A clone?'_ she thought before she felt a second burst of chakra behind her and caused her to hop to the side to dodge a kunai. When she got up she heard a voice behind her back "You're so slow that it's pathetic, from now on it will be you that dodge's my attacks." Sasuke said before continuing the assault on the Ice user. He sent a side slash with a kunai that Haku ducked under and followed it with a kick to the girls head, which was the same result as last time. Sasuke however, continued to allow his moves to flow and follow one another and eventually he hit his mark in kicking her in the chest, causing her to fall onto her back.

Zabuza couldn't believe that his loyal subordinate was losing a battle of speed. Kakashi told him so, too. "I can't have you underestimating my team, now Sasuke's the number one Rookie in Konoha, Sakura's one of the brightest, and Naruto is the hyperactive knuckehead unpredictable ninja of the Leaf."

Zabuza started to chuckle, before he laughed and turned towards Haku, "Haku, it's time for us to get serious." he said with Haku slowly rising to her feet, knowing what Zabuza last said was a silent command on her part to no longer hold back. Chakra soon began to rise from the her body, and soon it went above the level Sasuke was able to produce. Her bloodline began to react to the rise in chakra as water began to float in the air and surrounded her body before becoming ice shards once more and flew at the Uchiha in high speed, which he narrowly dodge. She then made a new seal, planning to use one of her unique jutsu's.

Sasuke stood prepared for whatever the girl was planning to use against him until he began to notice something. He began to feel the air becoming colder by the second with Haku remaining completely still and held her hands in the strange seal. The air then began to freeze all around him, with the moisture in the air becoming solid. The ice continued to build before forming twenty-one solid and reflective ice mirrors. Haku then brought her arms down and simply said, "Crystal Ice Mirrors."

"Whats with this jutsu?" Kakashi asked himself as he examined the jutsu, it seemed familiar to him, but he could not place it. "That's not a normal ice jutsu used in Snow Country is it?" he asked he Demon of the Mist.

"Exactly Kakashi, but you'll never get to know!" Zabuza said before clashing his giant blade with Kakshi's puny kunai.

From within the ice mirrors, Sasuke watched as Haku's image prepared to make a move on him and try to destroy him. "Well then, are you ready? It's time for me to show you what my true speed can do." she said as she held up her senbon needles, with Sasuke standing at full alert for the following attack. But soon as he started to move a scream of pain left his throat, as he was engulfed in a torrent of metal needles. When Haku stopped, she saw that Sasuke was now riddled with needles and covered in bloody cuts on his face, arms, and legs. Sasuke coughed up blood before glaring at Haku. But before a word could be said Haku prepared to attack again.

Kakashi saw that last attack by Haku and tried to assist his student but Zabuza was continuing his assault on the Jounin, as he sent a horizontal slash at Kakashi, making the silver-haired man to jump back. Panting he tried to think of a way to defeat him.

Sakura on the other hand was extremely worried about Sasuke, as she was becoming increasingly distressed at seeing her teammate getting beaten horribly and felt the need to do something and quick or else Sasuke would die. It soon became to much to handle when Sasuke was engulfed in a torrent of needles and immediately it caused her to turn to the old man beside her "I'm sorry Tazuna-san, but I must leave your side for a moment." she said with Tazuna looking at the pink-haired girl for a moment before he nodded.

"I understand, do what you have to do Sakura." he said with the girl nodding before moving towards the ice mirrors before her before jumping into the air with a kunai in hand. She screamed loudly from all the practice in her years of being a fan-girl throwing the kunai at the cage, inwardly praying that it would somehow in someway assist the Sasuke in his fight. However her efforts would prove futile as Haku caught the flying projectile with ease and held the weapon in her outstretched arm. She then looked towards Sakura with a disappointed expression being shown from her body movement.

"If you kept quiet you could have attacked me or assisted your friend." she said before she felt something was coming in her direction. Her senses proved itself to be correct, as Haku was struck across her facemask with a shuriken catching the girl completely off guard. The force of the hit was enough to knock her out from her mirror and caused her to hit the ground with a face plant. As she got up a brand new voice spoke all over the bridge that caused both battles to stop dead in their tracks.

A blast of smoke, and Naruto stood before them, his hands raised like Zabuza's as if performing the Hidden Mist Technique. "There's no need to fear." he said grinning, "Naruto Uzumaki is here!"

"Loud little brat!" Zabuza muttered before reaching into his shuriken pouch, and chucked them at the blond.

Bringing out his kunai knife Narto prepared to block them, when they were deflected and fell harmlessly to the ground. Looking at the deadly weapons he saw they were senbon needles.

"Haku, what is the meaning of this!?" Zabuza demanded his accomplice.

"Zabuza I want to fight them my way." Haku answered, her voice muffled by the mask, making her sound like a guy.

Raising a non-existing eyebrow at the statement, the Demon of the Mist sighed. "Your as soft as always."

Looking down at himself Ssuke cursed knowing it was true. The wounds hurt, that was a given, but they were far from fatal. And what was worse is that he didn't know how to defeat this jutsu. He just couldn't see the reason for it. But Naruto was here now, and while the blond was an absolute idiot, he knew that he would get serious and distract the false Hunter ninja.

"Hey! I came to save you!"

And just like that Sasuke knew he was screwed.

"You idiot! What on earth posessed you to come inside the mirriors!" Sasuke yelled athis teammate.

"What did you say? I came to save you and this is what I get you ungrateful bastard!" Naruto yelled back.

Taking advantage of their bickering Haku merged into the nearest ice mirror. And then started to barrage the with a volly of senbon needles.

"Trying to follow with your eyes is impossable. You willnever be able to catch me." Haku said, readying herself to attack again.

"That's a load of shit!" Naruto shouted out standing straight up after the attack. He brought his index and middle fingers together and shouted, "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" in a giant cloud of smoke twenty Naruto's appeared. Letting out a battle cry the real Naruto and his small clone army charged at the twenty-one ice mirrors, intending on shattering them.

It was a massacre for Naruto, his clones were absolutely decimated. An the original fell right on his ass with a couple more needles imbedded in his torso.

"This jutsu uses the mirror's reflection to transport me. From my point of view, you seem to be moving in slow-motion." Haku said with the two looking stunnd seeing this guy's pure speed.

Kakashi's head snapped upon hearing that last statement made by the ice user and turned his attention towards Zabuza a surprised expression on his face. "I knew it, for a kid to mater a jutsu like that." Kakashi said when Zabuza started chuckling.

"A jutsu like that?" Sakura asked, confused at what Kakashi was implying.

"A bloodline!" Kakashi said bluntly, "A deep blood lineage and superior genealogy. It's a jutsu passed down by your ancestors" he continued on, drawing a baffled look from her.

"So wait that means..."

"Yea, you can compare it to my Sharingan. Those two are in deep trouble."

In the dome Naruto heard Kakashi's explanation, and smirked hearing it, "So what? Big deal you have a bloodline, that won't stop me from fullfilling my dreams!" he exclaimed, his voice never wavering.

His exclamation caused Haku's eyes to soften behind her mask as the memory of the day she was found by Zabuza plagued her mind. The day that Zabuza found her after she was on the streets cold, hungry, and souless, just waiting to die. But then Zabuza found her and gave her a reason to live. She became his tool, and father figure, and for that gave her the will to live again.

"Becoming a true shinobi was difficult fo me, and it still is today. If possable, I don't want to have to kill you. Nor want you to have to kill me." Haku said her voice shaking a little behind the mask, "But if you come at me I will destroy my kind heart, and become a true shinobi. This bridge is a place where we fight, to connect our dreams. Me, for my dream. And you for your dreams."

Tears fell from her eyes, and collected at the bottm of her mask. "Please don't hate me. I want to protect somone precious to me. To work for that person. To fight for that person. To make that persons dreams come true. That is my dream." her voice then filled with determinaton, "For that, I can become a true shinobi. For that I can kill you."

"Sasuke-kun! Naruto! Don't listen to him, you can beat him!" Sakura shouted at them, hoping beyond hope that they would prevail.

"No Sakura. Don't egg them on." Kakashi said stopping her from saying more, drawing another confused look from the stupid fangirl. "Even if they somehow defeat that jutsu, they cannot beat that boy."

"What do you mean?" she asked, making the Demon of the Mist laugh at her naietivity.

"They don't have the strength to destroy their hearts, and kill another person. That young man knows the true pain of being a shinobi." Zabuza said, keeping up the sherade of Haku baing a guy. "A real shinobi can't be created in a peaceful village like yours. Because you can't gain the most important thing. The experience of killing. And from what I've seen only one of you wet behind the ears Genin are capable of such a feat." he continued on infuriating the Copycat ninja at such a claim.

"I'm going to end this instantly!" the Copycat ninja said bringing his left hand to his hitai-ate.

"Sharingan again? Is that the only thing you can do?" Zabuza sneered, getting real tired of this trick.

As Kaashi started lifting this hitai-ate, the eyebrowless man reached under his shirt, and pulled out a kunai. Quickly adding chakra to his feet the Demon of hte Mist launched himself at him. Aiming to take out Kakashi's Sharingan eye. It was too late to dodge, so Kakashi quickly brought up his rght hand to defend. The kunai embedded itself in his hand, causing amassive amount of blood to splatter onto the ground. With his normal eye Kakashi glared at the Demon of the Mist.

"You asked if it's all I can do, but you are afraid of my Sharingan Zabuza." Kakashi taunted, blocking the pain from experience he recieved in The Third Great Shinobi War.

"A shinobi's supreme technique is not something that should be shown to your opponent over and over again!" Zabuza snarled at him.

"You should feel honored, you're the only person to have seen it twice. There will not be a third time!" Kakashi replied.

"Heh, even if you defeat me you can't win against Haku. Ever since since he was a kid I taught him all different kinds of fighting skills. Even facing the greatest adversity, he succeeded. Without heart nor fear of death, a fighting machines known as a shinobi. And even his jutsu surpasses mine by his terrifying bloodline. I gained a high quality tool for myself. Unlike the scrap that follow you around." he said pulling the kunai from Kakashi's palm.

"There's nothing as boring as a mans bragging. Lets get this started!" Kakashi replied, lifting his hitai-ate his sharingan flashing.

Zabuza jumped backwards to avoid any possible attacks. Backing further way down the bridge. "Hold on for a second. I'll use your own words and brag about one more thing. The last time you said this to me. "I'll tell you this. The same jutsu will not work twice against me" wasn't it? I have already seen through the trivial system of your eye. In the previous the fight, I wasn't just getting beat like an idiot. I had Haku hide in the background and examine every aspect of the battle. My tool told me how to beat your Sharingan only seeing it once. Ninja Art: Hidden Mist Jutsu!" he called out.

Zabuza gradually disappeared as a thick impenetrable mist blanketed the area, leaving Kakashi waiting for the next move. "This fog is so thick I doubt even Zabuza could see through this." Kakashi muttered under hs breath. But then he saw some familiar shapes speeding through the mist he deflected several shurikan with his kunai.

"Impressive that you could block those Sharingan Kakashi." came a voice from behind Kakashi. Spinning around, Kakashi saw Zabuza standing with one hand in the controlling hand sign for the jutsu. But what really amazed him was the fact that Zabuza's eyes were closed. "But the next time either of you see me will be the end of everything. You have overrated your sharingan a little too much."

"What?" Kakashi demanded, hoping that Zabuza didn't figure it out.

Oh how wrong he was.

"You acted as if you knew everything, but you can't read my mind nor see my future Kakashi. The Sharingan is simply a trick that makes your opponent think you can. Its basically an eye technique involving hypnotism and an attention to detail. Using these two abilities together you can progress from copying the body to copying the mind to copying the jutsu. This is the dance that makes it look like you can predict the future."

"First with that keen eye you copy my movements and shake my mind. Then when I'm confused you are able to figure out what I'll say and then become me. Then once the worry and confusion is at it's peak, you attack with a cleaver trick you attack my mind with a hypnotic genjutsu suggesting what seal I should perform next, and then you copy that." Zabuza laughed.

"So the answer is simple. First with this thick mist I render your eyes useless!" the Demon of the Mist proceeded to punch Kakashi in the chest sending him backwards, "Hehe and by keeping my eyes closed I remove the chance of being hypnotized."

Kakashi pated regaining is breath after that punch, "But why? You can't see anything either."

"Have you forgotten? That I am a genius in the art of Silent Killing, taking down my enemy by just their sound."

At those words, Kakashi turned his head on instinct in the direction he knew Sakura and Tazuna to be. _'Oh no!'_ he thought, his body disappearing as he quickly moved to the pair, appearing between them and Zabuza just in time to barely block an attack. From the mist, Sakura's screams could be heard.

Meanwhile during Kakashi's fight Naruto was barely holding onto conscious, while Sasuke was busy defending hmself from barrages of senbon needles. He focused chakra into his eyes to see better and ducked out of the way from another barrage of senbon needles.

_'Unbelievable, but how was he able to see it?'_ Haku thought before she got her answer when Sasuke raised his head to look at her. Within his eyes were no longer the regular onyx black of the Uchiha Clan but were now the famed crimson red eyes with two tomoe in the left eye and one in the right. Haku now knew that Sasuke was now using the Sharingan that was now active.

Haku then knew she couldn't afford to waste anymore time. She quickly exited her mirror and went towards a prone Naruto.

Cursing Sasuke pumped the last of his chakra into his legs, hoping to make it there in time.

Kakashi clutched at his chest, trying to stem the flow of blood from the new slash going diagonally down his chest. He had managed to come between Zabuza and Sakura and Tazuna in time, but only with seconds to save their lives as a human shield.

"You were too slow Kakashi." Zabuza growled at him, ashamed his skills dulled over the years, it was truely pathetic inhis opinion. "Did your desire to save that cannonfodder cloud your mind and make the mist even thicker? Even with that impressive eye, your ability to read my movements is dimming. Try and hand i there I want to savour the fun as I return the favor from my defeat earlier. Don't worry about the Genin behind us." he grinned uner his bandages, "Haku has probably already killed them. Plus I am about to send you to the same place as them, I think you can apologise to them in the next life, apologise for lacking the strength to protect them!" he then went into a mocking laughter.

It was Sakura who finally perked up, yelling, "Sasuke-kun won't be beaten that easily!" completely forgetting about Naruto.

Kakashi smiled from beneath his face mask, "Exactly. I believe in their strength and Naruto's determination." he said not hearing her entire screeching. "And Sasuke is the offspring of Konoha's most outstanding clans."

"You mean?" Zabuza asked, knowing exactly what Kakashi was saying.

"Yes, that boy's full name is Sasuke Uchiha. A genius with the blood of the Uchiha clan running through his veins." Kakashi finished hi thoughts.

"An offspring of that tragic clan. But that's the same with Haku. No one has ever defeated that special jutsu." he said disappearing into the mist again.

"Sakura stay here!" Kakashi ordered his Genin, causing her to stand still. "Can you hear me Zabuza? You seem to believe that I survived in this world with only my Sharingan. You seem to forget I am a former member of the Anbu, and you know what that means. And you know what kind of shinobi I truly am, I can do more than just copy jutsu. I shall show you my own original jutsu!" he said, cupping his hand beneath a specific pouch on his jacket.

In the ice mirrors Naruto stirred and saw the Hunter ninja on the ground.

"Geez all you do is get in the way." Sasuke said above him.

Smiling seeing that Sasuke beat him, Naruto looked up to congradulate him. But his smile faded and his face turned into a mixture of horror, and and absolute shock. Because Sasuke was covered in needles, his arms, legs, torso, and especially his neck was riddled with senbon going through him.

"Wha? Why did you save me?" Naruto asked, shocked by the fact that Sasuke did this.

Sasuke, smirking slightly as blood leaked from his mouth. "I hated you."

"Then why? I never asked for your help!"

"I don't know my body just moved on its own." he coughed up a large amount of blood and collapsed, and Naruto caught him before Naruto caught him when he almost hit the ground. "That man..." Sasuke gasped out, as his eyes began to close. "That man I swore to kill my brother...I told myself that I wouldn't die until I killed him." he winced as he looked at Naruto, "Don't die also." and then his eyes closed, and his body became cold.

"He landed a blow on me without even flinching, and died protecting you. To protect a precious person, knowing it was a trap, he still jumped in. He is a shinobi that deserves respect." Haku said her voice void of emotion as she stood up. "Is this your first death of a friend? That is the way of the shinobi." she said sadly stepping into the nearest ice mirror.

"Shut up!" Naruto shouted at the fake Hunter ninja, "I won't forgive you!" still hunched over Sasuke's body, foul demonic red chakra emidded from his body and looked up to face her. His eyes were slitted blood red, full of malace and rage.

**"I'm going to kill you!" **he roared out, his voice dark an demonic, promising death.

Haku watched in fasination and horror as the red chakra surrounded his body. His face became more pronounced as his whisker-like marks becoming darker in color with his canines turning to small fangs. When he opened his eyes. The evil feeling of the chakra overwhelmed her, as she felt her hand shaking in fear and almost the need to run from him, and never come back.

Haku felt a multitude of fears going all throughout her body, as she saw the chakra veil take on the shape of a fox. She felt even further frightened, seeing as how chakra is supposed to be invisible to the naked eye and for an instant, she could swear that an image of a glaring fox. _'What is this chakra?' _she asked herself as his wounds healed, and the needles from he previous attacks popped out of his body, _'That's impossable for chakra to change like this! It feels so evil and full of malice. And his wounds are healing, who is this boy?'_ she questioned inside her head, while preparing for Naruto's attack.

Kakashi and Zabuza all blinked as they felt the sudden burst of evil chakra. Kakashi looked into the mist desperately as he withdrew a scroll from one of the pouches on his flak jacket, _'Is that Zabuza? No! This terrible chakra it can't be Naruto?'_

Knowng he didn't have much time left Kakahi flipped his scroll into the air with his right hand, and moved his left hand up to his chest wound. He stuck his finger in the wound, and in a single practiced motion caught the scroll, opened it and swiped his bloody finger down the length of the inscriptions. Spinning the open paper around his body in preparation for the jutsu, Kakashi called out to the Demon of te Mist, "Zabuza I know you can hear me, and you know neither of us have time. to waste. This might not be your style, but lets end this fight right here and now!" he said, catching the scroll as if rolled itself up in a focusing seal.

"Hmph, sounds interesting. What could you possibly do in this situation? Show me Kakashi!" Zabuza shouted from within the thick mist.

In the ice mrror dome Haku moved quickly and threw six senbon needles towards Naruto. Naruto simply let out a demonic roar that blew them away. He then proceeded to jump up to attack her, she fled the mirror from years of training, and just in time as he punched where she just was a second ago, destroying the mirrior. She fell to the ground completely shocked that her mirror was destroyed, but she didn't have time to think on it when she rolled way as he came down on her. His punch destroyed the ground which she stood on, resulting in her tumbling towards him aftertrying to get towards another mirror. She tried to get away, but he grabbed her arm nearly causing it to break. Naruto then brought his right arm back and with all the strength he could muster, he punched Haku's masked face forcing her to fly backwards, through one of her mirrors, and roll on the ground before hitting an iron rail guard.

As her jutsu crumbled Naruto roared out and ran on all fours like an animal. As he neared her, her mask started crumbling revealing parts of her face. He brought his right arm back to finish her off, and thrusted forward. As his punchwas about to reach her face her mask fell off.

Everything around them stopped, the wind didn't blow, the birds didn't chirp, nothing.

Haku sat there on her knees. "Why didn't you finish me off?" she asked, her voice cold and dead.

"What are you trying to say?" Naruto asked, his eyes back to their blue color.

Haku was silent, but then she stood, her head bowed. "You don't understand now you have taken away my reason for living. Zabuza has no need for weak shinobi, or a defective tool."

"You're not a tool!" Naruto snapped at her, "What makes him so special anyway!?"

Haku bowed her head, and told Naruto of her history. She explained how in Water Country, those with bloodlines were seen as monsters and tools, and civil wars in Water Country had resulted in the deaths of nearly all the bloodline users in said country "My mother was one of them." she said, her eyes lifless. "And when my father found out, he killed her, and then tried to kill me...but I killed him."

"Then Zabuza found you." Naruto finished for her, his gaze saddened. Knowing her life was somewhat like his unwanted, and alone.

"Yes." Haku smiled, tears running down her eyes. I was happy, he took me as his own, and trained me to be his perfect tool. He was like a second father to me, but now..." she trailed off, looking to the side. "He has no need for a defective tool, so please Naruto...kill me."

Over with Zabuza and Kakashi, the Copycat ninja went through four han seals before slamming his scroll onto the ground.

_'Summoning: Earth Style: Fanged Pursuit!' _he thought out as rolls of kanji symbols streatched out, and the ground crackles with immerse power.

_'It's usless Kakashi you can't figue out where I am. Without your Sharingan your usless. The next attack will be the las-'_ Zabuza's thoughts were interrupted feeling some rumbling beneath his feet. Opening his eyes, he could hear what he thought was the sound of dogs barking, which was joined quickly by cracking noises. Looking at his feet, Zabuza was shocked to see when some dogs burst from the bridge, grabbing him and holding him tight in place.

As the mist cleared Kakashi saw Zabuza being held by a bunch of dogs. A huge bull dog bit into both of his right shoulder rendering it useless, two great dame's held his hands, two Labrador retrievers held his arms, two rottweilers bit into his thighs, two chiwawas bit into his ankles, and a pug bit on the long cloth of his hitai-ate. All wearing blue capes with smiley faces on them and Leaf hitai-ate's on various parts of their bodies.

"How?" Zabuza asked despite the pain.

"Earlier in the fight I let you wound me, and your weapons stink with my blood, so my hounds couldn't miss you." Kakashi said as the fog lifted. "The fog is lifting. I can see your future, and your future is death!"

"You say my future is death? I've had enough of your bluffs!" Zabuza raged.

"Zabuza you've had your fun. You schemed your schemes, the day you deserted The Village Hidden in the Mist and became a Missing-nin, your name and your reactions were reported to every village. We all know your failed coup d'etat you and your followers staged, and the attempt to assassinate the Mizukage. Since then you've been trying to raise funds for a second attempt, and barely staying a head of the Hunter-nins which is what brought you here. It's why you'd stoop to work for scum like Gato." Kakashi said.

Kakashi then did three hand seals and used his left hand to brace his right wrist. A ring of crackling chakra appeared around him and small bolts of electricity flowed from the ring into his hand. the bolts eventually stopped and he now held a large blue ball of lightning, which let out a terrible sound like the screeching of a thousand angry birds.

"You're are a loose cannon. The man you're trying to kill, Tazuna, is the heart and spirit of this place. And the bridge you're trying to prevent him from completing is the lands hope. You're willing to sacrifice this place and everyone in this village, just to advance your own ambitions" he continued.

"Spare me the civics lesson and philosophy, you have no right in my affairs! Do your worst!" Zabuza roared.

"Then die! Lightning Blade!" Kakashi yelled as he ran at Zabuza his right hand at his side tearing through the bridge, he then brought his hand up to plunge it into his chest. But he saw a dark shape appear before him. Too late to pull back, he surged forward, thrusting his lightening-engulfed hand at Zabuza.

Despite the tears Naruto knew how Haku felt, he didn't want to do it, but sometimes there was no choice. Reaching into his kunai holster, he brought out his kunai knife and ran at her, intending at making her death swift and painless.

_'Thank you Naruto, live on and fulfill your dreams...I just wish we met under different circumstances. I know we would have been friends maybe even...' _her thoughts were cut short when she sensed a massive chakra spike where Zabuza was.

Just when Naruto was going to take a stab at her heart, she grabbed his wrist, preventng him from the killing blow. "I'm sorry Naruto-kun, but I can't die yet." she said not realizing she added a suffex to his name, she then proceeded to do a one-handed seal and disappeared.

"What the?" Naruto asked himself seeing her disappear, looking in the direction he knew Kakashi and Zabuza were fighting he saw her appear in front of Zabuza. Her arms wide open protecting him from Kakashi's lightning covered hand. He felt his eyes widen, and he growled angerly. It wasn't fair no one deserved to die like that, that was when he felt something in his legs, apparently he unconscously focused the fox's chakra into his legs. But he didn't care, squatting down he flew forward towards them

In a splash of blood, Kakashi saw with horror what he actually hit.

Haku had reached Zabuza in time, but Naruto had shoved her out of the way, and took Kakashi' prized jutsu through his chest, and out his back, splashin the area with his blood. "Wha...wha..." Kakashi tried to get out the words, but Naruto grinned, despite the pain he was in.

"I...couldn't let her die." he said, as Kakashi pulled his trembling, bloodsoaked arm free from his student.

Zabuza only scoffed, amazed by Naruto's tenacity. "Saved by my enemy's student all for a defective tool."

Naruto, growling pale by the second, looked at the Demon of the Mist. His eyes hard and cold, "Don't you call her that." he said, trying to cover up the hole in his chest.

"How?" Haku put her hands over her mouth, trying no to throw up.

"I don't know I just gussed." Naruto smiled at her, before puking up a glob of blood. "Now listen here no-brow, (coughs) she loves you like a father!" he manged to yell out, going into a coughing fit that got worse with each cough. But he managed to smile through the pain, "I'm dying I know that much (cough), and while I may be an idiot I now onething about the Seven Swordsmen last rites."

Zabuza winced hearing that, it was a tradition in The Seven Swordsmen of the Mist to honor one request from the dying. That was if they earned their respect, and if it was reasonable. While he didn't want to admit it, the blond brat earned his respect from their first meeting, being the only one who actually didn't fear him like the others.

"Fine what is your wish?" he asked, knowing it would to abandon his mission.

"(cough) I want you to abandon this misssion, and bring Haku and yourself to Konoha to (cough) become shinobi of the Leaf." he managed to say, his voice growing weaker, and weaker by the second.

That was a shocker the Deon of the Mist becoming a Leaf shinobi. Kakashi though it was a insane idea, it would take a lot of strings to pull with the Hokage. And Zabuza was wondering if the bloodloss was getting to his head. But sighing he agreed.

"Last request accepted...on my sword" Zabuza said sealing the deal, looking at the dying blond.

"Thank you...Zabuza." Naruto sighed out before his closed forever.

The scene was heart breaking only four people cried for the blond. Kakashi cried for his student that he killed with his own hands, Zabuza actually cried for the first time since he defected from the mist, leaving behind someone very important to him. Haku cried looking at this boy...no this man who gave his life for her. And even Tazuna cried for the deceased blond who gave h life to save a country that wasn't his own.

The only people who didn't cry was Sakura, because she was tending to a wounded Sasuke, and because parents told her that Naruto was nothing but a demon. And gave her a mission to abuse him for her years in the acadamy, and kill him whenever she got the chance. And Sasuke, because he was unconscious at the time.

However the heartbreaking scene was ruined.

"Well, well, well what do we have here?" came a familiar voice. It was Gato, and he had brought just about all of his henchmen. "Looks like you're getting your ass kicked Zabuza."

"Gato," Zabuza growled, in no mood for this. "what do you want? And what's with those men?"

Sakura, who had brought a unconscious and senbon filled Sasuke over. "What's going on?" she asked.

Haku grimaced. "It's our employer." she said wearily, tired from using her chakra.

"Hehehe..." Gato chuckled. "The plan's changed. At first I wasn't going to pay you, and let the Hunter-nin from Water Country know where you were." Zabuza grimaced. He knew this wasn't going to end well. "But then I saw this fight, and thought that it'd be better to kill off you guys, and give the girls to my men as part of a job well done."

Sakura gasped in horror, Haku lifted herself to her feet, and glared at the short man who dared to betray them, as the rowdy group of man behind Gato leered at the girls. While the men were looking at them with absolute hatred.

Gatou saw her, and grinned evilly. "Actually, as punishment for breaking my arm, my men can have you as their little toy, and I'll keep the pink-haired one after all, it's not every day that you find a girl with natural pink hair. I find it...exotic."

"You will do no such thing to my daughter!" Zabuza yelled out, slowly reaching behind his back with his good arm.

"Heh, well when they're done she'llbe calling us daddy!" one bandit cheered, while the rest laughed with him.

"Get them all!" Gato called out raising his good arm to point like a the sterotypical bad guy. The thugs cheered loudly and begun to run forward, but a kunai sinking into Gato's skull stopped them in their tracks.

"Nice shot." Kakashi commented the Demon of the Mist.

"I've been wanting to do that for a long time." Zabuza smirked, "I owe it to to the kid atleast."

"You killed our meal ticket!" one bandit shouted at the ninjas.

"Now we're going to ransack the village!" another shouted out.

However when they were about to charge and ransack the village an arrow imbedded in front of them. Everyone looked to where it came from and every ablebodied villager was there. While they were only carrying farming tools their numbers far out matched theirs, making them a little intiminated.

"Kakashi, how much chakra you got left?" Zabuza asked the Copycat ninja.

"Enough for one last jutsu." Kakashi replied to the Demon of the Mist.

Nodding Zabuza started going through forty-four hand seals with Kakashi following until hey ended on the roosted hand seal, "Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!" the two called out in a union as two giant dragons made out of water flew up from under the bridge, slamming into the bandits either sending them over the side of the bridge to their deaths, crushing them on impact, or drowning them, either way none survived.

But the cost was heavy, our young hero was dead, and nothing was going to bring him back.

Or so everyone thought.

* * *

Pvt. Liquor: Maggot's this is Armageddon's fist fic so read and review.

Lt. Doom: Private Liquor that's my line!

Pvt. Liquor: Sorry Lt. Doom sir!


	2. Shinigami's deal

I don't own Naruto or YuYu Hakusho so suck on a lemon.

"Talk"

'_Think_'

**"Talk"**

**'_Think_'**

* * *

"What am I going to tell the Hokage?" Kakashi sighed sadly. It's been three days since Naruto sacrificed himself to save Zabuza and Haku. He knew he couldn't procrastinate on a issue like this, after all it's not every day you kill your sensei's son.

"Just tell him the truth, that he died protecting his precious person." Sasuke in a rare moment of kindness. But underneath his calm facade he was trying his best to to cry in front of everyone. While he would never say it out loud Naruto was his friend, the blond always stuck by him during their academy days after his clan was slaughtered. Being an orphan he knew his pain and lonliness of not having a family.

Sakura on the other hand clearly didn't give a flying fuck. Her mom always told her that Naruto was the Kyuubi incarnate, and she believed every word like a good girl. And the result was her undertaking a private mission under the Civilian Council to destroy the blond-haired demon any way necessary. Smirking inwardly she took pride in what she did to make him suffer, distracting him from his studies as a shinobi with her beauty, causing him brain damage by hitting him repeatedly for doing the simplest things. While she was glad she had him wrapped around her finger, his death took a lot off her mind so she can finally report back to her mom, and finally get her beloved Sasuke to finally notice her.

Zabuza meanwhile stood up causing Kakashi to glance at him, sighing the Demon of the Mist said to the Copycat Ninja, "Listen I'm just heading to the bathroom. I swore on my sword that I would honor the kids request, and I'm not going to break it." as he headed to the bathroom the former Mist Anbu member reflected on the last three days. And he missed the kid, while he was an idiot he had potential to surpass him, that's right he was the on he mentioned to Kakashi on the bridge. The kid had spirit and brought Haku and him closer together, he felt like smacking himself for being so oblivious to his weap...I mean his surrogate daughters feelings towards him. As he opened the door he swore that if he broke his promise that he would take his own life.

Haku however was sitting by Tsunami, both still shedding tears. Tsunami's was for the man who saved her and her sons lives, while hers were from what could have been. When she first saw him unconscious in the forest it pained her to try and kill him, and for that she was glad that she didn't. His eyes looked much like hers before she found Zabuza. While she had no doubt that he was happy with his current precious people, his eyes showed her it just wasn't enough. Drying her tears once again she made a silent vow to honor his sacrifice by living her life to the fullest.

Tazuna drank himself into unconsciousness, unable to bear that a young soul sacrificed his life for a country that was not his own. A part of him died on that bridge three days ago, showing what a waste of life these shinobi go through. Naruto was only twelve, almost thirteen, barely old enough to see life to its fullest, that was why he was gong to name it The Great Naruto Bridge to honor the life of Wave Countries savior before he passed out.

Inari however was taking it the hardest, Naruto was the closest thing he had to a brother. But he dared not shed a tear out of sadness, no that would be an insult to the man who saved his country. The only time he would ever cry was out of happiness, never sadness, that he swore on the grave of Kaiza, the first hero of Wave Country, and his father.

None of them knew what would occur in the next hour.

* * *

Unknown Location

"Is this hell or is this heaven?" Naruto whispered quietly to himself. The sound echoed through the darkness, and he heard his own question repeated many times, distorted in some way. He could feel the vibrations of his own voice rippling though his body. Then there was another voice, and as it spoke the veil of shadow that had shrouded his senses was banished.

**"No, this isn't hell. It is the place in between earth, heaven, and hell. It is the connection linking all three. It is the place of judgment or known as limbo."** the words came from every direction and the voice was unlike any he had ever heard.

As his sight returned he could see a figure in front of him. It was monstrous, larger than even the Kyuubi though it shared many of the same characteristics as a human. Only he had purple skin with horns on his head, and his long white hair flowed down to the giants knees and a dagger was held between its teeth. The man was wore a big baggy black yukata he was also slightly transparent, and glowed with a strange dark power. A presence hung, not like a killing intent but rather like death itself was radiating from the ghost-like man. It was so powerful that that it made Kyuubi's killing intent seem like nothing.

Naruto gulped, he had never felt this much power before. This man had to be a God or demon, nothing else could house so much power. **"I am Shinigami, God of Death." **Naruto's eyes widened at this revelation. He was dead.

"He killed me, my sensei killed me." Naruto's eyes dulled with sadness. He knew that something was off, but didn't know what. But what the God of Death said practically was a chakra reinforced punch by Sakura. He looked back at the Shinigami. The God's orb-like eyes were boring a hole in his forehead.

"What?"

The God of Death seemed a bit taken aback that a mortal would speak so bluntly with him. **"Well looks you got a set of kahunas to speak to the devine-"**

"I know your the lord of the afterlife, big fucking deal. Just send me to heaven, hell, or keep me her, either way I don't give a shit." Naruto said crossing his arms in front of his chest, awaiting his judgment.

He expected an angry scream, and get banished to hell for all eternity. But instead The God of Death started chuckling, right before going into full blown laughter. He waited for him to stop, but it continued on for three straight hours bringing a bunch of ticked marks to his head. "What's so damn funny!?" he finally screamed out, getting tired of his laughter.

Wiping a tear from his eye, the Shinigami chuckled one more time. **"You are a very amusing human." **he managed to say, before letting loose a stream of chuckles.

"What do you mean by that?" the blond asked, while it was easy to confuse him, this was far by the most confusing thing that he ever experienced in his life.

**"Kid you are to first human to tell me off. No one, and I mean no one other than my brother has told me off. And I find that hilarious." **Shinigami said his respect going up a notch, **"But now onto important matters. I believe you know that you have passed on."**

"Yes I kind of figured that out since I met you." Naruto said scratching his head.

**"Cut the lip smartass I'm trying to say something important here." **Shinigami snapped at him, **"Now as I was saying I'm here to make a deal with you."**

"Wow, wow, wow, hold up I ain't making any deal. Not without knowing what I'm in for."

**"Wow your not as dumb as you look."**

"I take offense to that." Naruto protested.

**"Whatever blondie, let me guess, you aren't going to agree unless I tell you what I'm planning?" **Shinigami asked him, raising an eyebrow.

"In the words of the Yondame Hokage, take it or leave it." Naruto said, bringing out a ghostly image that made the God of Death blink to make sure he wasn't seeing things.

**_'You don't know the half of the words you just said.' _**Shinigami thought, remembering those words from so long ago.

**"All right but listen closely I'm only going to say this once." **he said making Naruto nod, **"I have been watching you closely, and I must say you have earned my full respect and more. And that is nearly imposable. So I'm going to offer you a second chance at life. I will send you back to your world. I will repair and enhance you old body to the point that you will be unrecognizable to everyone."** he finished, making Naruto's eyes widen in excitement.

"What about the fox?" our blond hero asked, wondering if he would be rid of him once and for all.

**"Unfortunately Kyuubi's soul will remain in you body. Now before you complain I just can't take him out, it is the will of my mother Destiny that you two stay bound together." **seeing the blond frown, and bring his head don in disappointment. Shinigami shrank down to the size of a six foot tall human, and ruffled his hair in a fatherly fashion. **"Hey don't look so down. There's a gift that I'm going to bestow you as my vassal a power that even makes the mightiest demon quiver in fear."**

Naruto looked at the God in only slight comprehension. "What's this power you speak of?" he asked, and wondering what a vassal was.

**"It is the power of the Darkness Flame."**Shinigami replied.

"The Darkness Flame?"

**"Yes the most powerful fire next to Ameratsu's flames. Powerful Hellfire flames that will burn through anything, and I mean _anything_." **

The blond couldn't help but smirk, but one thing came to his mind. "What's a vassal?"

**"It means you serve me. You will be my subordinate, the first actually. You will follow my orders like your Hokage, and sensei, but what I say goes." **Shinigami said, causing the blond o frown, **"Don't worry it's not like your my slave for eternity, you will still have all your freedoms, but when an order comes up I expect you to do it." **

Breathing out a sigh of relief the blond relaxed. After thinking it over for a few minutes he answered one of the highest powers in existence. "I accept your deal Lord Shinigami"

**"I'm glad to hear it, but please no honorifics. Your supposed to be yourself, not some religious nut like those blasted Jashinist freaks." **Shinigami sighed, really hating those guys.

"Jashinist's? Wait never mind I'll ask later, but I got a question for you, if you'll allow it."

**"Go ahead and ask, I just may answer it." **

"Since you are the God of Death you probably know who my parent's were. So can you please tell me who they are?" Naruto asked the question that has been bugging him for te past twelve years.

**"I'm afraid you will have to ask your Hokage. But I can say that mother was an Uchiha-"**

"What! My mom was a Uchiha? So I'm related to Sasuke-teme! Why does God hate me!?" Naruto cried out in disbelief, doing a bunch of exaggerated movements, causing the God of Death to sweat-drop, wondering if this was a good idea.

**"Kid my brother doesn't hate you, I know this for a fact trust me." **he replied, making him stop in an awkward angle.

"All right fine, can I go back now? After all I can't ask the old man if I'm dead." Naruto asked standing straight up.

**"Hold up before you leave, I have a couple assignments for you."**

"Fine, lay it on me." Naruto sighed, wanting to get this over with.

**"First I'm going to awaken your Sharingan and I want you to name it because its going to be a new Bloodline, two get rid of that God forsaken jumpsuit I'll supply you some clothes later, three you're going to sign the Fox contract Kyuubi and I know he will give you it, four I want you to kill a man named Orochimaru and Madara Uchiha they have been a pain in my ass for far too long, and five don't fawn over that pink-haired bitch, instead pursue that Hyuuga girl, and that ice babe."**

"Shinigami I...wait why do you care about _my _love life?" Naruo asked suspiciously.

Shinigami actually chuckled nervously, and scratched the back of his head, **"Well for one I know that you've been secretly seeing that Hyuuga girl, and I know that you know that her love runs deep within her for a knucklehead like you. Plus that girl with that ice bloodline well...she's well hot and is developing feeling for you. And before you ask how I know, it's simple Cupid is a good friend of mine, and he knows that it gets bored in Limbo. So he shoots people for everyones amusement...though he seriously fucked up when he shot you for the pink-haired bitch."**

"Take that back Saura is not-"

**"Quiet!" **the God of Death roared at him, **"She is a total bitch, the worst girl have ever witnessed to date!"**

"You may be a God but I know her, and she-" he was interrupted again when the powerful Deity punched him in the face. The blond flew back a few feet before hitting an invisable wall, knocking him unconscious. He stirred a couple minutes later, but he was frowning, and his eyes held a dark look. "Is this true?" he asked sadly.

**"Yes, she isn't what you thought she was. Her and that damn Civilian Council of yours have been fucking you over your entire life. That was the sole reason I punched you, to transfer a small part of my memory to show you I wasn't lying."**

After a long while our blond hero stayed quiet, "Is there anything else you wish of me?" he finally asked, his voice still sad, but happy at the same time in a wierd way.

**"Yes I want you to drop your mask because I'm sick and tired of you making yourself looking like an ass all the time."**Shinigami retorted on a mocking tone.

Nodding Naruto accepted Shinigami's terms. "I'll do as you say, but I got a few questions." he asked.

**"Ask away." **

"For me killing those two men, isn't Orochimaru the Snake Sannin who betrayed Konoha? And who the hell is Madara Uchiha isn't he part of my family?"

**"Listen Orochimaru is trying to obtain immortality which is a pain in my ass, just think if other people were to discover how he gained immortality the entire balance of life will get fucked up. Plus the_ man_has been doing sick and unusual experiments, thus forcing me to send good spirits to hell because they turned evil because of him. As for Madara yes he's part of your family, however he has gained immortality, but that's not the worst part he somehow took control of Kyuubi not once but twice! He was the one who fucked up your life, and pretty much cursed you to damnation!"**

"You have to bee fucking kidding me?"

**"Kid I'm a God and Gods don't lie."**

Then there was silence, a very uncomfortable silence so Shinigami decided to break it. **"Why does this bother you? I know you took your first life life before."**

"Well they seem strong, I mean I'm only at high Genin level at best. Do I have to-"

**"Oh God no, they are your primary targets. While I want them dead as soon as possible, they don't have be killed right away. After all what use would you be if you died on me?"** Shinigami said cooly, while it was kind of cold of him, Naruto knew that he was right. **"But they won't be the only ones, you will have secondary targets when I come up with them."**

"All right, now for naming my bloodline can you give me some time to name it? I can't really come up with something this important on the fly." Naruto said hoping that he could go back now.

**"Alright I'll give you some time. Now it's time for me to send you back, remember death is your ally.**** Go forth and be my agent of death to those unworthy of their lives!." **Shinigami told Naruto as he faded away and the blackness receded.

* * *

Pvt. Liquor: Maggot's this is Armageddon's first fic so read and review.

Lt. Doom: Private Liquor that's my line!

Pvt. Liquor: Sorry Lt. Doom sir!


	3. Training begins

I don't own Naruto or YuYu Hakusho so suck on a lemon.

"Talk"

'_Think_'

**"Talk"**

**'_Think_'**

* * *

After Shinigami sealed the deal with Kyuubi he turned to Naruto.

**"Naruto just for you to know I have to combine the Jagan Eye with your Sharingan to provide you with the power of the Darkness Flame, but know this you have a fifty percent chance of dying plus with Kyuubi's chakra this increases your chances to ninety percent, plus it will hurt like a bitch now are you sure you want to go through with this?"** Shinigami asked.

"I'm ready for it nothing will stop me." Naruto replied with determination.

**"Fine don't say I didn't warn you. But know this if you will have to practice with your Sharingan a lot and all the techniques I will teach you."**

After those words the **Darkness Flame** started to swirl around Naruto then entered his body and started screaming out in pain. His orange jacket burst into flames and burned his upper torso, the pain was so intense that his skin ripped off and regenerated and he started banging his head on Kyuubi's cage. His bones broke and re-healed, his hair fell out and grew back, and he started bleeding out of every hole in his body. After all of that mind racking pain the last thing Naruto felt was his eyes bursting into a red haze, and fell unconscious.

After what seemed like hours the pain finally stopped, Naruto woke up and ran to the nearest river to see his eyes, but when he got there he was in for a surprise. What he saw shocked him he lost all the baby fat on his face and body leaving nothing but muscles, he developed some six-pack abs but the scar he received from Kakashi's attack was still there along with a well defined chest. And from what he could tell his shoulders were alot wider and his biceps were well defined. Then he noticed on his right arm he had a black dragon tattoo on his entire right arm.

His face was well defined and his whisker like scars were darker like a tattoo, and his canines were a little longer and alot sharper than normal, his blond hair went down to his shoulders and had black streaks, he was also at the height of 5'7.

But the most shocking thing were his eyes he had the familier red** Sharingan** only with four black tomos, but when he concentrated he closed his eyes for a second, and opened them up to see his tomoes combine together to create a black diamond, however his sclera stayed red.

"Shinigami what happened to my eyes they do not look like Sasuke-teme's **Sharingan**." Naruto said.

**"Naruto I think I made a mistake."** Shinigami answered.

"A mistake how?"

**"I accidentally gave you the Mangekyo Sharingan."**

"**Mangekyo Sharingan** what's that?" asked a confused Naruto.

**"Naruto the Mangekyo Sharingan is the next and final level of the Sharingan you see it has three special abilities. One is Tsukuyomi, this jutsu is one of the most powerful genjutsu in existence. It****'s named after the Goddess of the Moon, this jutsu is generated by the left Mangekyou eye. This highly advanced technique can not be used extensively because of the toll it places on the user. To utilize the illusion, the clan member will look into the eyes of his opponent and cast a Genjutsu spell on them. The illusion takes place in the mind of the one affected, while under the jutsu the victim is at the total mercy of the user. The user has full control over space and time in the jutsu and can place the one affected through any hell they desire for any length desired. The technique itself only lasts for but a second in reality, but the one affected could have lasted through several days of torture.**

It is said only a natural born member of the Uchiha Clan can overcome the illusion. To counter the technique, however, Mangekyou is not required. A highly trained normal Sharingan user can break the illusion, causing the Mangekyou user to experience additional weakness from using it.

**While the illusion is never the same twice, some elements always remain. The first and foremost similarity is the red moon, which hangs in the sky of each illusion. The moon, in turn, casts a red light throughout the illusion, giving the background a blood-red appearance while the figures within the illusion are solid black with white outlines.**

**The next one is the Amaterasu this has the same qualities as the Darkness Flame you see this legendary jutsu is unique to the Uchiha clan. Named after the Goddess of the Sun, this is a Ninjutsu technique which uses the Mangekyou form of the Sharingan eye to create a powerful black fire. This jutsu is generated by the right Mangekyou eye. It has been said that anything within the Mangekyou's vision will burn to ash if consumed by the fire. The fire itself is said to burn for seven days and seven nights. Because of the amount of chakra needed to use the technique, it can only be used on a very limited basis daily. Though it is regarded as the strongest of Mangekyou's physical attacks, usage of the ability will degrade the eye further and lead the user to blindness. **

**And the last one is ****Susanoo named after the God of the Sea and Storms, is a technique which uses the Mangekyou form of the Sharingan eye to create a sword wielding spectral form which will surround the user. This jutsu is generated by both Mangekyou eyes. Susanoo will first form around the user as a skeleton. This skeletal form will then generate muscle and armor for battle and wield both a sword and shield.**

The sword is formed out of the sake in the gourd it holds, meaning the sword has no true physical form. This legendary weapon, known as Totsuka's Sword and the Sakegari ( Sake Cutting ) Long Sword, utilizes the main ability of the jutsu. Anyone or anything cut by the blade will be sealed away into a Genjutsu of blissful oblivion until the end of time. It is said the sword is thus the ultimate counter to Orochimaru's Kusanagi ( Grass Cutter ) sword. The shield is known as Yata's Mirror. It is said this shield can defend against any attack. Together the sword and shield will make the Susanoo user nearly invincible. Like other Mangekyou techniques, usage of Susanoo will damages the eyes and health of the user.

**But these jutsu's require alot of chakra you should only use them if your precious people are in danger.''** Shinigami explained.

Naruto deactivated his eyes until they were the true blue color everyone knows and loves ( mostly ).

"Hot damn those techniques are powerful. But It makes me not want to use them, Isn't there away for me to use them and not kill me?" Naruto asked.

**"Yes there is one way but you won't like it, and you'll never be able to get it anyways."**

"Mind telling me anyways?"

**"Well...I guess it wouldn't hurt to tell you. Alright listen up because I'm only going to tell you this once, the history of how he became so powerful. Madara, the founder of the Uchiha clan gained great power and immortality but at a nasty price. You see...in order to gain the Mangekyou Sharingan you must murder your best friend in cold blood," **Shinigami stopped at Narutos horrified expression, but then continued after a minute.** "no matter how cold hearted you are there will always be a twinge of guilt over the death you caused...this awakens the ultimate form of the Sharingan. The other price of this is a disease that comes with the power; it slowly eats away at the eyes and chakra centers within the eyes causing the holder of the Mangekyou to eventually go completely blind." **he stopped again so Naruto could process the information.

**"However if you have a sibling who also has a Mangekyou level Sharingan and you steal that siblings eyes to replace your own it not only stops the disease completely but it grants a horrible level of tainted power and immortality to the one who did this. Madara was the first to discover it and I can only hope he will be the last." **Shinigami finished his lecture.

Naruto on the other hand was speechless, words can't even describe how he felt. Instead he ran into the forest until he found himself a clearing with plenty of trees, a huge pond, and a few boulders.

Naruto then concentrated his chakra and immediately felt heavy, but supported himself and walked toward the river. He concentrated chakra to his feet and walked onto the water only to fall in it.

Naruto dragged himself to the shore spat out a mouthful of water and said, "It's going to be a long week."

* * *

Lt. Doom: Thank you for the reviews but remember Armageddon is is going to write some new and awesome fics so read and review.

Armageddon: Enough talk find Private Liquor he still needs to be punished for drinking on the job.

Lt. Doom: Yes sir!


	4. Training part 1

I don't own Naruto or Yu Yu Hakusho so bite me.

"Talk"

'_Think_'

**"Talk"**

**'_Think_'**

* * *

It took Naruto two days to finally walk on water and he wanted to learn some jutsu's really bad so he asked Shinigami and Kyuubi if he was ready to learn them yet.

'_Hey Kyuubi-sensei Shinigami-sensei am I ready to learn any jutsu_'_s yet_?' asked Naruto.

**"Well...you have improved so I'll teach you Fist of the Mortal Flame."** replied Shinigami.

**"And I'll teach you the Fireball Jutsu."** said Kyuubi.

'_Thanks guys._'

**"Okay runt activate your Sharingan because I'm only going to show you this once."** said Shinigami as he prepared the attack.

Naruto quickly activated his** Sharingan**.

Dark fire started swirling around Shinigami's fist and stayed there until the flame covered his whole fist then he yelled out** "Fist of the Mortal Flame!"** and slammed it into a tree totally disintegrating it along with six other trees that were behind it.

"WOW THAT'S AN AWSOME ATTACK!"

**"WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT YOUR VOICE!"** yelled Kyuubi.

"Sorry."

**"You have to gather the Darkness Flame around your hand in order to use this attack it's just like gathering chakra onto the soles of your feet. And since I'm so nice I'll tell you a secret, you can use this attack to create Double Fist of the Mortal Flame."** said Shinigami as he disappeared.

**"Okay brat I will just sent an image to your head in order for you to learn this attack."** said Kyuubi.

"And why is that?" Naruto asked bluntly.

**"Because I don't have hands dumbass."**

"Oh."

So Kyuubi sent him an image of a ninja doing the hand seals and executing the jutsu.

After Kyuubi sent him the image of the jutsu he started working on it right away. He did the proper hand seals inhaled and tried to blow out the fire, only to throw up.

"What the hell was that? Kyuubi why didn't I breath fire?" asked Naruto.

**"You didn't concentrate chakra into your throat** **you idot." **replied Kyuubi in a all knowing voice.

"Oh."

**"Yea...now burn that puke after you learn that jutsu."**

"Fine."

So Naruto tried it again only to breath out smoke and jumped into the river. After swallowing a bunch of water he surface and yelled out, "KYUUBI WHY DIDN'T YOU WARN ME I WOULD BURN MY THROAT!"

* * *

In Naruto's Head

Both Kyuubi and Shinigami were laughing at Naruto's dispense.

**"Hahahaha Kyuubi that was rich."** Shingami laughed while clutching his sides.

**"Yea and you said and I quote 'I bet you couldn't burn him.' boy you were wrong." **laughed Kyuubi while rolling around in his cage.

**"Yea but I didn't mean it literally hahahaha."**

"You guys suck" mumbled Naruto. Then he got back to training, it took him three days to complete it. ( hes not using his **Sharingan **because hes not going to end up like Kakashi or Sasuke for that matter )

"Now to try this out **Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!**" yelled Naruto, shooting a fireball the size of a small car, and scorching a tree.

"Alright now for **Fist of the Mortal Flame **technique."

Naruto started gathering the **Darkness Flame** around his right fist only for it to catch on fire and jumping into the river again. Thus making Shinigami and Kyuubi laugh at his dispense.

* * *

One day later

**"Hey kit listen up."** said Kyuubi.

"What is it?"

**"Shinigami and I have been talking"**

"You two are getting along? That's a surprise."

**"Don't interrupt me, now as I was saying Shinigami and I have been talking,and we think you should get your first kill A.S.A.P."**

Naruto turned white as a sheet and replied. "Kill? You want me to kill?"

**"Yes we do."**

"I can't."

**"You have no choice in the matter."**

"No that's not what I meant I mean there is no one to kill."

**"That's no excuse."** Shinigami interrupted as he decided to stop this ridiculous argument.

"But Shinigami-sensei." Naruto whined.

**"Listen I want you to kill three people by the end of the week. If you can't I'll take away your second chance at life and send you to hell. But if you do kill three people by the end of the week Kyuubi and I will teach you some new jutsu's."** said Shinigami as he disappeared leaving Naruto to ponder.

'_Great if I don_'_t kill I_'_ll die, but if I kill I_'_ll live and learn some new jutsu_'_s. The problem is there is nobody to kill.' _Naruto thought.

"Wait a second Shinigami-sensei said I had the end of the week. Then that means...I ONLY HAVE ONE DAY! DAMN YOU SHINIGAMI-SENSEI!!"

* * *

Armageddon: Alright maggots let me introduce our newest recruit Private Killjoy.

Pvt. Killjoy: Thank you Armageddon sir! and just for this special occasion I've captured Private Liquor.

Pvt. Liquor: Don't hurt me.

Lt. Doom: Allow me to take him off your hands.

Pvt. Liquor: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Armageddon: Read and review.


	5. Training part 2

I don't own Naruto or Yu Yu Hakusho so bite me.

"Talk"

'_Think_'

**"Talk"**

**'_Think_'**

* * *

Naruto was pissed, no he was beyond pissed why? Because he had one day to live unless he killed three people.

'_Okay where can I find three people to kill in one day?_' thought Naruto as he jumped through the trees trying to find three people to kill.

He searched until it was past 11:50, he was about to give up until he saw smoke coming from a camp.

"Kami-sama I've never been a religious person, but if this is a bandit camp with three people in it I'll be more religious amen." Naruto prayed. After his small prayer Naruto jumped to the nearest tree to overhear their conversation.

"Hey boss are you sure about this?"

"Yes I'm sure Wave is far too weak to defend themselves."

"What kind of booty do you think they have?"

"Steve stop acting like a pirate."

"Why?" asked Steve.

"Because it makes us look like jackass'."

"Shut it Syria."

"You shut it." retorted Syria.

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!"

"Sorry Sena." said both Syria and Steve in a union.

"Now listen Cyclops knows that Wave is poor. but there are a bunch of men, women, and children for slave labor. Plus since Gatou is dead we can take over his company we'll be freaking rich by the end of the month."

"YEA!" they cheered.

'_People that deserve to die thank you Kami-sama, oh shit I have one minute left._' thought Naruto.

Naruto knew he didn't have another second to think so he created three **Shadow Clones**, they took out their kunai and charged them.

All three Naruto's had an easy kill, they simply got behind them and slit their throat's meeting the deadline just in time.

**"Well kid you surprised me." **Shinigami said as his ghostly form appeared in front of him.

"Shinigami-sensei, I wierd."

**"That's the side-effect of your first kill, don't worry you'll get over it.**

"Thanks." Naruto replied.

**"Now get to sleep you have to get your sword tomorrow."**

After that Naruto fell asleep where he stood, not feeling the burning sensation in his lower left arm.

* * *

The Next Morning

When Naruto woke up he remembered that he was broke, but then he remembered he killed three bandits. So he searched their corpses and camp finding ten-thousand dollars in total.

After that he gathered the corpses and their equipment together and shouted ,"**Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!**" he shot a fireball the size of a small trailer burning the corpses, and headed off to town.

* * *

Blacksmiths

As he arrived at the blacksmith's shop and saw the old man.

"Hey old man do you have my sword finished?"

"Why yes here you go sonny." replied the old man noticing his change in height, hair, dragon tattoo, and the number three on his arm.

'_Dang when did that kid get so tall? And where did he get that awesome tattoo?_'

Naruto inspected the sword; it had a plain black sheath. He took the sword out and liked what he saw, the blade was pure black so it wouldn't reflect any light off of it, its hilt had gray and black thread covering it, and the hand guard was black as well.

"Now sonny that would be ten-thousand dollers." the old man told him the amount.

The old Naruto would yell out saying that was an outrageous price, but he just took out a Gama-chan, ( his frog wallet ) pulled out all of his money, and tossed it to the old man saying, "Don't spend it all in one place." as he walked back into the forest.

'_Thank Kami I didn_'_t run into my team_.' thought Naruto.

**"Yep you said it kid/kit." **said both Shinigami and Kyuubi nodding their heads with their arms crossed.

* * *

Forest

After Naruto came back to the forest he noticed the number three on his left arm.

"Shinigami-sensei why is the number three on my left arm?"

**"Took you long enough that is your body count tattoo, it will change every time you kill a person."** said Shinigami as he appeared in his solid form next to Naruto.

"Well that's nice." Naruto said sarcastically.

**"Naruto give me your sword I'm going to seal Kyuubi in it."**

Naruto complied and gave him his sword.

**"Now Naruto I need you to give me some of your blood, and put it in this cup."** said Shinigami as a plastic cup appeared out of thin air. Which he filled to the rim.

The process took three hours until Kyuubi was transferred into Naruto's sword which took some drastic changes. The sheath was now white with a black dragon design on it, its blade was still pure black, but it now had some blood red trimmings, the hilt had blood red and black thread covering it, and the hand guard was still black.

**"I believe its time for your sword training."** Shinigami said sadistically, making Naruto gulp..

* * *

Pvt. Killjoy: Well that was a nice chapter.

Lt. Doom: Yep, Nurse how's Private Liquor holding up?

Nurse: He's all banged up, but he'll be fine in a few weeks.

Pvt. Killjoy: That's nice, want a beer?

Nurse: That would be fine.

Lt. Doom: Read and review everyone.

Pvt. Killjoy: I'll get the beer.


	6. Training ends and the killing begins

I don't own Naruto or Yu Yu Hakusho.

"Talk"

'_Think_'

**"Talk"**

**'_Think_'**

* * *

Naruto was tired, no he was beyond tired, for two weeks he's been trying to create a sword style for himself.

He increased his chakra weights up to six-hundred pounds. one-hundred pounds for his arms, and two-hundred for his legs.

Naruto had been practicing various sword stances and practicing the basic sword movements, so far he'd done ten-thousand horizontal slices, ten-thousand diagonal cuts, and ten-thousand cuts while spinning in the air, to practice aerial attacks, using Kyuubi ( his sword name ) for such a long period left him drained, his muscles were straining to the max, his arms cramping, and sweat dripping down his muscular body; his shirt some thirty feet away.

"Screw this…need rest." Naruto said wiping the sweat from his golden blond and black locks on his whisker marked cheek, he plopped down lightly onto the ground, his breath laboured. He laid there for some time, and between one thought and the next he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Five hours later

Naruto woke with a jolt grabbing Kyuubi turning to see a scared, crimson colored baby fox.

'_Dammit Naruto its just a harmless kit, man I'm way too jumpy._'

"Are you okay?" Naruto asked the fox.

'I'm scared.' said a female voice coming from the fox. Naruto wasn't surprised the fox could talk, hell he had a nine tailed demon inside of him.

"Don't be scared I'll take you to your parent's."

The fox looked like she was about to cry.

"Do you have a mother or father little fox?" Naruto asked. The fox now had a huge look of sadness in her eyes.

'No, they were killed by hunters and I was left alone.' The fox said with even more sadness in its voice.

"That's horrible. So your all alone little one." Naruto said. The fox nodded. Naruto smiled his fox-like grin. "Then I'll be your dad."

The baby fox looked up at Naruto with excitement in its face. 'You will. Really?' Naruto nodded his head. 'DADDY!!' Yelled the baby fox as it jumped on Naruto and started licking his face. Naruto started laughing.

"Stop it…Stop it." He said between laughs. The fox stopped and brushed her head against Naruto's chest and purred.

"Now before I forget, what's your name little one?"

'Ami'

"Friend that's a nice name, I'm Naruto Uzumaki the next Hokage."

* * *

Seven days later

Naruto was not liking this day at all, because today was the day that the bandit army would come to Wave. He was the only one who could save them. He looked down at his 'daughter' sleeping peacefully, he did not want to wake her, but he must.

He shook Ami until she was awake. "Ami."

'Yes daddy.' the little fox yawned.

"Listen daddy's going to do something important tonight, so I want you to stay here until I get back okay?" Naruto said.

'Okay daddy.' Ami replied as she went back to sleep.

"That's my girl." said Naruto as he got up, and walked over to a nearby tree to set Ami down.

* * *

Midnight

Naruto arrived at the bandits camp and scouted the surroundings to find any escape routes. He found three so he created three **Shadow** **Clones** block those said routes.

'_Hey Shinigami-sensei I count one-hundred and two bandit_'_s in the_ _camp, and they_'_re loaded with a lot of money and jewels this could help rebuild Wave Country._'

**"Kid you have a heart of gold no wonder why those girls love you."** said Shinigami with a smile. Which made Kami shiver up in Heaven.

'_Shi...Shinigami-sensei!!_' Naruto blushed.

"**Okay kit that's enough go and attack, and kill them."** Kyuubi commanded.

'_Fine_.'

After that pointless conversation Naruto took out two kunai's and charged the nearest bandit and stabbed him in the head.

He then stood and looked at his enemies. This is what being a ninja was. Killing…or being killed. It was just that simple now. He would feel little from taking life, but he would always hold it in reverence. Forming a hand seal, he decided that he could very much live with that.

**"Shadow Clone Jutsu**!"

His voice rang out across the clearing the mercenaries were currently scurrying in, and an instant later, a blanket of smoke obscured their position.

The smoke cleared, revealing twenty of Naruto's now standing among the original. By now, a great many mercenaries and bandits had gathered at the sight and all of them looked dumbstruck to be facing an army of identical blonds. Naruto smirked with a mental command, his clones charged. A few were taken out as soon as they reached the mercenaries, but more than a few of the unwieldy men fell to sword, shuriken, and kunai. The mercenaries and bandit's, seeing that they were outnumbered and out skilled, began to retreat.

Naruto wouldn't allow it. Drawing another kunai and his katana, he charged the first mercenary in his path. He brought his sword down across the man's back at a diagonal pitch, causing blood to spray from the man's wound. It had been deep enough that the man would probably have blead out.

He saw a bandit fleeing he wouldn't allow him to live, so he threw his kunai at the man and watched it dig into his neck.

Finding another mercenary, he readied his sword and slashed horizontally, hoping to cleave the man in two. Unlike before, however, this mercenary seemed to be on guard, and he raised his own shoddy sword to defend against Naruto's.

Naruto's sword clashed with the man's, and produced a few sparks. Pivoting on his heel, he twirled clockwise around the man, crouching in the process. Using the momentum of his twirl, he brought his sword in a low arc across the man's kneecaps, managing to evade the man's attempt to parry. His opponent screamed in pain and dropped to his injured knees, before Naruto brought his sword into a cross-grip and cleanly decapitated the man, stepping away so as to avoid the blood spray that accompanied the arterial pressure.

Another mercenary charged him head on, seeing his 'comrades' death. He brought his sword into a high parry position and blocked the mercenaries sword cleanly, before dragging his sword across the length of the other man's blade and bringing it back to a plunging position. In the blink of an eye, he removed the chakra from his weights, and in another blink, the man was impaled swiftly through the heart…Naruto's blade sticking out of his back, dripping blood.

He pulled his out his sword only to see the remaining bandits and mercenaries running at him. He smirked, called over the rest of his surviving **Shadow Clones**, and did some hand seals, they inhaled, and shouted, "**Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu**!" they blew a bunch of fireballs until they became the size of five huge house's and burned them all to death.

After he saw the results of his jutsu and threw up. As he was looking down trying to catch his breath he got hit in the side hard! And flew into a tree feeling his ribs break. At the same time all of his clones popped out of existence and a flood of information loaded into his mind showing that all of the men he and his clones killed.

'_So the **Shadow clone Jutsu **shows the user what his clone experienced, this means my training will become a lot easier. Why didn't I think of this sooner, Ga I_'_m such an idiot!_'

Then he looked up he saw a huge man at 7'1, he was wearing red and green samurai like armor. He had a black bushy beard and a green eye, because his right eye was covered by an eye patch which covered a nasty scar going over his eye. his hair was long and unruly also was wielding a giant war hammer.

"Cyclops" said Naruto.

"I'm surprised you know my name brat." he spat.

"Yea your men Steve, Sena, and Syria couldn't keep their mouths shut."

"What did you do to them!" he demanded.

"I killed them." said Naruto without remorse.

"Why would you do that to my men!" Cyclops yelled with rage.

"I did it because, you and your men were going to massacre, rape, steal, and force everyone into slavery while Wave while it was still recovering."

"We are bandits, thieves, murders, and mercenaries that's what we are supposed to do and were proud of it. You have no idea what our lives were like until we joined together!"

That was the last straw, ignoring the pain in his ribs Naruto activated his **Sharingan** which surprised his opponent and rushed at him. The enemy sensed this and rushed out of the way, Naruto turned around and thought '_Damn this guy_'_s strong, ah my ribs hurt like a SOB. I still haven't learned how to control the **Darkness Flame** yet, but I guess I'll have to try. If I don'__t I_'_m dead._' Naruto thought and started gathering the **Darkness Flame** around his right fist. His enemy also turned around and readied his war hammer then at the same moment they dashed at each other.

The mercenary swung his war hammer and Naruto raised his fist and yelled out "**Fist of the Mortal Flame!**" and both the war hammer and **Fist of the Mortal Flame** collided in a huge flash of light.

Both Nauto's fist, and the mercenaries war hammer struggled with each other for dominance until the war hammer gave out and shattered into a million pieces. Then Naruto's fist slammed into the mercenaries chest and he screamed as his body burned.

After the fight Naruto reflected upon what he did to that man. After he used **Fist of the Mortal Flame** there was nothing left no ashes, and no bones, his thoughts were interrupted by Shinigami.

**"Kid that was a great fight you really impressed me, and you've mastered Fist of the Mortal Flame, so as a reward I'll give you your clothes right now."**

"Why?"

**"Just look at your self."**

Naruto complied and deactivated his **Sharingan** walked over to the nearest stream, he was shocked at what he saw.

He was covered from head to toe in blood and his pants were ripped into shorts, his sandals were gone, and his shirt was only a few pieces of cloth.

"Shinigami-sensei how come I didn't notice that my clothes were nothing but rags?"

**"Kid that was an adrenaline rush."**

"A what?"

**"( sigh ) Kid an adrenaline rush is a sudden burst of energy from an increase in the hormone and neurotransmitter adrenaline, especially increased heart rate and blood pressure, perspiration, blood sugar, and metabolism."** Shinigamiexplained.

"English please?"

**"Basically you get a rush of energy it makes you faster, stronger, and you don't feel pain if you get hurt. But that all wears off when when the danger or what ever caused the rush is gone."**

"Wow."

**"Yea...now enough of this crap here's your new clothes."**

In a black swirl Naruto was wearing black steel-toed combat boots, along with some black cargo pants with a lot of pockets with a few scrolls in them, and a black belt. His kunai holster was on his right leg and his shuriken holster and a few other pouches were on his belt. He wore a black trench coat with its sleeves ripped off with the kanji symbol for 'shinigami' on the back, he wore no shirt but had white medical tape covering his lower abdomen showing off his six pack and covering the scar Kakashi gave him. He then looked at his right arm only to see alot of white medical tape covering his dragon tattoo. His forehead protector had black cloth and was secured on his left bicep. Naruto suddenly felt the pain in his lower left arm and saw the number one-hundred and five.

"Shinigami-sensei will my arm hurt every time I kill a person?" Naruto asked.

**"After you kill a few more people you won't even feel it anymore, so don't worry about it. And before I forget those scrolls in your pockets are for sealing objects into them, so all you have to do is open them and stuff your items into them." **

"Alright Shinigami-sensei." replied Naruto still feeling pain in his side.

**"Kit don't worry I'll fix your ribs." **

* * *

It took Naruto three hours to clean up the mess he made, and another two hours to sort the valuables from the junk. During the sorting Naruto found some medical tape and wrapped it around his lower left arm. He also found a lot of food and devoured most of it, and some scrolls with some awesome jutsu's in them. He also found a black and red hannya mask ( Think Han'nya's mask from Rurouni Kenshin ).

**"Hey kid you should wear that mask"** Shinigami said.

"Why?"

**"It would put fear into your enemies making you look like me, it would cover your Sharingan when you activate it, plus it goes with your outfit."**

Naruto just shrugged and hooked it on his belt.

**"Before I forget what are you naming your Sharingan?"**

"I'll call it the **Kurashagan**." ( Dark Copy Eye)

* * *

The next day Naruto took the day off to reflect on what he did.

'_Hey kyuubi do you think I did the right thing_?'

**"Kit I really don't know what to think, all I know is that you saved a lot of people from being massacred now let me sleep." **said Kyuubi and left Naruto to his thoughts.

"Well I guess it's time for me to get back to my team." said Naruto as he put his Hannya mask over his face, and covered his head with his hood. He then put Ami on his shoulder's, and walked back to Wave.

* * *

Lt. Doom: That was a nice chapter.

Pvt. Killjoy: Yep, what do you think Private Liquor?

Pvt. Liquor: It was good but.

Armageddon: But what?

Pvt. Liquor: ( Gulp ) it's the Hannya mask.

Lt. Doom: What about it?

Pvt. Liquor: That Han'nya dude, and the mask have the same name.

Armageddon: Hey you're right they do have the same name.

Lt. Doom: Armageddon don't forget to tell them.

Armageddon: Oh, right everyone I'm holding a drawing for Naruto's sword style. If I like it I'll write it in my story, so read and review!


	7. Returning and a explanation

I don't own Naruto or Yu Yu Hakusho

"Talk"

'_Think_'

**"Talk"**

**'_Think_'**

* * *

It took Naruto fifteen minutes to get to the bridge now supporting his katana on his belt, he had his trench coats hood up, and he was wearing his hannya mask. When he got there he got a lot of shocked expressions until he met up with his team.

Sasuke's was curiosity and a hint of jealousy. Sakura's was pissed offness and lots of fear. Kakashi's was admiration and seriousness, Zabuza was really confused, and Haku was speechless.

Finally Sasuke broke the silence.

"Hey dobe what's with the outfit." Sasuke smirked..

"I thought it was time for a change teme." Naruto replied coolly.

"Don't call Sasuke-kun a bastard Naruto!" yelled Sakura.

"Shut it Sakura!" Naruto snapped coldly. This of course surprised the entire team especially Sakura.

While they were in a daze Naruto went up to Tazuna.

"Tazuna I know getting Wave back to normal won't be easy. So I got this for you." said Naruto handing two sealing scrolls leaving him with five.

"What's this?" he asked.

"Those my friend are sealing scrolls one of them contains one-hundred thousand dollers to help you guys out, and the other contains furniture and lumber to help rebuild your homes." he replied.

Everyone...minus Team Seven Zabuza and Haku...who heard this wonderful news started crying with happiness.

"Naruto thank you for everything, but can I ask you a favor?"

"Sure what is it?"

"Can you please take off your mask, so we can see the face of our saviour?" Tazuna asked.

"Sure." replied Naruto as he took off his mask. And when it came off a majority of the female population blushed as red as a tomato or fainted. Naruto then hugged Inari saying, "I'll come back and visit you I promise." he then put his mask back on, and with that Team Seven, Haku and Zabuza walked away on the bridge. And with that Team seven, Haku and Zabuza walked away on the bridge.

"Inari that boy gave you hope again as did the people of this country, so all in favor of the bridge being called The Great Naruto bridge say aye!" Tazuna said.

"Aye!" said the villagers in the back.

"The its decided, from now and forever The Great Naruto bridge shall stand." Tazuna with pride.

* * *

The trip back was uneventful, except for Sasuke trying to figure out Naruto's change, and Sakura trying to take off his mask. Only to get yelled at by Naruto, and getting a lecture from Kakashi. Zabuza asking Naruto some question's which he answered truthfully. Okay he lied a little he said he had a growth spurt, got some tattoo's, put some highlights/streaks in his hair, and worked out a lot. He also told the truth saying he killed one-hundred and five bandits and mercenaries, took their cash to buy his weight's and katana, but he didn't tell his he learned some new jutsu's. And Haku was holding and petting Ami, which Sakura tried to pet only for Ami to bite her. ( she hates her too yay )

Once they got back to Konoha, Sasuke went to train with Sakura following him like the fan-girl she is. While Kakashi took Naruto and the others to the Hokage.

* * *

The Hokage's Office

The Hokage looked at the two now in his office. Both of them stared at him nervously. The old man gave a small cough. "Well…Zabuza, you are currently a Missing-nin and a wanted felon to the Mizukage; and Haku you are still technically a citizen of another country…while your bloodline was hated and there was even an attempt on your life, your clan was still registered under it and any prominent clan member can not change countries without the Feudal Lords recognition." said the Hokage.

Both of them looked down not liking where this was going. Their moves were silent, they weren't going to kill the old man but they were definitely preparing for a fight to get out.

The old man noticed all of this even though he wasn't facing them. "That's how it would be normally…"

He let his words trail off at that and both Haku and Zabuza stopped what they were doing. "I beg you pardon?" Zabuza asked.

"Haku…how much do you know about Naruto?" asked the old man ignoring Zabuza's question.

"Naruto-kun?" Haku froze as the man mentioned Naruto. At this Zabuza raised his non-existent eyebrow at the word kun.

"Yes…if that's what you call him." said the Hokage with a small modest smile.

"I didn't get to know him all that well but…I owe him a lot and…I would…like to." said Haku blushing as she thought about Naruto. She definitely wanted to get to know him.

"Ah, I see." said the Hokage with a small knowing smile. "Then let it be known that Kakashi succeeded in driving **Lightning Blade** through your heart Haku…and Zabuza you were so overcome with grief that at the sight of Gaotu…who lets say…defiled Haku's name, you charged at him with only a kunai in your mouth. You then ran through the man's army killing as you went and finally sliced the man's throat. You then died from your wounds."

Zabuza's eye twitched. "You certainly have some imagination." said Zabuza. The old man only smiled at this.

"Yea I know, but Zabuza I have something to ask you."

"What is it?"

"How strong do you think Haku is?" Sarutobi asked.

"Well I'd say Chuunin." Zabuza replied.

After that Sarutobi reached under his desk, and pulled out a Chuunin vest and gave it to Haku.

"Umm...Hokage-sama."

"What is it Haku?"

"I was wondering if I can train to me a med-nin?"

"I'll contact to hospital."

"Now I need you two to leave, I need to speak to Naruto and Kakashi alone."

After those words Haku and Zabuza left.

"Now Naruto Kakashi has told me you died, came back to life, and you're getting trained by Kyuubi? Is this true?" Sarutobi asked.

"Yes, it's true." Naruto replied.

"And why is he doing this?"

"He said he didn't want a weak vessel. After all he said he would be humiliated if other demons found, out that the strongest demon in existence was sealed in a weak person."

"I guess that makes sense, okay you two are now dismissed."

"Wait I need to talk to you Hokage-sama." Naruto said.

This surprised Kakashi and Sarutobi, because they always heard Naruto call Sarutobi old man, they never heard Naruto call him Hokage-sama, so this was a serious issue. So Kakashi went out the door in order for them to conduct their business.

"Hokage-sama what I told you wasn't the whole truth." Naruto admitted. Surprised Sarutobi asked what he meant.

Sighing Naruto took off his mask told him the story about him meeting Shinigami, learning some techniques from Kyuubi and Shinigami, him killing 105 people, and telling him why Kyuubi attacked Konoha. Which shocked Sarutobi and thought he would have a heart attack. ( he did not tell him about his **Kurashagan** yet )

"Wow, Naruto this is a lot to take in." Sarutobi exclaimed.

"That's not the worst of it." Naruto said.

"What do you mean?" Sarutobi asked again, getting a bad feeling in his gut.

"I want to know who my parents are." said Naruto activating his **Kurashagan**, then activating his **Mangekyo Kurashagan** further shocking the Hokage.

"But how..."

"It was Shinigami-sensei who gave me this power, and I would to know who my mother and father was."

"I knew this day would come, but I didn't think it would be so soon." Sarutobi sighed.

"Very well, your mother was Kushina Uchiha and your father was Minato Namikaze the Yondamie Hokage."

"WHAT?" Naruto's scream could be heard all over the world.

"Naruto I'm so sorry."

"Old man you owe me BIG!" Naruto said..

"I know, your father said you get everything when you turn sixteen, but I can give you a few things to survive until then. So what will it be?"

"I only need a few things."

"What is it?" Sarutobi asked.

"I need a new home far away from the villagers."

"Well I could put you into the...

"The Forest of Death." Naruto interrupted.

"What! That area if forbidden only Chuunin and above are allowed in it!" Sarutobi exclaimed.

"Old man I'm as strong as a Chuunin, so I'm allowed in."

"But...

"Hey if I can kill one-hunderd and five people by myself, I can live in The Forest of Death."

"( sigh ) Fine you win, here's the map to an abandoned cottage." said Sarutobi as he handed Naruto a map.

"Thanks old man now, I would like a few scrolls for training, preferably my father's favorite jutsu's while he was training."

"I'll deliver them in the cottage later."

"Please don't tell this information to anyone." Naruto pleaded.

"Don't worry I won't tell a soul." Sarutobi reassured '_Like I would tell those council bastard_'_s anything._' he thought bitterly.

"And I have something that could help you with your paper work."

"What is it?" ( He really hates paper work )

"Use the **Shadow Clone Jutsu**, to do all the work." Naruto smirked as he walked off to The Forest of Death.

Sarutobi was as white as a sheet, after what Naruto said.

"I was called the Professor, master of every jutsu. Yet Naruto came up with something so simple, I need a drink." said Sarutobi as he took out a huge bottle of sake, and started chugging it down.

* * *

Lt. Doom: Wow didn't expect that.

Pvt. Killjoy: Yep, now everyone here's the Naruto's sword style

Hiten misurgi ryu

Dobe ryu

Kitsunebi ryu

Armageddon: Now vote that's an order!


	8. Training for the exams

I don't own Naruto or YuYu Hakusho

"Talk"

'_Think_'

**"Talk"**

**'_Think_'**

* * *

The Forest of Death

It took Naruto five hours to find his abandoned cottage. Why did it take him so long you ask? Well for one he never read a map before so he got lost. And two he was attacked by man-eating plants, animals, and it was in the SS part of the forest. And if you didn't know he SS part of the forest is really dangerous, only high ANBU members and the Hokage are allowed in it. And for Naruto he's a lucky bastard not to get killed.

Now the cottage was the size of an average two storey house with a basement. It had a kitchen with a table and four chairs, a stove, and an empty fridge all powered by a generator in the basement.

The house/cottage had two bathrooms with a shower/bath, sink, and toilet.

Other than that those rooms the cottage/house was completely empty...until Naruto opened his scrolls.

Now the house had a couch, a recliner, and two lamps in the living room. He put three beds into the three bedrooms, along with some dressers, nightstands, and lamps.

And the basement was now a library, it was filled with scrolls containing jutsus, history, the human autonomy, and other various books. He also stored some of the weapons he stole from those bandits. As he was sorting through some scrolls he heard someone knock on his door. Naruto opened the door to see a panting Hokage.

"Hey old man how are you doing?" he snickered.

"Very funny Naruto, can I come in." Sarutobi said sacastically.

"Sure."

When Sarutobi got into the house, he was astounded that Naruto already moved in.

"So Naruto when did you get all of this furniture?" asked Sarutobi.

"I got them from the bandits I killed."

"Really, so how do like living here in the SS part of the forest that I accidentally gave you?" the Hokage asked nervously.

"I actually like it, its very dangerous, I can train here without people spying on me, and it keeps people from hurting me." Naruto replied.

"Yea, well...anyways here's the scrolls you asked for." said Sarutobi as he reached into his robe, and pulled out ten scrolls. "Well I'll see you around, oh and Kakashi is going to see you guy's tomorrow a 2:30, later Naruto."

"Bye old man." said Naruto as he went back to work.

After a few hours of working on his house, Naruto finally went to bed feeling safe for the first time in his life...well as safe as you can get in The Forest of Death.

* * *

The Next Day

Naruto woke up a 5:30 and went into town to do some shopping.

His first stop was the grocery store; where he bought grapes, lettuce, carrots, other vegetables, meat, orange juice, cereal, milk, and of course ramen.

He went to the cashier, only to notice that he was drowsy.

"Hey mister cashier, I would like to buy these groceries." Naruto said.

"Hmm...let's see grapes, lettuce, carrots, some other vegetables, meat, orange juice, cereal, milk, and ramen. That would be one-hundred and seventeen dollars and seventy-five cents." the cashier quietly checked and bagged the groceries.

As Naruto paid the man he came to one conclusion, store owner's were not morning people so they don't recognize him. Thereby making things cheaper for him.

His next and last stop was the pharmacy, to purchase some aspirin. When he got there he heard a person talking and coughing.

"Hey ( cough ) do you ( cough ) have my cough ( cough ) medicine yet?"

"Yes Hayate it came in at 4:00, here you go." said the shop owner.

Hayate is one of Konoha's Special Jounins. He's also the one who was judging the Chuunin exam's third stage preliminary matches. He is said to be one of the most talented shinobi of the leaf, but his ( apparently ) chronic sickness seems to have made him weak. He has bags under his eyes and doesn't look healthy at all.

He wore the standard Jounin vest, black shinobi pants, blue sandals, and a bandanna. His hair was brown, and his eyes were black, but what Naruto noticed was he had a katana.

'_Hmm...I wonder if he's willing teach me kenjutsu?_' wondered Naruto as he followed his out of the store, and onto Training Field Twenty, and jumped into a bush.

* * *

Training Field Twenty

Naruto watched Hayate do some practice cuts with his katana then shouted a very weird technique, "**Dance of the Crescent Moon**" he created three shadow clones, attacked a training dummy with extend-able swords in a complicated sword-dancing pattern, and destroyed it.

"( cough ) You can come out now ( cough )." Hayate said.

Naruto got up and simply scratched the back of his head while giving Hayate a sheepish grin.

_'So, the Kyuubi kid is back huh...but why is he talking to me?_' he noted neutrally, not really having anything against Naruto personally.

"So when did you notice me?"

"Since the ( cough ) pharmacy."

"Wow you're good." said Naruto

"Let's cut the ( cough ) chit-chat, what do ( cough ) you want with me?" Hayate asked.

Naruto stood straight up, looked him in the eye and said, "I would like you to train me, in the art of kenjutsu."

"And why ( cough ) would I do that?" he asked intrigued.

"You are probably the best swordsman in Konoha, you've mastered the **Dance of the Crescent Moon** at a young age, and my sensei would not train me even if I asked." Naruto replied.

"Who is ( cough ) your senesi? ( cough )"

"Kakashi Hatake." Naruto said making the man frown a bit.

"And who's on ( cough ) your team?"

"Sakura Haruno, and Sasuke Uchiha."

"_Uchiha_." Hayate spat venomously.

"Huh, did I say something wrong?" Naruto.

"The Uchiha's are ( cough ) the reason, my brother ( cough ) was killed during a ( cough ) important mission."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"And let me ( cough ) guess Kakashi is neglecting ( cough ) you and the Haruno girl ( cough ) for the Uchiha."

"Yes." he replied.

"I'll help you, ( cough ) but it might ( cough ) kill you." said Hayate.

"Deal, oh I have to go its almost 7:00. Got to train" replied Naruto while running away.

* * *

Naruto was running to Training Field Seven, until he heard screaming and ran towards it.

Naruto ran towards the screaming as fast he could. He hopped up on the fence and observed the scene in front of him. There was two people in front of him one was a blonde-haired girl carrying a giant fan, she seemed to be in a conversation with the other stranger. The 'stranger' was wearing make-up on his face and had ,what naruto assumed was a weapon, bandaged and placed on his back. He was also holding Konohomaru in his left hand. "Let go of Konohomaru right now you meanie." Naruto looked over to the left and saw, Moegi, Udon, Sasuke, and Sakura.

Moegi was shouting at the stranger telling no_ demanding _him to put Konohomaru down this instant. On the other hand Udon was on the ground shaking, Sakura was looking worried but trying to apologize to the two ninja about what happened, and Sasuke was in a fighting stance and was more than willing to show off his 'skills'. From the emblem on their headband Naruto guessed that they were sand ninja here for the Chuunin Exams. ( Kyuubi told him about it ) He decided to get closer and listen to the ninja's conversation.

"What do you think you are doing kid?"

"Let me go you big bully!" Konohamaru shouted.

"Kankuro, just put him down." the blonde girl said in a bored tone.

"After I teach this brat a lesson."

"Wait till Naruto-nii-san gets here. He is going to kick your ass." Konohamaru shouted with boost of hope.

Naruto frowned under his mask, he couldn't well do nothing and Konohamaru was like his little brother, so he decided to intervene.

He pulled his sword out, and ran at Kankuro hitting his hand with the flat end of his blade. Breaking it and dropping Konohamaru.

Naruto looked at the ninja in front of him, he looked at his forehead protector, "Sand-nin, you must be here for the Chuunin exams, you are a guest in the leaf and you will behave as such."

Temari was surprised, at the boys restraint, the blond clearly could have taken her brother apart at that moment, though whether he could in a full blown battle remained to be seen. She generally had a low opinion of Konoha ninja's but this boy looked younger than her youngest brother yet stronger than herself or her brother beside her. She looked at his mask, and his blue eyes through the mask which turned to her, she found she could not look away, it was clear the boy was intelligent and his confidence seemed absolute but not arrogant, he was tempered as if by fire, all this she saw from one look.

The sword swung away as did the blonds gaze from the kunoichi, he re-sheathed his sword. "Besides I don't think your companion is pleased."

Gaara's eyes widened ever so slightly, he abandoned what he was going to say to his brother as he stood under the branch of a tree.

Naruto noticed the girl and the black clad boy visibly begin to shake, in a swirl of sand the red haired boy appeared in front of Naruto. "Who are you?" Naruto observed the redheads expression, the look in his disturbing eyes, the odd tattoo with the kanji symbol for 'love' on his head, and the way he held himself casually.

The other ninja didn't answer; he just looked into the blue eyes of the stranger before him. The atmosphere changed as Gaara began leaking out killing intent, watching for the blond's response.

Naruto just continued to stare at the redheaded Sand-nin, his arms crossed he looked into pale green eyes, the killing intent simply washing over him even as it grew.

Temari was shivering under the pressure of her brothers foul intent, she looked at her other brother to see he was fairing no better, looking at the four people with the blond they were not suffering as bad as herself but they had were looking at the blond, apparently his presence was powerfully strengthening and as she too looked at the masked ninja in her shock almost forgot her own fear. The blond boy just stood there and returned her brother's gaze, his body perfectly steady and though his expression was firm there was no fear there. She had never met anybody that had been able to simply dismiss her brothers killing intent as if it was nothing, her fear grew once again, she was afraid of this boy.

Naruto worried for the others and decided enough was enough and flared his own intent from nothing to match that of his opponent for a mere fraction of a second. The breath left Temari, Kankuro and the other Konoha-nin but Gaara's intent suddenly stopped. There were seven sharp intakes of breath as relief swept over Udon, Konohomaru, Moegi, Sasuke, Sakura, and the two other sand-nin. Gaara spoke in his usual almost dead voice, "I am Gaara of the Sand these two are Kankuro and Temari, you are?"

"Naruto." Naruto kept his tone blank, he didn't like this boy at all. ( courtasy of Naruto-pwns-Kyuubi )

Gaara nodded, "Interesting." He glanced at his siblings, "Let's go." Without argument the group left. As they left Temari and Kankuro saw the glint in Gaara's eye, one that they recognised, Gaara had found someone he wanted to kill.

Naruto looked around; he saw the Konohamaru corps, Sasuke, and Sakura, he told them to go home and left.

* * *

3:30

Naruto was pissed not only was Kakashi late, but his teammates were trying to get him to talk.

Thankfully Kakashi arrived, only for the pink haired banshee to scream your late.

"Sorry, but I nominated you three for the Chuunin Exams.You three only have a week to train, so good luck." said Kakashi as he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Later loser's I have to train." said Naruto as he went towards the Forest of death.

* * *

Armageddon: I need a training regament for Naruto during the week. So read and review.

Hiten misurgi ryu: 14

Dobe ryu: 2

Kitsunebi ryu: 7

Combine two of them: 2

Armageddon: And if any of you can do anything about Naruto dating Hinata and Haku I would appreciate it.


	9. Strange meetings

I don't own Naruto or YuYu Hakusho

"Talk"

'_Think_'

**"Talk"**

**'_Think_'**

* * *

It has been five days since Kakashi nominated Team Seven for the Chuunin Exams. And Naruto has been making the most of it. Every morning Naruto creates two-hundred **Shadow Clones** to do the water walking and tree climbing exercise, adds fifteen pounds to his weights, runs twenty laps around The Forest of Death and Konoha. five-hundred push-ups with a boulder on his back, five-hundred sit-ups, a new chakra control exercise where he balanced on a kunai with one finger by himself, and sword exercises using his clones.

At noon Naruto meets Hayate at Ichiraku Ramen, they eat lunch, without Naruto making him broke and train until night.

And at night Naruto visits Zabuza and Haku for dinner, he talks to them about random stuff, and asks for some tips on training.

The next day was the same, only Naruto actually mastered **Dance of the Crescent Moon **surprising Hayate and himself.

"Well Naruto ( cough ) you surprised me by ( cough ) mastering this very ( cough ) complicated technique, I must ( cough ) say I'm impressed. Hayate said/coughed.

"Hayate-sensei I just practiced a lot." Naruto said sheepishly .

"Yea...well enough of this, ( cough ) take the rest ( cough ) of the day off ( cough ).

"Yes Hayate-sensei."

* * *

"Dammit its only 3:00 o'clock what am I suppose to OW!"

Naruto and another person fell to the ground, but they both got up, and Naruto saw the three people that would change his life forever.

The first one was a heavily muscled male who was at least seventeen and 6'3, with blue hair that went down to his waste and piercing green eyes. He wore a white shirt with the sleeves ripped off, with his forehead protector secured on his left bicep, along with baggy black pants. He also wore brown combat boots with iron grieves, but what startled him was he has heavy iron handcuffs around his wrists.

The second one was a female who looked seventeen as well and stood at 5'4, she had silky shoulder-length brown hair and brown eyes, she wore a white shirt with a blue snowflake covering her C-cuped bust, and her forehead protector was tied around her neck. She wore black pants that held her kunai holster on her right leg, and black shinobi sandals. She also wore what looked like a belt hanging loosely around her waist, was actually wire.

The last person was a male who looked to be a year older than him with snow-white hair that went down to his back, and was 5'7. He wore black combat boots along with black cargo pants with his kunai holster on his left leg. He also wore a black shirt, and black gloves, all of this was partially covered with a snow-white cloak. He wielded a pitch black kodashi with a pitch black sheath, but the most surprising thing about this guy was that his eyes, were covered with white medical tape and his forehead protector, and two scars were going down his cheeks where his eyes were supposed to be.

"I'm sorry I bumped into you." said the girl.

"Hey its no problem, I'm Naruto Uzamaki who are you guys?" asked Naruto.

"Kazuma Ryoshi." said the guy in the cuffs.

"Hikari Ayami" said the girl.

"Sanosuke." said the blind guy.

"Well from what your forehead protectors, say you're from Snow Country am I correct?"

"Yes" answered Kazuma.

"And you're here for the Chuunin Exams."

"That's right." Hikari replied.

"Well I wish you luck later." Naruto said and ran off.

* * *

Zabuzas House

Naruto arrived at Zabuza's house earlier than expected, but it was okay with him and let him talk to Haku.

After dinner Naruto went to talk to Haku alone, and he surprised her.

"Umm...Haku-chan I know we know each other for a short time, but I was wondering if I could take you on a date?" Naruto asked with all the courage he could muster.

"Yes I would love to Naruto-kun." Haku answered.

"Really? Oh I mean I'll pick you up a seven tomorrow, later Haku-chan!" Naruto said then left the house, he ran so fast it would make Gai cry.

* * *

Pvt. Liquor: So the cat's out of the bag.

Pvt. Killjoy: Yep, now here's the poll you can only vote once!

Hayate lives but is seriously injured: 12

Hayate dies: 1


	10. Naruto and Haku's date

I don't own Naruto or Yu Yu Hakusho.

"Talk"

'_Think_'

**"Talk"**

**'_Think_'**

* * *

The Forest of Death

Naruto was in his house in the Forest of Death preparing his date with Haku.

He was dressed smartly in loose black slacks, with a black sports jacket and an open-necked white shirt. Held in his right hand was a bouquet of red roses, all supplied by Shinigami.

"Damn I'm so nervous, Shinigami-sensei do you have any advice?" Naruto asked.

**"Yea don't screw up."**

"Thanks alot, what about you Kyuubi-sensei?"

**"zzzzzzzzzzz."**

"You guys suck."

* * *

Haku and Zabuza's House 7:00

He began to sweat profusely when the front door to opened to expel Haku.

His breath hitched when he saw her. She was wearing a pink silk kimono. She had very little makeup on, just enough to accent what was already there. Her hair was down reaching past her shoulder blades like the day he met her in the woods.

She smiled slightly when she saw him, "So, what do you think?"

"Uh…uh…well, damn." she giggled lightly.

"So I take it that you approve?"

"Guh…yes I do. Oh crap, I almost forgot, these are for you!"

He brought the flowers forward, and noticed the way her eyes lit up when she saw them. She squealed, grabbing the flowers and holding them to herself.

These are my favorite, how did you know?"

"Uhh…lucky guess."

After Haku put the flowers in some water, she grabbed Naruto's arm as he led her through the village.

Soon, though, she began to get confused. Naruto was walking past all of the restaurants in the village, even his ramen stand.

"Um, Naruto-kun, where exactly are we going?"

The Blondie smiled mysteriously. "You'll see. It's one of the places I like to go when I have a lot on my mind."

After another five minutes, they entered a heavily wooded forest. The forest didn't last long, though, before breaking away to reveal the top of the Hokage Monument.

Haku gasped. The sight was…beautiful. The lights of Konoha, mixed in with the moon and stars of the sky made the area seem so enchanting.

Naruto gently led her to the edge of the cliff, where a picnic basket was waiting. Unfolding and spreading a blanket, he sat down next to Haku and handed her a plate. She smiled amusingly.

"So, dear sir, what would be on the menu tonight?"

Naruto smirked. "Tonight we have beef kabobs, dango puddings, homemade stir-fry, fried and steamed rice, non-alcoholic wine, and for dessert, a chocolate cake." ( remember Naruto was never an idiot )

Haku gaped at him, "Where on earth did you get all of this food?"

Naruto chuckled, "Well, I got everything but the wine from my own recipes. The wine I got stole from old man Hokage."

"You made all of this yourself?" Haku asked.

"Well yeah. Even though I eat ramen a lot, I had to learn to cook at a young age in order to feed myself. Soon, though, I found myself enjoying it more and more, though I rarely get a chance to practice." he admitted

Unsure of the food, due to the boy's admitted negligence in practicing, Haku nonetheless grabbed a kabob and tentatively bit into it. Her eyes widened immediately. "My good kami! This is…delicious!"

Nauto smiled, "Well, I'm glad you like it. I just hope the rest of my cooking gets the same review."

She did, in fact, all of the food Naruto had made was gone fairly quickly. The blond was amazed at the sheer amount Haku could eat, while still maintaining her slim figure. When the food was done, Naruto summoned a few clones to pick up the mess, while he led Haku by the arm and walked her to a pond.

"Naruto-kun why are we at this pond?"

"Well Haku have you ever heard of ice skating?"

"Yes, but why are we here?" Haku asked.

"Simple, you use your bloodline to freeze the pond." Naruto replied.

Still a little confused, Haku activated her bloodline and froze the pond. After she did she asked, how they were going to skate, Naruto just used the **Shadow Clone Jutsu **and transformed them into skates.

Thay skated for two hours, which they both liked very much. Then he led Haku by the arm and walked her to her house. Along the way, they made simple small talk, before arriving at Haku's house.

The girl looked fairly nervous as she turned to face Naruto. "Thank you for a wonderful night, Naruto-kun. I've had the most fun ever in my entire life."

Naruto grinned, "Glad to be of service, ma'am."

Haku rolled her eyes, but had a slight smile on her lips.

"Well, I suppose I should head on in...but first, I'll need something from you."

"Eh? What could I have that you would need, Haku?" Naruto asked.

"First of all, call me Haku-chan. And secondly, this…"

Before Naruto could react, she grabbed the back of his head and pulled him into a kiss. Naruto was shocked at first, but eventually gave in, his eyes closing as he deepened the kiss.

Haku was bursting inside as she finally managed to kiss the boy she'd been admiring for quite a while now. She noted that he tasted slightly like miso ramen, but that was okay with her.

Naruto, on the other hand, found that Haku tasted like a vanilla, one which he was unable to place. He didn't let it deter him, though. He just figured that he would have to get more practice in until he was able to figure out what the taste was. Judging from his date's reaction so far, he didn't think she would mind.

After a minute or two, the two broke away, gasping for air. Naruto, as usual, was the first to recover. "Wow, that was great."

Haku, her face flushed, giggled, "I'm glad you liked it, Naruto-kun. However, I have to get to bed. But I tell you what, I'll let you practice some more tomorrow, okay?"

Naruto nodded eagerly, before kissing her on the cheek an heading off with a rather loud and enthusiastic good-bye. But what he did not know was that Zabuza was watching.

* * *

Naruto's House

**"Damn kit, I didn't think you had it in you."** an astonished Kyuubi said.

"Neither did I."

**"Well now that you have Haku's heart, you now need to focus on that Hyuuga girl. You've been neglecting her lately."** Shinigami said in a big brother tone.

"Wow wait a minute Shinigami-sensei, how can I date two girls. It wouldn't seem fair to both of them."

**"You see Naruto…you undoubtedly know that you are almost the last of your clan…because of this it is a requirement that you practice polygamy."** said Shinigami.

Naruto raised an eyebrow in question.

**"I can see you don't understand. What it means is…you are to take on multiple wives."**

Naruto blinked a couple of times as this was said. "What?"

**"You can have both of them you idiot!"**

"I'm going to bed."

* * *

Lt. Doom: The voting stops now, here's the results.

Hayate lives but is seriously injured: 25

Hayate dies: 2

Armageddon: VFSNAKE came up with the ice skating thing not me.


	11. The first exam

I don't own Naruto or YuYu Hakusho.

"Talk"

'_Think_'

**"Talk"**

**'_Think_'**

* * *

It was the day of the Chuunin Exams, and Naruto couldn't be any happier, because he would finally show everyone what he's made of.

Team seven arrived at the building, and started to walk to to room 301 until.

Naruto heard people shouting and walked up to see some unimportant Genin team shouting at some Chuunin to let them through to 301. Sakura was about to tell them that they're only on floor 201 but Naruto put his hand in front of her. Sakura looked at Naruto confused, sighing Naruto answered her.

"It's a test to weed out weak Genin, we'd be fighting useless battles if they were here."

Sakura didn't say anything he knew that she understood. Fifteen minutes later most of the teams had left. Signaling to Sasuke and Sakura, Naruto walked over to the two Chuunin and pushed them aside, ignoring their threats of battle. He kept walking even when he heard them charge, they both leaped into the air intent on punishing him for pushing them aside. Naruto stopped but stood there with his hands in the pocket of his trench coat. They were about hit him when a bandaged hand came out caught both of their legs.

Bushy brows appeared out of no where and stopped their attacks. Not wanting or caring about what happened next Naruto just walked away. ( Sasuke gets his ass beat by Lee, I'm not writing the scene because it scared the crap out of me )

Naruto waited for fifteen minutes until the door opened as Sasuke, and Sakura with Sasuke complaining about getting his ass kicked.

Ignoring this Naruto walked in and saw that there must have been a hundred or more people there to take the exams. And he saw that they were all staring at him.

"What the fuck y'all looking at?" Naruto asked. Most of them kept staring but some of them turned away.

"Hey Naruto shut up will ya." Naruto inwardly groaned when he turned around and saw Team Eight and Team Ten standing there.

Before he could reply, Ino grabbed Sasuke's arm and started talking to him, Sakura interfered and she and Ino started bickering over who was Sasuke's girlfriend, Shikamaru was was muttering something about troublesome girls, and Chouji and Shino were arguing about a dumb bug on the floor. And Naruto was hitting on Hinata who was blushing redder than a tomato even though they dated before.

Then some boy that was much older than them told them to pipe down because they already quite an impression. Hearing this the rookie nine minus Naruto looked around to see that everyone was staring at them. The boy then said that his name was Kabuto and that they didn't want to get on anyones bad side.

Kabuto then said that he'd taken the exam seven times so he knew how bad it was because everyone was on edge. A few minutes later Kabuto pulled out a deck of cards and told the rookie nine that that he had info on hundreds of ninja's. Sasuke who was closest to him asked if Kabuto would show him info on some ninja's. Naruto was barely listening but he heard the names of the ninja's that Sasuke wanted to know about.

Sasuke was excited that he would get the stats and skills of the ninjas that he would beat.

"There's Rock Lee of the leaf, Gaara of the Sand, and Naruto Uzumaki of the leaf." he said.

When Sasuke said those names, Naruto almost exploded because of Sasuke's ego.

"Hey Sasuke I don't know why you want to get info on me or Gaara, because we don't give a rats ass about you. Besides I'm on your team what could you possibly want to know about me that you don't already know? Stop being so nosy." Instantly Sakura and Ino ran over to him and started shouting at him to apologize to Sasuke right now. Sasuke on the other hand tried to keep his cool but was failing. So he decided to ignore everyone except Kabuto.

Kabuto flipped his hands through the stack of cards coming up with three.

"Lets see Gaara of the Sand. Eight C-ranked missions...hmm even One B-ranked mission. I don't have much else on him just that he has returned from every mission without a scratch."

The Genins looked up and around till they spotted Gaara who was sitting between Temari and Kankuro. Sasuke looked back at Kabuto.

"What about the others?" he asked.

"Rock Lee is a year older than you guys. Mission history: Twenty D-rank; Eleven C-rank. His sensei is Gai Maito. His taijutsu has improved greatly in this year, the rest is nothing impressive. This is his first exam with his teammates; Neji Hyuuga and Tenten."

"What about the dobe." Kiba asked.

"Hmm...let's see, Naruto Uzamaki he's the dead last of the class. Mission history: Seven D-rank, One C-rank, One B-rank, and one A-rank. His skills a suck, the only thing that changed about him was his clothes."

Sasuke and Sakura knew about the D, C, and A-ranked missions because they were there. However they didn't know about the B-ranked mission, and demanded to know when he did it.

"That must've been when I beat Mizuki defected from the village. Didn't think the old man would make it a B-ranked mission." he explained.

Before anyone could say he was lying smoke appeared, and a voice yelled out.

"Alright maggots listen up!"

Suddenly a man appeared wearing a standard Jounin uniform but with a black trench coat covering it up. He also had a bandanna covering his head.

"My name is Ibiki Morino and I'll be your Procter for the first exam, which is a written one for those who don't know."

"Now everyone please select a number and then go inside the room and sit at the designated seat."

Ten minutes later everyone had a number and was seated. Naruto was busy thinking about the test that he didn't notice someone sit down beside him. "Hey Naruto-kun." the person said.

Naruto looked over at the person sitting beside him and said. " Hinata how have you been?" She smiled at him nervously

"I'm g-good h-h-ow about y-you?"

Naruto smiled back at her, "I'm fine so what do you think about this exam?"

Hinata thought about his question before answering, "I-I think it-ll be ea-sy."

Naruto laughed, "Yeah your right, these weaklings can't stand against us."

'_Thanks N-Naruto-kun__._' Hinata thought with a blush.

Both of them kept talking completely ignoring everyone's stares and complaints that they couldn't hear the procter explain the rules. When one of them did complain Naruto told him to shut the fuck up, gave him the one finger salute, and gave him a small dose of killing intent that only he could feel.

Five minutes later they were whispering to each other despite the fact that they were taking the test. Naruto was holding Hinata's hand under the table, while he got the answers from Kyuubi.

Hinata and Neji used their **Bakugan** using aminor genjutsu to cover their veins.

Sasuke used his **Sharingan** and copied from a Chuunin disguised as a Genin.

Sakura used her over sized brain to get the answers then Ino used her **Mind Transfer Jutsu** on her then used it on her teammates and giving them the answers she stole from Sakura.

Shino gathered information using a bee.

Gaara used his sand to create the **Third Eye**.

The Sound Genin used sound vibrations from the taping of the pencils.

Kiba used Akamaru in someway. (How the hell could they get away with that, especially in their own village who know what the Inuzuka can can do with their dogs? )

Tenten used mirrors ( How the hell did she not get caught? They were in plain view how could they not see that? ) to give the answers to Lee.

Kankuro used his puppet Crow to take him to the bathroom and later gave his answers to Temari.

And the Snow-nins used their brains.The test to the 45 minute mark.

According to the paper, that was the time that Ibiki gave out the tenth question. Eyes flickered from the paper to the scowling instructor as they waited for him to begin talking.

"So," Ibiki said "It seems that we have some regular bookworms in here. Or, some very good cheaters!" At that, almost the entire room flinched. The exception was Sakura, who was thinking _'I wonder who was dumb enough to cheat!'_

"So now it's time for the tenth question! But first, another rule!" at that, the Genin stiffened. "You must choose whether to accept or reject this question! If you choose to reject this question, you will instantly loose all points, and you and your team will be failed immediately!"

Temari spoke out. "But then what's the point? Why would anyone actually reject the question!"

A sadistic grin crossed Ibiki's features, as he said "Because of what happens when you take the question, and get it wrong. If you do, then...you will never be allowed to test for Chuunin again, and will be a Genin for the rest of your life!"

Almost everyone in the room began sputtering. "B-But we know they're people here who've taken the test lots of times, and they got to the second or third round!" Ino shouted out.

Another sadistic smirk passed the torturers face. "It sucks for you guys that this is my first year as a proctor."

One stupid genin raised his hand to quit, then a lot of people started quiting and this went on for two minutes until they stopped.

"For all those remaining: YOU PASS!" Ibiki shouted. The exclamation was met with looks of shock, indignation, and in Naruto's case, amusement. The scarred proctor went on to list reasons extremely similar to Inner Naruto's reasoning.

"Congratulations!" Ibiki said, as he counted down mentally.

'_Three, two, one, now!_' As he thought '_now_', the windows in the back of the room shattered, and a black ball rolled through. It extended out into a banner at the front of the room, reading 'Anko Mitarashi , Second Examiner'.

And that's exactly who stood in the center, a woman with purple hair and gray eyes she was wearing a skin tight fishnet, and an orange mini skirt

"Okay maggots! I'm your second proctor, Anko Mitarashi ! And now..." she said, all the Genin leaning forward in anticipation, "It's time for a headcount!" A crash of furniture and a number of grunts met that announcement, as almost all of the Genin fell face first on the floor.

"Ibiki, you passed twenty-six three man squads. You're losing your touch!"

Despite the fact he had thought that only five minutes before, Ibiki shook his head. "We've got quite a few outstanding candidates this year."

"BULLSHIT!" she screamed. "I'll cut these guys in half by the next exam! Midgets! Follow me!" Anko jumped out of the window, with all of the Genin following her.

* * *

Pvt. Liquor: NARUTO'S A PLAYER!!

Lt. Doom: Are you drunk again?

Pvt. Liquor: NO I JUST ATE A LOT OF SUGAR!!

Armageddon: Get the chain's

Pvt. Liquor: NOOOOOO!! he gets chained up.


	12. The second exam

I don't own Naruto or YuYu Hakusho so suck on a lemon.

"Talk"

'_Think_'

**"Talk"**

**'_Think_'**

* * *

"Alright everyone follow me to the second part of the exam." Anko shouted.

Fifteen minutes later everyone was in front of Training Ground Fourty-four. Anko decided to tell them that the real name of this forest was The Forest of Death.

Naruto scoffed, "Who cares" he muttered to no one in particular.

Anko hearing this threw a kunai at him, Naruto could have dodged it but decided to let it graze his cheek. Anko popped up behind him and licked the blood off his face. She thought that he'd be scared but actually he was smiling.

"You like this don't you Naruto?" When he didn't say anything she licked his cheek again this time real slow.

"What's wrong Naruto?"

Naruto decided to answer her question. "Actually I was just going to warn you that you might have AIDS."

When she looked confused he sighed before continuing.

"Oh come on you've licked like a hundred people's blood and it's in your system, how do you know that one of those people didn't have AIDS?"

Anko didn't say anything she was shocked she hadn't even thought about it. Anko decided that after the Genins went in the forest she'd go get a blood test. ( Ha Ha you have AIDS ( guess who says that )

After that little incident, Anko gave them some sheets telling them to sign them, so Konoha won't be responsible for their death's.

* * *

Exam Room

After Anko left, Ibiki Morino glanced at the broken glass his comrade's entrance scattered across the floor and grimaced. '_That woman's going to be the death of me._' he mused.

The number of examinees who passed the written exams was greater than the previous year, almost double. Hopefully the numbers will have dwindled by the time the one on one matches begin. The examiner took a cursory glance at the answer sheets he held in his hands and out of boredom decided to read some of them.

Most of the questions in almost all of the papers were left unanswered, with a few exceptions. The Haruno girl he was hearing so much about had full marks, which wasn't really a surprise because her academics had always been good. The Uchiha's paper had handwriting identical to one of the Chuunin proctors who sat among the class. Ibiki glanced among the remaining batches of tests until his eyes came upon one name.

"Naruto Uzumaki." he read.

From what the examiner remembered, that was the name if the boy who held the Kyuubi inside of him. He decided to read his answers.

The scarred Jounins eyes widened as he read the answers. And re-read them again. And again. The jinchuuriki had answered every single question correctly but there was something about the way that he worded them that made the answers seem suspect. It took him a few minutes to realize that the boy's answers on some of the more technical questions were actually better and more plausible than what was written on the official correction sheet.

Ibiki was _very_ impressed.

"Kami-sama." he said. He made a mental note to see Naruto's match, if only to see how the boy would fair. Grinning like a cat that caught a mouse, he hefted the answer sheets in one palm and walked out the room, whistling as he went.

* * *

The Forest of Death

It has been a half hour, since team seven arrived in The Forest of Death. And they were lost ( except Naruto ) until he stopped them.

"What is it dobe?" Sasuke asked.

"Listen teme ( bastard for a guy, bitch for a girl ), I'm going to give you the scroll, and we'll split up."

"Why would we do that?"

"Because Sakura, if we split into two groups we will find a Earth Scroll quicker." replied Naruto. '_Idiot_'_s like I would give you the real scroll._'

"Like I would do-

"That is a good idea for a dobe." interrupted Sasuke, as he took the scroll from Naruto.

"Yea what Sasuke-kun said." Sakura quickly agreed.

"Okay here's the plan you and the teme will go to the left, when you see a cross, stop and go right to avoid the man eating plants. Stay away from the cave's that's where the wolfs are, and there is a tiger pit so stay off the ground after you pass the caves. We'll meet up here in-case you find anything." Naruto said to them.

"Naruto how do you know this?" asked Sakura.

"I live here." he replied before running off, not noticing their shocked faces.

After Naruto left, he encountered five tigers, but quickly killed them and sealed them into a scroll. Shinigami told him the tattoo appeared after he kills a human, animals and clone's don't count.

After his battle with the tiger's he ran into the Grass-nins, hearing their conversation.

"And then I will give Sasuke-kun my **Curse Seal, **and he will come to me for power." said the he-she Grass-nin.

"This is a great plan Orochimaru-sama." replied one of the Grass-nins.

'_Orochimaru_! _I'm going to kill him_!'

**"No Naruto don't attack him!" **Shinigami yelled.

'_Why? Your orders are for me to kill him!_' he yelled.

**"You're not strong enough."**

'_WHAT?_'

**"Kid you're at-least high Chuunin level, and he's a Sannin, they are as strong as the Hokage himself. Think before you act dumbass."**

Before Naruto reflected his thoughts, he heard Orochimaru speak again.

"I see we have an intruder, you two kill him." Orochimaru said to his minions.

"Oh shit."

* * *

Armageddon: Read and review

Pvt. Liquor: Get me out of the cage!

Lt. Doom: I'll get the laughing gas.


	13. Life and death fights

I don't own Naruto of Yu Yu Hakusho.

"Talk"

'_Think_'

**"Talk"**

**'_Think_'**

* * *

Naruto stood and faced the Grass-nin drawing his katana, settling once again into his previous stance.

The Grass-nin gave Naruto a sneer. "I can see that you killed, I can see it in your eyes. When it comes time for me to deliver your deathblow, I'll make sure to give you the same courtesy."

Naruto activated his **Kurashagan **then the **Darkness Flame **swirled around Naruto. Knocking his hood off, and smoke rising from his mask, making him look like Shinigami himself.

"That…kid…what…what are you?!" the man asked in fear.

Instead of answering Naruto rushed at him, but the Grass-nin was ready.

Their swords clashed together, sparks a blazing the area. The nin jumped away, pulled out a few shuriken, threw it at Naruto, did some hand seals, and shouted "**Shadow Shuriken Justu**." Making three shuriken into sixty.

But Naruto was ready and shouted "**Dance of the Crescent Moon!**" creating three **Shadow Clones** and their swords extended, destroying twenty five, with the others missing him.

"Now its my turn **Shadow Shuriken Justu!**" Naruto shouted sheathing his sword, he threw five shuriken and turning them into five hundred!, shocking the Grass-nin.

The Grass-nin shook out of his confusion, put his hands on the ground saying, "**Earth Style: Earth** **Flip Jutsu!**" a huge slab of earth rose from the ground, the whole earth wall got filled with shuriken, while the rest got stuck into the trees.

"Dammit...how did...you learn...my jutsu...are you an...Uchiha?" asked the panting Grass-nin.

"I'm no _Uchiha_." Naruto spat venomously.

"Really...well it dosn't matter, now die!" he said drawing his katana.

Naruto's sword clashed with the grass-nin's, and produced a few more sparks. Pivoting on his heel, he twirled clockwise around the man, crouching in the process. Using the momentum of his twirl, he brought his sword in a low arc across the man's kneecaps.

The nin jumped, and did an ax-kick to Naruto's head stunning him, he then slashed in a horizontal-arc cutting from his chest to his hip.

He then did some hand seals and shouted, "**Earth Style: Mud Dragon Bomb!**"

True to form, the man slammed his hands down on the ground and seemed to grasp at the earth. The shape of a dragon's head rose out of the ground, and spat alot of mudballs at Naruto.

Naruto quickly recovered, and did some hand seals, inhaled and yelled out, "**Fire Style Fireball Jutsu!**" shooting out a fireball the size of his house, the two jutsu's slammed into each other, causing a massive amount of smoke and dust, obscuring every-one's vision.

Except Naruto with his **Kurashagan **activated, he could see through the dust, and charged at the Grass-nin who was trying to find his way out of the dust.

Unluckily for him, it was too late. Naruto's blade slammed into him, cutting him deeply across his chest. The force of the strike blew the nin into a tree, where he grimaced in pain and slumped over, clutching his chest.

Naruto sighed slightly and began to walk over towards the Grass-nin, readying himself to give the final blow.

Standing only a few meters in front of the heavily injured Grass-nin, Naruto knelt down and brought his katana in front of him.

"You are good...kid...never seen a shinobi like you. I can..." the man coughed a few times, splattering blood onto the ground.

Wiping his mouth, he heaved in a deep breath. "...I can definitely see why I lost. Heh...imagine...me, losing to a kid. It's disgraceful."

Naruto sighed and stood, bringing his hands into a cross grip on his katana, in a typical beheading stance. "Naruto. My name's Naruto Namikaze. You asked earlier...and I figure that you should at least know the name of the person who killed you."

The Grass-nin looked up with a chagrined smile. "Yeah. Kid...listen...make a name for yourself. That way...when I tell everyone down in hell..." he let forth another rattling cough, holding his chest area.

The man breathed a deep sigh again, and looked up with an almost pleading expression. "...When I tell everyone in hell...who killed me, at...least they will...know that I died...from someone powerful, and...not some...dumbass."

A stiff wind blew through the clearing, stirring up a few leaves and ruffling Naruto's blond and black hair.

"Yeah. I will do that. Before I kill you, I would like to know your name. "

The man coughed again, but said, "...My name...is...Raden...Mizuno...of the...Sound."

Naruto then swept his katana in a diagonal arc across the man's neck, separating his head from his torso. The man's body slumped to the side and his head hit the ground with a small thump.

For a moment, everyone present was silent. Naruto released his cross grip on his katana and let his sword-hand rest loosely at his side.

Naruto thought, with a grimace...that if any kill should be considered his first...it was this one. This was his first true shinobi kill. He had pitted his life against another man's life in mortal combat, and come out on top. In the Shinobi world...the one who lost was dead, and the one who won lived.

The strong survived, the weak died. That was how shinobi lived. As much as Naruto hated to admit it, this was the shinobi way.

He sighed and took out a rag, cleaning it of any detritus, before sheathing it on his waist.

Clap clap clap

Naruto turned around looking at the other Grass now turned Sound-nin, clapping for him.

"I must say, I'm quite impressed he was one of our best swordsman. Anyways Orochimaru is always looking for new recruits, why don't join us? If not I Kimimaro Kaguya will be your executioner" said the Sound-nin.

Kimimaro was 5'8 with long white hair, green eyes with red mascara under his eyes, ( which is very weird ) and he had red dots over his eyebrows. He wore a baggy white yukata, black cargo pants, black shinobi sandals, and had that weird purple belt.

"I would never join that pedophile. Besides if I do join he would kill me after I'm all used up. Just like you." replied Naruto.

"Orochimaru-sama would never abandon me!!" he then pulled out a bone sword, and charged into battle against Naruto.

* * *

With Sasuke and Sakura

"Kukukuku...such fire in those eyes," the androgynous Grass-nin hissed, "you're really are Itachi's little brother."

"How do you know that name!" Sasuke shouted.

The Grass-nin smiled unnaturally wide and shot his...tongue at Sauske. The tongue hit the ground that Sauske had been standing moments before and produced a crater as he jumped onto a branch.

"**Sharingan!**" Sauske muttered as his eyes turned red and a comma formed in each eye.

The Grass-nin smiled wider, and said, "Sauske-kuun do you want the power to kill you brother? To be the best? I KNOW you do little boy," the ninja cooed as he licked his lips. ( Man he's really gay, am I right everybody? )

Sauske growled knowing it was true as he took out a demon wind shurkien and threw it at the ninja. The Grass-nin laughed as the shuriken flew past him, but stopped when the wire attached to the shuriken bound him to the tree "**Triple Windmill Shuriken**." Sauske said as he started making hand seals and shouted, "**Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu!**" as he blew a plume of fire that turned into a dragon made of fire out of his mouth.

The fire followed the wires and incinerated the tree. Creepily, after being hit by three streams of flames, the Grass-nin was unharmed after shedding...snake skin? He did have a tear in his...face though. The ninja laughed creepily and tore the rest of his face off, leaving...umm...a very gay looking guy. Sauske twitched and asked the figure.

"Who are you?"

Instead of answering, the freak to decide to take a bite out of him literally. Now his whole body felt like one big welt, and it wasn't helping that he was suffering from chakra drain due to using two of his most powerful jutsu's in quick succession.

"Kukukuku...not bad Sasuke-kuun," the perverted nin complimented in a disgustingly feminine manner, "I'll be seeing you later." he stated, "Though of course, I doubt there'll be much need for concern."

"What did you do to Sasuke-kun you freak!" Sakura yelled, wincing as the Sannin hurled an annoyed look her way.

"Really, such rude words...what are they teaching young women these days?" Orochimaru muttered, before disappearing from view and delivering a fierce backhand to the girl's skull, "Though judging from your pitifull skills...I really shouldn't be that surprised..."

"My name is Orochimaru, and Sasuke-kun will come to me." he said as he dissapeared into the ground.

* * *

Back with Naruto

Naruto and Kimimaro were both panting, they both had some wounds but nothing too serious, he was also taunting Kimimaro saying that Orochimaru abandoned him.

"Orochimaru-sama would never leave me. He cares about me!!"

"No he doesn't he is just using you like he did to that man. Once he's done with you he will get rid of you."

"Liar!!" Kimimaro then suddenly fell to his knees and started to cough up blood. "Not now, not here."

Naruto slowly walked up to him. "It's some sort of disease isn't it?"

Kimimaro was shocked. "How do you know?"

"I can sense it; you don't have much longer until it completely kills you."

"Orochimaru will."

"Will what cure you? He can't there is no known cure for what you have. And if there was he would just steal your body after you were cured, he is just using you as a tool."

Naruto could see that he was thinking over everything carefully.

"But I can change that." Naruto quickly formed some seals.

"Ninja Art: **Feigning Sleep Jutsu**." Naruto's palm contacted with Kimimaro's forehead knocking him out cold. Naruto walked up, and stood above the sleeping figure of Kimimaro, and took him to his house.

* * *

Lt. Doom: Hey listen up I want you to check out Armageddon's Resident Evil story Survivor.

Pvt. Killjoy: And here's a poll, should this story become a rated M for extreme violence, gore, and maybe a lemon.

Turns M:

Stays the same:


	14. The end of the second exam

I don't own Naruto of Yu Yu Hakusho.

"Talk"

'_Think_'

**"Talk"**

**'_Think_'**

* * *

After Naruto knocked Kimimaro out he decided to take him home. He was almost home, but then he heard a familiar scream.

"Shit Hinata's in trouble. Oh man I don't have time for this **Summoning Jutsu!**" he shouted.

In a big poof of smoke, a brown fox the size of a horse appeared.

**"How may I serve you Naruto-sama?"**

"Kenji, I need you to take Kimimaro to my house. And I need you to tell him to make himself at home."

**"Yes Naruto-sama."**

Naruto put Kimimaro on Kenji's back, then he went to save Hinata.

A few minutes away Gaara looked manically at Team Eight, his sand poured out of his gourd, and wrapped it around Hinata.

"**Sand Coffin!**" he yelled.

He was about to do **Sand Burial**, but his sand was cut in half by Naruto's katana.

"Gaara leave Hinata alone." Naruto said calmly, while producing a huge amount of killing intent.

This of course scared Temari, Kankuro, and Team Eight. While Gaara produced his own killing intent.

After fifteen minutes both Naruto and Gaara quit, and the Sand Team left.

Naruto turned around to face Team Eight, only to see Kiba out cold, Shino just standing there, and Hinata on her knees in tears.

He quickly knelled down to to her level, gave her a hug saying, "It's okay Hinata-chan I'll always protect you, no matter what."

"N-Naruto-kun thank you for saving me." she said

Naruto's only response was taking off his mask, making Hinata blush twenty shades of red, kissing her on the forehead, and making her faint. This made Naruto sigh no matter what he did she still fainted, he really needed to get her out of the Hyuuga Compound.

"Shino please take Hinata-chan, and the mutt to the tower." Naruto said.

"I will." Shino replied,taking his teammates and went somewhere safe.

* * *

Naruto's Home

After the incident with Gaara Naruto went to his house, only to see Kimimaro eating his ramen and petting Ami.

"Ami seems to take a liking to you, she's not too friendly with stranger's."

At this Ami perked up and jumped onto Naruto's shoulder.

"Your summon told me to make myself at home." Kimimaro said.

"Yea, now onto business, I can help you, but I need information on Orochimaru." after a few hours Kimimaro told Naruto about the **Curse Seals**, the Sound Four after saying he quit it was the Sound Five, the plan to destroy Konoha, use Sasuke Uchiha as his new vessel. He also told him where he came from, how he met Orochimaru, saying he was the last of his clan, and saying his bloodline limit was the **Dead Bone Pulse**.

After he finished Naruto told him about his deal with Shinigami, his new bloodline limit, the Kyuubi being inside him, when he transferred him into his sword, and his childhood.

They then knew they were no so different, and got along like brothers. Then they both went to bed after a long day.

The next day Naruto decided to talk with Ami.

"So Ami how have you been?" Naruto asked.

'Lonely.' she replied.

"I'm sorry sweetheart I've been very busy, training to protect you, and getting you a new mommy."

'Really?'

"Yea I have a clan to revive after all."

They pretty much did this the entire day, and Kimimaro slept because of his illness.

The next day Kyuubi talked to him.

**"Hey kit aren't you forgetting something?" **Kyuubi asked.

"Yea I forgot to eat breakfast."

**"No it rhymes with eam even."**

"Nope doesn't ring a bell."

**"YOU DUMBASS IT'S TEAM SEVEN THEY'RE IN TROUBLE!" **Kyuubi yelled.

"OH SHIT I FORGOT ABOUT THEM!"

'Daddy what's wrong?' Ami asked

"Ami daddy has something important to do, I'll see you later bye." Naruto said before running towards his teammates chakra signature.

* * *

With Sakura

( I got some parts from the manga, anime, and guide lines the rest is me )

"Ha! You can barely move, what makes you think you can keep me from killing Sasuke?" Zaku taunted. "Say your prayers bitch!" As he was ready to finish her off, when three others appeared in front of Sakura.

Under other circumstances, Sakura would hate who had come to her rescue, but at this point she couldn't have been happier. "Ino..."

"I just couldn't let you have all the fun" replied Ino, "Besides, I can't just let you win over Sasuke-kun by letting you play the heroine."

"They are like cockroaches..." Dosu commented.

"Just what the hell were you two thinking, just interfering in a fight like this!?" Chouji yelled at Shikamaru and Ino.

"Troublesome as it is...It's even more troublesome if we don't help them out..." Shikamaru said lazily. "Since Ino...decided to step in, we, as men, just can't run away."

'Besides, we are a three man team. There isn't anything we can't do together!" Ino replied.

"B-But! I'm not ready to die just yet!" Chouji pleaded as he tried to get away, only to be held in place by Shikamaru.

"Shut up! We can't help that now!" shouted Shikamaru.

Zaku laughed at the 'big-boned' guys actions, "Go ahead and run if you'd like, Fatty." ( never call an Akimichi fat, you'll regret it )

Both Ino and Shikamaru gasped and took a step back, the latter instantly letting go of Chouji's scarf as if he had been burned. Chouji, on the other hand, stopped trying to run.

"What did he say?" Chouji asked in a menacing low whisper. "I'm not sure I heard him correctly."

"I said you can go and run, fat ass!" Zaku shouted.

"I'M NOT FAT! I'M BIG BONED!" Chouji shouted turning around abruptly.

"Now it's a fight for honor of Konoha and 'big boned' people everywhere! Hhhhhuuurrrrrraaaayyyy For 'Big Boned' People!"

Ino smirked, "Now you made him mad."

"Troublesome..." Shikamaru said shaking his head.

"Sakura," Ino said suddenly,

"Take care of those Sasuke-kun alright. The Ino-Shika-Chou team is going to fight with everything we have!"

"**Ninja Art: Expansion Jutsu!**" Chouji shouted as he ballooned out to an incredible size.

"**Human Boulder!**" Chouji's limbs and head receded into the 'big boned' guys body as jets of steam streamed out from where each appendage disappeared to. He then began to spin at a very rapid velocity.

"What the hell?" Zaku said placing his hands out in front of him,

"**Splicing Air Waves!**" he shouted.

Streams of air slamming straight into Chouji's huge body. They were at a standstill until Zaku got frustrated and put more power into his jutsu.

Chouji then shot up into the air only to start rapidly descending on the spiky haired Sound-nin.

"Shit...because of his spinning my jutsu is ineffective..."

Dosu saw Zaku's predicament and ran to save his partner. Shikamaru decided to step in at this point.

"I don't think so! "**Shadow Possession Jutsu!**" The Nara's shadow lanced out to capture the Sound-nin's shadow, holding him in place. "**Shadow Possession Jutsu **success!"

Meanwhile, Zaku was just barely able to dodge Chouji's attack.

"Dosu! What the hell are you doing?" Kin shouted when she saw him not doing anything.

"Ino, take care of the woman!" Shikamaru ordered.

"No problem, Shikamaru" replied Ino, "Just take care of my body! **Mind Transfer Jutsu**!" Shikamaru caught Ino as she slumped to the ground. Chouji had Zaku boxed in with no escape in sight.

"Kin! What are you doing?" Zaku shouted.

"What's wrong?" Dosu asked.

Kin/Ino then held a kunai to her throat.

"This is it! If you move, she's dead! Unless you want us to do lasting harm to you guys, you'd better drop your scroll and go!" she ordered them. "Once we feel that you are a good distance away, we'll then release her."

Zaku's response was to attack his teammate.

"Chouji!" shouted Kin/Ino.

Choji intercepted the attack taking the brunt of the damage, but Kin was sent flying back into the tree behind her. Ino's body started bleeding.

"Ino!" Shikamaru shouted. Chouji had returned to his normal size, his attack expired and he was in no condition to continue the fight.

"What the hell? They attacked their own teammate..." Kin/Ino said as she got up.

"You took us far to lightly" Zaku said smirking.

"Our purpose is not some dumb scroll or to even make it through the exam." Dosu added.

"It's Sasuke-kun..." Shikamaru's shadow then receded back to him releasing Dosu.

"Ah I see your jutsu has a set time limit," observed the newly freed Dosu. "and the girl's jutsu...judging from the blood, if we kill Kin, she dies as well..."

"You would kill your own teammate?" asked Shikamaru surprised.

"If we have to." said Zaku raising his had towards Kin.

"I have to admit though...you almost had us..."

"However...you let your guard down." Dosu informed them.

"Disgusting." said another voice, Sakura looked up to see a cut and bruised Naruto, along with Neji Hyuuga and Tenten

"And what are you going to do? Kill us? Hahahaha." Zaku mocked.

Neji smirked, "It looks like we no longer have to." That's when everyone else felt it. A sickly, powerful aura saturated the air around them as Sasuke was doused in purple chakra. He abruptly stood up.

"Sasuke-kun! You're awake!" Sakura said excitedly before becoming afraid. As Sasuke slowly stood the purple chakra swirled around him.

"Th-That's...Sasuke...kun..." said Kin/Ino, afraid of what had become of her longtime crush.

Flame-like markings now ran down the Uchiha's left arm and the left side of his face.

"Sakura...who did that to you?"

"The **Cursed Seal**..." Dosu and Naruto gasped.

"Sasuke-kun...those markings..." Sakura began before being interrupted by Sasuke.

"Don't worry, I can feel the power surging inside of me!" Sasuke said confidently.

"I'm stronger than I was before, and its all because of him. I'm an avenger, I will gain power by any means necessary, even at the cost of my own soul."

'_I see..._' Dosu observed, '_The markings she mentioned earlier was Orochimaru-sama_'_s own **Cursed Seal**. I can_'_t believe he was able to survive..._'

"Who, Sakura? Who did this to you?" Sasuke demanded angrily.

"I did!" Zaku said proudly. Sasuke turned his gaze towards the Sound-nin, his now two tomoe **Sharingan** spinning wildly.

"Ino get out of there!" Shikamaru shouted. The blond kunoichi immediately complied as Kin's body slumped to the ground.

"Chouji hide, now!"

"Shikamaru, what's going on?" Chouji asked.

"I don't know..." he answered.

Sasuke's markings spread to cover his entire body.

"This is too much for us, we must leave now." said Dosu to Zaku.

"Whatever! He was half dead just a few minutes ago!" said Zaku aiming his arm's at Sasuke.

"Zaku stop! You don't understand!"

"I will kill them all!" shouted Zaku, "**Ultrasonic Air Waves!**" Everyone had to cover their faces as Zaku's jutsu struck Sasuke.

"Blown to pieces!"

"Who was?" asked someone from behind Zaku. His eyes widened in realization as he was knocked off his feet across the clearing.

"Zaku!" shouted Dosu, but Sasuke was already attacking again.

"**Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!**" several fireballs were streaming at Zaku.

"Too Easy! **Splicing Air Wave**!" he shouted, overpowering the fireballs.

Unfortunately for him, there were shuriken with in the fireballs and Zaku found himself getting sliced up pretty good, though he wasn't struck in any vital area. Before anyone could say or do anything Zaku found himself doubled over, Sasuke's foot in the center of his back, his arms behind held fast behind him, by the Uchiha.

"This can't be Sasuke-kun..." Ino said in denial.

"W...Wha's happened to him?" asked Chouji.

Sasuke smirked, "You seem awfully proud of these arms..." he began to apply pressure, the bones in Zaku's arms began to crack and break.

"S-Stop...stop it please!" Zaku yelled out in pain. Sasuke began to pull harder, until there were two loud snaps of Sasuke crippling Zaku's arms.

Sasuke then kicked Zaku down to the ground like common trash before turning towards Dosu.

"I guess it's only you left...you had better be much more entertainment than the other guy." Sasuke said still smirking sinisterly at the shaking Dosu.

"Sasuke-kun! STOP!" Sakura finally yelled out embracing the Uchiha in a full hug, tears streaming down her face. "Stop please..."

But her effort's were in vain, because Sasuke back handed her in the face.

"Alright teme that's enough." Naruto shouted.

"So the dobe wants a piece of me, well then bring it on!"

Naruto ran at Sasuke only to get punched in the stomach, Naruto then swiped at Sasuke's legs knocking him down.

He then got to his feet and shouted "**Shadow Clone Jutsu!**" creating ten clones. One of his clones went to punch Sasuke, only to get punched in the chest, poofing out of existence.

Sasuke then took out five kunai and shuriken, he threw them taking out five clones and hitting the real Naruto.

Crying out in pain, Naruto took three shuriken out of his left leg, and took a kunai out of his left hand.

Ignoring the pain he ran at Sasuke.

After finishing off the last clone, Sasuke kicked Naruto in his right knee, then he elbowed him in between the shoulders, With that Sasuke knocked Naruto into the air with a solid kick to the chin and then jumped after him, then appeared behind and delivered a stunning backhand strike to the face. He wasn't finished with that thought as he punched Naruto in the stomach, followed by a devastating spin-around kick to the chest. Sasuke called out "**Lion's Barrage!**" as he finished the attack. Knocking Naruto's mask off, and breaking a lot of his bones.

Everyone who was not unconscious, couldn't believe what they were seeing. Sasuke Uchiha was killing his teammate, and not showing any kind of mercy.

"So dobe, what do you think of my newfound power?"

Naruto didn't answer.

"Can't speak, uh well I guess I'm the better shinobi."

Naruto still didn't answer.

"With this power, I can kill that ice bitch..." he didn't get a chance to finish when Naruto punched him in the jaw, and sending him into a tree.

His chakra was intense, everybody minus Sasuke fell unconscious, his chakra was so intense it even scared Shinigami.

**"Naruto stop! If you don't stop the Jagan Eye will...Oh shit it's too late!" **Shinigami yelled.

Naruto stood up his medical tape around his lower torso and left arm burned off, his wound's were already healing, leaving some scars, Naruto's spiky blond hair began to stand straight up in the front, no longer covering his forehead. His eye's turned into the **Kurashagan **but a fifth tomoe appeared, his nails grew longer into claws, and his whiskers became thicker.

Then what appeared to be a slit across it appeared and began to slightly glow. The teal glow became more intense as it got wider. When the slit fully opened the glow subsided revealing a third eye much like Naruto's normal two. It was crimson in color, although it was slightly slitted.

**"I will not allow you to hurt Haku, I'm going kill you!"** Naruto shouted in a demonic voice.

Naruto rushed Sasuke punching him in the stomach, he then ricochet off a tree then kicked in the back of the leg. After that he did the **Shadow Clone Jutsu **without any hand seals! He created five clones, one punched Sasuke in the face **"Uzu"** the other four kicked him in the chin and other body parts **"ma"**. Then Naruto jumped on the first clone's back getting higher than Sasuke, **"ki"** he then gave him an ax-kick in the back of the head, finishing the move **"Uzumaki Barrage!"** Knocking Sasuke out.

After three hour's Naruto fixed himself up, by putting new medical tape around his lower torso, and around the lower part his left arm and hand, he put his forehead protector over his **Jagan Eye**, he put his mask on, and he carved the leaf symbol on the forehead on his mask. While everyone was out he wondered what the hell happened. The first minute Sasuke called Haku an ice bitch, and the next second his **Kurashagan **feels weird, knows a new technique, he had a eye on his forehead, and everybody was unconscious. He tried to contact Shinigami and Kyuubi, but they weren't answering. So after another hour of pondering everyone minus Sasuke and Zaku woke up.

"You're strong, we can not defeat you..." Dosu said, their teams scroll now in his hand as he had taken in back from Zaku.

"How about you just let us go...for now..." he said putting down the scroll slowly.

"I must check on some things first, but I promise you, should we face each other once more, I promise we will neither run nor hide."

"Wait! What has Orochimaru done to Sasuke-kun!?" Sakura demanded. "And why Sasuke-kun!?"

"I do not know, we were ordered to kill him." said Dosu, he then left with his teammates.

After that Team Ten and Team Nine ( Gai's team ) left, leaving Naruto alone because Sakura collapsed from exaustion.

"Great now I have to carry their sorry ass, oh well **Shadow clone Jutsu!**" he shouted.

He picked up Sasuke and his clone picked up Sakura, and went towards the tower.

When Sasuke woke, up, it was to find Naruto carrying him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Another Naruto, running next to them, had Sakura in a similar position.

"You awake, sleeping beauty?" he heard the blond ask, causing him to moan in reply as his head spun.

"I feel like shit." he muttered honestly, feeling bile rise in his mouth from those few words.

"You puke on me, and I'll castrate you with your teeth." Naruto threntened.

When the clone felt Sakura move and moan he 'accidentally' hit her head off a branch, rendering the kunoichi unconscious once more. As a result, the trip was relatively quiet until they got to the tower, where the irrate kunoichi fiunally regained conciousness and would have made a scene if Sasuke did not tell her to shut it.

* * *

The Tower

As it was, they were trying to figure out the connection between the scrolls and the tapestry, when Sasuke noted the smoke rising off the center, slapping them to the floor, causing a figure to appear in a cloud of smoke.

"Iruka-sensei nice to see you again." Naruto said.

"Good to see you made it this far," the scarred man noted.

"You have one more day in the exams, why don't you rest?"

Naruto nodded, then he glanced at Sasuke,

"Could you get a Medic-nin?" he asked.

"Some snake freak attacked Sasuke in the woods, he's got this freaky hicky on his neck. Plus he's really beat up."

Sasuke snorted and showed the mark to the worried Chuunin, who agreed to have a medic sent in immediately. In the meantime, Naruto decided to catch up on his time with Hinata.

Sakura glared at the blonde whom she blamed for 'stealing' her precious time with Sasuke.

* * *

Armageddon: Stop voting! Here are the resultes!

Turns M: 23

Stays the same: 3

Pvt. Killjoy: And RasenganFin thanks for the Hinata in danger advice.


	15. Major Sakura bashing

I don't own Naruto or Yu Yu Hakusho.

"Talk"

'_Think_'

**"Talk"**

**'_Think_'**

* * *

It was the day of the preliminaries, the teams who made it was Team Seven , Team Eight, Team Nine, and Team Ten, the Sand-nins, snow-nins, and Sound-nins. ( not Kabuto's, Orochimaru made him and his team drop out of the exam )

There were also some on lookers the Genin knew like the Sadaime, Kakashi, Ibiki, Anko, Iruka, Kotetsu, Izumo, and Hayate. The ones they didn't was a Jounin with a large third degree burn scar on his face, a senbon chewing Jounin, one with sunglasses. Also in attendance were the Clan Heads comprising of Hiashi Hyuuga, Shibi Aburame, Tsume Inuzuka, Inoichi Yamanaka, Shikaku Nara, and Chouza Akimichi.

The Jounins of the teams consisted of Kakashi, Kurenai, Asuma, Gai, Baki, the Sound-nin ( coughOrochimarucouch ), and the Snow-nin Amanda.

Amanda was 5'6 tall, she also had green hair tied in a pony-tail and green eyes. Amanda wore a white Jounin vest, blue cargo pants, and white boots. Her kunai and shuriken were in pouches on her waist, she wore black iron knuckled gloves, and her forehead protector was used as a belt.

"If there is anyone who doesn't want to compete, due to injury or exhaustion please raise your hand." said Sarutobi.

No one did.

"This means one of you have to fight twice, so any volunteers?" he asked.

No one rose their hand.

"Fine bring out the screen."

A large t.v. screen came out on the wall and started flashing name's

"Whoevers name flashes on the screen, either he or she will fight twice."

The screen stopped on the name Naruto Uzamaki, which Kiba laughed out loud saying he won't make it past round one.

* * *

The screen flashed through the names until it came to...

Naruto Uzamaki vs Sakura Haruno

Everybody thought this would be a piece of cake for Sakura, after all it was no secret that Naruto had a crush on her. Boy were they wrong.

Hayate started the fight.

Sakura did the **Clone Jutsu **to distract Naruto and then she attacked him, he didn't move so she punched him. This went on for a minute stunning everybody, because he wasn't moving an inch nore was he defending himself.

Sakura then gave a chakra enhanced punch to Naruto's very sturdy mask, sending him across the room and crashing into a brick wall. Sakura then taunted Naruto.

"I guess everyone was right, you are worthless."

"..."

"What now you can't speak, well I guess you aren't the strongest person here like Sasuke-kun!" Sakura stated with stars in her eyes.

Then Naruto started laughing.

"What's so funny dobe?"

"Sasuke this, Sasuke that, I don't see anything special about him." he said.

"What! Are you blind! Sasuke-kun is the best! He survived the Uchiha massacre,...( it just went on and on and on ) and finally Sasuke will love me after I beat you!" Sakura ranted, while everyone just sweat-dropped.

"Him love you? That's a laugh, Sasuke cares for no one other than himself, he wants power not love, he would kill you in a heart beat if it would get him enough power to beat Itachi, and he's a homo!" Naruto shouted, making most of the guys along with somee Chuunin and Jounin laugh until they went into a coma.

That's when Inner Sakura came out.

"WHAT SASUKE'S NOT GAY! HE'S TALENTED, HANDSOME, HE WOULD NEVER HURT ME! HE'S STRONGER THAN ANY OF THESE NO TALENTED ROOKIES," she didn't noticed the pissed off looks said rookies gave her. "AND ONE DAY HE'LL BEAT YOU AND TAKE AWAY YOUR DREAM AND BECOME HOKAGE! NOBODY LIKES YOU EVERYONE HATE'S YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU!! she screamed. But then stopped realizing her mistake.

Naruto snapped '_That bitch is going to pay!_'

Naruto got up and shouted, "**Shadow Clone Jutsu!**" creating five clones.

Naruto then rushed Sakura punching her in the stomach, he then ricochet off the walls then kicked her the back of the leg. After that one of his clones punched Sakura in the face in the face "**Uzu**" the other four kicked her in the chin and other body parts "**ma**". Then Naruto jumped on the first clone's back getting higher than Sakura, "**ki**" he then gave her an ax-kick in the back of the head, finishing the move "**Uzumaki Barrage!**"

He then jumped, did some hand seals and shouted "**Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!**"

Everyone expected a huge fireball, but instead a small fireball landed on Sakura's hair, and burned it all off leaving her bald!

"( cough ) Winner Naruto Uzumaki. ( cough )"

Everybody was shocked that Naruto did that sort of thing, to Sakura no less but they didn't have time when the next names came up. Choji Akimichi vs Dosu Kinuta

* * *

Pvt. Killjoy: Yes Naruto showed that bitch!

Lt. Doom/Pvt. Liquor: Hell yea!

Armageddon: Well all Sakura hater's you got your wish, and I better get a shit load of reviews!


	16. The preliminaries

I don't own Naruto, Yu Yu Hakusho, Rurouni Kenshin, or Tails of Symphonia TOS for short.

"Talk"

'_Think_'

**"Talk"**

**'_Think_'**

* * *

During Choji's match, Naruto got asked alot of questions.

"Dobe when did you learn a fire jutsu?!" asked a pissed off Sasuke.

"I learned it after Wave." he replied.

"Well never use it again!"

"Why?"

"Because only Uchiha's are allowed to use fire jutsu's, not blond headed dobe's!" Sasuke yelled.

"I can use any jutsu as I please, so why don't fuck off you homo!" Naruto literally yelled right in his face.

They were interrupted with Dosu beating, Choji and the next fight was between.

Sasuke Uchiha vs Ino Yamanaka

"I forfeit!" she yelled.

Making the theme the winner, and he had Kakashi take him to seal his **Curse Seal**. Making the Sound Jonin disappear.

* * *

Kankuro vs Kiba Inuzuka ( I'm not writing this match, Naruto still has more question's to answer )

"Naruto why did you beat the crap out of Sakura? I thought you loved her?" Shikamaru asked.

"I never really liked that bitch, and she crossed the line." he answered.

"Troublesome blond." Shikamaru muttered.

The match was over with Kankuro the winner.

* * *

Temari vs Tenten

"Fight!"

Tenten wasted no time throwing four kunai's at Temari, only to find that she missed. And Temari's fan was slightly opened showing a purple circle inside the fan.

'_Impossible! I never miss._' Tenten thought.

"Hehehe nice try little girl, but that wasn't even close. You already seen my first moon, once you've seen all three it'll be all over for you." Temari taunted.

"Dammit I hate to do this but you leave me no choice, man I was hoping to use this in the finals." Tenten said as she took out two scrolls.

"**Twin Rising Dragons!**" she continued as she jumped into the air, her scrolls following her swirling like dragons. She then put her hands by the scrolls where she started throwing various kunai, shuriken, scythe's, mace's, and other weapons. Only for Temari to open her fan showing off the second moon, blowing all her weapon's in different directions.

Suddenly Tenten pulled her arms back, and then her weapons came flying back towards her. She then threw her weapons again, only for them to be blown away again, and Temari's weapon showing off her third moon.

"Take this! **Cutting Whirlwind!**" Temari shouted as she swung her fan, creating a mini tornado capturing Tenten within it. The tornado then started cutting Tenten all over her body, she then started to fall towards Temari who held her fan out, she caught her on the butt of her fan.

"Winner Temari ( cough )" Hayate said, as Tenten was taken to the hospital.

Winner: Temari

* * *

Kin Tsuchi vs Shikamaru Nara

"Me, eh?" said Shikamaru as he made his way into the arena, with Ino shouting, "Shikamaru, don't lose!! Be a man!!"

Dosu cautioned his teammate, "He uses the shadows. Beware of them."

Kin smirked and said, "I won't fall for that stupid trick."

Once both were in the arena, Shikamaru groaned. "Hey ref, can I get a redraw?"

"Sorry, all decisions are final..."

"Damn," said Shikamaru. "Troublesome...on top of that, I'll be dealing with a girl."

Kin, pissed about his earlier comment, replied, "Then I'll be sure to finish this match quick."

_'I know what her teammates can use...'_ thought Shikamaru, as Hayate began the match,_ '...but I have no idea what she can do. On top of that, she saw my technique. And I can only this...'_ He put his hands into the Rat Seal.

As he tried to do his **Shadow Possession Jutsu**, Kin dodged and threw senbon at him. When he dodged, he noticed that the two she threw had bells on them. "So that's your game? You throw the senbon with the bells, and I'll react to the sound, and notice the other senbon you throw." He grinned. "Clever."

Kin managed to trick him with chakra strings attached to the bells, which not only surprised Shikamaru so she could hit him, it also cast a genjutsu every time he heard the ringing. Right now, instead of one Kin, he was seeing twelve. _'But which one's the real one?'_

When Shikamaru used his **Shadow Possession Jutsu** to travel along the string and connect with her body, she was more than surprised. He drew a shuriken from his pouch, and she did the same. When he threw it, she threw it as well, screaming, "Are you crazy!?"

"Forfeit...or I'll cut the both of us."

Kin knew better than to call his bluff, so she did so.

Winner: Shikamaru Nara

* * *

Shino Aburame vs Sanosuke

Sanosuke and Shino went down to the arena, where Hayate began the fight.

Shino bugs started pouring out of his cloths.

"You should surrender, if you don't you'll never be a shinobi again." Shino warned.

"I'm sorry friend, but I can never run away." Sanosuke answered.

"Very well"

Then Shino's bugs attacked Sanosuke, who barely jumped out of the way he did one handed hand seals, and yelled out "**Ice Style: Tiger Pierces Dragon Jutsu!**"

A large tiger made completely out ice, rushed out and froze Shino's bugs right in their place. He then went to his knee and started coughing up blood, but managed to say, "Shino please ( cough ) give up I don't want ( cough ) hurt you."

"I'm sorry but I must win." said Shino pulling out two kunai's.

"Then I'm sorry ( cough ) for what I have ( cough ) to do."

Sanosuke then drew his kodashi, its pure white blade shining in the sunlight. He then disappeared, but reappeared circling around him leaving after images. He then appeared in front of him yelling out, "**Kodachi Ryu: Dance of the Wheeling Sword!**" cutting three bloody slashes into Shino's chest.

That move surprised Hayate '_No way! That sword style has been lost for over one hundred years, where did he learn it?_'

"Ref I didn't hurt him too badly, but he still needs a medic."

"Oh yea ( cough ) winner Sanosuke ( cough )"

He then collapsed, and his teammate Kazuma took his to their sensei, where he and she started healing him.

* * *

Kazuma Ryoshi vs Rock Lee

"I feel happy fighting you." Lee said.

"Why don't we make this interesting." Kazuma suggested.

"Sure what is it?"

"We fight using taijutsu only."

"YES YOU MUST BE PHYSIC, BECAUSE I CAN ONLY USE TAIJUSTU. YOUR FLAMES OF YOUTH BURN BRIGHTLY! Lee yelled.

"THAT'S RIGHT LEE, HIS FLAMES OF YOUTH ARE BURNING BRIGHTLY!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LETS GET ON WITH THE MATCH!!" Hayate yelled then went into a coughing fit.

Lee got into the **Iron Fist **stance, while Kazuma got into an unknown stance which surprised Gai.

'_That style...oh great Kami, that_'_s the **Traubel Style**...but that style was lost during the second great shinobi war._' he thought.

"**Leaf Hurricane**" Lee yelled. Only to get blocked by Kazuma's thick arms, Lee jumped back and then went into a series of punches, which Kazuma dodged or blocked.

Lee jumped on the statue and was about to attack, until he heard Gai say, "Lee take them off!"

"But Gai-sensei, you said to only remove them when my precious people are in danger."

Gai gave him the nice guy pose ( creepy ) and said, "It's okay I'll allow it this one time."

"Thank you Gai-sensei." lee replied taking off his orange leg warmers, revealing leg weight's, he took them off and dropped them.

"Hmmm...leg weight's, very impressive but he still doesn't stand a chan...BOOM!

Hikari didn't finish, seeing the huge clouds of smoke came from the weight's Lee dropped.

Lee then disappeared kicking Kazuma in the gut, making him bend over.

Lee then started unwrapping the bandages on his arms, and opened the first gate the **Gate of Opening**. then he disappeared and kicked Kazuma in the chin, but with the accessed weight he had to do it five times. He then** Shadow of the Dancing Leaf** he then wraps his bandages around him, and him them in a bear hug, he then then piledrived Kazuma into the ground while spinning rapidly.

"**Primary Lotus!**" he shouted, sending Kazuma to the ground creating a shock wave of dust and debris.

Everyone saw the devestation but were shocked seeing Kazuma standing, while Lee was berly standing.

"Why do you not attack me?" Lee asked.

"Because, fighting an opponet who cannot move is discraseful." Kazuma answered.

"No please attack me, I beg of you."

"Fine, I apologise for what I'm about to do."

Kazuma ran at Lee and shouted, "**Wolverine!**"

He round-housed kicked Lee three times, he then did an ax-kick on his head, then he kicked Lee in the chin sending him flying. Kazuma then jumped higher than Lee, started spinning like a tornado, and slamed him in the back yelling "**Eagle Fall!**" But what he didn't know was that Lee opened the second gate the **Gate of Rest**.

* * *

Meanwhile in the stands Neji and some other rookies, asked Gai what taijutsu style Kazuma was using and where they can learn it. So Gai told them the story of that taijutsu.

"I only saw that taijutsu a few times during The Third Great Shinobi War, it was stunning they took out five platoons of Stone-nins by themself's. I even sparred with one of them, and he beat me badly while I had my sixth gate opened. But one night every Stone shinobi attacked and killed them all, at least that's what I thought until now."

"But where do I learn it?" Sasuke demanded.

"You can't their type of training would kill you, their clan always had unlimited stamana and a high tolerence for pain. For example you could slash them anywhere as deep as you can, but to them it would be like a pin prick.

"How could their training kill you?" Ino asked.

"Simple they tie you to a post and hit you with everything they have they cut, stab, burn, hit, and do other stuff until they were imune to it."

"But wouldn't they have scars?" Shikamaru asked.

"Well...the clan had some of the best medic's the world has ever produced, they were as good as the legendary Sannin Tsunade."

* * *

Back to the fight

Lee was battered and brused, he looked at his opponet only to see tears running down his eyes.

"Why are ( pant ) you crying?" he asked, which made everyone watch the fight again.

"It's your fighting spirit, it's almost a hopless fight and yet...you keep fighting, you've earned my respect." Kazuma answered.

"Well it's not over Yet! The third gate **Gate of Life **open!"

Lee's chakra started gathering around him, his eyes turned white, and he started turning red.

"The fourth gate **Gate of Pain **open!"

Lee's chakra skyrocked, he turned completly red and disappeared.

He kicked Kazuma everywhere! Lee then kicked Kazuma into the air striking him quickly in the pattern of a triangle. He then yelled, "Let's finish this! the fifth gate** Gate of Closing **open!"

"**Reverse Lotus!**" Lee then wrapped Kazuma in his bandages again, and started spinning dangerously impacting the ground with such force it made everyone lose their balance.

The devastation was enormous. Lee was unconscious and Kazuma was up and limping towards Lee, obviously his left leg was broken and he was holding his ribs which were as broken as well.

Gai intercepted him thinking he was going to kill Lee, but Lee got up anyways even unconscious he still wanted to prove himself. Kazuma got closer to Lee only to get a kunai held to his throat.

"Don't even dare comming near Lee, you won I won't allow you to kill my student." Gai threatened, Lee then collapsed.

"I'm not going to hurt him, I'm going to heal him." Kazuma replied going through Gai.

He got on his knees and yelled out, "**Grand healer!**" as green light surrounded Lee fixing most of his injuries.

He then went to his team and collapsed, then his sensei started healing him.

Winner: Kazuma Ryoshi

* * *

Hikari Ayami vs Gaara

Winner: Gaara

* * *

Neji Hyuuga vs Hinata Hyuuga

When the two made it to the center of the arena, Almost everyone was under the impression that the two were siblings. Naruto however informed them that Neji and Hinata were cousins, and that match will turn ugly, because of recent bad blood between the two branches that each came from; Hinata from the Hyuuga Main, and Neji from the Hyuuga Branch. As he was about to elaborate more, but Hayate began the match.

Neji started out by belittling Hinata on how she should forfeit because she wasn't suited to being a shinobi because of her nature.

When Neji started telling Hinata that trying to change herself was useless, that she was fated to be the failure of the Hyuuga Clan, Naruto knew he definitely stepped over the line, because that was an insult to him and Hinata. So when Neji started playing his mind games with poor Hinata, Naruto did what he always did when somebody got mad; he started yelling.

"Shut the hell up!" When Neji looked to acknowledge him, as did the other Genin, Naruto continued on. "You can't just label people like that! All that stuff you spout out is a bunch bull shit!"

_'What a noisy guy,'_ Neji thought, but his eyes narrowed upon seeing Hinata. _'she looks...determined...confident...'_ "So you're not giving up? Don't blame me for what happens later, then."

_'Thank you, Naruto-kun,'_ Hinata thought, as she activated her **Byakugan**, and slid into the **Gentle Fist** stance. "Let us fight Neji-nii-san."

Even though Hinata put up a good fight, she was still no match for Neji. Neji revealed that he had been using the **Gentle Fist** since he started fighting, and already Hinata was starting to feel the effects. When Neji hit her in the chest, she flew backwards and hit the floor...hard.

When Neji started on about his crap about how she was fated to lose, she shakily stood to her feet, saying that she wouldn't back down, that she was going to change.

When she started soughing up blood, everyone knew something was wrong. Kakashi said that Neji had more than sealed a number of Tenketsu, disabling Hinata's ability to use the **Gentle Fist**. And yet...

She still fought. She fought to the limits of her ability, trying to follow her Naruto-kun's example. All those years of watching, him verses the prejudice of the village, he had proven his strength. She saw him as an inspiration; trying to change himself for acknowledgement. Inspiration turned into affection, and she saw him for who he was.

_'Naruto-kun when you started showing your affection to me I was so happy...'_ she thought as she fought,_ '...I promise I will change. No longer will I be the shy studdering girl everyone knew, I will prove that I'm worth something...'_

When Neji gave her a uppercut, he was sure that would end the match. But he was wrong, and annoyed when she stared at him through her vein-surrounded eyes, then charged him. So he did what he knew he'd take pleasure in.

He gave her a strike to the heart.

She fell to the ground, much to the chagrin of the remaining rookies. When Neji told her that she was too weak to lay a finger on him, he deactivated his **Byakugan** and started walking to the stairs.

He fell to the ground, clutching his left arm as it went stiff. "H-How?"

Hinata slowly rose from the floor "Just because...I useless in the clans eyes doesn't mean I am useless."

Ignoring the pain in his leg Neji fell upon his cousin like a wild beast, raining blow after blow upon her. Hinata tried to parry every blow, but she still hadn't recovered from the hits from before.

At length, Neji delivered he thought was the final blow; a combination palm strike and uppercut, to everyone's alarmed cry. Hinata fell to her knees, coughing out blood. "You should have stayed down, Hinata-sama," he said triumphantly. His eyes narrowed when he saw her struggling to rise. "Why..." he whispered. Then he said to her, "Why are you still fighting?"

Hinata lifted her head, gazing at her cousin through pain-filled eyes, and smiled. "Because I choose to..."

Incensed, Neji rushed her, **Byakugan** blazing and ignoring Hayate's cries of, "Neji, The match has ended!", fully intent on killing his younger cousin.

He suddenly found himself subdued by Kakashi, Gai, Kurenai, smf and Naruto with his katana poised at his throat. Seeing that everything was over Neji released himself snd went to the stands.

Naruto sheathed his katana, and checked on Hinatas condition.

"Hinata-chan are you alright." Naruto asked even though he knew she wasn't..

"N-Nar-uto-kun...d-did I cha-nge even...just a lit-tle...bit? she asked.

"Yes sweetheart you did change." Naruto answered.

"Than-k...y-y-you Nar-ut-o-ku...n." Hinata said before she went unconscious.

"Weak she should've died years ago." Neji said.

In response Naruto kissed her on the lips, whiped his finger's in Hinatas blood and said with absolute determination,

"For our love I vow to win!" which shocked every one at his display of boldness.

Hinata then went to the hospital.

* * *

The last fight Naruto Uzumaki vs Zaku Abumi

Naruto just wanted to get this match over with, however Zaku was making it a little difficult.

"Die blondie, **Splicing Air Wave's!**" Zaku shouted.

Naruto just dodged his attack again, pissing Zaku off.

"Fine have it your way, **Blood Clone Jutsu!**"

Zaku cut his palm and let the blood drop on the floor. And nine** Blood Clones** rose out of the ground, looking exactly like Zaku.

"**Ultrasonic Air Waves!**" they shouted, creating twenty huge air waves, all hitting Naruto directly!

"Hahahaha I killed him yes! Ref call the winner."

"( sigh ) The winner ( cough ) is-" he was interupted by a voice.

"Who's dead?"

Everybody looked at the voice, seeing Naruto but their relief was turned into shock.

Naruto was standing but he was all messed up, his trench coat was torn to shreads revealing his blond and black hair and toned body. His mask was on the other side of the room revealing his face, which made every female blush despite themselves. His medical tape was gone showing his lower abdomen, and the scar Kakashi gave him along with some new ones Zaku just gave him. His dragon tattoo was now revealed shocking everybody, and his lower left arm was showing them the number one-hundred and six.

"That's it you're going down! You should feel honored, you're the first person to die by this jutsu." Naruto said coldly.

"Bring it!"

Naruto then yelled, "**Shadow Furnace!"**

The **Darkness Flames** encircle Zaku and his clones.

Naruto then clutched his fist together yelling, "**Shadow Cremation!**"

The screams are heard all over Kohona, and were so horrible even Gaara turned slightly green.

There was nothing left of Zaku or his clones, and everyone was horrified of what Naruto just did. They were even more surprised, when Naruto's tattoo turned red and became the number one-hundred and seven.

"Dobe why did that tattoo turn red, and why does it say one-hundred and seven?" Sasuke demanded.

Naruto turned to him and said, "That's the number of people I killed teme." further shocking everyone except the Hokage.

* * *

The final match ups were

Naruto Kazama vs Neji Hyuuga

Kazuma Ryoshi vs Kankuro

Shikamaru Nara vs Temari

Sasuke Uchiha vs Gaara

Sanosuke vs Dosu Kinuta

* * *

Armageddon: I got a shit load of reviews from the last chapter sweet! I'm also putting Naruto: The Smoke Ninja on hold for now.

Pvt. Killjoy: Read and review!

Pvt. Killjoy: And please read Armageddon's Resident Evil: Survivor story, its really depressing not getting any reviews.


	17. A month of training

I don't own Naruto, Yu Yu Hakusho, Rurouni Kenshin, or TOS.

"Talk"

'_Think_'

**"Talk"**

**'_Think_'**

* * *

Naruto's House

Naruto just arrived at his house, only to get tackled by Ami.

'Daddy are you okay?' she asked, taking notice of his wounds.

"Yea sweetie I'm fine, where is Kimimaro?" he asked.

'He's in the guest room why?'

"I just need to talk to him, I'll be right back."

A few moments later Naruto went into Kimimaro room, Kimimaro himself was laying in bed, trying to relax until Naruto came in.

"Kimimaro how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, so is the exam over yet?" he asked.

"No not yet, but I need to ask you something." Naruto asked.

"Yea what is it?"

"How long do you think you have to live?"

"Orochimaru said, I have at least four months." he answered.

"Listen I will will be gone for a month, I'm going to try and find you a cure, train, and some other things. And I need you to watch over the house and Ami, do you will you accept my request?"

"I guess so."

"Don't worry I'll send a **Shadow Clone** every three days, and if you need help with anything don't hesitate to ask Ami." Naruto said.

"Okay Naruto-sama."

"Don't call me that my friends just call me Naruto."

"Alright then Naruto."

After his conversation Naruto went to talk to his daughter. "Ami I need to talk to you."

'What is it daddy?'

"Listen I have to see Hinata in the hospital, and train for a month."

'Aww but daddy you're always gone.'

"Don't worry I'll be back, now bee a good girl and listen to uncle Kimimaro."

'Yes daddy.'

Naruto then put some medical tape on his lower abdomen, and put his mask back on, but he was still shirtless.

* * *

Konoha Hospital

"Hey Kakashi-sensei can you-"

"No Naruto I'm training Sasuke, but I got you a better trainer." Kakashi interrupted.

"I was not going to ask you that, I was going to ask you where Hinata's room was."

"Oh she's in room 205 but I don't think-"

But Naruto was gone.

* * *

Room 205

Naruto was about to open Hinata's door, but stopped when he heard a voice. So he decided to ease drop.

"Hinata you're a decrease to the Hyuuga clan."

"I'm sorry father."

"Sorry isn't good enough! And what's worse you're in love with that demon!

"Demon?"

"The demon known as Naruto Uzamaki!" Hiashi yelled

"But how...did you f-fin-d out?" she asked.

"After you lost, he came down, kissed you on the lips, whipped his hands in your blood, and said 'For our love I vow to win!'"

'_Naruto-kun did that? Looks like the cat's out of the bag, thank you Kami-sama._'

"I don't want you to see him ever again."

"What?"

"You heard me Hinata, I never want to see him around you ever again." Hiashi stated.

What Hinata said next decided her fate, and shocked Hiashi.

"No."

"WHAT!?"

"I said no father, you can't stop us from loving each other."

Hiashi slapped Hinata and yelled, "You stupid wench! How dare you speak to me like that. I'm your father and you will do what I say!"

He was about to slap her again, but Naruto busted the door down with his **Fist of the Mortal Flame** active, and with his mask on he looked like Shinigami himself.

"Hiashi Hyuuga, step away from Hinata-chan!" he yelled.

"And why should I demon!" Hiashi responded.

"You see this flame on my hand, is the same exact flame I used to kill Zaku with. So I suggest you get the hell out of here, or do you want to become number one-hundred and eight on my arm?"

Hiashi turned white as a ghost, and ran toward the Hokage Tower.

"Hinata-chan we need to talk."

* * *

Hokage's Office

Sarutobi was enjoying his time in the office, his clones finished his paperwork, and was reading his favorite book Icha Icha Violence...until Hiashi busted into his room.

"Hokage-sama." Hiashi panted a little.

"What is it Hiashi?" Sarutobi asked barely able to put his book away in time.

"That demon attacked me! I demand that you execute him immediently!" Hiashi demanded.

"Don't listen to him old man." they heard a voice and saw Naruto sitting on the windowsill.

"Demon how did you get here so fast!"

"I'm a **Shadow Clone **Hyuuga-teme, old man he's not telling the truth."

"Then what is the truth Naruto?" Sarutobi asked.

"The Hyuuga-teme struck Hinata-chan, threatened her and was about to hit her again. Then I showed up, scared him, and he came here with his tail between his legs." the clone said.

"But that's not why I'm here, Hinata's going to live with me for now on." he continued.

* * *

Flashback Five Minutes Ago

"Hinata we need to talk."

"What is it Naruto-kun?"

"Would you like to live with me?"

"Yes."

Flashback Ends

* * *

"Impossible I would never allow it!" Hiashi yelled.

"I allow it Naruto as soon as she gets better, I'll take her to your home." said Sarutobi

"Thanks old man." the clone said and then he poofed away, sending the real Naruto the information.

"Hokage-sama I know where that demon lives, I'll just take Hinata from him."

"Really? Because Naruto now lives in the SS part in The Forest of Death, now I'll admit you are strong, but you'll die when you get to that part of the forest, now get out of my office." Sarutobi dismissed the shocked Hyuuga.

* * *

Outside the bathhouses

Naruto was walking along when something caught his eyes, a man who was dressed like he belonged in a Kabuki play. He seemed to be peeping on girls while taking notes, Naruto didn't think highly of this it seemed perverted.

"Hey you." he said.

The man looked up from what he was doing and glared at the boy.

"What do you want?" the man asked.

"Who are you, and why are you peeking on these women?"

Then music started playing and a fume of smoke rose up from a soft explosion on the ground somewhere near Naruto.

As the music continued playing, Naruto still didn't know how _he_ made music appear out of thin air but that didn't really matter, a voice came out from the smoke,

"The man who has no enemies in the heavens and who is feared by his enemies in hell. The man who never fails at making his books successful or to please a lady. The great hermit Jiraiya-sama enters!"

As the smoke cleared up found found Jiraiya posing on a huge assed toad.

So long-story short Naruto used his **Sexy Jutsu**, to convince Jiraiya to train him.

* * *

The Next Day

"Okay brat today, I'm going to teach you how to summon." said Jiraiya.

Deciding to play dumb, Naruto asked what a summon was. In response Jiraiya summoned the toad from yesterday, and told him to sign the toad contract in blood; which he did.

"Okay brat, try to summon something decent."

Deciding to surprise the old man, Naruto build up alot of chakra and shouted, "**Summoning Jutsu!**" and in a huge puff of smoke a ten story toad wearing a blue yukata, a tanto, and he was smoking a huge pipe.

**"Jiraiya! Why have you summoned me!?"** the toad asked in a irritated voice.

"Gamabunta I did not summon you." said a suprised Jiraiya.

**"Well then who did?"**

"Umm...Mr. Toad sir I summoned you." said Naruto.

**"Hahahahaha that's very funny kid, now who summoned me Jiraiya." **Gamabunta laughed.

"Gamabunta the kid did summon you."

**"What! Have I stooped so low, only to be summoned by some brat?"**

"Hey! Who are you calling a brat! I'm Naruto Namikaze the next Hokage!" yelled a very pissed off Naruto.

At the name Namikaze both Jiraiya and Gamabunta, looked at the kid in shock.

"Namikaze? Are you related to Minato Namikaze?" Jiraiya asked.

"Yes he was my dad, why do ask?"

"I was his sensei...Sarutobi has some explaning to do. Naruto come with me."

**"I'm getting too old for this shit." **Gamabuna said as he poofed away.

* * *

Hokage Office Half an Hour Later

"Sarutobi-sensei! You have some explaning to do!" yelled a pissed off Jiraiya as he came through the open window.

"( sigh ) I had a feeling this would happen. So what do you want?"

"Why did you lie to me? Minato said, I get to take care of his son if anything happened to him."

"I'm sorry, but I didn't even know he was married. Hell I didn't even know that Naruto was his son, until a few weeks ago...well I had my suspicions but didn't have and solid evidence until Naruto showed me his mothers bloodline limit." Sarutobi said truthfully.

"I...I need time to think, Naruto I'll see you tomorrow." Jiraiya said and left muttering about drinking a tower full of sake.

"Later Ero-sennin, now old man we need to talk." Naruto said.

"Where is that Sound girl?"

"In the hospital getting her injuries treated, why do you ask?"

"We need to get her out of here, Orochimaru dosen't tolerate failure."

"Where would I put her?" Sarutobi raised a eyebrow.

"My house." Naruto answered.

"What!? Naruto you're too young for that!"

"No it to protect her, she'll be safe with Kimimaro and my daughter."

"YOU HAVE A WHAT? AND WHO THE HELL IS KIMIMARO!" Sarutobi exclaimed.

"Just get her, I'll explain when we get there." Naruto said.

* * *

Naruto's House an Hour Later

"Okay Naruto I got the girl now explain." said Sarutobi carrying an unconscious Kin.

"Why is she unconscious?"

"She was being defiant so I had to knock her out."

Naruto sweat-dropped at that, "...Better then leaving her, follow me." he said.

When Naruto and Sarutobi go into the guest room, Sarutobi saw a very pale teen laying in the bed, and a baby fox. Who Naruto started playing with.

"Naruto who are these people?"

Naruto told Sarutobi how he met Ami, how he was able to get Kimimaro on their side, he also told him about Orochimaru's plans, the sound four, **Curse Seals**, and Kimimaro's disease.

"Wow this is a lot to take in, what are we going to do?" Sarutobi asked.

"That's why I'm asking you." Naruto replied.

"( sigh ) I'm staying here for a while, so I can explain everything to Kin."

"Okay, see you later old man. And please don't tell anyone about this, because I'm probably committing treason."

"In the councils eyes yes, but I'm allowing this for the safety of the village. I won't tell a soul." Sarutobi said.

"Thanks." Naruto thanked the man, then left.

For two weeks Jiraiya drove Naruto into the ground, with various chakra control from kunai levitating to to running up a waterfall. Hell one of them was with him standing on a senbon needle with one finger, on the water, while balancing a boulder on his feet, with Jiraiya sitting on it reading Icha Icha Paradise, and having five-hundred pounds on his arms, legs, and torso thanks to **Gravity Seals**.

After that Shinigami finally communicated with him.

**"Kid."**

'_Shinigami-sensei? I thought you were never going to talk to me again._'

**"No my brother had to talk to me about you, but that's not important right now. I came to tell you that you're turning into a half-demon."**

'_What!_'

**"Kid when you fought against that bastard cousin of yours, you activated the Jagan Eye."**

'_**Jagan Eye**?'_

**"The Jagan Eye was my invention, it's usually inserted on your forehead and allows the user to use the Darkness Flame. However it had a nasty side effect by turning the user into a half-demon, when that happens the user goes berserk and destroys everything around them. And because of this I outlawed it, you and one other person are the only ones who haven't had that side effect."**

_'This is so fucked up, oh before I forget when Jiraiya asked me to show him my bloodline there were five tomoes in it instead of four, why is there a fifth_ _tomoe in my **Kurashagan**?_' Naruto asked.

**"You unlocked your fathers bloodline, and it transferred into your Kurashagan." **Shinigami replied.

'_What does my father_'_s bloodline do?_'

**"It allows you to do jutsus without hand signs, but you have to use the jutsu a lot."**

'_How many jutsu_'_s can I do?_'

**"You can only do the Shadow Clone Jutsu."**

'_Thanks for telling me Shinigami-sensei._'

An hour later Kyuubi contacted him.

**"Kit, I have an idea for your training."**

'_What is it Kyuubi-sensei?_'

**"Get that man, Zabuza, to teach you to use your sword better. Not only will it give you more experience, but he could teach you a few jutsu's."**

'_That sounds good._'

After a few hours of searching Naruto found the man, he was leaning against a tree, reading a book; Icha Icha Violence which made Naruto do a major sweat-drop, and made him think that all of his teachers were perverts.

"Hey Zabuza!" Naruto yelled.

"Hey Naruto, what can I do for you?" he asked.

"Well...I was thinking, could you please teach me your **Silent Killing** style?"

Zabuza chuckled, "Sure thing kid. It seemed like your kind of sword style anyways. Any objections to starting now? The sooner, the better."

Naruto shook his head. If he wanted to be able to use his sword with any greater skill, he would have to get started immediately. Zabuza nodded and said, "I want one thousand upward swings, one thousand down swings, a thousand swings each to either side, and a thousand swings going up and down diagonally. Get started."

For a week Naruto just used his in his training, not using his **Kurashagan** once during his whole training period.

During the second week, Zabuza was shocked as he noticed that Naruto was practically absorbing the moves he was giving him. By the time Zabuza had taught him everything, the boy was probably as good as, or better, than The Demon of the Mist.

During the training period Zabuza taught Naruto the **Body flicker Jutsu**, **Ninja Art: Hidden Mist Jutsu**, **Water Clone Jutsu**, and was working on the **Water Prison Jutsu**. But during his training with Zabuza he got news about Hayate.

* * *

Flash Back

"Alright Naruto drop down and do five-hundred push ups, with this boulder on your back." Zabuza ordered with the boulder in his arms.

But he was interrupted, when a Chuunin that didn't hate Naruto interrupted their training.

"Naruto, ( pant ) Hayate-san sent me!" he panted.

"What happened?" Naruto asked.

"He's been serously wounded!"

"WHAT!" Naruto ran towards the hospital leavinf Zabuza with the heavy boulder in his arms.

After entering the hospital Naruto ran into Hayate's room, after threatening the nurse who wouldn't tell him the room number, he saw a purple haired ANBU black ops member sitting by his bed. And Hayate was hooked to several machines.

What he say horrified him, Hayate's right arm was cut off from the shoulder, his chest had a huge gash that was barley closed, the back of his left leg was partly missing, and so was his right eye.

"Oh my Kami, Yuugao-chan what happened?" Naruto asked. You see Yuugao is Hayate's girlfriend, he introduced him to her. Plus he recognized she was one of his guardians when he was little.

"Naruto-kun!" she cried out hugging him.

"Shh it's okay Yuugao-chan, I'm here. Now what happened?" Naruto consoled her.

"I just found him ( sniff ) he was barely ( sob ) breathing, but before he ( sob ) passed out he told me to ( sniff ) to tell you that ( sob ) he's sorry that ( sniff ) he couldn't teach ( sob ) you anymore." she cried.

"At least he's alive, that's more important than anything else." he said.

Flash Back Ends

* * *

"Very good Naruto." Zabuza said as Naruto performed the final slash with flawless precision.

The blond nodded in acknowledgement, before straightening and wiping the small sheen of sweat from his brow.

"Naruto before you leave, I need to have a word with you."

"Sure what is it?"

"I want to talk to you about is Haku." Zabuza said

"What about her Zabuza?"

Zabuza took a deep breath and sighed, he had grown to consider Haku like a daughter, and what he was about to say was really hard.

"I know about the date you and Haku went on, and I have noticed that you and Haku have grown close in the short time you knew each other. And I will allow you to start a relationship with her. But if you break her heart I will destroy you!"

At this Naruto gulped, so he just quickly nodded his head he didn't want to make Zabuza angrier.

"I can tell Haku loves you very much Naruto...so...you better consider her as one of your other wives because she deserves happiness too."

Naruto's eye twitched, this was getting really weird.

"Wait a second so you know." he asked.

"Yes I know about the Kyuubi, your new bloodline limit, your father which is very impressive, and you practicing polygamy."

'_Damn when did I become Sasuke-teme?_' he calmly thought to himself as he scratched his cheek for a moment.

"Don't worry Zabuza, I will take care of Haku-chan."

At hearing this Zabuza nodded.

"Okay, you can go home now. Remember you hurt Haku and I will break you!" Zabuza quickly looked at Naruto with killing intent to back up the threat.

* * *

Naruto's House

Naruto woke up the next morning, this of course was powering up form of Naruto. No matter how energetic he was, when he woke up he was a bit on the grumpy side. He brushed his teeth, and when he finished he found a letter attached to a kunai.

'_What the hell? Nobody knows I live here._' he thought to himself as he read the note attached to it.

He read the note quietly, he was hoping things would calm down soon.

_Dear Naruto,_

_Meet us three miles, in the wood's outside of Konoha on the west gate._

_The snow-nins_

"I wonder what they want?"

* * *

Pvt. Liquor: ( BURP! )

Lt. Doom: What the hell are you drinking?

Pvt. Liquor: Sake.

Lt. Doom: Where did you get it from?

Pvt. Liquor: I got it from yaoi.yuri-obsessed.

Lt. Doom: Give me a glass.

Pvt. Liquor: Sure.

Armageddon: Well that was weird, read and review ( cocks shotgun ) I need to keep an eye on those two.


	18. The meeting

I don't own Naruto, Yu Yu Hakusho, Rurouni Kenshin, or TOS.

"Talk"

'_Think_'

**"Talk"**

**'_Think_'**

* * *

8:00 That Night Outside Konoha

"Okay they're not here, I was stood up." said a very pissed off Naruto.

"Actually we are here." said a voice behind him.

Naruto responded by drawing his katana, and held it a Sanosuke's throat.

"Easy there, we don't want to start a fight." he said.

Naruto re-sheathed Kyuubi.

"So what do you want?" Naruto asked.

"Follow me."

* * *

Ten Minutes Later

Naruto and Sanosuke neared a campsite, with Kazuma and Hikari waiting for them.

"Now, I bet you're wondering why we called you here." Sanosuke said.

"Yes I am."

In response Kazuma and Hikari pulled out two sake bottles, and four saucers.

"We want to negotiate a deal." a few seconds later, all four of them were in the lotus position drinking saki

"Naruto the reason we called you here, has everything to do with the exams." Kazuma said.

"I'm listening." he replied

"As you already know Orochimaru is going to attack Konoha, but what you didn't know was they have two demon containers. One of them is Gaara who holds Shukaku The One Tailed Raccoon, and Sora Kasara the container of the Shichibi The Seven Tailed Badger from Iwa; The Village Hidden in the Stones." Kazuma explained.

"So what does that have to do with me?" Naruto asked after drinking some sake; and he must admit he liked the taste.

"It has everything to do with you and us, we know you hold the Kyuubi the nine tailed fox." earning a surprised look from Naruto.

"Relax Sanosuke holds a demon too." Hikari eased his fears.

"Really?" Naruto asked.

"Yes I do, I hold Gobi the Five Tailed Dog." Sanosuke said.

* * *

Three Hours Later

It took three hours, but they were finally finished with their plan, slightly drunk, and having some 'small talk'.

"You're pulling my chain right?" Naruto asked.

"It's the truth because Sano has Gobi in him he can't be anywhere near cats." Hikari laughed.

"Yea last time he saw a cat he barked at it and chased it up a tree. The idiot forgot he was a ninja and didn't use his chakra to climb up the tree to try and get it." Kazuma couldn't stop himself from rolling on the ground.

"Laugh it up or should I use **Snows Forbidden Secret Hand Jutsu: Pimp slap!** on you again?" Sanosuke asked evilly. And laughed when he saw Kazuma go pale.

"Oh this sounds interesting, what happened?." Naruto asked.

"I pimp slapped Kazuma into the womens hot springs, he got the living shit beat out of him." Sanosuke laughed, "And since then he never went to the hot springs again."

"It's getting late later guys!" Kazuma ran away trying to forget the horror of that day.

"Yea later." Narut told them, and then walked away from them. But Sanosuke slipped Naruto a scroll in his back pouch, knowing he won't see it until tomorrow.

* * *

Prison

Armageddon: So Lt. Doom and Pvt. Liquor, see what happens when you drink sake?

Lt. Doom/Pvt. Liquor: Yes Armageddon sir.

Armageddon: And Viper see what happens when you kidnap the President?

Viper: ( sigh ) Yes Armageddon.

Lt.Doom/Pvt. Liquor/Viper: Don't end up like us read and review!

Armageddon: P.S. sorry for the short chapter.


	19. Hatred released

I don't own Naruto, Yu Yu Hakusho, Rurouni Kenshin, or TOS.

"Talk"

'_Think_'

**"Talk"**

**'_Think_'**

* * *

Naruto's Room

"Ow my head, what happened last night?" Naruto asked himself.

Sighing Naruto did his morning routines, however he found a scroll in his back pouch pocked. After a minute wondering how it got there he decided to open it. When he opened it some armor popped out of it, wondering what this was all about he read the letter that came with it.

_Naruto,_

_Wear that armor, you'll need it._

_Sanosuke_

_P.S. the exam starts at 10:00 so hurry up._

Naruto looked at his clock and swore, "9:50! Oh shit I got to hurry."

* * *

Nine Minutes Later

Naruto was dressed in his usual outfit, the only difference was him wearing the pitch black armor instead of his cloak. ( think Shodaime Hokage's armor only black ) Knowing he had one minute left, Naruto disappeared in a puff of smoke.

* * *

Stadium

Naruto appeared in a puff of smoke, shocking and pissing a few people off . ( coughSasukecough )

Genma watched as the blond appeared to the center of the arena where Neji and he were standing, the Jounin made a note of how much the killing intent in the arena had increased due to Naruto and Neji merely looking at each other.

"I was starting to think that you weren't going to show up." Neji snarled as the blond stood before him.

"You should have known better." Naruto simply responded.

'_Man, I feel like the temperature of this arena has dropped fifteen degrees_' Genma thought as he looked from one Genin to the other.

"The third match of the finals is about to start. Naruto Uzumaki vs. Neji Hyuuga..." Genma called up as he raised his hand.

"Fight!" The jounin shouted as he brought his hand down. A second later, the two Genins disappeared.

Sound, sound was the only thing that alerted most of the audience that a match was underway. Those who had not trained as a shinobi could only hear the clash of metal that indicated that the two boys had taken out weapons. Even some of the nins among the crowd were having problems following the fight, all they saw were blurs from time to time, and an image of the two Genins when their momentum was broken every time their attacks met.

The two Genins finally stopped in the middle of the arena, kunai against kunai, each boy tried to push the other.

'_How much strength are they putting in each blow?_' some of the Jounin's wondered as they watched them from the audience, their cloths were starting to become ragged from the backlash of their attacks.

Naruto brought his kunai down, taking Neji by surprise and giving himself an opening. The blond tried to drive his fist to the side of the Hyuuga's face, but was stopped by the black-haired Genin.

Naruto was able to see a smirk for on Neji's face just before the Hyuuga move his hand and sent his kunai towards the blonds face. Naruto had to step back to prevent the kunai from impaling his face.

As soon as the blond stepped back, Neji started to gather chakra in the index and middle finger of his left hand, and jammed them into Naruto's chest.

Genma watched as Naruto grunted in pain. '_That attack was really close to the heart. Even his armor couldn't__ stop the force of that blow._' the Jounin thought as the blond put his hand on his chest where the blow had landed.

"These kids are our for the kill." Genma whispered to himself.

Once the pain had resided, Naruto looked up to see Neji smirk and get into a specific stance. The blond had a bad feeling about that stance, so he rushed him.

Neji started forward as he began his attack, the blond followed suit and rushed to the Hyuuga. Naruto was able to stop Neji's attack by throwing a kunai.

Neji jumped away and saw Naruto throwing five kunai, knowing he would die unless he used his trump card.

"**Eight Trigrams: Rotation!**" he yelled out.

Less than a second later Neji was covered in a chakra dome.

Everyone in the audience who was familiar with the Hyuuga fighting style gasped; Neji had perform a stable **Rotation **a technique only known to the Main House, as far as the shinobi that were watching knew, that was impossible.

'_So he brought it out._' Hiashi thought as he watched his nephew from the stands.

The chakra dome started to disappear, leaving Neji standing unharmed; a ring had been formed around him by the spinning chakra.

"**Rotation?**" Naruto's question was answered by Neji's smirk.

"Even someone like you would see that advantage. It's the ultimate shield." Neji stated.

Naruto took out a kunai then rushed towards the Hyuuga. Neji smirked as he started to emanate chakra from his body.

As soon as the kunai left Naruto's hand, the black-haired Genin willed that chakra to spin and protect him. After his kunai was deflected, Naruto took out a pair of shuriken and sent them towards the Hyuuga prodigy, whose chakra dome merely knocked them upward.

Immediately, the blond jumped into the air, threw another five shuriken and started to make hand seals. "**Shadow Shuriken Justu!**" Naruto yelled out before the five shuriken in the air became five hundred.

The rain of shuriken fell on the chakra dome, but merely bounced off.

"Useless." Neji muttered as he took out a couple of kunai and shuriken and threw them at the blond.

Naruto dodged the flying projectals, and shouted, "**Shadow Clone Jutsu!**" without doing any hand seals, surprising everybody.

Naruto made fifteen clones appear. The clones rushed towards the chakra dome from all sides, the attack caused four of them to disappear and knock back the other two, a pair of kunais from the inside of the dome took care of the remaining clones. Naruto did the jutsu again and rushed Neji.

"Why is Naruto wasting his energy by attacking with clones?" Sakura asked her sensei who had come to sit next to her.

"I mean, it didn't work the first time." ( she's wearing a wig )

"I don't know Sakura." he answered.

Naruto and Neji were still fighting on, even if both of them were tiring.

"Looks like the 'Mighty Hyuuga' is running out of gas." Naruto mocked.

"I still have enough strength to defeat you." Neji said as he got ready, lowering his body and tilting it forward, and with his right arm stretched back.

"You are in my divine range **Eight Trigram Sixty-Four Palms!**" Neji shouted.

"Two palms!"

The strike were met by Naruto's forearms.

"Four palms!"

The strikes hit Naruto in the torso.

"Eight palms!"

The strikes hit Naruto in the legs.

"Sixteen palms!"

The strikes hit Naruto around the torso and his back.

"Thirty-two palms!"

The strikes hit Naruto's entire torso

"Sixty-four palms!"

The strikes hits Naruto everywhere, sending the blond crashing into the ground. Nejis strikes destroyed his armor, shattered his mask, thus exposing his tattoo's and face.

The audience cheered as they watched the demon brat being struck down by the Hyuuga prodigy.

Soon, the cheers started to die out as the blond struggled to stand up.

Neji could see that something resembling a smile came to the blonds face. Naruto looked up and his gaze fell on the audience.

"Look at all of them, every one of these people that came to see that fight between Sasuke and Gaara, are looking at you right now Neji, the prodigy, the strongest Hyuuga of this generation. You don't know how jealous of you I am right now, all my life all I wanted was for someone to actually worry that I might lose, not praying for my defeat." he said.

Above the audience, in the judges' stands, Sarutobi's face saddened as he sensed the pain in the blond's voice.

Naruto snorted before continuing.

"All these years, I thought I had thrown all those petty feelings away, yet..." Naruto looked at Neji before looking down at the ground.

"You have always been praised, everyone is proud of your accomplishments, but..."

Neji remained silent and let Naruto continue as he tried to decipher what the blond was trying to say.

Still, without removing his eyes from the ground, the blond continued, "Heh I always wanted what you have praise, love, family, and acceptance. But now I've come to realize that, no matter what I do it would never happen, because of that I put up the mask of an idiot to hide my true self, now I don't want to keep hiding who I am now that I know that the happiness I wished for when I was younger is nothing but a fool's hope!" Naruto almost shouted.

The Sandaime wouldn't have been surprise if he had felt tears running down his cheek, the pain in the boy's voice had turned into anger that was long since due for its release.

Hinata was close to tears. '_Naruto-kun your pain is far too great, I wish I could_'_ve done something sooner._'

Shikamaru frowned as he watched his friend from the terrace. '_I knew there was something wrong with Naruto, but I never thought that…_'

Kakashi had remained silent; the guilt inside him was too much to try to speak.

Zabuza knew what Naruto's life was, it was like the day he met Haku; all three of them have the same eyes.

Sanosuke was sickened, by the village's treatment towards Naruto.

Haku was openly crying '_Naruto, I_'_ll do my best to make sure you_'_ll never be alone again_.'

"I won't hide anymore, if the village thinks of me as a demon I'LL SHOW THEM WHAT A DEMON CAN DO!!" Naruto screamed with tears running down his face.

Neji along with everyone in the stands gasped as one word entered all of their minds, "**Sharingan.**"

"NO! It's not those accursed eyes,its my own bloodline, the **Kurashagan**!" he yelled.

And there it was **Kurashagan **in all its glory, the five tomoe's spinning wildly, and the **Darkness Flame **swirling around him knocking his forehead protector off showing off his **Jagan Eye **which was shining crimson. Which scared the hell out of people.

"What the hell is that thing!" Neji shouted.

Suddenly a black flame appeared in the palm of his right hand, "The** Jagan Eye **a gift from death himself." that scared the audience pissless.

"It may not be a real part of me, but it gives me exactly what I need!"

The purplish black flame flickered and grew in size until it completely covered his right arm.

**"NARUTO NO, YOU CAN'T CONTROLL IT YOU'LL DIE!" **Shinigami screamed.

Various spots in the ground began to crack and then break as beams of dark energy shot up from the ground. The sky began to darken and lighting shot out of the sky.

Through out the arena people stopped everything to witness the phenomena trying to figure out what was going on.

Naruto smirked seeing Neji's expressions of surprise and fear.

"This power...it's almost impossible to control...but it's all that I need! Once I release it, I have no say...I have the power to pull you into oblivion...I assume just my right arm will do." Naruto said evilly.

"Now you will die Hyuuga! **Dragon of the Darkness Flame!**" Naruto yelled full of rage. As he brought his arm back and thrust it towards the Hyuuga.

"**Eight Trigrams: Rotation!**" Neji shouted, using almost all of his chakra to protect himself.

The dark dragon slammed into the chakra shield, destroying it, it hit the wall going right through it. Anything that was in its path, was incinerated leaving nothing alive for three miles.

But Neji was lucky he had severe chakra exaustion, and third degree burns over forty-five percent of his body.

"Heh, scared everybody?!" Naruto yelled to the crowd, who was breathing heavily. But was also in great pain because his right arm was burnt to a crisp, making it completely useless.

He then walked to the stands, to watch the next match. Not hearing Genma saying the winner of the match.

* * *

Everybody: HOLY SHIT!


	20. Invasion

I don't own Naruto, Yu Yu Hakusho, Rurouni Kenshin, TOS, or Bleach.

"Talk"

'_Think_'

**"Talk"**

**'_Think_'**

* * *

'_Damn, Shinigami-sensei was right.' _Naruto thought after walking through the stadium for a few hours.

**"You got that right, but because you were being such a dumbass, you can never use that arm again."** Shinigami scolded.

"Fuck!" Naruto cried out, clutching his right arm in pain, "Man I shouldn't have done that, great my ninja career is over."

Just then Hinata went over to him.

"Hello...Naruto-kun." she said.

"Hinata-chan? I thought you wouldn't ( wince ) come near me."

Instead of answering, Hinata gave him a big hug and started crying.

"Naruto-kun for years, ( sob ) I watched you for years. ( sniff ) I have seen you ( sob ) get verbally tortured and put ( sob ) down by all the villagers for ( sniff ) so many years. And yet I did nothing ( sob ) I'm so sorry ( sob ) Naruto-kun. she cried.

"Hinata-chan, thank you for everything." he said.

They looked into each other's eyes, their face's inches apart; started moving closer, until their their lips met. Both of them had tears in their eyes, then Hinata's tears turned white and dropped on his right arm. It glowed white, surprising the two making them back off.

They both watched the arm glow white, and the dead skin came off of it. In a matter of seconds Naruto's arm was healed tattoo included, this shocked Shinigami.

**"The Tears of Rebirth." **he gasped.

'_The what?_' Naruto asked.

**"The Tears of Rebirth was a special power in the Hyuuga clan, but the years of incest and the stupid clan heads nearly whipped it out."**

'_What does it do?_'

**"The Tears of Rebirth heals major injuries and diseases, like your arm for example."**

'_Wow._'

"Naruto-kun what happened to your arm?" Hinata asked.

"Hinata those are the **Tears of Rebirth**." Naruto replied.

"**Tears of Rebirth**?"

"I read this once, its a special power in the Hyuuga clan, but the years of incest and the stupid clan heads nearly whipped it out."

"What does it do?" she asked.

**"**The** Tears of Rebirth** heals major injuries and diseases, take my arm for example." he explained.

"Wow."

'**_Copy cat_**.' Shinigami said.

_'You ruined the moment.'_

BOOM!

"It has begun, Hinata go to the shelters we are being invaded."

"Yes Naruto-kun."

* * *

Stadium 

"Sanosuke what the hell happened!" Naruto yelled unsheathing Kyuubi.

"Something seriously fucked up." he replied.

* * *

Flashback

"All right will Kazama Ryoshi and Kankuro...

"I forfeit!" Kankuro yelled.

"Umm...alright Kazuma Ryoshi wins by default." announced Genma, earning a booing from the crowd.

"Now will Shikamaru Nara and Temari come down to the arena."

Temari flew down with her fan, and Sanosuke pushed the lazy Nara into the arena.

The fight lasted for a few hours, until Shikamaru caught Temari with his **Shadow Possession Jutsu**. But gave up because he was almost out of chakra.

Gaara and Sasuke came down for the fight. The crowed fell silent as the battle started.

Sand instantly fell from Gaara's gourd and began to surround him. Sasuke ran forward at rather impressive speed, as he dodged Gaara's sand. He spun in pivoting on his foot past Gaara's defense and deliver and upward kick. This continued for the duration of the fight Sasuke was getting faster and faster, but and experience shinobi could see he was tiring.

Finally Gaara formed a the **Sand Sphere** all around his body. When Sasuke tried to get close spike jettisoned from it. Sasuke jumped back far up to the arena wall. He then began to mold his Chakra, and perform hand seals. Lightning started to gather around his hand, it also sounded like birds chirping. He stayed up on the wall gathering energy for the attack.

"What is that technique Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked.

"That is my own original jutsu the** Chidori** **1000 Birds**, it allows the user to move at high speeds and use the full power of the thrust." Kakashi said.

Sakura stared at Sasuke in amazement that he now knew such a powerful jutsu.

Sasuke charged at the sphere dodging the spikes coming out of it. He then thrust his lightning covered hand at it.

It pierced the thick shell and a howl of pain was heard from it. The people fell silent as they stared at the two combatants. Suddenly a large demonic looking hand shot from the hole in the sphere. Sasuke jumped back to avoid it.

The Kazekage then gave the signal, Kabuto who was nearby performed a jutsu which caused feathers to fall from the sky all the villagers were put to sleep. As were some inexperienced shinobi.

Both the Kazekage and the Hokage jumped to the roof of the arena to fight. The Kazekage then revealed himself to be Orochimaru, and hey then began to fight.

A Sound and Sand ninja appeared by Sanosuke. He noticed that the sand trio run out towards the forest. Sasuke gave chase to them. The ninja behind him drew closer to him, he grabbed the hilt of his blade and slashed them in two.

Flashback Ends

* * *

As soon as Sanosuke finished, he slashed a Sound-nins head off.

"Naruto the Uchiha ran off to fight Gaara, we got to go."

"Alright Sanosuke." Naruto said as he jumped into the arena.

Kakashi was defending Sakura and sleeping civilians, as ninja attacked he quickly disposed of them. He saw Naruto and the Snow-nin jump from the room they were in, and three Chuunin level Sand and Sound-nins jumped out after them. He looked at his blue eyes which seemed more icy as he expertly used his katana. The Chuunin were dead before they hit the ground.

Naruto then proceeded to cut away at the ninja's that were attacking him on the arena floor. He danced with his sword in beautiful rhythm each step flawless, it was a dance of death as blood flowed from enemy's. Kakashi couldn't help but wonder who had taught Naruto to be so proficient with a sword.

Kakashi looked behind him and Sakura who was now next to Skikamaru.

"Sakura, Skikamaru, go after Sasuke he chased down the Sand Genin." Kakashi said fending off more attackers.

"But sensei what about you and Naruto?" she said staring at the blond and black haired boy on the arena floor effortlessly kill someone. She was quite unnerved by this.

'_I never thought I would see Naruto kill someone so easily without remorse...has he really changed that much_.' she thought.

"Naruto will go with you guys later, right now he is fighting to protect the people in the stands and can't get away." Kakashi ordered.

Sakura gave a nod as she and Shikamaru went off after Sasuke.

Naruto continued to cut through the enemy, along with Sanosuke, Naruto then went back to back with Sanosuke as they became surrounded by ten shinobi.

"How many do you want, Naruto?" Sanosuke asked.

"I'll take the first five, and you take the other five." Naruto replied

Sanosuke then disappeared, but reappeared circling around the nins leaving after images. He then yelled out,

"**Kodachi Ryu: Dance of the Wheeling Sword!**" cutting the five nins into ribbons.

Naruto jumped into the air shouted "**Dance of the Crescent Moon!**" creating three **Shadow Clones** and their swords extended, stabbing into the five nins. This shocked Kakshi because only Hayate knew that move, then he knew that it was Hayate who taught him how to use a sword.

Two minutes later both Sanosuke and Naruto ran at god like speed towards their comrades. They managed to save a few citizens along the way all of which were grateful or ungrateful.

However they were stopped by a bunch of Stone-nin.

"Well, well, well what do we have here? A Leaf-nin? And a Snow-nin?" a Stone-nin taunted.

"Let's see who can kill them the fastest?" replied another.

'_Oh shit...Kyuubi what should I do?_'

**"Kit repeat these words, Come out and bathe in blood Kyuubi!"**

"Come out and bathe in blood Kyuubi!"

In a flash of light Naruto appeared wearing a black gi, grey hakama, and black shinobi sandals. His hair was black with blood red highlights/streaks, his eyes were pitch black, his katana stayed the same only it had a serrated edge.

'_Kyuubi what the hell happened to me?_'

**"This is your manslayer form, it allows you to do an ancient sword style. Its called Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu the most powerful style around, but hurry you only have two minutes before this form wears off."**

"Prepair to die suckers!" he yelled.

Then Naruto ran and slashed three Stone-nin, then he rushed in the middle of the Stone-nins and started slashing everywhere.

"**Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu: Dragon's Nest Strike!**" he yelled out, watching twenty men drop dead.

Naruto then turned around, slashed his into the ground bringing it in a upward swing. Sending rocks into the Stone-nins. Stone-nins killed by rocks, oh the irony.

"**Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu: Earth Dragon Strike!**" he yelled out killing ten Stone-nins, and ran through the path that has been cleared for him.

"Naruto go ahead, I'll take care of the rest!" Sanosuke shouted.

"Don't die on me, we still have to beat Gaara!" Naruto replied as he ran.

"You don't make anything easy, do you Naruto. Alright boys who wants a piece of me!" he yelled pulling one of his gloves off, and gathered white energy in it.

* * *

Two Minutes Later

Naruto's manslayer form wore off but he still kept running, he then looked at his left arm and saw the number one-hundred and sixty eight. Sanosuke joined him thirty seconds later.

It only took him them three minutes to make it to the battle field where Gaara was fighting Sasuke. Sakura was pinned to a tree by some giant sand hand. And Sasuke looked exhausted, as black flame tattoo marks adorned his body.

Gaara launched himself at him as his hands where turning into spikes he pushed them forward. Naruto jumped in the air above him, he noticed Sasuke's expression when he did this. He brought his sword down hard on to Gaara shredding through the protective sand. Gaara gave a sickening howl of pain.

Suddenly Gaara began sucking in air as mouth's appeared all over his body. He then blasted the concentrated air current at Naruto. Naruto jumped over it and noticed a teen with shaggy brown hair and golden eyes. He wore black camo-pants, black sandals, a black long sleeved shirt that was missing its right sleeve, and brown Chuunin vest. His forehead protector was on his forehead, showing that he was a Stone shinobi.

Sanosuke just muttered. "Oh shit, we have a big fight on our hands."

* * *

Armageddon: Alright new recruits for the rest of your days, you will be serving under my jurisdiction. Now state your names.

RasenganFin: Pvt. RasenganFin reporting for duty sir!

Superninja16: Pvt. Superninja reporting for duty sir!

Armageddon: Your first act of duty is to watch over Pvt. Liquor and Lt. Doom.

Pvt. RasenganFin/Pvt. Superninja: Sir yes sir!


	21. The battle for Konoha

I don't own Naruto, Yu Yu Hakusho, Rurouni Kenshin, TOS, or Bleach.

"Talk"

'_Think_'

**"Talk"**

**'_Think_'**

* * *

Sanosuke

The Stone-nin did some hand seals and yelled out, "**Earth Style: Mud Dragon Bomb!**" the teen slammed his hands down on the ground and seemed to grasp at the earth. The shape of a dragon's head rose out of the ground, and spat alot of mudballs at Naruto. Only to be blocked by Sanosuke.

"Sora you finally grace us with your presence." Sanosuke said sarcastically.

Instead of answering Sora became more feral, he dropped on all fours and became the size of a bus. His clothes shredded, his ears be came pointed, fur grew everywhere, he now supported claws, and sprouted three tails!

"Oh shit."

* * *

Naruto

"Mother wants your blood Uzamaki!" Gaara shouted.

"Shukaku can go blow himself!" Naruto shouted knowing who his 'mother' was.

"Hehehe, just so you know Uzumaki, the sand around that girl Sakura will slowly squeezed the life out of her, until she is completely crushed. So, if you want to save your precious friend then your better kill me quickly, hahaha." the partially formed demon said with a sadistic laugh.

Naruto immediately went into action "**Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!**"

He then shoots a big fireball forward toward the psycho, the psycho himself jumps away from it only to clash with Naruto's katana.

They meet in the middle of the air and impact, the two attacks struggle to overpower each other, but Kyuubi prevails and goes right through the sand like claw.

When they land on opposite branches, the claw falls off, but it quickly gets replaced with more sand and is reformed. But he didn't stop there, the gourd on his back then turned to sand and went over the rest of his body, except the legs, leaving him to look more like the demon sealed in him.

'_Shit, come on Naruto, think of a better plan. Damn looks like I'll have to use my_ **_Shadow Clones._**' but before he could do anything, the almost perfectly formed demon crossed his arms for an attack.

"**SAND SHURIKEN!**" the demonic Gaara yelled.

The spike on his newly formed arms then shot out shurikens toward the boy, he then quickly jumps away to avoid the attack. But he didn't evade fast enough and was hit by the attack partially, sending flying towards another tree.

Once he gets the stars out of his eyes from the attack, he then see the psycho with a demonic grin on his face, with a look in his eyes that only Naruto understood.

_'__Such sad eyes, such sad lonely eyes. Like me he has a demon sealed within him, I bet everyone hated him and that must have been hard for him, he'__s had only his sister to care for him and probably his brother. But, from I can see, he doesn't__ let them into his heart because of the beliefs he goes by. The reason I have been able to get through the fact that I had Kyuubi, until I found out who he was, and the villager'__s cold stares were because of the people who came to be my friends and with them, I'm not alone anymore. I felt I excited, and relieved of my worries because of them.' _he then looked back to the sand user once he got out of his thoughts.

_'__Gaara is still in that hell of being alone and I understand how he feels, and that'__s why…'_ he then hardened his eyes at the psycho and got back to his feet, with determination in the way he is standing,

"That's why I'm going to beat you, and save you and save you from yourself."

"Multi **SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!**" Naruto then forms four more shadow clones.

"Well, here goes nothing." he and the clones he made, jumped off toward the sand user with the clones in front. Gaara shoots out his left claw towards three of the clones and catches them, the remaining clone throw the original over them. Quickly making another clone to take the next incoming claw, he goes over the sand users and goes behind him. Not wanting to waste anymore chakra, he released five-hundred pounds of weight.

He got enough speed, and then rams the kunai into his intended target as he speeds toward it.

"**Konoha's Secret Finger Jutsu: 1000 years of Pain!**" he then rams the kunai into his ass.

Everyone who saw this sweat-dropped at the scene.

Gaara had enough of the Naruto's antics. He then used his tail to whip him, making him fly, but the Naruto had a smirk on his face as he fell and said one word.

"Boom!"

Right when he said that, the kunai he used exploded with the tag he put on it.

When the smoke clears, the sand that was protecting Gaara was barely hanging off his right side. Before the blond could hit the tree he was going to hit, Sasuke came in and took the force of the flying boy and blocked his impact.

"Sasuke?" the blond was surprised what his rival did.

"You did that, but still only managed one hit?" the brooding boy said while still in pain.

"Shut it." he got pissed how he can still judge his skill like that.

"Hey Naruto."

The blond then turned his gaze from Gaara to Sasuke.

"You better save Sakura no mater what and once you do, take her and run. You can do it."

He was slightly surprised by what the avenger said, he then continued.

"I can buy you some time. If it ends here, it means that I was only capable of getting this far," he painfully got up and stood. "I have already lost everything once, and now I know I have another family member left. When I die it's up to you the revive the Uchiha Clan."

Naruto never really thought about it, but now he knew, Sasuke was his part of his family and he would sacrifice his life for him, just like in the Wave Country.

"Thanks for the offer, but you stand down. This is my fight and I want to deal with it my way. Like you said we are family, but its up to us to revive the Uchiha Clan." Naruto replied.

"**Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu!**" he then made two-thousand **Shadow Clones**.

"Let's go!" he yelled. They all then do as the original say and jump forward towards the sand user, and they all yell out, "**Shadow Shuriken Justu!**" they all threw out their individual shuriken making two-thousand shuriken into two million!

Quickly thinking of something, Gaara uses the claw he had left and blocked all the shurikens he could.

Then the clones then went in close and personal, and kick him up then ax-kicked him.

"**Uzumaki 2000 Barrage!**" they all shouted.

The crazed sand user then hit the ground, hard, leaving a crater where he hit the ground.

'_This guy, just who is he?_' thought Gaara.

"There is just no way...no way I can...LOSE TO THIS GUY!" all of a sudden, the sand he used grew exponentially and formed a giant puff of smoke in the area. In the cloud of smoke, two glowing yellow eyes shined through.

"Ah crap, this just had to happen; that demon that was sealed inside of him has come out."

True to Naruto's thoughts, the raccoon demon known as Shukaku stood there with all his glory.

"Oh shit!" he said.

* * *

Sanosuke

Sora rushed at Sanosuke, he blocked him with his kodachi. Sanosuke slashed at Sora, only for him to shoot rocks out of his mouth. Hitting him in the stomach, and face.

**"Pup what the hell are you doing?" **Gobi asked. ( pup is for a dog or wolf, kit is for fox, kitten is for cat, I have no idea for the rest. Please help )

'_If I use any jutsu_'_s Amanda-sensei said I_'_ll die, don_'_t you remember?_'

**"Listen I'll pump more chakra into you, I'll do my best to keep you from dying."**

'_Fine but if I die, I_'_ll kill you for this!_'

Sanosuke did one handed seals and shouted out, "**Ice Style: Swallow Blizzard Jutsu!**"

A cluster of ice needles in the shape of miniature swallows appeared, and flew at Sora who dodged. But they turned around and did a critical hit on Sora, making him scream out in pain.

Then they both heard "**Konoha's Secret Finger Jutsu: 1000 years of Pain!**" and turned to see Naruto shove a kunai up Gaara's ass. Which they both sweat-dropped at the sight, then it exploded making Gaara look disfigured.

Taking advantage of the distraction Sanosuke did some seals, and yelled out, "**Ice** **Style: Tiger Pierces Dragon Jutsu!**"

A huge ice tiger run towards Sora, biting and crushing him. Then when he was weak Sanosuke shouted, "**Ice Style: Ice Prison Jutsu!**" Then a huge piller of of ice trapped Sora.

Coughing and hacking up some blood, Sanosuke looked at the prison sighting, thinking the fight was over. But there was a huge roar coming from the prison, and it exploded with Sora reaching the height of Shukaku but was as long as three football fields, and now sprouted his other four tails, showing seven tails in all their glory.

"Oh shit." Sanosuke said.

At the same time Gaara used his **Ninja Art:** **Feigning Sleep Jutsu **to awaken Shukaku, and Sora grew his other three tails ready to destroy Konoha.

"Naruto use the **Summoning Jutsu**!" Sanosuke yelled.

"Alright!" Naruto yelled back.

"**Summoning Jutsu!**" they both yelled out.

In a huge puff of smoke Gamabunta appeared in all his glory, and a snow owl wearing a white yukata and had big yellow eyes appeared.

**"Gamabunta its been a while."**

**"Yes it has Renji, okay kids why the hell did you summon us?"**

They both pointed towards Shukaku and Shichibi.

**"What the hell! Sanosuke how the hell did you get into this perdicument?" **Renji asked.

**"Yea Naruto what the hell?"** Gamabunta asked.

They quickly explaned the situation, and reluctenly agreed to help them.

Shukaku fired a couple of **Air Bullets **at Renji, but he flew out of the way and fired a **Blizzard** at Shukaku.

While Shukaku was distracted Gamabunta unsheathed his katana, rushed Shukaku, and cut his left arm off. Shichibi slammed his sseven tails on the ground, and tons of earth fired at Gamabunta hitting him in the chest. This of course gave Renji a clean shot at him, so he fired **Steel Feathers** at him. Striking him in the eye blinding him with his own blood.

Both Shukaku and Rokumbi were pissed off, after getting hurt they combined their attacks. Rokubi summoned a bunch of stone hands, and trapped both Gamabunta and Renji. Shukaku fired ten **Air Bullets**, hitting both Renji and Gamabunta making them both disappear.

Both Naruto and Sanosuke were falling fast, both were trying to think what to do.

"Hey Sanosuke!" Naruto yelled.

"What is it Naruto?"

"Why don't we use the rest of our chakra, and summon our demon's?"

"We got nothing to lose." Sanosuke replied.

"**Summoning Jutsu!**" they both yelled.

In flash of light Gobi the five tailed dog appeared, his white fur shined from the sun, his red eyes glaring at his enemies. And Kyuubi his nine tails swishing in the air, his teeth grinning and aching for blood.

**"Hey Kyuubi let's blow these guys away, like we did five-thousand years ago." **Gobi said.

**"Great idea Gobi, let's do it."** Kyuubi agreed.

Kyuubi and Gobi gathered chakra in his mouth, launching them at Shukaku and Rokubi.

As the white and red orbs combined together they yelled out, **"Nova Blast!"** as it blew up, taking out Shukaku and Rokubi. But with the amount of energy, both Gobi and Kyuubi disappeared, leaving Naruto, Sanosuke, Gaara, and Sora to fall into the trees and onto the ground.

Both Sanosuke and Sora were unconscious, Naruto forced himself to his feet while clutching his now broken right arm. With the energy he put out in the battle, he limped over the stunned sand user. While he was walking over to the red-head, he started to remember all the pain, the torture, the insults he went through as a child, while Gaara was doing the same.

As the blond got closer, Garra for once in his line of work, started to get scared.

"D-Don't come near me." he screamed.

Once Naruto was standing over the red head, he looked down on him with sad eyes, "The pain of being of alone is completely out of this world, isn't it? It really hurts, doesn't it? I don't know why...but I understand your feelings so much, it hurts. But I...I have people important to me now."

He then hardened his look, "And I won't let you hurt any of my friends and those who I consider precious. If you do...I'll stop you, even if I have to kill you."

"Why?" that's the question that has been plaguing the sand users mind. "Why do you do this for strangers?!"

"My loneliness...that hell, they saved me from it and they acknowledged my existence. They're important to me, thats why." the Naruto said, finishing up on his story.

"Hey, Naruto you can stop," the tired ninja turned his head to see his rival/family member standing a few feet from him.

"Sakura is safe, she's free from that sand."

"Hehehe, that's good."

Right at that moment, the last two sand team members jump in. Kankuro stands ready to fend off the two, but Temari stops him. He then gave a questioned look, to which she gave her own, a 'I'll tell you later' kind of look. He nods in understanding and goes to tend to his little brother.

"Thank you." Temari said, and they jumped away.

Sasuke was about to give pursuit, but Naruto's hand got in the way.

"No Sasuke, I know their enemies for now, but let them go." Naruto then locked his eyes on his rival, and family member. "Please."

Not understanding what was going on, he just complied him.

"Lets get goi-" Naruto then fainted, leaving the avenger to look back and see what happened. As a certain Nara would say, this just troublesome, and so the Uchiha picked up Naruto and went off to get Sakura.

As Sasuke took Naruto and Sakura back to Konoha, Kazuma and Hikari got Sanosuke and took him to the hospital.

And the Stone-nins found Sora and took him back to The Village Hidden in the Stones.

* * *

Armageddon: I'm going to take a little break but I'll update as soon as I can.


	22. Revelations and leaving

I don't own Naruto, Yu Yu Hakusho, Rurouni Kenshin, TOS, or Bleach.

"Talk"

'_Think_'

**"Talk"**

**'_Think_'**

* * *

About a day later, Naruto woke up in a hospital bed. When he got better, he went to see if the old man was okay. But when he ran into his sensei on the way, he told him that the Hokage had died in the battle against Orichimaru.

For about three days, Naruto mourned the old mans death, though he didn't show it to others, he also had considered him a grandfather, someone who always looked out for and always looked forward to for wisdom. After those days were done, his funeral came up and so, he dressed up in all black for the occasion.

When he got done dressing up, he left his apartment to get to the funeral, along the way he met up with Sasuke and Sakura.

When they got there, they saw everyone they knew, Konohamaru, Shino, Kiba, Hinata, Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Lee, Neji, Tenten, Asuma, Gai, Anko, Kurenai, Kakashi, Zabuza, Haku, Hikari, Kazuma, Sanosuke and Iruka. They all had dressed up in black attires, in their own styles of course. He looked at the spots available and stood beside Haku.

He took one look at the picture and immediately wanted to cry, it was hard to even see his picture now.

Haku seeing the boy she loves, breaking down in front her, wanted to comfort and so she puts a hand on his shoulder. He flinches from the touch and looks at her with teary eyes,

"Its okay Naruto, let it out," she then gave him a hug, he then lowered his head onto her shoulders and let his heart out by crying.

"Its okay, I'm here, everything is going to be fine." and she was glad she could help heal his soul a little.

Once he was done, he took his head out of her shoulders, "Thank you Haku-chan, I needed that." he then took one last look at the picture.

_'__Old man, I hope __you'__re __living a good after life up there. Someday, I'__ll __be up there myself, but not until I take the title of Hokage, believe it.'_ he thought to himself.

Not a second later he thought he heard the old man laugh, but quickly shrugged it off as just his emotions going out of whack.

* * *

One Week Later

A week passed by since the invasion on Konoha and the death of the Third Hokage, so thing were starting to get back to normal. Sasuke went back to his usual mood, but with some strangeness to it though, Sakura went back to asking out the avenger 24/7, but not as much for some reason, Kakashi went to back to reading his smut, but he started to pay more attention to Naruto now. And Naruto moved into the Uchiha compound, along with his guests.

* * *

Flashback

"Kimimaro, Kin are you two in here?" Naruto asked, only to receive no answer.

He then opened the door to see an interesting sight, Kin was sleeping on Kimimaro's lap, her head was laying on his chest. Kimimaro's arms were wrapped around her waist, and his chin was resting on her head.

They both woke up with a jolt after hearing a clicking sound, only to see Naruto with a camera.

"Naruto! What the hell are you doing?!" Kin shouted.

"I should be asking you the same thing, so spill it."

"Fine it started..."

Flashback ( flashback with a flashback weird )

A young Kin was surrounded by other students of The Hidden Sound Village ninja academy being picked on because of her long hair. The head of these tormentors was none other than Mia, who was vindictively pulling Kin's hair.

"Why is someone as untalented and hard on the eyes as you gifted with hair that is better than mine!?"

Mia was often considered Kin's rival, but she was mostly jealous of Kin's ability to grow her hair long. Mia had tried but it often became frayed at the ends, this was what led her harassing Kin about her hair.

The girl continued to yank on Kin's hair laughing while she did it, she completely ignored the fact that Kin was crying. The group snapped to attention when they heardthe clacking of sandals approaching, they all froze when they felt a massive killing intent.

"You know I really hate it, when people make fun of others...they remind me of my life before Orochimaru-sama found me..." Kimimaro began as he stepped out of the shadows, his eyes focused on Mia.

He glared darkly at her as he activated level one of his** Cursed Seal** rip-like patters appeared over his face and chest area. He pulled a bone-like sword out of his shoulder, and pointed it a the students.

"Leave now!" he commanded.

The students all left in a rush, and once they were all Kimimaro knelt down in front of Kin and smiled genuinely at her as he deactivated the **Cursed Seal's** first level. He hugged her softly and calmed her down, and once she calmed down he tied her hair back in a ribbon and smiled at her.

"If they pick on you again. Just tell them you're with me, I won't let them pick on you anymore and I will make them suffer next time." Kimimaro smiled softly as he helped Kin to her feet. And from that day Kin was always with Kimimaro.

Flashback Ends

"And we have been together ever since." she finished.

"Wow I can't lie, but that was really romantic...in a weird kind of way."

"Yea, now what did you want?"

"I got us a new house, come on let's get ready to move." Naruto said.

Flashback Ends

They moved and the house was pretty much the same as their old house, the only difference was it had more rooms and it was kind of worn down from years of not being used. But a few days after fixing it up, Naruto went shopping.

Naruto was walking along after finishing his shopping, but was trying to ignore the glares and whispers from the villagers. Here are a few of them.

"So the demon brat is still alive."

"I can't believe he has the **Sharingan**, he's disgracing the Uchiha bloodline."

"I heard he moved into the Uchiha compound."

"Yea and he has two other people and a fox living with him."

"Oh yea I heard the Demon of the Mist moved in with him."

"Figures a demon living with a demon."

"I also heard he has the Hyuuga heiress, and some ice slut living with him."

"Demon whores."

After _ignoring _the whispers he ran into Haku and Hinata, and they looked pissed. ( uh ho )

"Naruto-kun we need to talk." they both said in a union.

* * *

Naruto's House

"Okay Naruto-kun why are you dating her?" they both said, pointing at each other.

"I can explain." he said.

"Well what is it?" they said radiating killing intent.

"Okay I'm almost and the last of my clan, and if Sasuke can get his stick out of his ass, the clan might be reborn. I'm the only Namikaze left. And before old man Hokage died, he said I have to practice polygamy to revive the clan. You two are my first I swear, please don't kill me." he answered.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"Saved by the door." Naruto sighed in relief.

Naruto opened the door to reveal Jiraiya. He was surprised to see the toad hermit here.

"Ero-sennin?"

"Ero-sennin?" Haku repeated; she then looked at the man Naruto called a pervert. When the old man looked at her and Hinata, he then grew a lecherous grin on his face.

"Oh, and who might you be lovely ladies be?" his voice just screamed pervert to the girls and started to hide behind Naruto. Getting the hint, Naruto glares right at the old hermit.

"Look here Jiraiya-sensei, if I find out that you have taken notes about these two, or try any way to take a peek, even a smidge, I swear I'm gonna take any dignity you have as a man and throw them into a fire fueled by your books."

He then pointed right at the old hermits crotch so he gets the hint. Jiraiya knew to take his student seriously when he uses his name with sensei in it, because if you don't, you have just dug your own funeral.

"Anyways, I've come to take you on one of my 'research trips'." Jiraiya then proceed into Naruto's house to talk.

"Why? Why do I have to go on a research trip with you, Ero-sennin?" Naruto really didn't like the sound of it and it would cut the time on him training.

"Now listen, this is no ordinary research trip." he paused for a bit as Naruto raises an eyebrow at.

"There is a woman I want to ask some question, so I have to find her."

"Look here, I ain't got time to do some perverted stuff with you, and besides if you haven't noticed." the blond points back with his thumb showing to rising red chakra auras coming from the two girls.

"If you keep up with that act of yours, your going to be missing a head, if you know what I mean." Jiraiya then shuddered at the thought. Quickly thinking of a plan, he play on his students weakness, new jutsu's.

"Well, there is this one move that I know and I believe you can master it." Naruto whipped his head so hard to the old hermit, the girls believed he could have gotten whiplash.

"I see that's gotten your attention." Jiraiya said with a grin.

Deciding over his original training plans, he concedes defeat, the old perv knew how to push his button.

"Alright when do we go and, this technique better be powerful."

"Oh, trust me brat, this jutsu is more powerful than the **Chidori**, and as for when, right now, meet me at the northern gate tomorrow at 11:00." he said before he left.

That made Naruto get a grin on his face, he'll show up Sasuke again.

"So you're leaving?" Haku asked.

"Yea tomorrow, but right now I'll introduce you to Kimimaro."

"Who's Kimimaro?"

Naruto then told Hinata and Haku about Kimimaro about his past, him freeing him from Orochimaru's grasp, his disease, his girlfriend Kin, and all that other good stuff.

* * *

Kimimaro/Kin's Room

Naruto and the girls came into Kimimaro's room. He introduced them and they started talking.

"So you are the girls Naruto has been talking about." Kimimaro said.

"He has?" they both said surprised.

"Yep he said, you two are the most beautiful girls he's ever seen." making the two girls blush.

"Kimimaro I told you that, because you said you wouldn't tell!" Naruto exclaimed.

"I guess this is what you call a burn."

"Yea that was a good burn." Kin said

Then Ami came in, making all the girls yell "Cute!" and pet her like there was no tomorrow.

* * *

Later that Night

The villagers who insulted Naruto's girls, walked out of a bar totally drunk.

Naruto then jumped off a building and landed on a villagers head, knocking him out. He then kicked another in the knee cap, making him scream out in pain. Naruto kneed him in the stomach, and karate chopped kis neck rendering him unconscious. After that he then gave a hard kick to the last villager in the groin, making him scream like a little girl knocking him out. Naruto then created two **Shadow Clones** and beat the unconscious villagers, into an inch of their life's.

* * *

The Next Day

Naruto woke up on the floor, packed, and made breakfast. After eating he talked to the girls.

"Haku, Hinata when I'm gone I need you to take care of Kimimaro and Ami when I'm gone."

"Okay Naruto-kun." said Haku.

"And girls, please make a decision about the polygamy thing. It's your decision not mine."

Before they answered he kissed them goodbye.

* * *

Northern Gate 10:55

Naruto made it to the northern gate, only to see Sanosuke.

"Hey Sanosuke what are you doing here?" he asked.

"Did you think I would let you go anywhere by your self, especially with that pervert?"

"But Ero-sennin said-"

"Aw who cares what he thinks, I'm coming no matter what." Sanosuke cut him off.

Five minutes later the super pervert arrived.

"Hey Naruto who's the brat?" Jiraiya asked.

"I'm Sanosuke, I'm from Snow Country."

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm coming with you, can't let you turn Naruto into a pervert."

Knowing he couldn't win Jiraiya agreed.

* * *

Armageddon: Attention reviewers! When Naruto goes into his manslayer form he can't use his **Kurashagan**, his **Darkness Flame** techniques or any other jutsu's. He can only do kenjutsu and taijutsu, if you don't like it then kiss my ass.

Lt. Doom: P.S. Pvt. RasenganFin came up with the **Tears of Rebirth**.


	23. Akatsuki attacks

I don't own Naruto, Yu Yu Hakusho, Rurouni Kenshin, TOS, or Bleach.

"Talk"

'_Think_'

**"Talk"**

**'_Think_'**

* * *

Some Hours Later

( I got this from the manga, anime, and guide lines, the rest is me )

After a few days of travel Naruto, Sanosuke and Jiraiya arrived in a lodging town, they see that there are many strange things happening, many strange event to be exact.

"This is a weird town." Sanosuke said, with both Naruto and Jiraiya agreeing with him.

They then proceed to a hotel which Jiraiya pays a room for them both.

"Hey Naruto, Sanosuke" the blond and Sanosuke then looks at him.

"This is where we'll be staying for the day."

"Why? We can still keep going and find this woman your searching for sooner." Naruto said in a complaining voice.

"An apprentice must follow his teacher's orders." the old pervert quickly replied.

"I just want to learn that technique quick and be done with it." the old man was starting to piss Naruto and Sanosuke off.

"And that is what makes you my apprentice." said Jiraiya bending his head down to the boy, considering his own height.

He then notices something walking out in front of the entrance of the hotel.

What it was, was one sexy ass woman with a small one-piece blue dress. Jiraiya was at a loss, his pervert senses going out of whack and just wanting to do naughty things with this woman as she looked at him and winked.

"Naruto, Sanosuke" the boys looked right at the old pervert, the old man then handed Naruto the key and left in a dash. Yelling back as he went off.

"Go to the room, mold some chakra, train, and go to sleep." and with that he was gone, leaving a steaming Leaf and Snow-nin.

"DAMMIT OLD MAN! ( sigh ) Might as well get some rest and then go somewhere to train." Naruto said.

He and Sanosuke headed up the stairs and searched for the room. They found the room with no problem and put his backpack down in the room and plopped himself on the bed for a bit.

After a long hour or two of playing poker and rock-paper-scissors with Sanosuke, he decided it was time to go out for some fresh air. But someone then knocked on the door of the room.

"Hey Naruto that pervert should not be back yet, stay on guard." Sanosuke warned.

"Fine I will." Naruto replied opening the door, only to see two people in black cloaks with red clouds on them. The taller one had a big sword on his back, and the shorter one had the **Sharingan**.

'_Wait a second this person has_ _the **Sharingan**? But how can that be? Hold on...back in Wave Sasuke said he wanted to kill his older brother. And he, me, and Kakashi-sensei have the **Sharingan/Kurashagan**. Then this must be his brother._' Naruto thought.

"What do you want?" he said in a cold voice.

At first, Itachi wasn't sure this was the boy they were looking for, considering his height, hair color, clothing, but he went and looked a the key detail quickly and knew this was their intended target.

"Well, I guess this is look of him is to be expected from the boy who hold the nine tails within him." Kisame said making himself known . Naruto then puts this guy under the name of 'shark face', in case he wanted to just piss him off or anything else later.

'_How do they know about Kyuubi? Well not him exactly, but how do they know I even have_ _him?_' this started to get Naruto on edge as the two just stand looking at him like he was their prey.

"You're coming with us, please step outside" the **Sharingan** user said in a calm, monotone command.

A wicked smile appeared on Naruto's face, he then starts to step out in the hall of the hotel.

"Hmm, Itachi, it would be quite annoying if he moved around, perhaps we should cut off one or both of his legs." Kisame said with a sadistic grin on his face.

"Like hell you will!" Naruto said.

The cool-headed Uchiha stood there, contemplating his answer to his partner, but he just stood there silent. Taking as it as a yes, the shark man steps toward the boy.

"Then I shall do it." Kisame gladly said.

Naruto stood there, acting like he was afraid of what's to come, the blue skinned man didn't know what was going to come.

But Itachi finally spoke, "It's been a long time...Sasuke." and low and behold, the avenger stands at the end of the hall.

Like his brother, he gave a silent pause before spoke just two word, with malice and hatred in them, "Itachi Uchiha." he says slowly.

'_I knew it; this is his brother, Itachi Uchiha. The man whole killed his whole clan and spared only Sasuke._' this made his suspicions confirmed as they continued to talk.

Kisame looks back on the young Uchiha with his shark like grin.

"Oh, the **Sharingan** and he looks very similar to you Itachi. Who is the kid, huh?"

"My little brother." the older Uchiha simply replies.

"I heard the entire Uchiha clan was killed...by you." said Sanosuke stepping into the hallway, but was ignored.

"Itachi Uchiha," the young Uchiha says with more hate and anger,"I'm going to kill you."

The older Uchiha simply turned to his little brother with his eyes closed, which Sasuke mimicked. They stood like that for a second before they both opened their eyelids to reveal their **Sharingan's**, although Sasuke's wasn't perfected yet.

"Like you said," the air around the avenger started to lift his hair a bit. "I hated you, detested you, and just to kill you, I've..." he then starts to charge up his new technique he got from his sensei, the **Chidori**.

"I've survived." he then charges in to kill his brother with the assassination technique he learned.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

But Itachi just stood there, waiting for the boy to get close enough. He then simply caught the technique, sending the attack away from him, while also making a hole through the apartment Naruto was in.

_'__Okay, I am not paying for that.'_ the blond thought as he looked at the damage done by the **Chidori**. He then looked back at his rival and sees that he can't get out of the older Uchiha's grip. He sees him tighten that grip and Sasuke wincing at the pain being felt by the pressure of it.

Kisame see this and takes his opportunity to use his sword special ability. During this, Sasuke tried to get free, but Itachi snapped his wrist, thus making the young Uchiha cry out in pain.

Just as Naruto saw this, he was about to use his energy to summon his clones, but Kisame simply slashed down with his wrapped sword and all of the chakra the blond built up was gone.

"Surprised brat, my Samehada ( sharkskin ) can shave...and devour chakra." the shark man said with pride in his voice as he explained his swords abilities.

"You know, it would be annoying if he used one of his petty jutsus...perhaps I should cut off an arm as well, before I take out the legs."

"I don't think so!" Sanosuke yelled, "If you do so much as touch a hair on his head, I'll kill you!" he yelled pulling off his gloves, and white light pouring out of them.

Kisame then brought his sword down, hopping to cut Sanosuke in half. Only for it to get caught by his two hands.

"What! How come Samehada isn't devouring your chakra?!"

"Who say's I'm using chakra." said Sanosuke charging up his white energy, putting a hole in Samehada." surprising Kisame.

But the they were interrupted as a new competitor stepped in.

"So what took ya, you old pervert?" Naruto asks with a lazy tone, as the person revealed so to be Jiraiya. Completely ignoring his student, the old man does his thing in front of the two criminals.

"Jiraiya the man does not allow women to simply seduce him with their beauty. When you become great like me, women will go crazy over your beauty."

They all just stare at the stupidity of the old man.

"You know that little speech of yours is down right stupid, right? You got excited from a simple wink from the woman. I don't think you should be showing off like that right now, you perverted hermit." Sanosuke said in an angry voice.

"Come on, now. Don't call me that in front of people." Jiraiya said while scratching the back of his head while holding the woman that he went off with on his shoulder.

"Shut it." Naruto said in a serious tone, "More importantly now, would you mind getting these guys off Sasuke, Sanosuke, and me here? I know you can tell these guys aren't just some chumps."

_'Hmm, good he know when to retreat when necessary, he also know how to gauge opponents and be sure to hold out long enough for reinforcement, all the while he had a cool head. Maybe once I get Tsunade to come back, I can give the information about his skill and have them promoted to Chuunin like that Nara kid_.' Jiraiya thought.

"Hehehe, so this is the great Jiraiya, who was praised as one of the legendary Sannin, huh?" the shark face got back his grin once he got over the shock when Sanosuke blew a hole in his sword. "Even if you an extreme lover of women, I knew that we couldn't hold you off that easily."

"Well that's not my true identity or whatnot-" but he was cut off as the sword-wielding maniac spoke.

"It seems like you have dispelled the genjutsu from that woman." Kisame not the least impressed by this old man.

Jiraiya then locked eyes with Itachi; they both paused for a few moments in silence. Jiraiya then place the woman on his shoulder against the wall.

"You are a disgrace to all men, using your eyes to hypnotize a woman to separate me from Naruto."

"We kinda already figured that out." Sanosuke said.

"It's no wonder Kakashi knew of our plans." Itachi thought back to his battle in Konoha and how Kakashi revealed their plans to other Jounins in the area.

"I see now. You were the source. It is an urgent order by our organization, Akatsuki, to take Naruto with us."

_'__So this group by the name of Akatsuki want me and Kyuubi, this is not good, if their after someone like me then wouldn't that…' _realization dawned upon him again, _'__Gaara, and Sanosuke they will after too! I hope Gaara survives who he encounters, maybe once we get a Hokage back in our village, then I can make the recommendation to go and warn him.'_

"I will not hand Naruto over to you." Jiraiya spoke.

"We will see about that." said Itachi, it voiced the old pervert to challenge them.

"Very well, I shall get rid of you both here and now." he stood up properly, accepting the little challenge from the **Sharingan **heir, but a voice, coming from our favorite avenger ( yea right ), trying to stop anyone from killing his brother.

"Don't interfere..." the young Uchiha painfully got back up to his feet.

"No one is going to kill my brother except me, I'm an avenger and I will be the one to claim his life," He then looked straight at his brother with hatred in his eyes. "The one who will kill him, will be me!" he said as he announced his thoughts and vow to everyone present in the hall.

'_Sasuke, you need to let that anger go, or it will consume, trust me, I_'_ve seen it happen to many good shinobi._' Sanosuke thought.

Itachi only turned his head slightly, with his back turned the younger Uchiha. "I have no interest in you right now." was all he said.

That set off the avenger and snapped his wrist back into place, he then charged in with the fixed hand turned into a cocked back punch.

"SHUT UP!"

Itachi simply side kicked the boy and sent him flying toward the end of the hall, having him crash into the wall at the end. Naruto was about to move in to help his friend up, but Sasuke wanted none of it and declined. He gets back up once again and repeats his vow one more time. He then charges once again, recklessly, and tries to punch Itachi in the face.

But is blocked and then countered by a backhand from him, and once again sent flying back to the same wall. Naruto was starting to get worried now for his friend, but if he interfered now, he would break the young Uchiha's honor and he didn't want to be the one to do that.

"I'm not through yet ( pant )...this is my battle." Sasuke tried his best to get back the energy he had, but his body is too damaged to do so.

"Very well." Itachi then walked over to his little brother slowly, making each step seem like death is coming for him.

Jiraiya was about to stop him, but Kisame got in the way. "You heard him; this is a battle between those two. Let's not interfere."

When Sasuke saw that his older brother was in front of him, just staring, it got him pissed off.

"BRING IT ON!" he then tried to tackle him, but the older Uchiha kneed him in the gut, stopping the avengers attack. From there, it was a plain beat down, pure and simple, and Sasuke did not like the pain he was feeling one bit.

Naruto was watching the whole thing go down, knowing he could do nothing as his teammate/family member gets beat down to an inch of his life. He then sees that Itachi pick up his younger brother and pin him to the wall and say something only he can hear.

The next thing that happened was Sasuke screaming at the top of his lungs, he knew that Itachi had done some sort of genjutsu on him, seeing as how he just had him pinned.

"Being cruel, as usual. He used **Tsukuyomi** on his little brother." Kisame said, having a grin on his face as he hears the cries of terror from the young Uchiha. Sasuke, after his last scream, falls unconscious under the Itachi's hand.

"Stop it already! Haven't you had enough _fun_, you sick bastard!" Naruto yelled, his **Kurashagan **flaring. Surprising the two men, this gave Jiraiya the time he needed to do a specific jutsu and quickly goes through the hand seals.

When they stop for a moment to see what's going on, they see the walls, ceilings, and floor turn into something that look like some creatures innards.

"What the hell! Where are we?" Sanosuke asked Jiraiya.

"**Summoning: Ninja Art: Toad Mouth Trap**" Jiraiya answered.

Then Sasuke is pulled in and stuck onto the wall, while Kisame's feet are getting trapped into the floor.

"Your out of luck, Kisame, Itachi. You are inside a stomach now. I summoned the esophagus of a gigantic frog from the Myouboku Mountain's Inn. You two are wanted criminals anyway, so I'll turn you two into food for this stone frog."

The two Akatsuki members see that they are at disadvantage, Sanosuke and Naruto felt disgusted with walking around in something like this.

"Naruto, Sanosuke stay still. Don't worry, this is my technique."

"Kisame, come." Itachi commanded the shark man, who struggle to get out of the flesh like bindings, once he does, he runs with Itachi to escape the fleshy prison.

"It's useless, no one has ever escaped this before." as they run, Jiraiya pushes down on the flesh and the walls begin to close in on the two who are running.

Once they leave his sight, an explosion occurs seconds later after he had the walls close in on them. The perverted hermit then runs to see what happened, followed closely by Naruto and Sanosuke.

"**Amaterasu!**" the blond exclaimed. Ignoring what the blond said, Jiraiya went to seal the flames.

Jiraiya sealed the black flames, he released the nasty jutsu he has on. The body of the young Uchiha falls out of the fleshy wall and Naruto catches him while Jiraiya dispels the jutsu.

Then out of nowhere, a kunai came flying in and hit the other end of the wall, opposite of the hole. Naruto then hears a familiar voice.

"**DYNAMIC ENTRY!**" it turned out to be none other than Gai Maito who just now, gave a good jump kick to Jiraiya. After he had done the kick, he soon realizes he kicked the wrong guy.

To say the least, Jiraiya was really twitching in the face at the green clad ninja. Gai then explained that he used his forehead protector as a mirror, and had mistaken them as the enemy.

"That's supposed to be an apology?" Jiraiya was really pissed by the unexpected attacker, know as Gai.

"Fine I'm sorry then." the bushy brow jounin said nervously.

" ( sigh ) Forget about it for now, take Sasuke to a medical squad now"

They then ran away, because they did not want to get sued.

* * *

Somewhere on a Dirtroad

"Hey Naruto, is Sasuke going to be okay?"

"Sanosuke he was put under **Tsukuyomi**, he won't recover easily." Naruto replied.

"That's why we're going to look for her." Jiraiya said surprising both of them.

"Her? What are you talking about?" Jiraiya then got a big smirk on his injured face.

"I'm talking about 'her'. A Sannin like me, the healing specialist and slug tamer, the woman with the word 'gamble' on her back, Tsunade."

'_Something tells me this is going to hurt._' they both thought.

* * *

Lt. Doom: Hey Armageddon when is Naruto going to use the **Mangekyo Kurashagan**?

Armageddon: Not for a while he's still not strong enough to use it. Plus if he did use it he would be too powerful.

Pvt. SpiderNinja: He has a point there.

Pvt. RasenganFin: Yea, so reviewers Naruto's not going to use the **Mangekyo Kurashagan **for a while. Just be patient, its like the Sakura bashing.


	24. Meeting Tsunade and a fight

I don't own Naruto, Yu Yu Hakusho, Rurouni Kenshin, TOS, or Bleach.

"Talk"

'_Think_'

**"Talk"**

**'_Think_'**

* * *

Some Village

( I got a few things from the guideline, the rest is me )

When the three men had entered the city, Naruto was getting impatient; the old man said he would finally teach him the jutsu that he went along for on this trip. Sanosuke was also getting impatient; he wanted to see who this Tsunade person, and why she was so important.

"Wow, it pretty busy here in this town." the blond said as he looked at the crowded areas and stands.

"You know, playing is important too. Get some rest and then we can move onto the training." Jiraiya commanded.

Naruto looked right at him and nodded excitedly, he would do almost anything now to get this new jutsu.

"This festival is going to last awhile, so we are gonna stay here while it goes on. We're going to do our training here too."

Not trusting the old man, he hesitates to pull out his little frog wallet.

"Alright, I guess we could at least take a bit of a breather. Come on Sanosuke, let's have some fun." the both of them then went in the opposite direction of Jiraiya.

"Time to do some research." the old pervert then went off with a lecherous smile and giggle.

They walk for a bit, but then both their stomachs growl out for some goodies.

Hehehe, I guess we should fuel up, huh pal?" Naruto asked.

"I agree with you my friend, it would be in our best interest in acquiring something good to eat." Sanosuke replied.

"So what should we eat?" Naruto asked.

"How about to pizza?" Sanosuke replied.

"Naa how about ramen?"

"Ramen, Naruto that stuff can kill you. Besides pizza's better."

"No ramen is."

"No pizza is." Sanosuke said, with a little anger in his voice.

"Ramen is better." Naruto replied getting angry.

"Pizza!"

"Ramen!"

"Pizza!"

"Ramen!"

"Pizza!"

"Ramen!"

This went on for fifteen minutes, and most people were thinking 'What the hell?'

"Fine! We'll find a place with both ramen and pizza!" they both yelled at the same time.

* * *

A Pizza and Ramen stand

After eating a few bowls of ramen and alot of pizza. Finally they decided to try eachother's favorite food.

"Hey this pizza is pretty good." Naruto admitted.

"Same with your ramen." said Sanosuke.

"Alright let's play some games."

They spent a few hours playing, ( insert the kind of games you play at the fair ) and they went to look for Jiraiya.

Two hours later the two finally decided to look for Jiraiya...and so far they weren't having any luck.

"Hmm, where could that old pervert be?" it was getting annoying to try and find a man who can disappear at a moments notice. At this rated they wouldn't find him any time soon, another idea popped in his Naruto's head.

"Hey Sanosuke, we have to check the bars." but that didn't last a second when they heard the man they were searching for laugh.

They go in to a restaurant/bar and find none other than Jiraiya, having his fill with some ladies.

'_I_'_m_ _glad_ _I didn't_ _show him my frog wallet, I bet he would_'_ve_ _jacked the whole thing by now by the looks of_ _what he_'_s_ _eating now_.' Naruto thought as his eyebrow was twitching.

"Hahaha, I just love the young gals." the old pervert then notices his student and travel buddy, standing right in front of him.

"Oh Naruto, Sanosuke, did you two already enjoy the festival?" Jiraiya then took a sip of some sake.

Naruto had enough at this moment, "What the hell do you think your doing, you old pervert?" the blond then stomped his foot on the table.

"We don't have time to be doing this. We need to got find that old woman and get her back to see Sasuke." he continued.

Just about when the old man was about to reply, three thugs come into view at the entrance. When the women saw who it was, they left without saying a word. As soon as Naruto threw the contents of the table to get a hold of the old man, one of the pieces of food flung and hit one of the men's jackets.

"What the hell?! What the hell do you do think you're doing fool?!" yelled out one of the thugs in the same mafia outfit as his companions, except the one who had a white jacket on, clearly the leader.

The blond and his companions look toward who was yelling.

"You put a stain on Bro's brand-new suit, pay for it!"

They then look at the tiny stain that was on it, hardly noticeable.

"Give up one-hundred thousand dollars now!" the second one demanded.

"Huh? Are you serious, a piece of crap like that costs that much? Man, you must've been ripped off, hahahaha." Sanosuke felt that the suit made him look like some weirdo bad guy from a movie.

Jiraiya had a smirk on his face while he was thinking the same thing and Naruto just stood there with a smirk on his face, feeling the same way as his friend.

"Stop that damn laughing, you think this is a game? You trying to pick a fight, huh? Heh, you shouldn't for your own sake, Bro here was a Chuunin from The Village Hidden in the Stones and is the killer ninja who was feared as a legendary Yami-nin!" ( dark ninja ) the thug said as he tried to scare the three ninjas; they all raised an eyebrow at him, but shrugged off his tactics, the guy was nothing special.

"Legendary? Huh? I don't think I heard you?" Jiraiya said as he tried to look mighty himself.

"IT LOOKS LIKE YOU WANT TO GET HURT!" the leader was clearly pissed off that they were not scared of him.

"Hey Naruto." the blond then turned his head to the old man.

"This is a good opportunity to show the jutsu I was talking about, the one that you'll be training for." the old man then held out his palm and a spinning sphere of blue light appeared in his hand.

The so called Chuunin leader had enough and charged in recklessly, his fist cocked back to punch Jiraiya's face in.

But right when he got in range, Jiraiya thrust the blue sphere into the man's chest. The man started to skid back, until he was lifted off the ground and sent sailing along with the two other thugs behind him.

They all crashed outside of the restaurant, making the sound known from quite a distance.

"Whoa, now that was pretty nice." Naruto said astounded.

When a small empty ball flew at Jiraiya, he caught it and then had an idea. He then went outside to speak to the beaten thugs.

"I went easy on you three, but I have to say, you all are sure weak."

The man who was hit by the jutsu was starting to come around and took a better look at Jiraiya.

"Are you the legendary-"

"I'm sorry I broke your stand." the old man said to the owner of the broken stand.

The leader thug then pulled out a wallet from his jacket, "Take this for repairs." he said weakly.

"Thanks."he took it and handed the money in the wallet over to the owner. "Hey, I'm going to take all the water balloons and all the regular ones too, is that okay with you?" the man only nodded, shocked as to what had happened.

Naruto and Sanosuke looked at the man who was hit, and took a good look at where he struck the man.

_'__Wow...it looks like...actually, I have no idea what to make of it.__'_ Sanosuke thought.

'_I can_'_t wait to learn that jutsu._' was the only thing Naruto thought.

* * *

The Next Day

The group walked up to the outskirts of town and stopped where it had a good view of the town itself from a cliff.

"Finally, we are going to train. I am pumped up for this!" the blond said.

"Here, have this water balloon," the old man then tosses the balloon to him, Naruto gave a look that said 'what is this for' and Jiraiya answered the look.

"You watched the jutsu I used earlier carefully, right?" he got a nod as an answer.

"What kind of technique did it look like?"

Naruto thought back to when he used the jutsu on the ninja thug.

"Hmm, I far as I saw, the attack rotates around, and when I saw the guy's chest, I suspect it also drills through the enemy as well, thus meaning you held back some power so as not to kill him."

Jiraiya felt proud the boy deduced that much at least.

"Just in-case, let me go over some things for you." his face then turned serious. "With the tree climbing exercise, you accumulated and maintained a certain amount of chakra in a needed area. With the water walking exercise, you released a constant amount of chakra. You did these two previously, correct?" Naruto then nodded again.

"This time, for this water balloon exercise, you're going to create a flow with chakra. Simply put, a rotation," the blond nodded in understanding.

"I'll tell you the details of this jutsu once you are able to complete the basics. First, you accumulate and maintain chakra in your hand like the tree climbing exercise. Next, you release a constant amount of chakra like in the water walking exercise. Finally, you push and rotate the water inside the water balloon. These are the things you must do in this exercise." the old man saw that he understood.

_'Hmm...rotation I get it.'_

After he got that idea, he started to apply the idea to his right hand. The balloon then started to shape into a deformed ball; it then popped.

"Oh-ho, well I see that you had an idea that worked for you already. Well than, I guess we will go onto the second stage already."

He then handed him a rubber ball, the blond had confused look on his face,"This time, you have to pop this type of balloon" he then took out his own and popped it with one hand.

"Whoa, that was sudden." he then looked at the rubber ball.

"Alright, here goes nothing." he then applied his chakra to the rubber ball, but something wasn't going right.

"Huh? It should have popped by now." he then put more power into the ball, he then drew back his hand in pain, letting the ball bounce on the ground.

"See this training will be much harder." Jiraiya said.

He then practiced this until it was nighttime, that is when Sanosuke decided to help him out.

"Hey Naruto, I have a suggestion." he said.

"What ( pant ) is it?"

"Tell Kyuubi to put a tattoo on your right hand. It will give you a focus point, it will help you master that jutsu faster."

_'__Hey Kyuubi-sensei, is this true?'_

**"Yes it is, hold on."**

Naruto then felt a pain in his right hand, and after it stopped he saw the leaf symbol. He then put the ball in his hand and started it again.

"Nothing like a little pain will stop me from finishing this step."

He then started to pump in more chakra, not even caring the pain his arm is going through, which was a lot considering him yelling. The wind around the area started to pick up, the source was the rubber ball around his hand, and as he was concentrating on the ball, he pulled his hand down. At that moment, the ball exploded with the energy he was emitting, and had him fly in the other direction.

Sanosuke stopped him from flying and put him up against a tree to rest.

Jiraiya then came up, after he felt that huge amount of chakra. He then saw Sanosuke set to Naruto by a tree, and went to check on the blonds condition.

"See, something like that won't ow! Damn hand hurts, not to mention my body. I guess I shouldn't have pumped in so much." Naruto tried to stand up but he dropped down on one knee in immense pain. Jiraiya stood there shocked.

'_This kid just finished the steps in such a short amount of time? Minato he really is your son._' he felt great pride in taking in this student.

"Good job Naruto, you should feel proud."

"Huh? Why?" the blond asked clearly confused.

"That jutsu took the Fourth Hokage three years to create and master, I too had longer than a year to master the jutsu, so you're on well on your way onto quickly mastering this jutsu."

Naruto got a shocked look on his face, he couldn't believe he will master such a powerful jutsu.

"Are you serious?" he only got a nod from the old man, it took a long pause before he said his reaction.

"YES I'M THE BEST, OW!" his cheer was quickly cut off by the pain in his right hand.

"Okay, I think I'll lay off on using this hand for awhile. I just hope we don't get any trouble before we find the old woman."

"Don't strain yourself Naruto." Sanosuke said as she put his hand over his shoulder so he could walk.

* * *

Three Days Later

The two woke up, Naruto noticed the old man wasn't there.

"Hey Sanosuke," Naruto looked at his friend. "have you seen that pervert around? I don't see him here."

"Hm? Now that you mention, no, I haven't seen him since last night," Sanosuke then thought for a moment to think where the old man was. "Hmm, I do remember that he was out late last night."

"Hmph, I bet he was out peeping on some girl or maybe getting drunk, or some other perverted thing?" the blond said as he went to do his morning things, until the door opened for someone else to come in.

"You know, you could at least show some respect to your teacher brat." the old man was the one who came in, but as soon as he said his annoyance, his face turned serious.

"I've found out where Tsunade is, so we are leaving now."

"Hmm, so where is the old lady and what about my training?" he wanted to know the answer to them both, now.

"Well she's in a town called Tanzaku, and as for the training."

He then pulled out a balloon that had not been inflated, which he took care of by blowing air. He then tossed it over to the blond.

"The first step was rotation, the second step was power, and finally the third step is this." after he said that, there was a long pause, but he still didn't do anything.

"Are you going to show me or not? And what do you mean by 'this'?" Naruto was getting annoyed by the old man.

"Hehehe, it looks like I'm just holding the balloon in my hand, but if you must see, then I guess well see what's happening in the balloon with my left hand."

He then sets his left hand next to the balloon in his right hand, and a sphere of blue chakra appears in his left hand.

"Hey that-"

"It looks like a typhoon, doesn't it?" the old pervert said as he guessed at his student's thoughts.

"Hmm, so that's what's happening in that balloon, I knew I felt some power emanating from it, but I scratched off as something else." the blond said trying to get his sensei to speak in detail of what this exercise entails.

"Yup, that is what's happening." he simply said.

"Hmm, to be able to have such control that the balloon doesn't even move while with that much energy going into it. It seems that there's more power than when I popped the rubber ball and the rotation is also incredibly fast, hmm this will take some time to master I suspect." he then looked up to his sensei to let him know to continue.

"Alright listen, in this third step, you must use one hundred percent of the ability you learned in the first two steps and retain it." he then pulled up his right hand with the balloon in his palm, with the power still going in it.

"In other words, you have to keep your chakra's rotation and power at the maximum, create a thin layer within the balloon, and create an image that you are compressing chakra inside that layer."

"I see, so this exercise is to keep that power of the rotation I learned in the two steps and pop the soft balloon, huh? Now I understand the exercises, they're meant as control exercises, so that the user can use the jutsu to its fullest. For if the user didn't have any control, the power in it would just be wasted." Naruto then looked at the balloon in his hand intently.

"Sharp as always my boy, I'm proud to have taken you in as my student. If you can retain the small typhoon in your hand, the power will not disperse. The rotation will become faster, and the effect will become more concentrated, and its destructive power will become the ultimate. So that's how it is." he saw the boy nod in understanding.

On the way to Tanzaku, Naruto was desperately trying to retain the new jutsus form and was wasn't having good progress.

_'__To __be able to do this, I need all of my power, but I can'__t __use too much or I lose __control. ( sigh ) this will take awhile.'_ the blond thought.

* * *

Tanzaku

"Just so you all know, Tsunade is really short tempered." Jiraiya warning the group as they finally made it to Tanzaku.

"Well then we need to find miss Tsunade or we won't know if she might go somewhere else next." Sanosuke said saying his opinion to the conversation, everyone agreed to what he said just now also.

'_Hmm_,_ I wonder what kind of kunoichi this Tsunade is...if the old pervert is trying to find her, she must be something._'

They found her in a resturant.

"Okay Naruto, Sanosuke let's go in."

When they entered, they both looked around until they heard a yell from a certain blond haired woman.

"Jiraiya?"

"Well, well, Tsunade." the old man said with amusement.

"What are you doing here?" Tsunade asked as she came out of her state of being drunk from drinking too much sake.

Naruto then set his bag down and thought. _'__If she is Tsunade the Legendary Kunoichi, and miracle healer then I don'__t have a red furry daughter.'_

Ami then pops out and says 'Hi daddy, can I have something to eat?' ( she ate his food supplies in his backpack ) Tsunade, Shizune, Sanosuke ,and Jirayia all bug out and are speechless. Ami then yumped and ate Tsunade's tray of fish and says 'Yummy fish daddy.'

Ami then sniffs Shizune and Tsunade and curls into Tsunade's lap and Naruto thought _'If Ami likes her then she is okay__.'_ ( thankyou RasenganFin for the idea )

After that incident Tsunade started talking.

"What a day...seeing old acquaintances everywhere." the old lady said as she took a sip of some sake.

Jiraiya took a sip of his own and paused for a bit.

"Orichimaru," he said in a statement than a question.

"What happened?"

Naruto noticed she gave a warning glare to her female companion,

"Nothing much, we just said hello." she then took out a stack of cards and started to shuffle them.

"What do you want from me?" she asked as she laid the cards down after she was done shuffling.

Jiraiya then took the cards and as he shuffled them himself.

"I'll get straight to the point...Tsunade, the village has requested that you become the Fifth Hokage." as soon as he said that, Shizune, Sanosuke, and Naruto had shocked looks on their faces.

'_Hmm, I should have seen this, but why so sudden? What exactly is going on here?_' the blond tried his best to figure out the situation as the two played cards while they discussed the matter.

"Have you heard what has happened to the Third Hokage?" the old man said with his poker face on.

"Orichimaru killed him, right?" the busty blond said, not really asking.

"I heard from him directly." she then notices the Naruto and Sanosuke.

"Jiraiya, whose are the kids?"

"I'm Sanosuke."

"Naruto Namikaze," she then got a little shocked look.

"Nice to meet ya, you old bat." her eyebrow twitched at the greeting.

Jiraiya then proceeded to play cards.

"I'll say it again; the village has requested that you become the Fifth Hokage, Tsunade. So, what is you're reply?" he paused for sec before he asked the next question.

"Will you accept the job?" she took a long time in thought, too long.

"What's your answer Tsunade?"

She looked up from her cards and threw them onto the table, throwing in her hand of cards.

"Not possible…I refuse." she said with an edge to her voice. The answer shocked the rest, except Jiraiya who had a smile on his face for some reason.

"I remember that line," he said with cheer in his voice.

"I asked you to date me a long time ago. You said the same thing and turned me down."

"Just what the hell are you talking about, you perv? You said that we were going to take this person back to the village and have her heal Sasuke and Kakashi, right?! But you are asking her to become the Hokage, what the hell?! She even declined," the blond was getting pissed at the moment, why was the old man acting like that and why would the woman not take the place of being Hokage.

"Calm down, she is the only one suited to become the Fifth Hokage." he thought back on the time of the war.

"During the fierce war, she contributed greatly to Konoha's victory. Her combat and medical skills are still unrivaled. Also, Tsunade is the First Hokage's granddaughter. Combined that with her abilities, and she is the most suited to becoming the Fifth Hokage. If she does becomes Hokage, she will have to go back to the village and there, she can heal the two you mentioned." she began to take her cards back at that moment

"Also, this is a decision made by Konoha's highest decision makers, the advisors. It's not something that a gennin should comment on."

Naruto then got a pissed of look on his face.

"Jiraiya," they both look at the old lady.

"Your new apprentice seems to be ruder, ans stupider than the last one."

Ami then jumped from her lap, and growled at her.

'What the hell? Don't insult my daddy!'

"Ami watch your language."

'Sorry daddy.'

"Hey! The Fourth Hokages capabilities as a ninja were unrivaled in history. He was talented with techniques, incredibly smart, and popular. In fact Tsunade, he has all of these qualities, with the short time I've been with him, I'm sure of it."

"But even with all of what the Fourth Hokage had, he still died. He threw his life away for the village," she deadpanned and continued. "Life isn't like money, only idiots bets his life so easily."

To say Naruto was mad is an understatement, he was beyond pissed.

_'__An idiot! That's my dad she'__s talking about!'_

"My grandfather and the Second Hokage wished to end the war, but they wasted their lives before they could accomplish that." she said with a little smirk.

"You've changed Tsunade," Jiraiya said, almost having sadness in his voice.

"I don't know what you have been thinking, but you put it in words."

She chuckled a bit, "I'm in my fifties, even if I look like this, time changes people," she then looked at him with her face behind the cards.

"Sarutobi-sensei is the same. If an old man tries to act brave, of course he'll die." Jiraiya had a hard scowl, Sanosuse was disgusted, and Naruto was gripping the table.

"The title of Hokage is a piece of crap, only an idiot becomes one."

Naruto's hand gripped the table so hard that the wood eventually gave and broke off. Everyone at the table looked at him, Tsunade looked quite surprised that he busted the table with such ease.

He stood up and gave her a hateful glare. "How dare you how dare you, anyone who mocks the Fourth Hokage, Shodaime, Nidaime,or the old man who I considered a grandfather, it doesn't matter to me what gender they are."

He then punched his fist into his palm. "They all deserve to have their ass kicked."

She then stepped up to the boy's eye level on the table.

"You've got some balls to say that to me, step outside." she said with a cocky grin which served to infuriated the blond.

"Tsunade!" Shizune wanted to stop this, but her sensei would never listen to reason when she acts like this. Jiraiya took that moment to sigh; he had the same thought as well.

"Even though I look like this, I was one of the Sannin. There's no need for me to get serious."

The old lady said with a cocky tone, she then held out her index finger upward.

"One finger."

"One finger?" Naruto asked intelligently.

"One finger, I will use this one finger to beat you." then she pulled a Lee and goaded for him to come with her hand out, telling him to come.

"Come on brat."

* * *

Outside

"Just to warn you, I have the power to make a Jonin piss himself."

"Nice lie brat."

"You'll regret those words, you old bat." and so he charged in, hoping to beat some sensed into this woman and to have her come back to Konoha and heal his team, one way or the other. And he rushed her.

Naruto was now closing in on the old woman,

'_Let_'_s_ _see how she deals with a frontal assault. That way, I can get to know how skilled she is_,'

He then threw three kunai at her, but she simply turned her head over and dodge them effortlessly. He then pulled out another kunai and aimed for her head, but she took the weapon by its ring and before he knew it, she was aiming straight for his head.

Quickly thinking of something he focused the chakra to his feet and jumped out of the way of the attack, skidding to the same spot he was in before the fight started.

"HEY BRAT," Tsunade yelled out to the boy.

"Why do you care so much about the title of Hokage?"

"Unlike you, I'm going to take the title of Hokage myself." he then paused a bit and looked straight into the woman eyes, his own eyes burning with determination.

"Hokage…being Hokage is my dream." he proudly announce with a smirk.

She had a shocked look on her face and started to think back on something, which didn't go unnoticed by Naruto.

'_She_'_s_ _vulnerable._'

He then cocked back his right hand and started to pump chakra into it, then the blue sphere of chakra then appeared on his hand.

When she felt the spike of chakra, she saw him running towards him with the jutsu the Fourth Hokage used, she then heard him yell out.

"TAKE THIS!"

As he was in range to use the jutsu, Tsunade slammed her finger into the ground and upon impact; she made a fissure of sorts and made Naruto disengage the jutsu.

That let her have enough time to get in range of his forehead and flick him in the head, making him fly towards a wall.

"Jiraiya are you the one who taught him the **Rasengan**?" she got a nod as an answer.

"Only you and the Fourth Hokage can use that technique. Are you acting like a teacher and teaching him something he can't master? Don't give him any ideas!" Naruto harden his glare at that moment.

"That's why kid likes to daydream that he's going to be Hokage one day."

"WHO SAYS I'M DAYDREAMING, YOU IDIOTIC OLD HAG!" she then turned her attention back to the blond and saw the look in his eyes, they felt like they could make hell freeze over.

"I don't care what you say about me, but if you insult my dreams and think nothing of the consequences, then you are going pay. And besides, I bet I could complete it in three days tops. Considering that I completed the first two steps on the same day!"

When she heard the last sentence, she had a shocked look. But being the gambler she is, she heard the bet and took the chance on something.

"Well, well, now you said it boy. You know, a man never goes back on his word."

"Heh, like I ever go back on my word," he then powered down, seeing as how the fight seems to be done. "Because that's my nindo, my ninja way."

"Then how about we make a bet," she saw he had a confused look and continued.

"I'll give you one week; if you can the master move within that time, I'll acknowledge that you can become the Hokage and," She then pointed to her necklace with a crystal that was around her neck. "I'll even give you this."

"Tsunade!" Shizune then stepped up, surprised by her mentor at what she was doing. "That's an important-" but she was caught off by Naruto.

"What use would I have for a piece of junk like that?" to Naruto, it didn't look like much and he really didn't have a use for something worthless.

"Don't say such a thing Naruto," he then turned his head to his pervert sensei.

"That's a unique crystal which could buy about three mountains full of gold if you sold it, and it used to belong to the Shodaime Hokage."

"I see, I guess it wouldn't hurt to have it then," he said in a cocky voice.

"Okay, but if you can't master this move in a week and lose," she then got two wallets out, which turned out to bet his little frog wallet, and a black leather wallet.

"Then I'll take all of your money."

"Aw crap, that's my wallet." he then frantically looked high and low for his wallet in his pockets and everything else.

"Wait a second! That bitch stole my wallet!" Sanosuke yelled.

They then saw her attendant go to her and talk to her, by the looks of it, she was not agreeing with this bet, which the old lady didn't care. They then left, leaving the group of people behind.

"Sanosuke let's get training!" Naruto yelled.

"I'm with ya!" then they both ran off into the forest, with Ami trailing behind them.

* * *

Everyone: Happy Fourth of July!


	25. Sanosuke's Rage and the Rasengan

I don't own Naruto, Yu Yu Hakusho, Rurouni Kenshin, TOS, or Bleach.

"Talk"

'_Think_'

**"Talk"**

**'_Think_'**

* * *

One Week Later

( I got a few things from the guideline, the rest is me )

Naruto, Ami, and Sanosuke walked up to Tsunade's hotel room.

Naruto was the one to knock on the door, when he didn't get answer, he knocked again but he still didn't get an answer. So deciding to open the door, the found out it was unlocked, seeing this they both got ready for anything that might happen.

When they felt ready, they ran in to fend off any enemies that were there, but what they saw was that some was knocked out on the floor. Sanosuke went to check who it was and was shocked at who it was. "Naruto, it's that hot girl that was with the old bat."

When Naruto went to see for himself, he saw it was the lady who had raven hair.

"Hey Shizune," he started to shake her, so she can wake up. "come on, wake up."

"Huh?" she then started to wake from being unconscious, when she noticed she was knocked out, she began to panic.

"Oh no, what time is it? No, what day of the week is it?" this little outburst surprised the two of them.

"It's Monday, wheres the old lady?" Sanosuke said.

Naruto looked around and noted one thing, Tsunade was missing. "Yea where is that old bat. Shizune, do you know where she's at?"

She tried to get up, but then winced from the pain in her midsection. He then saw that she had a scowl, thinking about something bad from what he could tell, she then rushed for the window.

"Naruto, Sanosuke stay here." she then opened the window to jump out, but was stopped by a kunai.

Naruto and Sanosuke went up to the window and opened the other side. They both saw was Jiraiya seemingly tired, and angry by the looks of it.

"Wait Shizune." he said weakly as he leaned against the wall of the hotel. Once they settle him down, Shizune started to check him to see what's wrong with him.

"Damn that Tsunade, she put something in my sake. I can't even mold my chakra correctly and on top of that, my body is numb and I can't throw my kunai's properly."

"You know that's not cool, and here you boast about being a great ninja and all. Let me guess, she tricked you with a perverted trick huh?" Naruto wondered how could someone be so careless.

"SHUT UP!" the old man's face then turned serious.

"She's still a medical specialist, regardless of her current state. Only she can make a tasteless, odorless drug that works against ninjas…I didn't expect her to find an opportunity to poison me, even if I was slightly drunk."

Shizune left to get water for the drugged Sannin. After a minute or so, she came back and handed a glass full of water, he then drank the whole cup in one fitting.

"Jiraiya, how are you feeling?" she asked, then poured more water into the glass.

"Better than I was at dawn." he then took another cup of water to the head.

"But then again, I've only recovered about thirty percent so far," he then snapped his head, as if sensing something.

"Hey, Shizune," she then turned her head to him. "You are going to tell me, what you guys talked about with Orochimaru now." he commanded with serious face and tone.

The three of them could see the pained look on her face, she then hung her head while covering the pain in her eyes.

"I wanted to believe in miss Tsunade, so I couldn't say it before." she clutched her stomach, where she had been hit.

"Ami stay here." Naruto commanded.

'Yes daddy.' she replied.

While they were moving, they were briefed on what Tsunade. Apparently, she was struck a deal that if she heals Orochimaru's arms, her loved one's would be resurrected. This served to anger them, especially Naruto.

"Once his arms are cured, he plans to renew his attack on Konoha." Shizune explained as she jumped from tree branch to tree branch.

"Damn him! He already caused enough damage to that village!" Sanosuke yelled.

"We need to stop him now." Jiraiya said.

"Damn that snake." Naruto said under his breath, trying not to let his anger control him.

* * *

Somewhere Outside of Town

They arrived to see someone ready to attack Tsunade and kill her, but Jiraiya threw a smoke bomb in between them, making the attacker back off.

"It's been a long time Jiraiya." the blond then sees the snake-teme off in the distance with cocky smirk.

"Orochimaru, I see you eyes are looking crazy as usual." Jiraiya said with his own cocky grin and voice.

Naruto and Sanosuke took a good look at the attacker that was going to kill Tsunade, but Naruto was the only one surprised.

"Kabuto?!"

"Naruto?" he said as he turned his head to the blond, with a smirk on his face.

"You know him?" Sanosuke asked as he was confused as to how his friend knew this man.

"Remember in the preliminaries of the Chuunin exams, he and his team quit before the preliminaries had even begun." Naruto replied.

"Oh...now I remember."

"Why are you here, Kabuto?" he said in an angered voice.

But he didn't answer as the old lady shoved Jiraiya aside and proceeded to try and beat him. That confirmed whose side he was on, not the mention the sound headband he had on was another indication.

When she was about to finish him off, he took out a kunai out of a rock that was implanted in it and the next then he did was an unexpected move that served to paralyze the lady sannin…he cut his hand. The blood coming from the hand had spilt onto Tsunade and she was seen trembling at the feel and look of blood.

'_Huh? Is she afraid of blood...shit_.' Naruto thought.

As he looked at the situation. He then saw that he punched her in the face and made her fly into her attendant.

"Kabuto you're a traitor!" he yelled.

"Naruto where have you been to develop so much?" he said sarcastically, "I'm really reconsidering what I thought about you not having any talent to be a shinobi."

"I guess I'll take that as a compliment, you traitor!" Naruto said with venom dripping in his voice.

"Oh don't be like that, you really wound me with that look you have on your face." the spy said in a mocked hurt tone.

"Enough of this!" he said in an enraged voice. "You shall pay for your crimes against the leaf village!" he then charged in, ignoring the protest from his perverted sensei.

Sanosuke was going to fight with him, until he was interrupted by a white flash.

The person in front of him had green eyes and blond hair. He wore a white cloak, a baggy sweater, pants, and combat/snow boots all stained with blood. His shuriken holster was on his right leg, and his kunai holster on his left leg. He wore his forehead protector as a belt, it had fiour snowflake designs on it and was slashed across the metal plating making him a Missing-nin.

Seeing him stopped Sanosuke in his tracks.

"Long time no see Sanosuke." the man said.

"J-J-Jinn-sensei?!"

* * *

Back with Naruto

Jiraiya caught Naruto, before he was able to fight Kabuto

"Gr...just you wait! I'll kick your ass you fucking traitor!" Naruto yelled.

Kabuto shrugged and took out a pill.

"Huh? That's a blood pill." Shizune called out, which made Naruto confused.

"Is it to make up for all the blood he lost?" Jiraiya asked Shizune, as he didn't take his eyes off his former snake teammate.

"That kid...he's the same as me, a medical ninja."she answered, knowing that answer would be enough for him to know.

"Looks like you bleeding rather severely, Kabuto." the snake Sannin said as he too never took his eyes off his former teammate.

"Lord Orochimaru, please remove the bandage from your left arm" Kabuto asked while chewing on the pill.

The snake bastard smirked and lifted up his left arm that was bandaged and took a bit out of the bandages themselves, showing an arm that was decaying.

"It seems it's time to show off our skills." he then turned to the Medic-nins.

"Shizune, you take on four-eyes," she was about to take the order, but an enraged voice interrupted.

"No I'll take him on!" Naruto shouted.

"No you won't, he's stronger than Kakashi. What chance do you have against him, if Kakashi couldn't beat him." Jiraiya said in a commanding voice.

Before he could say anything else, they heard Kabuto yell **Summoning Jutsu!**

And a two headed snake appeared, and was about to attack until Jiraiya shouted, "**Earth Style: Dark Swamp Jutsu!**"

A large area of land turned into a sinking swampland, but since he was still drugged a semi-deep swamp that merely inhibited the movement of the snakes he was targeting.

"They're not going anywhere now!" he yelled, and charged at Orochimaru.

* * *

Sanosuke's Fight

"Jinn-sensei what is the meaning of this!" Sanosuke yelled.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm fighting with Orochimaru." he replied.

"Don't tell me you joined him...and Doto allied himself..."

"Yes he did! We are working with Orochimaru!" Jin interupted.

"But why did you betray the village? Your people? Me?"

"For money, and power." he answered simply.

Then the temperature dropped sixty degrees, scaring the hell out of everybody.

"Oh this is not good." Naruto said.

When Jiraiya looked at the scene, he hoped it was an illusion but sadly it was not.

"Orochimaru you didn't."

"Yes I did old _friend_, I hired the Crimson Blizzard."

Naruto overheard this and asked. "Jiraiya-sensei who is the 'Crimson Blizzard'?"

"He is the only ninja to kill overfive-thousand shinobi and kinochi with one attack. He just used a jutsu called the **Ice Style: ****Ice Blizzard Jutsu**, from what I heard he is one of the survivors from the Hyouton clan from The Village Hidden in the Mist, and that he had one apprentice. And by the looks of it, Sanosuke was his apprentice."

"Sanosuke be careful." Naruto said worried about his friend.

"MONEY AND POWER! WHAT THE HELL! HOW COULD YOU BECOME AN ALLY OF MY ENEMY! Sanosuke yelled out in rage, and charged at his former sensei .

He threw a punch only for Jinn to catch it. He then punched Sanosuke in the stomach, sending him flying. Only to hear him yell out.

"**Ice Clone Jutsu!**"

Sanosuke created three** Ice** **Clones**, they then did one handed seals and yelled out, "**Ice Style: Swallow Blizzard Jutsu!**"

Thousands of ice needles in the shape of miniature swallows appeared, and flew at Jinn hitting him dead on.

But after the attack dispersed, he saw Jinn he now wore a grey bodysuit. With blue trim and these weird devices on his arms and shoulders he had on a pair of fingerless gray gloves. He then put a hood over his head making it a whole bodysuit.

"Tisk, tisk, tisk, Sanosuke you can't beat me with this suit on me. By joining Dotu he gave me this suit, that amplifies my power by ten fold! Now I'll allow you to see why I'm called the 'Crimson Blizzard'!"

He then did what was like, one hundred hand seals in ten seconds and yelled out, "**Ice Style: Ice Blizzard Jutsu!**" Then out of nowhere a huge ice blizzard hit him head on, spewing up a lot of dust.

When the dust died down Sanosuke was covered in massive cuts. The skin had been torn of half his face, but his bandages managed to stay on, and his right arm was barely hanging on. Jinn was surprised but smirked when he saw his condition.

"It's over Sanosuke, you've lost. after all I've taught you everything you know you can't beat me. But you are the first person to survive my attack, after all you are a demon container."

'_Dammit he_'_s right, Gobi...please lend me your power._' he thought.

**"I will but you'll be out for a while."** Gobi said.

"There is nothing that I don't know, I know everything about you." Jinn then stopped talking when a huge wave of white chakra poured out of his former student.

As his wounds were healing he looked at him, his hair grew longer, and a white tail of chakra popped from his tailbone. Everybody flinched at the amount of pain and hatred coming off him. He watched as the muscle on his face regenerated itself and then covered itself in skin, and got scared when he spoke.

**"You think you know me? Hahahaha that's a laugh. I've been hiding my bloodline from you, the entire time you've trained me. Now prepare for my bloodline limit White Light!" **he shouted in a demonic voice, while taking his gloves off.

He then rushed at him with unimaginable speed, tearing up the ground as he ran. He punched Jinn in the chest, and then kicked him in the chin sending him up into the sky. Sanosuke jumped higher than his former sensei, and forced the white energy into his left hand.

'_Goodbye Jin-sensei._' he thought with tears in his eyes.

**"Falling Star!"**

He then shot down and impaled his former sensei, incinerating his body except his head. And crashed into the ground knocking him unconscious.

* * *

Naruto's Fight

"Sanosuke...rest easy for now." Naruto said.

Taking advantage of the situation Kabuto formed chakra scalpels, and rushed at Shizune he landed in front of Shizune before she could react he had cut her leg ligaments with his chakra scalpels. Tsunade grabbed a hold of Shizune and jumped away.

Kabuto sensed this and cut Tsunade's right leg, and right arm ligaments a soon as she landed. He then went to stab her with a kunai, only for Naruto to intercept it with his left arm.

"Hey Baa-chan you owe me that necklice." he said charging up the **Rasengan**, after it was complete he yelled, "**Rasengan!**"

Naruto slammed the ball of chakra into the Kabuto's stomach and the full effects of the **Rasengan** took place. Kabuto was blasted across the field on and huge ball of energy spinning wildly. He finally slammed into a boulder and crashed.

Naruto starred at him as he slowly rose. Despite the boys amazing healing abilities he was still coughing up blood and collapsed. He didn't pass out but he was unable to move.

Orochimaru saw this and ran at Naruto, with his long sword comming out of his throat hopping to kill Naruto, but stopped when Naruto activated his **Kurashagan**.

"**Sharingan**." he spoke with horror.

"No Hebi-teme, it's the **Kurashagan**." Naruto answered.

"You're a Uchicha, well I'll make you mine."

"Sorry but I like girls, and if you are thinking of taking over my body forget it."

"And why not?"

Deciding to mess with his head, Naruto took off his forehead protector to show him his **Jagan Eye**.

"Because Hebi-teme I hold Kyuubi, and I'm Shinigami's-sensei's pupal."

Hearing this almost made Orochimaru shit himself.

"And just like the **Sharingan **I can copy any jutsu, but with these two extra tomoe's hold something special."

"How so?" Orochimaru asked.

"You see one of these tomoe's holds the **Darkness Flame **Shinigami-sensei gave me, if you recall what I did to Zaku."

Orochimaru paled when he remembered that day, and he's never been scared _ever_.

"And the last holds my father's bloodline, it allows me to use any jutsu without hand seals."

"You mean to say..."

"Yes my father was Minato Namikaze, the Yodamie Hokage." Naruto said.

But Orochimaru shook out of his stupirior, and a snake shot out of his mouth. And then a blade shot out of the snakes mouth, quickly stabbed Naruto in stomach in a blink of an eye.

Tsunade then punched Orochimaru, and went to heal Naruto.

* * *

Lt. Doom: Haha Cliff Hanger Jutsu.

Pvt. RasenganFin: Keep reading reviewers

Pvt. Shadowtrayster: Hey I just thought of something.

Pvt. SpiderNinja: Who the hell are you?

Pvt. Shadowtrayster: I'm a new recruit.

Pvt. SpiderNinja: Oh...okay then please continue.

Pvt. Shadowtrayster: How can a woman jump in high heels, especially on trees?

Everyone: I have no idea.


	26. Naruto returns and the girls decision

I don't own Naruto, Yu Yu Hakusho, Rurouni Kenshin, TOS, or Bleach.

"Talk"

'_Think_'

**"Talk"**

**'_Think_'**

* * *

"Come on brat, don't you dare die on me." Tsunade muttered.

Naruto was barely hanging on to life by a thread, after being poisoned by the Kusanagi ( The Grass Long Sword ) anyone would die.

"**Poison Extraction Jutsu.**" she muttered as a green glow emitted from her hands, extracting the poison out of him until he was cured.

After three minutes and a heavily bruised Jiraiya, Tsunade was able to extract the poison, and put her necklace around Naruto's neck.

Then the three yelled out, "**Summoning Jutsu!**"

In a huge puff of smoke Gamabunta, appeared along with a giant blue and white slug, as well as a purple snake.

**"Tsunade, Orochimaru, Jiraiya why have you summoned me?"** they said in a union.

**"Orochimaru where are my 100 sacrifices?" **asked the snake.

"I will give you your sacrifices later Manda, but right now we have bigger fish to fry." Orochimaru said.

Manda looked at the slug and the toad, and smirked seeing them. **"Gamabunta, Katsuyu what an unpleasant surprise."**

**"I thought I wouldn't see your ugly face ever again." **said Katsuyu.

"Katsuyu I need you to summon your children, and take care those two boys to Shizune for safe keeping ." Tsunade pleaded.

**"Very well Tsunade-sama." **she said as she summoned two slugs, who carried the two away as fast as they could. Which was not too bad considering they were slugs.

**"Heh my wife has been bugging me to get her a snake skin wallet, I guess it's my lucky day."** Gamabunta said while pulling out his katana.

Katsuyu attacked with surprising speed and unleashed a huge amount of acid at the large purple snake.

The snake dodged with vastly superior speed and wrapped itself around the slug in the blink of an eye. No one expected what happened next as suddenly the large snakes head jerked to the side.

Tsunade landed on the back of the snake, behind her the slug summon was collapsing into smaller versions of herself. She began to run up the creatures back with blinding speed.

Orochimaru watched with growing alarm as the woman reached his summons head and jumped high into the air, he was forced to roll awkwardly as she descended, her fist struck the snakes head.

Gamabunta didn't know what to do, he saw Manda's head jerk downwards as he took the massive blow, **"What's with Tsunade?"**

Jiraiya just watched in awe. "She's...even stronger than in her prime..."

Tsunade looked down at the fractured snake scales, she was annoyed though that she had missed her target, she decided to go for a more direct approach and she ran straight at Orochimaru.

Orochimaru didn't have a lot of options when he saw her coming and he jumped backwards from the top of his summons head, it was a long fall but the ground would me more forgiving than Tsunade's fist.

Tsunade growled in frustration and she jumped but not as far as one might have expected.

As Orochimaru fell he watched as Tsunade jumped off the snake's head too and delivered a spin kick to the beasts head, once more the snake's head jerked to the side.

Unfortunately for the snake Gamabunta took this opportunity to cover the distance between them and slash the snakes face with his large blade. Manda hissed loudly, **"Prepare to be devoured next time we meet Orochimaru."** with that Manda vanished in a cloud of smoke.

Gamabunta put his katana away, waiting for his summoner to jump onto his shoulder then forearm, webbed hand and then the ground he then vanished in a puff of smoke, not soon after Katsuyu did the same.

Orochimaru hit the ground hard, he heard several snaps and felt them too, he struggled to even crouch.

Tsunade fell the distance to the ground, this time she landed with her legs bent but she remained upright, she immediately ran towards the snake Sannin.

Orochimaru knew that in his condition this battle was over, he let himself begin to sink into the ground, Kabuto seeing this began to form seals and smoke began to envelope him.

Tsunade got to the place Orochimaru's head vanished, she split the ground open with a mighty blow from her left fist but he was already gone. She immediately turned to where Naruto and Sanosuke sat with her assistant and headed over.

* * *

Five Days Later

Naruto woke up and was greeted with the sight of Tsunade, Shizune, and Jiraiya talking.

"Hey guys I'm awake." he said.

"Hey, how are you doing?" Shizune asked.

"I'm doing f...wait where's Sanosuke!"

"I'm right here Naruto." he said walking into the room.

"How are your injuries?" Naruto asked.

"I will have some scars in my arms, but I'll be fine. Oh Tsunade did you find out what's wrong with me?"

"What are you talking about?" Naruto asked again.

"Sanosuke has chaotic chakra control." Tsunade answered.

"What's that?" Sanosuke asked.

"Well...it's a rare disease, it's when the person can't use chakra...

"How is that possible? I use chakra all the time, I even use jutsu's even if I cough up blood." Sanosuke interrupted.

"Let me finish, the person can't use chakra too often. He or she can mabye use one jutsu a week, I'm surprised you can do two. Anyways if that person uses chakra too much they will die, so tell me how many jutsu's can you do in your ninja career?"

"Well...I don't use jutsu's too often, I always use kenjutsu, taijutsu, or my bloodline."

"Well keep using those three things, until a cure is found. Now pack up we are leaving." Tsunade said.

* * *

Three Days Later

"Hey Baa-chan-" WHAM! Naruto was punched into a tree.

"Is she all ways like this?" Sanosuke whispered to Shizune.

"I'm afraid so." she answered.

"What do you want brat?" Tsunade muttered.

"Can the **Tears of Rebirth** be turned into a mist, you know for lung infection or terminal disease's?"

"How do you know about the **Tears of Rebirth**? You're not old enough to know about that, besides that ability was whipped out due to years of incest and faulty decisions by the clan heads whipped it out." she said surprised that he knew.

"That's where you are wrong, there is one person who has that special ability." Naruto said.

"Who?"

"The current heiress, and my girlfriend Hinata Hyuuga."

"WHAT!" both Tsunade and Shizune yelled.

"Yea I was surprised too." both Sanosuke and Jiraiya in a union.

"This changes everything, if I can get a sample and alter it a little I could cure anything. Wait if Shizune and I teach her our medical techniques, she could become the best Medic-nin in the shinobi nation." Tsunade said in a VERY happy tone, scaring everyone.

After she was done ranting Naruto replied, "Hinata would be ecstatic to learn from you, oh and can you teach one more person?"

"And who would that be?" Tsunade asked.

"My other girlfriend Haku."

Tsunade went postal when she heard that saying,

"You have TWO girlfriend's, Naruto that's not fair to both of them. If they find out everything will be screwed."

"And that's why you can't have two girlfriends!" she finished, huffing and puffing an hour later.

"Relax they know about each other, besides I'm practicing polygamy." Naruto said.

"What polygamy! you're too young for that."

Tsunade finished her deadly rant three hours later...only to see her four companions playing poker; with Naruto winning.

"Are you even listening!" she yelled.

"Yea I heard what you said, but I have two clans to revive."

"Two?"

"Yea, listen if you don't already know I am Naruto Namikaze Uchiha. My dad was the Yodamie Hokage; Minato Namikaze and my mom was Kushina Uchiha." he said while activating his **Kurashagan**. Tsunade was speechless.

"I have two clans to revive, the Uchiha's might be easier if Sasuke would get his head out of his ass. And I'm the only Namikaze left so it's completely up to me. But I assure you I will only marry the girls that love me for me, not because I'm the son of the Yondamie or an Uchiha, and I'll love them equally."

"Well I guess your right, but if you treat them unfairly hurt them I'll castrate you with a rusty serrated spoon." she threatened.

"Will do." Naruto managed to squeak out.

'_Damn kid, I wish that would happen to me._' Jirayia thought, and then imagined him in Naruto's place. He got a nosebleed and had content look on his face.

Naruto and Tsunade saw this, and pummeled him into the ground.

"Wait you hate perverts? I hate perverts, this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship." Naruto and Tsunade said together, and shook hands.

Meanwhile Shizune and Sanosuke were now officially scared of the two after they made a Jirayia shaped Crater. ( courtasy of RasenganFin )

"So will you teach them?" Naruto asked Tsunade.

"Yea I'll teach them, but for the **Tears of Rebirth** I'll have to experiment with them. And there is a problem. Tsunade answered.

"What kind of problem?"

"The **Tears of Rebirth** can only work properly, the user has to be in great sorrow."

"Tsunade before we get to Konoha, I want you to beat the shit out of me." Naruto said.

"What!"

"Like you said Hinata-chan has to be in great sorrow, I know it will hurt me more that it would hurt her, both physically and mentally. But if I don't Kimimaro will die."

"Who's Kimimaro?" she asked.

Naruto then explained Kimimaro's disease, upbringing, and how long he had to live. With this information Tsunade reluctantly agreed.

* * *

Three Days Later, and Two Miles from Konoha

"So Naruto are you ready?" Tsunade asked.

"Let's get this over with." he sighed

Tsunade proceeded to break both of Naruto's arms, shatter his right kneecap, broke his ribcage, and cut and bruised him all over.

When they got to Konoha Naruto went to the hospital, accompanied by Hinata.

After a few hours Tsunade came into Narutos hospital room, "Well Naruto I have some good news and bad news." Tsunade said.

"What's the good news?" he asked.

"You will make a full recovery."

"What the bad news?"

"Orochimaru's Kusanagi stabbed you in the groin leaving you sterile." she answered.

"What does that mean?"

"You will never be able to achieve a pocket rocket."

"You mean?" Hinata said in horror.

"Yes he can't have sex ever."

Hinata then cries a fountain of tears and Tsunade pulls out a bucket, out of nowhere without her knowing. Fifteen minutes later Hinata sees the bucket with her tears in it, she then goes from weepy to angry.

"What the hell is your problem! Do you like to see me cry?!" she screamed.

"Hinata I'm sorry, but I needed a lot of tears to experiment with and this was the best way to get them from you." Tsunade apologised.

Hinata started to flip out from this incident. "Who the hell came up with this idea?" she asked in a scary voice.

_'__Oh crap! We forgot who to blame it on, oh I know who the poor sucker to encounter her wrath.__'_ both Tsunade and Naruto thought.

"It was Jirayia!" they both said.

"What does he look like?" she asked.

Naruto then gave her a picture of him, and she ran off. ( courtasy of RasenganFin again )

* * *

Twenty Minutes Later

A high pitched and girlie scream was heard all over Konoha ,and both Tsunade and Naruto smile at Jirayia's misfortune.

And Naruto was excused from the hospital, to see Sanosuke off. He arrived at the north gate just in time to see them off.

Sanosuke's teammates and sensei were about to leave, until the heard a shouting noise, and Naruto came running up to them.

"Hey Sanosuke, Hikari, Kazuma, and Amanda-sensei you going back to your village?" he asked.

"Yep but before we leave, we have some going away gifts for you." Hikari said.

"Really?"

"Yep." Hikari then gave him a scroll. "Those are various chakra exercises, they will really help you, with Kyuubi being inside you and all."

Kazuma gave him a scroll as well. "This scroll contains some weights, like dumbells for example."

Amanda gave him two scrolls. "One of these scrolls have three water jutsus in it, the other has three ice jutsus. Make sure you master them next time we meet."

Finally Sanosuke gave him a white hannya mask with black trimmings, "Your old mask was broken, so I made you a new one. Don't worry about it breaking anytime soon."

Naruto put his new mask over his face, and hooked the scrolls on his pants. He then watched his friends head back to their country.

* * *

Naruto's House an Hour Later

Naruto was sitting on the couch, waiting for Haku and Hinata to tell him their decision.

After what seemed like forever Hinata and Haku finally spoke to him.

"Naruto-kun after a very long discussion." Hinata started.

"We have decided." Haku said

"To be in your harem." they both said.

"What?" he said confused.

"We decided to help you revive your clans." Haku said.

"I thought you would say no, and beat the living crap out of me."

"No, but promise us that you would treat your wives fairly, and she truly loves you." Hinata said.

"I promise."

Then they all went to bed.

* * *

Later That Night

Naruto awoke hearing a knocking sound.

"Come in." he muttered.

When the door opened he almost died.

Haku was wearing a baby blue bra with matching panties, while Hinata wore a purple bra with matching panties.

"W-What a-a-are you do-doing?" he studdered.

"Naruto-kun if we are going to be your wives we need to sleep with you." Haku said seductively.

Naruto just fainted, and the girls put him in bed along with themselves.

* * *

Armageddon: Attention! Today is a special day.

Pvt. Liquor: What is that sir?

Armageddon: Today Pvt. RasenganFin gets promoted to Sergent.

Pvt. RasenganFin: Really?

Armageddon: Yep, congratulations you're a Sergent.

Sg.RasenganFin: All right!

Armageddon: You all can get promoted by giving me useful ideas, if you're in my army of course. And before I forget Naruto always takes off his mask in the Uchiha Compound, but keeps it on when he goes on missions and goes into town.


	27. An unexpected arrival

I don't own Naruto, Yu Yu Hakusho, Rurouni Kenshin, TOS, or Bleach.

"Talk"

'_Think_'

**"Talk"**

**'_Think_'**

* * *

Uchiha Training Grounds

"OK time for some jutsu training." Naruto said to himself, standing near a stream.

"**Water Style: Water Tower** **Jutsu!**" Naruto yelled out, and unleashed all the concentrated chakra forward.

The water ring erupted in a large explosion, the water forming a huge wave and racing across the creek. Once it reached the opposite bank of the small river the enormous wave crashed down into the earth, tearing up the soil and grass, and leveling a few trees in its path.

Naruto smirked; this was one of his favorite jutsu due to its destructive power. However, the** Water Tower Jutsu** needed a very large amount of chakra to be concentrated into a small area and then released, which made it fairly hard to perform. It also destroyed anything in its path and couldn't be used for just one target.

"Alright then, now this is the jutsu I have to master." Naruto muttered to himself as he formed the proper hand seals.

"**Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!**" Naruto bellowed out, focusing all his chakra into the creek in front of him.

The water began swirling upward in the shape of a miniature tornado. It rabidly rose upward, growing larger and larger, and began to take the shape of a dragon. The dragon of water lurched forward, however before it made it to the other side of the creek it split in half. The large mass of water plummeted back down into the river, resulting in a giant splash.

"Damn it!" Naruto cursed at his failure. "I'll get it right this time!" Naruto re-did the seals and concentrated on the chakra he was molding.

"**Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!**"

The water began revolving upward again, forming into the shape of a fierce dragon. And forced the water dragon to lunge forward. The liquid dragon soared over the river, swerving from side to side like a snake.

The giant mass of rabid water sailed over the bank of the creek, but lost its control and plummeted downward into the soft soil of the riverbank, tearing up the earth and making a small crater. Naruto sighed, he almost accomplished the jutsu that time, but he still failed.

"All right then, one more time." Naruto clasped his hands tightly together on the last seal and concentrated harder than before.

"**Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!**"

The water towered into the air, taking the familiar shape of the dragon. Drizzle flew out from the base of the water dragon, spraying high into the air. Naruto sent the dragon racing forward, but kept focusing on the chakra he was exerting with all his might. The liquid dragon zoomed over the creek at a fast pace, making it all the way across the stream.

Naruto felt his control on the jutsu slipping, and the water dragon began slightly descending.

"I must control it!" Naruto shouted out.

And with his last bit of effort the dragon began rising back up, and rammed into the tree Naruto was aiming for. The entire tree trunk shattered into pieces and wood chunks flew high into the air. The base of the tree was uprooted and was sent sailing twenty feet away from its original location. The entire tree was obliterated from the sheer force of the jutsu.

"Hey dobe if you keep this up, there won't be a training field left." a voice shouted.

Naruto turned around, and saw a smirking Sasuke.

"Hey teme, get your ass down here so we can start training."

But they were interrupted when an ANBU showed up.

"Naruto and Sasuke Uchiha, the Hokage had sent for you." he said, and disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

Naruto grabbed Sasuke's shoulder, disappeared in a puff of smoke.

* * *

The Hokage's Office

Naruto and Sasuke appeared in Tsunade's office only to see Shikamaru there.

"Hey Baa-chan, why did you call us here?" Naruto asked.

Ignoring that comment Tsunade said. "I called you here, to promote you to Chuunin."

She then threw three Chuunin vests at the three, only Naruto's was black.

"Wait wasn't Sanosuke promoted?" Naruto asked.

"He went back to his village to get promoted. Now leave." Tsunade replied.

* * *

A Few Weeks Later

After Naruto's promotion, things started looking up for him.

He and Sasuke were getting along like brothers, Sasuke learned the rest of his clans jutsu, Hinata and Haku got some medical training from Tsunade. Unfortunately she had to train Sakura as well, but gave private lessons to Haku and Hinata.

Ami was about the size of a ten month old puppy, Tsunade cured Neji of his burns, Hayate got out of the hospital, his left leg regained its muscle tissue thanks to Tsunade, and his chest wound healed up perfectly leaving an average scar, but there was nothing she could do about his arm and eye; his shinobi career was over. And Kimimaro was recovering from his illness, with a new invention called an inhaler.

Hiashi tried to take Hinata away after he found out about the **Tears of Rebirth**, and marry Naruto off to Hanabi.

* * *

Flashback

Hiashi burst into Tsunade's office, and talked to her in a commanding voice.

"Hokage-sama is it true, that Hinata has the **Tears of Rebirth**?"

"Yes why-" but Hiashi was gone after he heard yes.

_'__May kami have mercy on your soul, because Naruto will not.'_ she thought and went to the hospital, knowing she would be needed there.

Uchiha Compound

Naruto, Hinata, and Sasuke were training with Zabuza and Haku, they were teaching the three about the human antimony, until Hiashi showed up with Hanabi.

"Naruto-sama, Hinata-chan I need to talk to you." he said.

Not liking the situation, Naruto told everybody to wait there. And went went to talk with Hiashi with Hinata.

"What do you want?" Naruto asked.

"Listen I'm sorry for what I've done to you, I was so blind and came to offer a deal."

"What kind of deal?" Naruto asked.

"I will let you wed Hanabi, if you give me Hinata." he said.

"No deal." and he left holding Hinata's hand, pissing Hiashi off.

Later That Night

Hiashi snuck into Naruto's old house, and kidnapped Hinata. He was almost out of the compound, until he was kicked in the face. Knocking him over, and leaving the figure to catch Hinata.

Hiashi looked up to see a shirtless Naruto wearing black pajama pants, with a pissed off look on his face.

"Hyuuga-teme! How dare you try to kidnap Hinata-chan!" he yelled.

"Uzumaki! Give back my daughter!" Hiashi yelled.

"Why are you so interested in her? You've never paid attention until now!"

"I'm paying attention to her now, because she holds something sacred to the Hyuuga clan!"

"The **Tears of Rebirth**." Naruto growled.

"Yes now give her back to me." Hiashi said.

"No!"

"I'll trade you Hanabi."

"Why?"

"I'm trading in a stronger Hyuuga, besides why would you want a weakling for anyways?"

This pissed Naruto off, making his killing intent skyrocket! And actavating his **Kurashagan**. "You will never have Hinata!" he yelled, and activated his **Mangekyo Kurashagan** shocking Hiashi.

**Tsukuyomi World**

"Where am I?" Hiashi asked, only to find himself tied to a cross. He saw that everything was black with white outlines, and a crimson moon was shining down on him.

"Hello Hyuuga-teme well come to the world of **Tsukuyomi**, for seventy-two you'll be stabbed over and over again. Naruto said pulling out Kyuubi.

He stabbed him, then he created three more copies of himself, and started stabbing him again. Hiashi then opened his eyes seeing himself healed.

"Seventy-one hours, fifty-nine minutes, and fifty-nine seconds to go." Naruto said coldly, stabbing Hiashi again.

Three second passed in the real world Hiashi screamed and fell unconcious, Tsunade arrived and took him to the hospital. She also used a **Memory Replacement Jutsu**, making Hiashi think Naruto knocked him out with a single kick to the head.

Tsunade and Jiraiya also set up some various traps, to stop intruders from entering the Uchiha Compound again.

Flashback Ends

* * *

On the Border of Fire Country

Naruto, Sasuke, and Haku were patrolling the border of Fire Country board out of their minds.

"( sigh ) This is the worst C-ranked mission in the world!" Sasuke exclaimed.

"Yea I wish,something interesting would happen." right after Naruto said that, there was a huge explosion.

"Thank you Naruto!" Sasuke yelled in excitement.

Three miles from Fire Country, three ANBU were chasing a girl.

She had brown hair that went to her shoulders, and hazel eyes. She wore blue cargo pants with her kunai holster on her right leg, she wore a red sleeveless shirt with yellow dragon designs on the fabric, and wore brown shinobi sandals. Her forehead protector was around her neck, and her tan skin was covered in cuts and bruises showing she was fighting. ( RasenganFin came up with her, he's a freaking genius )

She suddenly tripped and felt a sickening pop from her ankle, she fell to the ground and knew she was done for. One of the ANBU threw a kunai at her hoping to kill her, only for it to get deflected by another kunai.

Naruto, Sasuke, and Haku appeared in front of them.

"Stone-nin what do you want?" Naruto snarled, remembering the day he fought them.

"We are here for the girl, now step aside or you'll get hurt." ANBU number one said.

"Why are you after her?" Sasuke asked.

"She is wanted for the murders from ANBU shinobi, to civilians alike for the past seven years." ANBU number three said.

"No it's not true! I'm a scapegoat, the real murder is-" she was hit by ANBU number three.

"Shut up up bitch!" he yelled and began kicking her, until he felt massive killing intent.

Sasuke activated his **Sharingan**, Haku formed some ice around the ANBU, and Naruto unsheathed Kyuubi.

"We will give you the count of three for you to get the hell out of out sight's, or you'll face the wrath of Konoha." Naruto threatened.

"One." Sasuke started.

"Two" Haku said.

"Three." Naruto finished.

The ANBU was about to charge, until they heard Naruto yell out.

"Come out and Bathe in Blood Kyuubi! !" and in a flash of light, Naruto stood in his manslayer form.

"Boss! That's the guy that killed thirty-three of out comrades!" yelled ANBU number two.

"Are you sure?" ANBU number one asked.

"Yes he along with that Snow-nin, killed sixty-three of out Chuunin's like they were nothing!"

Knowing they couldn't win, the Anbu's retreated, not knowing they could've beaten Naruto. ( hehe suckers )

* * *

Naruto's House an Hour Later

Everyone was in Naruto' house, about to listen to the ex Stone-nin's life story.

"Okay we rescued you, now tell us why ANBU ere chasing you." Naruto asked.

"Okay...my name is Kietsu Sumomo, and I was framed by the Sandaime Tsuchikage."

"Framed?"

"Yes you see thirteen years ago, the Tsuchikage's daughter was bitten by a hanyou. The Tsuchikage took his newborn daughter to a meeting with the other Hokage's, and on there way back they were attacked by a wolf demon. The Tsuchikage killed that demon, but not before the wolf bit his daughter. He rushed her to the hospital only to find the wound healing on it's own, and for six years everything was fine, but when she was six she turned into a hanyou. And for seven years she killed many people on a full moon, after she's done she dosn't remember anything that occured that night." She started to tear up.

"I was always a suspect, because I looked just like her. I lived alone for years, but one single elder of the Stone Village knew the truth about the killings. He took care of me until I was nine, and for four years I was nearly killed after ever full moon without him protecting me. Last week I went to his grave to pay my respects, but when I got there his gravestone was defiled and destroyed by an earth jutsu. So I decided to flee the village, taking many of it's secrets with me, weather it's jutsu's or bloodline information you name it I got it." she said taking a scroll out of her back pocket.

She could no longer hold her tears in, and cried over Sasuke so he started consoling her.

"We all know what you're going through, Naruto is hated by the village, Hinata is hated by her clan, Haku and Kimimaro are hated for their bloodline in Water Country, Zabuza is wanted by the Mizukage, Kin was hated by her teammates, my brother killed off my clan, and I have to put up with ( shudders ) fan-girls."

Kietsu laughed at that, and Sasuke smiled a happy, warm smile. ( all of this was thought of by RasenganFin )

This of course scared the six occupants, getting a reaction from Naruto, Hinata, Kin, Kimimaro, Zabuza, and Haku in that respective order.

"Sasuke smiling...it's the sign of the apocalypse!"

"That is fucked up."

Hides behind Kimimaro.

Deeply inhales from his inhaler.

"My eyes they burn!"

"Who wants sake?"

The five of them raise their hands.

* * *

Hokage's Office

Kietsu told Tsunade her story, and gave her the scroll containing all the jutsu's and bloodline abilities. In return to instate her as a Leaf ninja. But not before she wrote down all the jutsu's first, for Naruto and the gang.

"All right where will you live?" Tsunade asked.

"I haven't thought about it, what do think Tsunade-sama?" she asked.

"You will stay with Naruto." Sasuke suggested.

Tsunade eyed Naruto, and he shook his head 'no' and points to Sasuke, who glances at him and Naruto looks away bored.

"Okay then Kietsu you'll stay with Sasuke."

Sasuke was going to object, but was halted by Tsunade saying.

"It's agreed then, Kietsu will stay with Sasuke end of discussion."

Little did she know, this will change Sasuke's life forever.

* * *

Sgt. RasenganFin: Pvt. Liquor pay up.

Pvt .Liquor: No fair everyone thought Sasuke was gay!

Sgt. Rasengan: Stop whining, and hand over the fifty dollars you owe me.

Pvt. Liquor: Never! ( runs away )

Armageddon: ( sigh ) Read and review, come on let's get Pvt. Liquor again. He still owes me one-hundred bucks!


	28. Pranks, training, and horror

I don't own Naruto, Yu Yu Hakusho, Rurouni Kenshin, TOS, or Bleach.

"Talk"

'_Think_'

**"Talk"**

**'_Think_'**

* * *

After Kietsu moved in with Sasuke, things have gotten very interesting. Sakura was pissed, Shikamaru actually trained, which scared everyone and Sanosuke was going to visit them in a few weeks. Kietsu was very nervous around everyone in the village, everyone in the village was still bitter at them after The Third Great Shinobi War. Sakura proved that a few days ago.

* * *

Flashback

Sasuke was showing Kietsu around the village, showing her the sights, and telling her about his clan. Sasuke went to the restroom for a few minutes leaving Kietsu alone, then Sakura showed up throwing a hissy fit.

"Hey rock whore!"

"Umm yes Haruno-san?"

"Stay away from Sasuke-kun!"

"Why?"

"Because you are getting too clingy with him! And he's my man!" screamed the pink haired banshee.

"I'm living with him because I have nowhere to go, after all I'm not allowed to go back home." Kietsu said sadly.

"I don't care! You should have died, now stay away from my Sasuke-kun!"

Sakura then gave a chakra enhanced punch to Kietsu sending her into a tree, making her cough up blood badly! ( thought of by RasenganFin )

Sasuke stepped out of the bathroom, only to see Sakura punch Kietsu into a tree.

"Sakura! Why the hell did you punch Kietsu!" he yelled.

"She was bad for you, so I knocked her senseless to keep her away from you." she said with pride in her voice.

After hearng this Sasuke exploded in rage. "SAKURA I DON'T LIKE YOU! YOU ARE WORSE THAN ANYTHING TO ME! STAY AWAY FROM KIETSU AND ME OR I'LL HAVE YOU EXECUTED FOR ATTACKING A KONOHA SHINOBI!"

He picked Kietsu up bridle-style, and rushed off to the hospital to treat Kietsu for internal bleeding. While Sakura didn't pay attention and thought of marrying Sasuke with stars in her eyes.

After checking Kietsu into the hospital and leaving her under the direct care of Shizune Sasuke told Naruto about the incident, and he decided to pull a series of pranks on her. Which everyone agreed too. Over the past three weeks, Sakura was wondering what she done to deserve the treatment she was getting.

During the past three weeks her water was froze solid making her not bathe in two weeks, resulting the toilet to freeze up and making her and the family use garbage cans and dumpsters as toilets.

The washing machine blew up destroying most of her clothes, sprayed by a skunk, and when she finally used the shower somebody flushed the toilet making the shower unbearably hot.

Someone stole her wigs, when she opened her closet yellow powder sprayed her all over, which took awhile to wash out was chased by the Inuzuka's dogs because some-one soaked her unmentionables in meat.

But the worst was when all her clothes fell off in public, which people laughed at her for being boobless. And Naruto used his **Mangekyou** **Kurashagan** on Sakura by going on her ass **Tsukiyomi **and drives her insane but alters her mind so instead of Sakura muttering about horrible things that happened to her in her head she mutters, 'I'm gonna marry Sasuke-kun.' over and over again. Naruto claimed to have found Sakura in the streets after snapping and brings her to Tsunade, she was disgusted by Sakura's one-track mind and tells Naruto to leave her in an alley somewhere.

Her family admidded her in a mental hospital three days later after finding her.

* * *

Uchiha Compound

Everyone were teaching each other some jutsu's, and other training techniques. until Zabuza perked up remembering a good type of training he forgot about.

"Everybody listen up, I have a new type of training for you."

After they heard training everyone stopped what they were doing, and listened to their sensei.

"You may be a little young, but I'll give you elemental training." he said while handing out some blank peaces of paper.

"Umm Zabuza-sensei what are we supposed to do with these?" Sasuke asked.

"Here let me demonstrate, all you have to do is put you chakra into the papers themselves and you'll see the results."

Zabuza then pours his chakra in to the piece of paper and they saw it get wet. This gets question marks on their heads while also thinking that it was a little cool.

"If you're lightning natured, the paper crumples up. Wind cuts in half, fire burns it, water gets it wet, and earth makes it turns to dust." Zabuza said as he gives his students what results of what elements they will be.

"There are also secondary elements, like Haku for example she controls ice. Her elements are wind and water, and they combine together to create ice. Show them Haku."

Haku forced some of her chakra into the card, and it turned into a flimsy piece of ice.

"The same things go with your Shodaime Hokage, who combined earth and water to make the wood element. But these are bloodline limits so you have to be from a certain clan to obtain these elements." Zabuza paused a bit to let the information sink it.

"These were made from trees that were fed and nurtured by chakra for a long time. Now go on guys and channel some of your chakra into the papers and then we'll know what element you all have. After we find out I'll do what I can to help." he said trying making sure they understood the nature of the papers they held themselves.

Sasuke's paper burst into flames and the outside crumpled up.

"Lightning outside of the paper? Looks like you'll learn lightning jutsu's faster than normal, and you're going to be excellent in fire attacks."

Hinata's got wet.

"Water heh? I'll help you with those jutsu's."

Kin's also got wet.

"I'll help you along with Hinata."

Kimimaro's also got wet.

"Hmm...looks like you have a water element, I'll teach you however taijutsu you look to be the taijutsu type."

Kietsu's turned into magma, which surprised her.

"Well that's weird I thought you would be an earth type. What clan are you from?"

"I don't know I was an orphan." she answered.

"Well I'll try to help you with the best of my ability."

And Naruto's split in half, burned, and burned in black flames.

"Black flames? Must be that new bloodline ability, and since you are related to Sasuke so the fire is normal. But I'm surprised because there aren't many wind users in fire country."

* * *

Three weeks Later

After Zabuza began the tortu...I mean training with Naruto, and his friends they started turning into real shinobi's.

Hinata and Kin's chakra control was at Jounin level, and their stamina increased thanks to chakra weights. They mastered the **Water Clone Jutsu**, **Water** **Prison Jutsu**, and **Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu**.

Haku and Hinata learned the **Poison extraction Jutsu**, **Ninja Art: Poison Mist Jutsu**, and **Chakra scalpels** from Shizune. And Tsunade taught them a little bit about her strength.

Kiminaro increased his chakra pool to ANBU level, and invented a new bone dance called **Dance of the Rose** where he used his spinal cord as a whip, while spinning in midair.

Kietsu's chakra control increased to Chuunin level, and she learned **Fire Style: Great Fireball Jutsu**, and** Fire Style: Fire Dragon Jutsu**. She also created one magma style jutsu called **Magma Style: Magma pool Jutsu**, which created a lava pool ( duh ) and swallowed her enemies burning them to death.

Sasuke worked on his speed not using his **Sharingan**.

Naruto finished the first scroll Amanda gave him, which held **Water Style: Water Wall Jutsu**. And he started on the second scroll which contained ice jusu's. So far he hasn't had any luck with any of them.

They heard the alarms blar through the Uchiha compound, and went to check it out.

* * *

Uchiha Gate

When they got there, they were horrified at what they found. They found Sanosuke.

The sight that greeted their eyes was less than beautiful. His hair, dirty from not being washed, and covered in blood had a rusty color to it. His cloak was missing, and his boots were worn down to the point where everyone could see his feet! Which were also bleeding.

He had no shirt which showed one large scar going from his left hip to his right shoulder, as well as several more minor scars, including ones that ran up and down his arms all covered in old blood.

His kunai and shuriken holsters were empty, and he was malnourished like he hadn't eaten in weeks. And his kodashi Salvation was in his left hand also covered in dry blood.

He muttered Dotou before falling unconscious.

* * *

Armageddon: Sorry for the late update, my flight was canceled and I was stuck in Montana for another few days.

Lt. Doom: Alright we have to find Private Liquor. ( runs while carrying a pitchfork and torch )


	29. Secrets Revealed

I don't own Naruto, Yu Yu Hakusho, Rurouni Kenshin, TOS, or Bleach.

"Talk"

'_Think_'

**"Talk"**

**'_Think_'**

* * *

It's been nearly three weeks since Sanosuke was admidded into the hospital, apparently he used an ass load of chakra to get here and was now in a coma. He was also suffering from infected wounds, sever malnutrition, exhaustion, and he was in intensive care. But today he woke up with everybody around him, that included Tsunade, Shizune, Kakashi, Zabuza, Kietsu, Sasuke, Haku, Hinata, Kimimaro, Kin, and Naruto.

"Sanosuke what the hell happened?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto they attacked."

"What are you babbling about?"

"Naruto we lied to you."

"What are you talking about?" Naruto asked worrying about his friends sanity.

"Kazuma, Hikari, Amanda-sensei, and I are not the villages shinobi." Sanosuke answered.

"You're a Missing-nin!" Kietsu asked.

"No I'm not! I'm a rebel soldier!"

"Rebel soldier?" everyone asked.

"That's right. All the rebels used to serve at the side of this country's previous king Sousetsu Kazahana." said Sanosuke.

"Snow Country used to be a small but still peaceful country. Ten years ago Sousetsu's younger brother Dotou revolted hiring ninja and taking over the country. Those who were still loyal to king Sousetsu formed an underground resistance, and for ten years we have sabotaged Dotou's forces. We have also been looking for his daughter Koyuki Kazahana the heiress to the Snow Country; my fiancee."

Now this shocked everybody.

"What! You are engaged to a princess!" Naruto cried out.

"Yeah my dad arranged it before I was born, and after he died I was sent to live with them. Things were perfect until Dotou took over, missing-nin appeared all over, and Koyuki disappeared; I only have this crystal necklace to remember her by."

"I'm getting off topic, anyways we formed an underground resistance called the Snow Hawks. Dotou found us everyone was massacred, those who survived were arrested. We kept a low profile to not get caught."

"Wait a second then why did you enter the Chuunin exams?" Sasuke interrupted.

"We entered to boost morale, and to recruit troops."Sanosuke replied with irritation in his voice.

"For three weeks I ran here, using every bit of chakra I had to get you guys."

"Why us?" Sasuke asked.

"I could only trust Naruto, after all jinchuuriki stick together."

Silence, crikets in the background.

"Did I say something wrong?" Sanosuke asked.

More silence.

"Naruto, you didn't tell them?" Sanosuke asked. Without a word Naruto ran out of the room.

"Oh I screwed up." Sanosuke said rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Tsunade-sensei what is Sanosuke-san talking about?" Hinata asked.

"( sigh ) Listen what I am about to tell you is an S-class secret, what you hear does not leave this room. GOT IT?!" Tsunade threatened, with blind rage in her eyes.( the kind that Lee has during the **Hidden Lotus **)

Fearing the woman's wrath everyone said yes.

"All right thirteen years ago, as you all know, Kyuubi, The Nine-Tailed Fox attacked Konoha."

That simple sentence allowed Zabuza, Sasuke, and Kietsu to put the clues together instantly, but they stayed silent.

"Hundreds of shinobi died that day. The fourth, as most of you've been taught, somehow killed the fox, but lost his life in the process. That was a lie. The Fourth was unable to kill the fox, so, instead, he sealed it into a newborn child, whose chakra pathways had yet to solidify. Thus, the child's pathways would be able to mold to fit the force of the Kyuubi." Tsunade took a big breath, before resuming.

"It was the Fourth's wish for the child to be seen as a hero for his sacrifice to the village. After all, that was what people like that were called, Jinchuuriki. However, the villagers, in their ignorance, decided to alienate the child, and, when he was four years old, was sent to live by himself in an apartment. He had no parents, his mother died in childbirth, and his father was dead fighting the Kyuubi. That child was Naruto." Tsunade finished.

"And my father was one of the sacrifices, to seal Gobi the Five-tailed Dog inside me. There is also Gaara he holds Shukaku the One-Tailed Raccoon, we all had rough childhoods. If it wasn't for people like the your Sandame and king Sousetsu, Naruto and I would have snapped a long time ago, but Gaara wasn't so lucky everybody hated him. Hell even his own father the late Kazekage sent assassins to kill him making his mind unstable, and what you saw in the Chuunin Exams was all the rage he built up during the years was released." Sanosuke said.

"Hinata, Haku, go find Naruto, he needs as much love as possible now more than ever." Tsunade said.

* * *

Hours Later

The girls started searching all throughout the village, but Hinata had a good idea where their boyfriend would be. Putting on a burst of speed, they made their way to the Hokage Monument.

Indeed, he was there. Their lovable blond idiot was sitting on the edge, his feet dangling down, just above the Fourths head.

"You guys come here to kill me or something?" his tone was much different. No longer was it the jovial, excited tone he usually had. It was flat, all excitement and happiness gone, making him seem like a dead man.

Haku huffed, before walking up to her boyfriend and hugging him from behind, "What the hell are you talking about, Naruto-kun? We could never hate you. Especially me. I love you."

Naruto stiffened, before something seemed to catch in his throat. Haku just held him softly speaking in his ear, before she was joined by Hinata. Together, the two of them held their hero as his choking finally subsided into tears.

"Thank you Hinata-chan, Haku-chan." He quietly whispered before kissing both on the head, and getting blushes and big smiles from both hotties.

When the threesome returned Sanosuke had a question for Naruto.

"So Naruto, where did that pink haired boobless weakling go? Whenever I saw you and Sasuke around she'd be following Sasuke like the paparazzi. But now this attractive brunette is clinging to Sasuke." Sanosuke asked.

"This is Kietsu, she ran away from Iwagakure for being blamed for murders she didn't commit."

Naruto leaned in towards Sanosuke. "She might be the one for Sasuke, thank Kami, I thought Sasuke was gay until Kietsu came around."

Naruto pulled back and got an odd look from Sasuke. "And Sakura, well she proved to be more focused on Sasuke and not training as a ninja, she'd make a horrible medic while Hinata and Haku would be MUCH better, so Sasuke asked me to drive Sakura nuts. She was admitted into the nut house and due to her limited ninja training she escaped but has become the village idiot since she ran into me when I was going to get some eggs, so I messed with her mind a little bit more so she thinks she's gonna get married to Sasuke and the following day and is waiting in the chapel." he had to calm himself down so he couldn't laugh.

"But I made it so she thinks the alley near the Hyuuga Compound is the chapel, and the cherry on top is she keeps reliving the same day over and over again in her head. She keeps thinking she's gonna get married the following day." Naruto said before everyone agreed about Sakura and laughed at her misfortune.

* * *

Armageddon: Has anyone found Private Liquor?

Sgt. RasenganFin: Nope.

Lt. Doom: Nope, he owes me twenty.

Pvt. SpiderNinja: Not yet, he owes me five.

Pvt. Shadowtrayster: Nope, damn him he owes me forty.

Pvt. Killjoy: He owes me ten bucks!


	30. A journey and a revelation

I don't own Naruto, Yu Yu Hakusho, Rurouni Kenshin, TOS, or Bleach.

"Talk"

'_Think_'

**"Talk"**

**'_Think_'**

* * *

( I watched the movie and made a few modifacations to include Sanosuke and Haku )

Naruto, Haku, Sasuke, and Sanosuke were waiting for Kakashi who was late again. So Haku decided to start a conversation.

"Sanosuke what was Koyuki like, if you don't mind me asking?" she asked.

"It's okay I'll tell you, Koyuki was a sweet, caring, and unselfish girl. She always brought the best out of people, I wish I could see her again." he replied.

However before they could say anything they all heard the sound of a horse running and turned toward the gate. What happen next is they saw a white horse jump over it with the lead actress from the movie riding on top of it.

While they were distracted watching her, the gate burst open and a group of armored men on horse's came through. Immediately Sasuke jumped back and Haku rolled to the side. Naruto also tried jumping away but as he were the closet to the gate it hit his back causing him to fall face first in the grass. And Sanosuke ran after the armored men.

The armor wearing riders were right on her heels. One of them took a turn and came out in front of the actress before forcing her to stop.

Seeing this the person threw a net at her only to watch it get shredded by a few shuriken. Following where it came from they all saw a boy coming from the sky then before they knew it that one turned into nine. The clones fell on the horse riders three on each one.

The actress seeing this kept going around the downed rider. Just after she did that more riders went around the down ones. Seeing this the real Sanosuke jumped off the man taking back to the rooftops his clones shattering.

The actress came to a flight of stairs and the horse jumped to get to the bottom. Seeing this her pursuers threw a couple vials of liquid at the ground ahead of her. The horse landed right onto the liquid and slid causing the woman to fly off the horse falling face first to the ground.

Seeing this the man leading the armored ones issued a command and the armored ones took to the air landing around and grabbing the actress falling right on top of her.

"We finally caught you!" said the leader pulling his horse to a stop.

He wore blue dress pants and a white dress shirt with a blue jacket matching the pants. Over that he wore a long brown cloak with no hood. He had his grey hair tied in a ponytail he had a beard and wore a pair of dark sunglasses.

The actress fought her way out from under the pile. Once she was at the top she slammed her elbow into one of the people's armored heads. Then in a puff of smoke, he turned into Naruto.

"Who are you bastard?" said the man.

Sasuke took that moment to appear on the back of the man's horse. The man had just enough time to turn his head sideways before he got a chop to the neck and fell to the floor. Sasuke turned to look at the armored men they saw him and immediately took off running. They didn't get far however because there in front of them stood one pissed off Haku with her arms crossed over her chest.

In a few minutes they had the men unmasked and tied up. They were just finishing the last of them when Kakashi made his presence known.

"Oh my my." said Kakashi. The Chuunin heard this and turned to face him.

"What are you guys doing?" asked Kakashi from his perch.

"Just wasting time." said Naruto while dusting off his hands.

Kakashi disappeared and reappeared in front of the leader. Once he did all the ropes came undone and he helped the man up.

"I'm sorry about that." Kakashi said.

"What?" Haku whispered.

"This person is the client for this mission." Kakashi said while the man faces the Chuunin.

* * *

Sanosuke

He tracked the actress down to a small lake. He watched for a moment as the horse drunk from it while the actress sat with her hands on top of her knee's resting her head on it. Deciding to make his presence known he spoke up.

"You weren't hurt back there were you hime ( princess )?"

Looking to the side she got a good look at him. His boots, pants, and shirt were all black. He had his kunai holder strapped to his left leg. He also had his forehead protector covering his eyes with black cloth. She noticed he had bandages wrapped around his his eyes. Looking at his face she noticed he had white hair, and the scars going down his face.

"So you really are her." he said quietly.

He looked away for a moment only to turn back and see the horse charging right at him. Dodging to the side he watched for a moment before giving chase.

"You don't have to be so rude you know." he said appearing on the horse's back.

"You know you're pretty good at this horse riding stuff." Sanosuke complemented after a few moments.

She stared at him for a long moment before making the horse speed up. Even through the more crowded parts of the town she made the horse speed up which is possibly why she almost hit some people and ripped the sleeve from her jacket.

"You know you should really slow down or you might hit somebody."

She still didn't respond and kept going. Unfortunately she went right in the paths of a few kids who were running by. She pulled back on the reigns hard causing the horse to jerk back unfortunately she wasn't holding on tight enough and flew off.

Because of this Sanosuke who was holding onto her went with her. They both hit the ground she landed on her side while he turned and landed on his feet. The children then asked her for an autograph, which she rude-fully declined.

Sanosuke who had been standing quietly against a tree the whole time just shook his head. The adults in the group were commenting about how she didn't have to be rude or act like a bitch as the actress past.

_'__She seems so familiar, but why?'_ he thought.

* * *

With Kakashi

"Sensei can you please tell me, what the hell is going on here?" Naruto asked.

"We have an A-ranked mission, we have to protect Yuki Fujikaze on her way to Snow Country."

"Protect?" Sasuke asked.

"Well protect might not be the right word. It's better to say were her escorts." Kakashi replied.

"This will be the first time that the Unlucky Princess will be filmed over seas." said the assistant.

He wore blue jeans, a white t-shirt and a blue jacket. He also had a blue hat on backwards covering up his orange hair.

"However Yuki Fujikaze plays the most critical role." he finished.

"As we expected from Konoha shinobi." said the director.

"The bodyguards that were hired as stuntmen, and even our master guards were easily beaten."

"Thanks for the compliment." Kakashi said from his position on the wall.

"Wow what beautiful cliffs" Haku said who was looking at the pictures on the wall.

"Those are the Snow Country's rainbow glaciers." said a new voice.

Turning around she saw two more men. One of which had a bald head and wore grey pants and a black robe.

The other man had black hair and wore a blue robe with a white one underneath and blue pants.

"Your Kin the actor that played Brit!" Haku said having a fan girl moment. ( yes they saw the movie )

"This time the last scene for the movie will be filmed there." said the second man

"And your Hideo-san the actor who played Shishimaru!" Haku said her fan girl side taking complete control.

"We sure are going far if we're going to Snow Country." said Sasuke who had been sitting between Haku and the actors with a bored look on his face.

"That was the manager Sandayuu-san's recommendation." said the assistant. The original old man bowed at that.

"It is said that in spring the rainbow glaciers glow seven colors." finished the same man.

"But that's nothing more than a myth." Kakashi said.

"In the real Snow Country there is no such thing as spring."

"No spring?" Sasuke asked.

"Does that mean it's always winter?" Haku asked.

"That's exactly what it means." Kakashi replied.

"Kakashi-san was it?" said the director catching the Kakashi's attention.

"I heard that you'd been to Snow Country before."

"That was a long time ago."

"And it's said Snow Country is a poor nation." said a new male voice behind Haku. She blushed fiercely hearing the voice before turning around with hearts in her eyes.

"Y-you're the henchmen Michi-sama!"

He had long brown hair and wore a blue pants a long sleeved blue shirt. He wore a blue robe with green edges over it which was tied with an orange belt.

"Didn't their economy collapse because the previous Daimyo got too involved with his mechanical puppets?" asked the same man.

"Which is why they went bankrupt or something like that." he finished.

"Well I hope they have a heater at least. I don't really like cold places." said Hideo.

"So do you want to run away just like Yuki?" Kin dead-pined.

"Hey don't even joke like that!" the assistant barked.

"Is Yuki-san always like that?" Sasuke asked.

"Well...yeah." Kin said.

"She doesn't know the meaning of words like motivation or ambition." Hideo said. "And she's really quite helpless, Yukie-chan that is."

"But she doesn't slack off when it comes to work." said the director catching everyone's attention.

"I don't care about an actor's private life. As long as she gives a great performance when the camera's on I won't complain. She was born to be an actress." the director finished.

"Come to think about it, she didn't start running away until she heard she was going to Snow Country?" Kin asked.

It was at this time Team Seven noticed their white-haired teammate wasn't around. After looking around some more they turned towards Kakashi.

"Umm Kakashi-sensei where's Sanosuke?" Naruto asked.

"Knowing him he's shadowing Yuki." Kakashi answered.

"So he already knew about the mission?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes I just told him not to tell you three since I wanted to do that. You know he has to get to Snow Country, so that's why I accepted this mission." explained the Copy Nin.

* * *

With Sanosuke

As Kakashi said Sanosuke was shadowing Yuki. He had watched her for a while following her from the shadows as she went through stores. Looking around for a moment he noticed it was starting to get dark out.

Finally she came out of the last one dressed in black pants a pink shirt and a tan trench coat. She also had on a pair of dark sunglasses and a tan hat with pink stripes.

As she was walking down the street he made sure to stick to the rooftops. He wasn't stupid enough to try following someone on the ground. Stopping the woman pulled out a mirror and seeing no one behind her went towards the nearest bar.

A few hours later Sanosuke went into the bar to confront Yuki.

"Hey bartender, can you get me some sake?" Sanosuke asked leaning on the bar.

"Coming up." the bar tender replied.

"Hello hime."

"I already told you I'm not Princess Gale." she said while tying the necklace back around her neck.

Seeing the necklace Sanosuke became suspicous about her. "Well I don't really know your name which is why I called you hime." Sanosuke explained. "I mean I don't go to movies often I have more important things to do with my time."

"That's the first I heard time I heard that." Yuki said.

"Even still just because your supposed to be this great actress doesn't mean you have to be a bitch to everyone." he said taking a seat, while the bartender gave him his sake.

"Great actress?" she asked before laughing a bit. "That's stupid." seeing him looking she explained.

"Being an actress is the worst job ever. It's a job for the worst people." she paused taking a drink before continuing. "You have to follow other people's scripts, act, and live in a world packed with lies. It's truly stupid," she finished.

"You're drunk." he sweat-dropped.

"Your annoying, hurry up and disappear." she said coldly happy she was annoying him though hoping he would actually leave.

"I'd love to but I'm being paid to bodyguard this spoiled actress."

Just then the door of the bar slid open and Sandayuu ran in. He was followed by Haku, Kakashi, Naruto and Sasuke.

"Yuki-sama!" called Sandayuu. "The ship to Snow Country will be departing soon. We need to hurry or else-" he got no further because Yuki cut him off.

"It's okay. I'm not going to board." said Yuki.

"What are you saying?!" demanded Sandayuu.

"It'll be alright." she slurred.

"It happens all the time. Something goes wrong the main character gets replaced, the director gets replaced-" here she was cut off.

"Be quiet!" said Sandayuu silencing her. "The part of Princess Gale can only be played by you!"

Yuki stayed silent for a moment before taking another drink. Seeing this Sandayuu once again spoke up.

"And if you aren't going to come, you will not going to be able to work in this business again." he said.

"It's alright, it doesn't matter." said Yuki

"Yuki-sama!" Sandayuu exasperated.

"I guess it can't be helped." spoke Kakashi catching the woman's attention.

Turning around she looked up just in time to see him lift up his forehead protector before passing out. Once that happened Kakashi quickly lowered his forehead protector before catching her.

They then headed to the ship.

* * *

Some Random Location

"I see so she has the hexagonal crystal." said a man voice though he was hidden in the shadows.

"The actress Yuki Fujikaze is undoubtedly Koyuki Kazahana." said another man kneeling in front of the first.

"Ten years of searching is finally paying off." said a female voice this one kneeling behind the first male on his left side.

"If it was just the girl it would be too easy." said another male kneeling behind the first on his right side.

"However Koyuki seems to have an escort Kakashi Hatake." said the second male.

"Kakashi Hatake?" asked the third male.

"That sounds interesting." said the female. "Sounds like fate has spurred this confrontation." she continued.

No one said anything else. Each person looked to the front were the movie staring Yuki was playing.

* * *

Dream

A young girl was walking around her house the snow falling outside. She was wearing pink and white robes and had hear black hair pulled back into two short ponytails.

"Father where are you?" the girl asked. "Father?" she called once more still walking.

Coming to the end of the hall she saw a man turn and face her. He wore blue and white robes a pair of glasses and had his black hair hanging down to the bottom of his neck.

"Koyuki come here." called the man.

The girl walked until she was standing in the center of a circle of mirrors where she was told to stop.

"What can you see there?" the man asked.

"Father and me." said the little girl.

"Look carefully." spoke the man identified as her father.

"You will be able to see your future."

Hearing that the girl looked harder into the mirror she was in front of. What she saw was fire, followed by herself trapped in ice and herself falling into water.

* * *

Yuki awoke to the feeling of the sun in her eyes. Tiredly she pulled up her arm until she had her forearm covering her eyes. She sat up rubbing her head feeling a headache.

"Are you awake, Yuki-san?" came Sandayuu's voice

"Sandayuu can you bring me some water?" Yuki asked, "My head feels like it's splitting. I may be hallucinating but it feels like I'm swaying." she finished quietly still holding her head.

"No, that's not your imagination." said Sandayuu.

"Eh?" said Yuki before bolting out the door. Once outside and seeing where she was she froze. "What the hell is this?!" called Yuki as she was on a ship in the middle of the ocean.

Later we find the group still on the ship watching people at work. They could see Yuki sitting and pouting while she had make-up applied to her face. They had also all been given small mini cameras just in case.

"I really don't like that bitch, she reminds me of Sasuke when he was a prick." Naruto said quietly.

"What are you saying Naruto?" Kakashi asked not looking up from his book. "You know that whatever happens we have to protect her. This is an important mission you know." he finished.

"I know, I know." Naruto sighed. "Still even if it's an A-rank I don't have to like it." he finished.

"I don't think it will be that hard just to protect a simple actress."Sasuke said in a bored tone.

"And I didn't think it would be hard protecting a bridge builder you see how that turned out." Naruto said.

"Naruto's right Sasuke." said Kakashi looking towards the Uchiha. "Simply because famous people are always being targeted. Plus we don't know who the enemies are, so don't let your guard down."

Naruto hearing this leaned back on the rail of the ship next to Sasuke, and they talked about their training.

They stopped talking once the director called for silence and started filming. They watched as Yuki seemed to change into a completely different person once the camera started.

"What great drama." whispered Haku.

"She's like a completely different person." Naruto whispered back.

"That is Yuki-sama." whispered Sandayuu from beside them catching their attention. "Once the camera starts rolling there isn't anyone who can act like her!" he finished.

Just after he said that however Yuki ruined it by calling for the cameras to stop. Saying she needed Sandayuu to bring the eye drops. Once she had enough she quickly called for the camera's to start back up. As soon as they did she went right back to work like nothing happened.

All the Leaf and Snow-nin sweat-dropped at that.

* * *

The Next Morning

Everyone awoke to the sound of the director's assistant yelling for the director screaming they were in trouble. Once outside everyone understood why as there was a giant island of ice ahead of them.

"This is-" said the director before being cut off.

"When I woke up this morning, the route was blocked." said the assistant. "What should we do?"

The director closed his eyes for a moment in thought. After a few moments they snapped open and he said they'd shoot here to the surprise of his assistant.

"Baka! Can't you see this is the ideal location?" asked the director. "How can we NOT afford to film in this place?!"

"This is what you call it when the God of Movies arrives." he said quietly. "Everyone get ready to land!"

Hearing this everyone went and got dressed as everyone just had coats over their sleeping clothes. Twenty minutes later everyone was standing around heaters on the ice made island still tired.

Soon they were filming again. However in the middle of the scene there was an explosion behind one of the actors.

Kakashi seeing this was already out front ready for action and telling everyone to get back. Sanosuke also moved up some but not as much as Kakashi had.

Once the smoke cleared they were greeted to the sight of a man with long purple hair tied in a ponytail. He had green eyes with pink marks over them and green dots on his forehead. He also wore a grey bodysuit with blue trim and these weird devices on his arms and shoulders he had on a pair of fingerless gray gloves and a forehead protector with a pattern like snow flakes.

"Welcome to the Snow Country." he said.

"You are-" said Kakashi however he stopped and turned his head in a different direction.

Following his gaze the group saw another person this time a woman. She had pink hair, green eyes with pink dots on her forehead and also had on a silver bodysuit. However the color of her left leg was green while her right started green and stopped before turning blue. Her right sleeve was also blue and she wore fingerless gray gloves as well as a strange device on her right arm. Lastly she had the same forehead protector as the first man and a weird device on her back.

"I welcome you Koyuki-hime." said the woman. "Did you bring the hexagonal crystal?"

"Koyuki-hime!" said a shocked Kakashi and Sanosuke looking at Yuki. Just then he turned his head in another direction.

Once again a man came out of the snow. This man was on the larger side he had dark blue hair, black eyes with purple dots on his forehead and also wore the silver bodysuit. His had shoulder pads on it a weird crest in the center and a strange type of gauntlet for his left hand. He like the other two wore a forehead protector with a snow flake pattern on it. Finally he had some type of weird board on his back.

"As expected of Kakashi Hatake, I can't get any closer to you than this." said the man.

"Naruto, Sasuke, Haku!" Kakashi yelled catching their attention. "You three protect Yuki-san."

Hearing that all three rushed forward surrounding the actress. Seeing this Kakashi turned and told the rest of the crew to go back to the ship.

"Fubuki, Mizore!" called the first male obviously the leader. "You two get Koyuki-hime." he said before jumping forward and being met by Kakashi.

"It's been a while Kakashi. You're not going to run away again. Like last time." said the man.

"Nadare Roga." Kakashi said with venom in his voice.

Just then both men rushed forward. Nadare attacked first sending out a right punch which Kakashi blocked and countered with his own which was blocked before they split apart. Kakashi back flipped to land on his feet before they both jumped up the mountain of ice trading blows back and forth.

"I've been waiting for some action." Naruto said earning a smirk from the Sasuke.

He turned facing down the larger shinobi who threw down that weird board of his before flying at the blond. Naruto seeing this dodged to the side while simultaneously gathering chakra into his hand and launching a wind blast at the man before falling.

It missed however as the man had turned at exactly the right time to avoid it before coming back towards the blond.

Naruto on instinct once again dodged to the side. The man once again turned around however this time he was met with a barrage of senbons from Haku. The senbons crashed right into him, however instead of doing damage they just bounced off harmlessly. Sasuke seeing this threw a windmill shuriken at the man which also did no damage and just got broken to pieces.

"**Ice Style: Swallow Blizzard Jutsu!**" called Fubuki waving her hand forward and sending birds made of ice at the Uchiha.

Sasuke dodged to the side and seeing the ice birds turn around did the necessary seals for his favorite jutsu before calling out.

"**Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!**" taking a deep breath he breath out a stream of fire at the ice birds.

"Hurry up and return to the ship!" Haku yelled who was standing in front of the three actors. Both men took off however Yuki stayed as she was frozen.

"Yuki-san." called Haku once more.

"Hime-sama!" called Sandayuu running towards her surprising Yuki with that.

Sanosuke unsheathed Salvation and jumped in front of Yuki.

"**Ninja Art: Ice Prison Jutsu!**" called Fubuki who had kneeled down and touched the ice.

Once she did that ice started to pop up out of the ground at the Uchiha. Sasuke jumped into the air before once again doing a chain of seals releasing yet another stream of fire. Sadly this time the ice didn't melt. Sasuke gritted his teeth at that he hated when ice didn't melt.

Yuki seeing this fell to her knees as she herself was once trapped in ice. Sandayuu saw this however and called for her catching Naruto's attention. The large one known as Mizure saw this and rushed toward the blond swinging the arm with the gauntlet at him.

Naruto dodged only to have to dodge another followed by three more finally the man landed a hit into the blonde's stomach launching him back. Naruto because of the force of the hit was unable to regain himself and smashed into the ice pillars as a result going straight through them.

"Naruto!" yelled Kakashi rushing towards his student while going through his own chain of seals before calling out.

"**Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!**" creating a dragon made of water which flew at Mizure. However just before it hit a purple energy shield came up blocking it. Kakashi landed right behind Naruto who had just gotten up.

""What the fuck is going on! Why are our attacks being cancelled out?!" Naruto growled.

"That's because they're wearing Snow Countries armor designed especially for shinobi. It's called chakra armor." Kakashi said.

"Chakra armor?" Naruto asked.

"They are more powerful then before though." Kakashi replied.

"Yes Dotou has been upgrading them." Sanosuke replied bitterly.

"You remembered?" came Nadare's voice. "This armor increases my chakra and strengthens my techniques. It creates a wall of chakra around the body and it even nullifies your chakra and reflects it back at you."

"It doesn't matter what kind of ninjutsu or genjutsu you use, they won't work. And Sanosuke I'm surprised that you're alive, Dotou will not be pleased." he finished.

Naruto narrowed his eyes at that. Before anything could be said however the man did a few seals and called out.

"**Ice Style: Tiger Pierces Dragon Jutsu!**" Nadare shouted.

"**Ice Style: Tiger Pierces Dragon Jutsu!**" Sanosuke shouted.

The ice tiger's circled each other, before colliding and canceling each other out.

Mizure had taken this time and went towards Yuki. Raising his left arm up he shot out a rope which circled around the actress. Sanosuke however saw this and cut it with Salvation before getting in the man's path.

"Get out of the way!" called Mizure cocking his right fist back and preparing to swing. However before he could he was knocked aside by Naruto who shoulder tackled him. Mizure landed on his side but managed to catch himself with his right hand. Naruto landed on the ground on his knees.

The blond was through playing games however and while getting up called out the Kyuubis chakra.

Mizure rushed Naruto who had just got up cocking his left arm back he struck out and was surprised it was caught. Undeterred he threw a right which was also caught and was forced into a grappling contest.

Sasuke was once again dodging the ice prison attack. After dodging about five in a row he jumped up and was surprised his foot got caught. The prison rose up capturing his entire body which turned into one of the heaters with an exploding tag attached. As soon as it was revealed it blew causing a huge fiery explosion.

Next a pair of thick wires shot out of the fire trapping Fubuki to one of her own prisons. However using the device on her back she cut the wires just before the fire that was traveling on them hit her. There was another explosion once the fire hit the ice and Sasuke looked up seeing Fubuki flying away as the device had shot out a pair of wings.

"Yuki-san hurry and return to the ship." said Haku watching as Naruto held Mizure back.

"Hime-sama!" called Sandayuu.

Yuki however heard none of this she was too busy in her memories. Like how she was evacuated out of her own castle and forced to leave her father in the burning building.

"What the fuck are you guys doing? Hurry up and get out of here!" Sanosuke yelled.

"Hime-sama we have to hurry back to the ship." Sandayuu called.

"No."

"We have to or you'll die." Sandayuu pleaded.

"I don't care if I die. I'm not going. I'm not going to Snow Country!" yelled the hysterical actress.

"What! Stop being such a bitch!" Sanosuke yelled.

Mizure called upon his chakra armor, and pulled the blond forward and slammed him into the gauntlet launching him back. Taking his chance he launched the hand off of it only for Haku to get in the way and be hit.

"Get lost!" yelled Mizure making the hand grab her before slamming her into the ground knocking her out.

It was at this time that Yuki fainted. Sandayuu once again said her name before kneeling to get her. However this time he caught Kakashi's attention who turned to help.

"Don't get in the way you're my opponent!" called Nadare before starting a few seals and calling out.

"**Ice Style: White Whale Jutsu!**"

Just then a whale made from ice shot up in front of Kakashi before falling and breaking the ice island in half.

"I see, that's quite a powerful jutsu." said Kakashi from his perch on an ice pillar. "Then let's get serious!" he finished revealing his **Sharingan** eye.

"Naruto, Sasuke, Sanosuke get everyone and run!" called Kakashi receiving a nod from the Chuunin's. Seeing this Kakashi did his own seals before calling out.

"**Ice Style: White Whale Jutsu!**" just then his own ice whale appeared.

"As usual you copied it. But you can't beat me with the same jutsu." said Nadare launching another ice whale.

"Beat you?" asked Kakashi. "I'm sorry but I won't meet your expectations." finished the copy nin surprising the man.

Just then the two whales crashed together. Kakashi's however won pushing the other down onto the island which broke apart. Kakashi looked over to see there were a couple Naruto's each carrying somebody and getting out as fast as he could.

"Cut!" yelled the director who was already on the ship.

"Wow we just filmed a great scene." said the assistant.

The three Snow ninja's each landed on a stable piece of ice and watched as the ship departed.

Thirty minutes later we find Kakashi and Sanosuke in Yuki's room aboard the ship. Yuki herself is still unconscious out however.

"It's been ten years since that time." he thought out loud.

"Yes, I can't believe she's alive. So how do you know her?" Sanosuke asked.

"I was the one who rescued her, I saw that her father was dead, the guards, and a boy about her age. She was holding his hand and wouldn't let go, so I had to knock her out."

"I'm guessing you were that boy." he finished.

"Yes I was."

"We've reached the harbor." said Sandayuu getting a nod from the two and walked out the room.

* * *

Lt. Doom: ( sees a car pull up to the army base ) Halt who goes there!

DemonShifter: I am DemonShifter, and I have captured Private Liquor. ( opens up the trunk containing Private Liquor )

Lt. Doom: Good work, did he have any money on him?

DemonShifter: Only seventy-five dollars from Lover Of Animes.

Lt. Doom: That's enough to payback Sgt. RasenganFin, me, and Pvt. SpiderNinja. Welcome to the team Pvt. DemonShifter.

Pvt. DemonShifter: Thank you.


	31. Battles, revenge, and secrets revealed

I don't own Naruto, Yu Yu Hakusho, Rurouni Kenshin, TOS, or Bleach.

"Talk"

'_Think_'

**"Talk"**

**'_Think_'**

* * *

With Team Seven

The Leaf-nin, director, Sanosuke, and Sandayuu were all in the same room discussing the situation with Yuki.

"Sandayuu-san you knew about this right?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes." Sandyuu replied.

"You must have known how she would react if she was to return here."

"This is the only way I could bring the princess back to this country." said Sandayuu.

"So she really is alive. Sanosuke said quietly.

"Yes Yuki Fujikaze is a fake name. She is really Koyuki Kazahana the heiress to Snow Country." Kakashi said surprising Haku, Naruto, and Sasuke. "The last time I was with her she was very young. It's not surprising she doesn't remember me."

"So you're also from Snow Country Sandayuu-san?" Haku asked.

"That's right. I used to serve at the side of this country's previous king Sousetau Kazahana." said Sandayuu. With that he launched into an explanation on how Snow Country used to be a small but still peaceful country. He explained that it was ten years ago that Sousetsu's younger brother Dotou revolted hiring ninja and taking over the country, just like Sanosuke's story.

"I couldn't beat them at the time, I had to run away." said Kakashi gaining the groups attention. "I had no choice but to run away." he finished.

"I found the princess when she was on stage." Sandayuu said, "And I was overjoyed that she managed to survive." he finished crying at the end.

"It would've been better if I had died that day." said Koyuki from the door.

"Please don't say that! To us the fact that you are alive is our hope."

"Even if I am still alive, my heart is already dead. Ever since that incident my tears have dried up."

"After the incident I somehow managed to become Yuki Fujikaze's manager. I waited until I finally got a chance to bring the princess back to this country." said Sandayuu.

"So all this time you were using us." asked the director's assistant.

"I apologize for fooling all of you but this is for the Snow Country." Sandayuu said before getting up and bowing before Koyuki.

"Koyuki-sama you must overthrow Dotou and become our new queen." said Sandayuu still bowing. "I Sandayuu will protect you with my life. So please fight with us."

"No. Don't joke with me." came Koyuki's response.

"But the people of Snow Country-" started Sandayuu only to be cut off.

"That's none of my business. I refuse." said Koyuki turning away.

"Hime-sama-" here Sandayuu was once again cut off

"Give it up already. Are you Stupid? No matter how hard you try there is no way you can defeat Dotou!" Koyuki yelled.

CRACK

"Koyuki-chan what the hell has happened to you!" yelled Sanosuke busting the table in half, with some of Gobis chakra leaking out.

"What are you-"

"What happened to the Koyuki-chan I used to know and loved!"

"Wait a second I don't know you." Koyuki scowled.

"Take a look at this then." Sanosuke said as he pulled out a picture, and threw it to her.

She saw the picture, and her eyes became as big as dinner plates.

In the picture she saw a young girl with blue eyes, she was wearing a pink and white robe, and had her hair was tied in two short ponytails. And a young boy with green eyes, he was wearing a blue yakuta his white hair was short and spiky.

"Where did you get this!?"

"Koyuki-chan it's me Sanosuke, I've been searching for you for ten years." Sanosuke replied.

"No you're wrong, Sanosuke died ten years ago! I saw Dotou stab him in the heart, and watched his eyes get carved out!"

Sanosuke then took his vest and shirt off showing many scars, ( think Vash from Trigun ) Koyuki looked in shock to see a puncture wound over his heart.

"Now do you believe me?"

"Sanosuke...I don't want to see you ever again." Koyuki said coldly, shocking everyone.

"You aren't my Koyuki." Said Sanosuke putting on his shirt, and walked out.

* * *

The next day

We currently find Naruto standing out in the snow. Koyuki had apparently run away again. He already knew where she was going so it wasn't a problem. He quickly made a few clones which took off after hearing their orders.

Once this was done he himself made his way towards Koyuki.

"Why is it always you who finds me?" asked the actress.

"Because it's my mission, Even if you or I don't like it, I'll chase you wherever you go. All I have to do is send out my clones."

"Even if I go back. All I will do is act in front of the camera. I'm not doing anything else."

"What you do is up to you. I'll still protect you regardless." he spoke softly.

"So you don't care either way?" Koyuki askedi.

"It's not that I don't care because I do. The question you should ask however is do you care?" Naruto asked.

"I do care it's just pointless. Nobody can beat Douto it's just not possible, Sanosuke is a fool to believe he can beat him." said Koyuki.

"God damn you woman! Sanosuke has been fighting all his life! He fought for, he blead for you, and he loved you! Speak ill of him again, and I'll kill you!" Naruto yelled.

Koyuki for once did what she was told. However they stopped noticing the tracks under them were melting.

Everyone else also noticed the tracks. Sandayuu was quick to check and discovered there was chakra running through the tracks. He quickly told everyone to pack up and hide while he went off for help.

They were still in the tunnel. Looking down they could see a bright light coming thrrough. Naruto shook his head to clear it getting the information from his now dispelled clones.

"T-train!" Koyuki said snapping Naruto from his thoughts.

"Train? What's a train?" Naruto asked. It was then that he saw what it was. "That thing is a train!" Naruto yelled before turning and making a mad dash trying to get out the tunnel.

"We'll be run over!" Koyuki yelled who was looking back.

"We will not!" Naruto said still running.

"It's impossible!" she said.

"I'm not giving up!" he replied.

"It's definitely impossible!" Koyuki yelled.

"Shut the fuck up!" Naruto yelled back glaring at her out the corner of his eye.

"Even if you do this it's pointless! It's over!" Koyuki said closing her eyes as the train was right behind them.

Naruto seeing this called out Kyuubi's chakra in mid run while simultaneously deactivating his **Gravity Seals**. Then in a blur of black Naruto was gone. He came out of the tunnel with a dive about three seconds before the train did. He landed on the ground breathing heavily before laughing a bit surprising Koyuki. The train stopped after passing them a bit.

"It's been a while Koyuki." said a male voice.

"Dotou Kazahana." Koyuki said looking forward.

There on the train stood both Nadare and Dotou Kazahana. Dotou had long black hair and black eyes. He wore a heavy grey cloak over a blue robe.

"So, it's been ten years?" Dotou asked. "Now let me see your face." he finished.

It was then that Naruto stood up in front of her. Once he was up he looked directly at Dotou and even from his distance stared him down right in the eyes. Dotou narrowed his eyes seeing this. Then before anyone knew what happened some logs slid down the mountain and rammed right into the train.

Following the path everyone saw a group of men standing on the mountain all of them dressed in samurai garb. There near the front of the men stood Sandayuu and Sanosuke.

Sandayuu was now dressed in some blue pants wearing green samurai armor with a red trim. He had on a red robe over it that was open and both a katana and a dagger on his waist.

Sanosuke was wearing the same thing, except he had his kodachi.

"Everyone! Our Princess Koyuki is watching. Victory shall be ours!" Sandayuu said earning cheers from the men.

"What?" Naruto thought aloud.

"Sandayuu, Sanosuke." said Koyuki. Sandayuu then drew one of his swords a katana before raising it into the air.

"Dotou Kazahana!"called Sandayuu. "Do you know how long we have waited for this day? I am Sandayuu Asabasan a representative of the 50th Brigade."

"Now we will avenge the death of Sousetsu Kazahana a decade ago. And we will take it out on you!" he finished

"Yeah!" came the unanimous cry from the men with him. All around them people were watching including the film crew who were filming it but still hiding.

"There are still people like that around?" Dotou asked.

"My deepest apologies, I will go and deal with them personally." Nadare apologised.

"No. They need to experience something that is truly hopeless." Dotou said evilly.

Just then the men rushed forward from the mountain. It was then that the sides to the trains slid open each launching out loads of kunai.

"**Ice Style: Swallow Blizzard Jutsu!**" Sanosuke shouted, as hundred's of miniature swallows rose up from the ground and blocked most of the kunai's. But most hit the men dead on. Dotou seeing this laughed while everyone else looked on in horror.

Soon only Sandayuu, Sanosuke, and a few other men were left standing. Dotou seeing their forces have dwindled, he sent fifty Snow-nins after them.

Sanosuke seeing this withdrew Salvation, and started slicing them to ribbons.

Sanosuke took an upward swing at a bald Snow-nin, his head was sent backwards and his now headless body collapsed into the snow. another nin stepped into Sanosuke's path and fell to a similar fate. Side stepping his decapitated victim, Sanosuke leapt into the air and yelled,

"**Ice Style: Ice Swords Jutsu!**" and fifteen ice swords appeared around Sanosuke, he grabbed one and launched it at a Snow-nin spearing him in the head. He grabbed two more and launched them at two more nins, he saw twelve heading towards Koyuki and launched twelve at the nins spearing them in all vital areas. He launched the last one at Dotou; only for a Snow-nin to block it with his body killing him.

Sanosuke landed then he spun his entire body in a 360 degree motion, he managed to hack the heads off of three Snow-nins at once. Then with a powerful snap kick, Sanosuke sent a snow-nin flying backwards impaling her on a katana of a fallen samurai.

Dotou finally getting irritated ordered his men to launch the kunai's again, not caring if his men were out there. They launched another volley of kunai's hitting the rest of the surviving samurai and Snow-nins alike with deadly accuracy.

Only Sanosuke and Sandayuu were left standing, Sanosuke was able to avoid as many as he could, but he still got four in his back, one in his stomach, and two in his left leg. Sandayuu too had kunai sticking out of his body only in his vital areas. Seeing this one more barrage of kunai was fired however solely on Sanosuke and Sandayuu. However these were blocked by a demon wind shuriken that fell right in front of them.

Just after this happened Sasuke appeared throwing a kunai at the train. Then he disappeared just as quickly behind some hills. Just after the kunai hit the train the explosive tag went off causing an explosion. Next Haku made her move, tossing a ball wrapped in explosive notes down the mountain. Then there was another explosion causing the snow to rush from the mountain and hit the train.

Still the train pushed through it. Just as it was about halfway through there was another explosion. This time it was courtesy of Kakashi who had rigged the mountain side with explosive notes. This caused about half of the train to fall over the ledge. Seeing both Kakashi and Sasuke went to check it out.

"Wait Sasuke." said Kakashi who had touched down just after Sasuke.

"Don't follow them any further." he said before going back to check on the wounded.

"This is cruel." Haku said seeing the carnage.

"That is the result of their persistence." said Koyuki gaining Haku's attention. "If they hadn't of gone up against Dotou they wouldn't have ended up like this." she finished.

Just then Kakashi, Sasuke and a group of men came up carrying Sandayuu on a board. He was still alive though he was dying. Sanosuke was being shouldered by Naruto.

"Hime-sama." said Sandayuu weakly. Hearing this Koyuki walked up a kneeled beside him.

"I am very sorry to have gotten you involved in this. I and everyone else, but because you were around we didn't lose our hope."

"Ever since you were young, and...even now, you-you were always...our our princess. That's what...I-I-I believe that you are. Pl-Please believe in yourself. You ar-are our hope Hime-sama."

"Sanosuke...please ( cough ) take care...of Koyuki." Sandayuu begged.

"I promise Sandayuu, I promise I'll take care of her." Sanosuke said.

"Th-Thank...you...Koyuki-hime...p-p-please…don't...waste…y-you-r...tears on-on-m-me." with that said Sandayuu died his head falling over to the side. Then his hand fell to his side dropping the dagger he had been holding.

"You really are stupid Sandayuu." said Koyuki quietly. "I cannot cry because you have the eye drops." she said before standing.

"You should be satisfied. Let's go home." Koyuki said. "If we stay in this country any longer you won't be able to return safely. We're heading back." she finished before walking off.

"What the hell do you have to go back to?" spoke Naruto catching her attention. "I thought this was your home country. If you seriously want to go home you'll have to defeat Dotou to do it." he finished.

"You still don't get it. There is no spring in this country. This is a place were your tears freeze and your heart turns to stone" Koyuki coldly said.

"Weren't you supposed to be able to change that?" asked Sasuke

"At least Sandayuu-san believed you could." Haku muttered.

"Stop talking nonsense!" Koyuki yelled before walking off.

"Where the hell do you think your going?" Sanosuke said grabbing her arm. "Fifty men just died and you're still acting like this? I made a promise to Sandayuu that I would look after you, and I'm not going to break it. So you're coming with me weather you like it or not!"

"Leave me alone!" Koyuki screamed knocking his arm off of her.

Just then a blimp floated up from the side of the mountain. Standing in the doorway was Mizure. Taking aim he launched the hand from his gauntlet grabbing Koyuki by her mid section and pulling her towards him.

Before any of the Leaf-nin and Sanosuke could react some kunai flew down striking the ground making ice spears pop up and fly at them.

* * *

With Koyuki

She was currently inside the blimp sitting in a chair. Dotou was sitting across from her in another one.

"You have become beautiful Koyuki." said Dotou. "Do you have the hexagonal crystal?"

"Yes." Koyuki replied.

"That's good." Dotou smiled. "Because that's the only thing that connects the Kazahana family as a whole. And it's also the key to the treasure." he finished.

"The key to the treasure?" Koyuki didn't understand.

"When I took over this country from your father, there was nothing left of the Kazahana family. Sousetsu surely must have kept the treasure elsewhere." said Dotou pausing to take a breath.

"I looked for it and finally found it. It's a massive weapon hidden in the Rainbow Glaciers. And I found a keyhole that fits the hexagonal crystal." he once again paused taking a breath.

"If I get a hold of the Kazahana's weapon, our country will have the power to overcome the five other shinobi nations!" he finished. "Now then will you hand over the hexagonal crystal?" he asked.

Koyuki simply took the necklace from around her neck and gave it to him. Upon seeing it however he narrowed his eyes before grabbing her by her collar.

"Don't fool around with me this is just a fake!" Dotoy yelled.

"That's not possible!" said Koyuki however after thinking for a moment she spoke again. "Sanosuke."

"What?" Dotou asked.

"I see...you had a fake one for all these years. And Sanosuke has the real one, man I can see the irony in this." Nadare mused.

"Should we bring Sanosuke here?" Fubuki asked.

"There no need for that. They will come here soon enough." Dotou said tossing Koyuki back.

All was quiet at the moment around Dotou's fortress. He had guards posted everywhere and the interior was filled with Snow shinobi though only Nadare, Mizure, and Fubuki had the chakra armor. The guards were all relaxed they never worried seeing as no one would go against Dotou. So you can imagine their surprise when there were several explosions around the place.

Koyuki looked up in shock hearing the explosions from her cell. Looking around she noticed the guards rush off to see what was happening. Once the guards left she noticed someone drop from the ceiling looking closer she realized it was Naruto. After ripping of the tag sealing up her cell Naruto quickly opened the door.

"Hurry up." spoke the blonde quietly.

Koyuki quickly did as he was told and they both took off down the halls going the direction opposite of the guards.

"How?"

"I'm a shinobi this is child's play." replied the blond.

Meeting up with Kakashi who returned the hexagonal crystal Sanosuke gave him to Koyuki they turned just in time to see two Snow shinobi hit a wall and see both Sasuke and Sakura running towards them.

"Come on!" said Haku still running.

"We can't hold that area any longer!" Sasuke urged.

Just then Sanosuke appeared before them. "Guy's come this way hurry!" he said.

They followed him to the lowest part of the fortress, they came to a iron door and opened it. What they saw horrified them.

They saw Kazuma hanging from his arms, he was filthy, he had many cuts and puncture wounds that looked like they were infected. His legs were broken in many places where you can see his bones poking out of the skin.

They saw Hikari chained to the wall, she was naked as the day she was born. And from what Naruto could tell she was raped numerous times; though he knew Kazuma took her virginity first.

Amanda suffered the same fate, but it looked liked her hands were broken.

"Oh my God." They all said in a union.

"Sasuke, Naruto untie them! Haku do what you can to help them!" Kakashi ordered. Just then the room started going up until they were in a large room with Dotou sitting in his throne on top of a flight of stairs.

"Well done Koyuki." spoke Dotou after standing up.

The everyone turned towards Koyuki only for rip off Sanosuke's necklice and ran over towards Dotou. Seeing this Kakashi went to stop her only to be intercepted by Nadre, Fubuki, and Mizure. Once Koyuki reached Dotou she handed him the crystal before speaking.

"Everyone seems to have forgotten that I'm an actress." she said facing Sanosuke and the others.

"It's true, Koyuki acted the entire scene." Dotou said.

"Yes the entire thing was an act." spoke Koyuki quietly. Before anyone could react she had drawn Sandayuu's dagger and stabbed Dotou right in the chest. "That's why I said that I'm an actress!" said Koyuki pushing the dagger in deeper.

"Damn you!" cried Dotou before grabbing Koyuki by her neck.

"I knew this would happen. I knew that if I returned here I would die that's why at least..."

Before she could finish however both Koyuki and Dotou fell over the side of the staircase before crashing to the floor hard. Before anything could be said however Dotou stood to his feet and chuckled.

"I'm not going to die because of this toy." spoke Dotou before removing his robe. Once he did everyone saw he also wore the chakra armor. Dotou's armor was black with a blue trim he also wore a pair of gauntlets on his arms that were also black. But what surprised them was that he had a white kodachi with a pure white sheath around his waist.

"This is the new advanced model for the chakra armor." Dotou said with pride.

Hearing Koyuki coughing he went over and using one arm picked her up. Sanosuke saw this and seeing his back turned rushed forward before jumping in the air going for a spin kick to the head. Before he could complete the spin however Dotou swung his free arm striking him and sending him to the ground were he rolled for a second before coming to a stop.

"Sanosuke!" called Koyuki while struggling to get free.

"It's pointless. Someone like you can't defeat me." spoke Dotou before turning to the struggling Koyuki. "Well lets go Koyuki. To the place beyond the rainbow." finished the black haired tyrant.

Once he finished speaking the ceiling collapsed in pulling Dotou up on a wire. Sanosuke seeing this sent a rope of his own which Koyuki grabbed on to pulling Sanosuke up with her through the ceiling. Everyone else seeing the ceiling collapsing jumped off to the side themselves though the Snow-nin all used wires to get themselves out.

On the outside of the fortress you could see explosions still going off all over the place. Just then there was an explosion from the roof and Dotou could be seen coming out a pair of wings emerging from his armor. Koyuki was hanging over his arm still holding the rope Sanosuke had tossed to her.

Dotou seeing this made a sharp turn towards Sanosuke and flew past him while cutting the rope. If you could see Sanosuke's eyes they went wide seeing this before he started to fall to the ground.

* * *

With Sanosuke

"That hurt like a bitch!" Sanosuke yelled as he got up from a pile of trees that broke his fall, he then disappeared in a puff of smoke and arrived in the fortress again.

He gathered his team up and disappeared in another puff of smoke.

In an unknown location Sanosuke appeared in front if two med-nins were surprised when a puff of smoke appeared in their room.

"Doc please help my team is severely injured!"

"Sanosuke! I thought the Snow Hawks were wiped out!" one of the med-nins said.

"We are the only ones left, now heal them they have been like this for seven weeks." Sanosuke ordered.

The med-nins called for three stretchers and took them into the Emergency Room.

"Sano what are you going to do?" a med-nin asked.

"I'm going to kill Dotou." he replied, disappearing in a puff of smoke.

* * *

With Sasuke and Haku

While all that was going on Sasuke and Haku were running through the forest with Mizure and Fubuki right behind them. The pair had already come up with a plan to take care of the Snow-nin and right now they were just waiting for the right moment. They sped up avoiding a hail of kunai as well as the ice spears that emerged once they hit the ground.

"Haku now?" asked Sasuke.

"Not yet just a bit more." she replied.

Just after she said that she hit the ground in a roll while Sasuke jumped forwards both barely avoiding Fubuki who had swooped in on them. Seeing Fubuki swerving through the trees Haku's eyes went wide before she spoke out.

"After five seconds turn twenty degrees left and run thirty meters ahead. That's where the tree branch is."

"Finally." spoke Sasuke before stopping and throwing out some wires towards the branch.

"Whatever you do will be useless!" spoke Mizure who was currently riding his board towards Haku.

Haku seeing this stood up and raised her arms while simultaneously opening up the cloak she was given revealing four kunai in each hand as well as the ones hanging inside her .

"**Crystal Ice Mirrors!**" Haku shouted as a dome of ice mirrors surrounded Mizure when he jumped off his snowboard.

Haku waited for a moment before stepping into the mirrors, and started throwing multiple kunai's at him. Every kunai she threw however did no damaged smashing against an energy field

"Burn in hell!" she yelled holding up a single kunai with an explosive note before throwing it at Mizure. Noticing that the kunai's she threw had exploding tags Mizure knew he was screwed. Once the note burned away there was a huge explosion.

The force of the explosion knocked Fubuki right into the wires Sasuke threw into the trees. However she simply back flipped before engaging the wings for her armor cutting through the wires.

"You're dealing with the ninja of the snow, we're not so easy to beat!" Fubuki yelled.

"You're probably right." came Sasuke's voice.

Sasuke was already behind her with his **Sharingan** activated. He quickly grabbed her shoulders pulling her towards the ground before throwing out a kick to her side. Then he flipped under her giving a hit to her other side before delivering a heel kick to her stomach.

"**Lion's Barrage!**" he yelled out.

Fubuki went flying straight towards the ground falling into Mizure who was just standing up. Once they made contact a pink light shone brightly as well as sparks of electricity before a huge explosion engulfed the two.

"What happened?" Sasuke asked landing by Haku.

Haku went over to them and said, "They're dead."

* * *

With Kakashi at the Same Time

"Do you have any chance of winning? After all you ran away last time" Nadare said.

"It can't be helped. But this time I'll show you something original." Kakashi replied.

With that both went through there own set of seals. Once Kakashi finished his own he grabbed his right wrist and held his hand down palm open.

"**Lightning Blade!**" spoke Kakashi. Once he said that lighting gathered into his hand.

"**Ice Style: Wolf-Fang Avalanche!**" Nadare yelled after finishing his seals.

The snow slid of the mountain changing into wolves made of snow charging the copy nin. Seeing this Kakashi launched himself forward jumping on the back of the wolves towards Nadare. One wolf however came from in front of Nadare and charged Kakashi. Seeing this the **Sharingan** user thrust his arm forward the **Lightning Blade** plowing straight through the wolf.

The attack died out however once it got near Nadare after hitting the chakra shield. However it did have some effect as the device on Nadare's arm cracked causing sparks to fly for just a second before it started smoking.

"Nice try but not good enough." Nadare taunted.

Before anything else could be said though more snow slide from the mountain pushing them both over the edge. Kakashi appeared behind Nadare both upside down before grabbing him and speaking.

"Even if ninjutsu and genjutsu don't work, a shinobi still has taijutsu! You've depended too much on that armor!" finished the copy nin before driving Nadare head first into the ground. Kakashi himself landed on his feet and after sparing a glance at his dead opponent he leapt into the trees.

* * *

Rainbow Glaciers 

Dotou had taken Koyuki to the crystal glaciers. They were currently in the center with Dotou standing in front of what looked to be a shrine. After placing the hexagonal crystal into its slot he stepped back only for nothing to happen.

"Where is the treasure?" mumbled Dotou looking around.

Just then stem shot out from one of the sides. Turning in that direction both Dotou and Koyuki saw water running as well as some of the ice thawing.

"It's getting warm...this is..." Koyuki said.

"A generator?" question Dotou. "Damn it. This is the Kazahana clan's treasure?"

It was then they heard the sound of something coming. Turning in the direction they saw it to be a vehicle of some kind. On it were the director, his assistant and a camera man along with Naruto who was hanging off the side.

Naruto quickly shook himself out of his thoughts seeing Dotou looking in his direction. Jumping off the vehicle Naruto rushed towards Dotou while the others went off to the sides.

Seeing this Dotou went through a chain of seals before calling out, "**Ice Style: Black Dragon Blizzard!**"

Pulling his right arm back he launched it forward sending out a black dragon towards the blond. Only for it to be cut in half by Sanosuke's kodachi.

"That's it I'm through playing around!" Dotou yelled as he pressed a button on his arm.

Then there was a huge boom, what they saw next made them want to run.

There stood a giant beast it had a light blue scaly/spiky shell, red skin connecting the beast's neck to it's body; the same with it's legs. It's head was covered in a spiky shell with two of it's pale white eyes showing; making it look like it was seeing into your soul. And it's three tails made it look even more fierce.

**"Oh shit! Naruto be careful it's Sanbi The Three-Tailed Turtle." **Kyuubi warned.

**"Naruto if you can I want you to kill the Sanbi."**

_'__Shigami-sensei it's been awhile, but why do you want me to kill it?'_

**"Sanbi is a mindless killing machine, he is the one who's been keeping me busy for the past few weeks. And because he kept me busy I want you to kill him."**

**"You just don't want to work."** Kyuubi said.

**"Shut it furball."** Shinigami muttered.

_'__Alright I'__ll try my best, but don't get your hopes up.'_

* * *

Naruto's Fight

Naruto activated his **Kurashagan **before Sanbi charged at him, and launched a wave of water at him.

'_For a demon that's really big he moves pretty fast_.' Naruto thought as he dodged the wave of water, only for Sanbi to head butt him into a glacier.

Naruto started recovering only for Sanbi to step on him, pushing him deeper into the glacier. Sanbi thought his opponent was finished only for him to scream in pain as black flames scorched his foot. He looked at Naruto to see that his mask was on his belt, his body was covered in black flames, and his **Jagan Eye **flaring a deep crimson color.

**"So you have that power? No matter I'll still kill you." **the demon said.

"Sorry to disappoint you but I'm not ready to die." Naruto replied before launching himself at the beast, black flames covering his fist.

"**Fist of the Mortal Flame!**" he roared as he struck Sanbi in the head. Roaring in pain Sanbi went under the ice, then he rose up and swat Naruto with one of his spiky tails sending him through another glacier. Sanbi then went after him only to see Naruto fly at him with both of his fists covered in flames.

"**Double Fist of the Mortal Flame!**" Naruto roared as he hit Sanbi in the face, he then launched himself into the air and gathered the flames on both his arms.

"Prepare to taste my new technique! Take this you three-tailed bastard! **Double Dragon of the Darkness Flame!**" as Naruto called out his new technique as two dark dragon's made out of black flames hit Sanbi's shell. He watched in satisfaction as most Sanbi's shell was obliterated, and watched his scream out in agony.

Wincing in pain Naruto looked at his arms seeing they were burnt to a crisp, he hoped Sanbi would retreat so he could heal himself. Unfortunately Sanbi just hissed in rage and dark blue chakra surrounded him healing most of his wounds then charged at Naruto.

Seeing that he was screwed Naruto cried out, "**Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu!**" and created five-thousand clones and fled the scene.

Bruised and bloody Naruto hid from Sanbi. And feeling his clones disperse.

**"Naruto can you hear me?"**

_'__Yes I can hear you Shigami-sensei what do you want?'_

**"Listen I can help you, but you might hate me for it."**

_'__Listen What ever it is I'll accept it, now what do you want me to do?'_

**"I'm going to insert a darkness dragon in you, but in doing this you'll become a full demon."**

_'__It beats dying so let's get this over with.'_

**"Hold on there is a catch, you'll lose a lot of your abilities."**

_'__Like what?'_

**"You'll lose the Mangekyou and it won't activate unless you kill your closest friend. The Kurashagan will go dormant and won't be activated until you're in a life threatening situation. You will lose your manslayer form, the jutsu's you copied, your body count tattoo, and your chakra control will be shot to hell again. And worst of all you'll lose the power to use the Darkness Flame for an undetermined amount of time, will you still accept this?"**

_'__If I don't this three-tailed jackass will do more harm to more innocent people, I still accept now are we going to do this or not?!"_

**"Alright let's begin."**

Shigami called upon his power until a green portal opened in front of Naruto, a huge black dragon came flying out of it and slammed into Naruto. Naruto screamed in agony as his arms started healing and the flames surrounded his body. Suddenly it stopped as soon as it started.

Sanbi finally finished off the last clone and was about to head back to Dotou until he felt a massive power surge. Looking over he saw Naruto with pitch black wings hovering in midair.

Activating his **Mangekyou Kurashagan for the last time **Naruto started gathering his energy for one his ultimate techniques.

"**Amaterasu!**" he yelled out as sering black flames shot out towards Sanbi, hitting him square on Sanbi roared out in pain as he was consumed by the flames.

After the flames died down Naruto saw the extent of the damaged he caused. Trees were burned to ashes, the snow was melted, but Sanbi was the worst off. His shell was completely torn off, most of his skin was scorched, it looked like he was blinded in one eye, and one of his tails were cut in half.

**"You...( huff )...brat!...This...is...( cough )...not...over. Next...time...( cough )...we...meet...I'll...kill...you!"** Sanbi said as he disappeared beneath the water.

"Damn, that took...a lot of chakra...I have to...see how Sano is doing."

* * *

Sanosuke's Fight

After Dotou called on Sanbi Sanosuke showed up with an intent to kill.

"Dotou today is the day you die." Sanosuke said coldly.

"Sanosuke you've been quite a nuisance ever since you came to the castle. But after I kill you Snow Country will be mine, and Koyuki will be my personal slave."

Once he said that he raised his head and grinned a predator's grin, and his chakra flared to a higher level than before, and black barbwire patterns appeared on the left side of his body.

"The **Curse Seal**." Sanosuke gasped.

"That's right after my alliance with Orochimaru he gave me this **Curse Seal** and now I'm more powerful than before!" Dotou then rushed forward before swinging down on him hard. Sanosuke hastily put up his guard only to have it smashed through breaking the ice beneath and behind him sending him into the water.

While Dotou was looking at the spot where ice used to be he chuckled maniacally and turned to Koyuki, he was about to walk over to her but he felt a power like he never felt before.

"What the hell?" he muttered.

Just then multiple black and white clad bodies burst out of the water and into the air each and every one of them with completely white hair.

"I'm gonna pay you back for what you did to everyone in this country, now prepare to die!" they all spoke at once.

"What big words." said Dotou before going through seals and calling out

"**Ice Style:** **Twin Dragon Blizzard!**" creating two black ice dragons and launching the dragons at Sanosuke. Soon the dragon's twisted before becoming a black tornado.

Koyuki quickly ran to hide behind one of the ice pillars because of the wind before watching what happened. Dotou who had his head down looked up once the tornado died down and laughed not seeing Sanosuke.

"It's over. From now on it's all over!" spoke Dotou before laughing again. Koyuki frowned hearing his laughter before both turned to look behind them.

"I told you, I would kill you no matter what!" came Sanosuke's voice. Once the smoke cleared they saw Sanosuke with Salvation ready to strike.

"Alright then if you're so determined to die come on and face me!" Dotou said with drawing his kodachi, when he with drew it it's pitch black blade absorbed the light around it.

Then in a blink of an eye they rushed at each other their kodachi's clashing. They glared at each other with intense hatred in their eyes.

Dotou then kicked Sanosuke in the stomach sending him back ten feet, and Dotou took this to his advantage and diagonally slashes Sanosuke in the chest; spraying blood on to the snow.

Sanosuke then called upon Gobi's chakra healing his wounds and started to transform. Knowing Sanosuke was getting serious Dotou activated the second level of his **Curse Seal**, his skin turned gray, horns grew from his head, his hands formed into claws, multiple spikes grew out from his shoulders, knuckles, elbows, knees, spine, and feet.

But Sanosuke's transformation was much different, instead of growing spikes he grew white wings and a white trench coat appeared on him with the kanji symbol for judgement on the back. And the white light around him gave him an angelic appearance.

"Let's settle this right now!" they both shouted.

They both dashed at each other with speeds that would make Gai jealous. They collided in a big flash of white light that made Koyuki cover her eyes, when she opened them she Sanosuke at the same place he was at before he charged at Dotou. The only thing different about him was that he had Dotou's kodachi in his chest.

Sanosuke pulled it out and stared at it. "Finally after all these years we've finally been reunited Salvation say hello to your brother Damnation. Now to perform the technique my father invented" Sanosuke whispered.

"Judge the the souls of the pure and the damned now appear Zanza!" Sanosuke yelled. He then combined Salvation and Damnation together, and in a flash of light Sanosuke was wielding a zanbatou with white covering the right side of the blade and black covering the left side of the blade.

"Now it's time for your judgement." Sanosuke said.

"Don't count on it boy!" Dotou snarled.

They then ran at each other only this time Koyuki could see what was happening, and for the first time in many years she started to believe in the future.

"Sanosuke! I believe in you. My darling you can defeat Dotou!"

It was then the sun came out reflecting off of the crystal mirrors and onto the Sanosuke's zanbatou making it glow with all the colors of the rainbow. Just then both Haku, Sasuke, Naruto, and Kakashi landed near the pillars.

"Rainbow chakra. Just like in the movie." Haku said while Koyuki watched wide eyed.

Once they got within range they saw Dotou swung out with a left fist taking out a chunk flesh from Sanosuke's left side, but they saw Sanosuke swing his zanbatou diagonally catching Dotou in his torso sending him to the ground.

Sanosuke than walked over to the bleeding Dotou and started taking off his wrappings.

"Dotou for the crimes you have committed I sentence you to the deepest parts of hell, but before I do that you'll feel the pain of all your victims." Sanosuke said as he took off his medical tape and forehead protector to reveal empty eye sockets.

"Look into my eyes **Penance Stare**!" Sanosuke shouted as his eyes turned red and Dotou started screaming as pain wracked his body, one minute later Dotou stopped screaming in pain and never moved again.

As soon as Dotou died the ice fell off the mirror changing the landscape from icy to a field of grass with a lake in the middle.

Just then an image of a young Koyuki appeared in the center of the mirrors saying she would be a strong princess who would fight for justice, and then another voice was heard. The two talked before the other voice revealed itself to be Sousetsu Kazahana. Once that happened Koyuki said her other dream was to become an actress gaining laughs from the group watching.

Looking around Naruto spotted Haku and Sasuke watching the image, Kakashi was by himself watching the image. He then spotted the film crew, Sanosuke, and finally Koyuki who had tears sliding down her face.

"Now this is a happy ending." muttered Naruto before passing out.

* * *

One Week Later

Naruto awoke to see Sanosuke on a bed next to to him with a IV in his hand.

"Hey Sano how long have I been out?" Naruto asked.

"A week."

"Oh...hey Sano I've got a question."

"Shoot."

"How can you use chakra so freely? I remember Baa-chan saying that it would take years to cure your chaotic chakra control."

"Well your Hokage gave me a couple of pills, and told me to take one a week so I could use chakra freely."

"Oh."

"And I give you permission to marry Haku."

"What do you mean you give me permission?"

"I've finally figured out who I am, shortly after Dotou's death I went through my medical birth records. I'm a Hyouton they are master's of ice. You remember the Chuunin exams?" Sanosuke asked.

"Yes you use ice jutsus."

"Well you can't use ice jutsu's unless your in a cold climate. But if you're a Hyouton you don't need cold climates, and since Haku is my long lost cousin I give you permission to marry her. But if you break your heart I'll kill you."

"Thank you Sano and don't worry I'll take good care of her."

* * *

Everyone: Happy New Year's!


	32. Sasuke Retreval

Konoha A Month and Three Weeks Later

Today was a beautiful day in Konoha however for a few people it was being completely ignored. Those people happened to be the ones who lived in the Uchiha compound house. The reason was simple for the first time in a while Naruto and most of his entire family were all actually home at once.

As such they had taken this time to catch up with each other. Or rather Haku and Hinata had taken the opportunity to pounce on him but he wasn't complaining. They had all been doing missions constantly always C-ranked or higher.

Naruto himself had just gotten back from another B-ranked mission. His team had been acting as bodyguards over in Tea Country and had run into a few Rain-nin. One of which was a former Leaf-nin by the name of Aoi Rukusho a former Jounin who had turned traitor and stolen the Raijin sword which belonged to the Nidaime Hokage.

Long story short they had managed to kill the traitor and retrieve the sword while at the same time accomplishing their mission. They really had no problems other than Sasuke being injured.

Naruto gave the sword back to Tsunade something she had thanked him greatly for, and gave his a scroll that contained some of her uncle's ( Nidaime ) jutsu's, and a few from the Forbidden Scroll. ( hey if you gave something special like that blade back to its 'owner' you're bound to get rewarded with something so don't give me any crap about Naruto getting too strong he just lost alot of power last chapter )

* * *

Hospital

Sasuke Uchiha was pissed. He was an Uchiha and Uchiha's did not get put into hospitals. Especially not by someone who was clearly beneath him like Aoi Rukusho. How the hell was he supposed to avenge his clan if he couldn't even beat that weakling. If that wasn't bad enough Naruto had beaten the man easily while even his **Chidori** wasn't enough to beat him. He calmed himself though remembering just how Naruto got his power.

After regaining himself he decided he'd have to take his training up a notch or three. Leaning back he smirked to himself he'd prove to be a worthy rival to the blond soon enough. ( remember this is when he went insane )

His thoughts were interrupted when Naruto and Kietsu walked into the room."Hey Sasuke how are you doing?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto fight me." Sasuke said in an icy tone. Naruto looked into his eyes, which now blazed with the **Sharingan**, and he then understood. Sasuke needed to fight as confirmation.

"Very well Sasuke." Naruto said as he and Sasuke were at the top of the hospital roof in a matter of seconds.

Both of them took a stance, Naruto didn't have his sword with him but he was confident in his taijutsu. Naruto rushed forward and threw a punch one that was intercepted by Sasuke. Naruto quickly spun around him and threw a kick this time at the back of his head. Sasuke managed to block it but the force behind it sent him flying back.

Before he could blink two **Shadow Clones** were behind him with wire. They managed to successfully wrap it around his upper body stopping his arms but he spun in the air kicking them out of existence. Naruto was on him again, but Sasuke saw him coming with his **Sharingan**. He leaned on his back and grappled Naruto's punch with his legs; Sasuke then effectively flipped Naruto onto the ground. Sasuke rolled over to his side and dug into his kunai pouch with his teeth.

He successfully got one and stood up, he dropped it from his mouth and let it fall into his hand which were still bound by the wire and cut himself loose.He then charged at Naruto and sent a foot towards his head on the ground. Naruto rolled over and avoided it. He then spun up and kicked Sasuke in the gut, which stalled him for a few seconds. But he quickly recovered and formed a set of familiar seals.

"**Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!**" Naruto instantly flipped back as a huge stream of fire erupted from Sasuke's mouth. It hit him dead on, and Sasuke smirked however the smirk disappeared as Naruto disappeared in a poof of smoke.

"A clone but when did he-" Sasuke was cut off by the sound of some one running up behind him. He took out a kunai and met it with one of Naruto's.They both stared each other down.

Sasuke flipped back away and into the air from Naruto and formed the seals for **Chidori**. The familiar sound of chirping birds filled the air as lightning covered the boy's hand.Naruto held his right hand out and slowly formed the **Rasengan**.

Then without warning both of them charged at each other screaming out their techniques.

"**Chidori 1000 Birds!**"

"**Rasengan!**"

The two of them charged each other ready to give it their all. But just before their attacks met Kakashi appeared between them and flung them away from each other towards some water towers. Sasukes plunged straight threw creates in fairly big hole as water poured out. Naruto's and dented the water tower severally and a trickle of water was coming out. When Sasuke saw this he smirked.

"What do you two think your doing!" Kakashi shouted at his students.

Naruto threw him an apologetic smile even though he wouldn't see it, while Sasuke scuffed and flipped away over the fence. He looked back at the water towers and to his immense surprise the entire back was blown of Naruto's. Sasuke's eyes narrowed in anger as he left.

* * *

Later That Night

Sasuke stood at the edge of a large tree branch in the middle of the village. Not long ago Kakashi had come by and told him not to use that technique on a comrade. He had given the boy a lot to think about as he said he already lost all his important people.However not long after that Orochimaru's servants had shown up. They had given a first hand demonstration of the power he offers.

Sasuke knew that if he went he would become strong enough to defeat his brother, but for some reason something was holding him back. He thought about his friends, how important they actually were to him. Then he thought about Naruto who was probably his best friend. Anger out weighed the joy of his memories as he made his decision.

Sasuke was almost at the gates when Sakura ran into him."Sasuke-kun where are you going?" Sakura asked.

"Away." he simply said.

"But Sasuke-kun this is your home. You have to stay here and revive your clan with me."

"Like hell I will!"

"Why?"

"Well for one I don't like you, and second Orochimaru will give me my power...I'll do anything for it." Sasuke said looking back.

"Sasuke please stay I love you. Please just stay, forget about your revenge...I know you'll be happy if you stay." Sakura finally said.

"Enough of this crap!"

Sakura found her throat slit by Sakon's kunai.

"We are leaving now." Sakon said as he, Sasuke and the rest of the Sound Four left the village.

* * *

The Next Day

Naruto was in a very bad mood.

He had been awoken from a very, very nice sleep with both Hinata and Haku by some no name Chuunin who clearly didn't like him. After making his way downstairs the Chuunin said that he was supposed to come to the tower. After securing his forehead protector he quickly grabbed his holsters, and wrote a note for both Haku and Hinata that he had some mission to do.He arrived at the tower at the same time as Shikamaru.

They entered finding both Tsunade and Jiraiya in the office. Tsunade then explained that Sasuke had taken by some Sound-nin last night and Sakura had been killed, they along with a few Genin were supposed to retrieve him.

Sighing in frustration Naruto made some clones and sent them to gather a few people.Arriving at the gate he was happy to see Neji, Chouji, Shikamaru, and Kimimaro already there. The group quickly checked there supplies after which he chose to brief them.

"Alright guys the reason we were called together, is because last night four Sound-nin came and kidnapped Sasuke." Naruto spoke only to be interrupted by Kimimaro.

"It's them I know it." he said earning some confused looks from a few others.

"What do you mean 'them'?" Shikamaru asked.

"It's the Sound Four."

"Sound Four?" they asked.

"We were actually called the Sound Five, it contained Jiroubou, Kidomaru, Tayuya, Sakon, Ukon, and myself."

"What can you tell us about them?" Neji asked."Jiroubou is the weakest member but that doesn't mean he's useless. He has incredible strength, eats chakra, and uses earth jutsu's. Tayuya is also pretty weak, she swears so much it would make a sailor blush, and she uses a flute to summon her foul creatures and uses it for a nasty genjutsu. Kidomaru is very strong; almost as strong as I am, he is literally a hunter and likes to play with his victims, and he uses webs like a spider. And finally Sakon and Ukon are conjoined twins, and they are the leaders of the four since I've been incapacitated."

"Thanks for the information, now as I was saying our mission is to bring Sasuke back alive. Godaime-sama doesn't care how we do it just that it gets done." spoke Shikamaru.

"So that means they have officially unleashed us so we don't have to hold back." Chouji said.

"All right men let's head out!" Naruto said as they started walking out the gates.

"Uh...Naruto." a said a voice from behind them.

Naruto turned around and saw the sad face of Kietsu. She looked down at the ground and Naruto walked up to her.

"Please...please bring him back...I...I." she started to sob.

Naruto lifted her face up so he could stare her in the eyes. He placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Kietsu-chan...I promise you I will bring him back no matter what. Promise of a life time." said Naruto he gave her a warm smile and she nodded.

* * *

A Few Hours Later

They had finally caught up to the Sound-nin. Looking Neji reported there was one fat one guy, one guy with six arms, one red-headed female, and the two headed male with grey hair. Then he reported on the barrel that looked to be sealed shut which was most likely holding Sasuke.

Hearing this the group split up with Shikamaru going with Chouji, Neji with Naruto and leaving Kimimaro by himself.

Once everyone was in place Naruto gave the signal and he Chouji and Shikamaru dropped from the trees aiming to kill the Sound-nin in front of them. Seeing this the four Sound shinobi jumped apart only to have to dodge the second wave with Naruto and Neji, Kimimaro stayed hidden in case they needed backup.

"Just what do you fucktards want?" spoke the female of the group.

"Hand over Sasuke or die." Naruto said coldly.

"Not gonna happen." said the grey haired Sound-nin.

It was then the fat one made his move. He had taken the time to make his seals while no one was paying attention before calling out,"**Earth Style: Earth Prison Jutsu!**"

With that the earth around the Leaf-nin started to rise up, and trapped the four. Jiroubou was about to suck their chakra out, when the earth prison fell apart and Kimimaro landed in front of the Sound Four.

"Hello Jiroubou, Kidomaru, Tayuya, Sakon, and Ukon." Kimimaro said without any emotion.

"Kimimaro you're alive!" Kidomaru starting freaking out.

"It can't be! Orochimaru-sama told us you died!" Sakon yelled.

"H-how! Thi-this isn't p-po-pos-si-ible!" Jiroubou stuttered.

"How..." Tayuya tried to say something but couldn't.

"What's wrong? It looks like you've seen a ghost." Kimimaro mocked.

Tayuya was the first one to snap out of her funk and screamed, "Traitor!" after hearing her cry the three snapped out of their funks, and prepared for battle.

"Hold it I'll fight them, just take the Uchiha and go!" Jiroubou commanded.

Deciding to follow his orders for the first, and possibly last time. Kidomaru took the barrel and the group dashed off, leaving the Jiroubou to deal with the group. Chouji however wouldn't allow this and told the others to go ahead while he dealt with the guy.

* * *

Chouji's Fight

Launching forward Chouji aimed a heavy right at the Jiroubou only for him to dodge to the side. Jiroubou seeing the opening sent a kick at Chouji which the he dodged by jumping backwards.

Jiroubo taking the opportunity did a few more seals before slamming his hands to the ground calling out, "**Earth Style: Mud Cannonball Jutsu!**"

With that he picked up a large piece of earth before hurling it at the plump boy. Chouji seeing this dodged to the side only to run into Jiroubo fist as he had predicted it sending the boy flying backwards.

Chouji however recovered in mid air and using his **Expansion jutsu** enlarged himself before landing on his feet and using his **Human Boulder **turning into a large ball and charging Jiroubou. Jiroubo however was tired of playing and was determined to finish this fast.

Seeing the giant ball of flesh coming he dodged before turning and kicking it hard with his right foot. Chouji flew through the air before slamming against a tree returning to normal.

"Humph a weak little Genin such as you isn't even worthy of me going all out." Jiroubou said arrogantly.

Chouji had taken this time and pulled out a small box. Opening it he saw three pills blue, yellow, and red. He quickly reached in for the blue hoping to end this quickly.He swallowed the first of the three pills the blue one. He immediately felt a rush of energy flood him before he rushed Jiroubou and began to pummel him.

However soon black triangle like markings stated to spread out from the man's neck reminding Chouji of the incident in the forest of death. On the next swing Jiroubo grabbed Chouji's arm before nailing the boy hard in the face sending him flying back._'_

_'Damn that thing wore off too fast. No choice but to take the yellow one hopefully I won't need the red one.'_ Chouji thought as he once again pulled out the box of pills this time taking and quickly swallowing the yellow one.

Both of Chouji's arms doubled in size and he ran towards Jiroubou who was slightly surprised at the boys chakra increase. Chouji punched him, which sent him flying into the air. He then grabbed onto him and slammed him into the ground. Jiroubou coughed up some blood at the force of it. Chouji lunged himself in the air and his whole body expanded in size and he body slammed Jiroubou.

Chouji lied there for a short while and let out a breath of relief. However he immediately tensed when he felt something lifting him.

"Wha-no way." Chouji cried out in surprise. Jiroubou's body had changed he was more bulk and twice as ugly, he looked like some sort of troll or ogre with his orange skin and warts. The whites of his eyes were now black,his orange mohawk now covered his head and went down to his shoulders, and his pupils were slighted slitted on a field of yellow.

"How embarrassing going to this level on some one as pathetic as you." Jiroubou said with his mocking voice. Chouji cringed as he was thrown across the field his body shrinking back in size. He slowly tried to stand up as Jiroubou started to walk towards him. He winced in pain, an effect of the second pill.

Jiroubou brought his hands into the ground and tore out a large section of earth. He threw it towards a battered Chouji. The young Genin was barley able to dodge to the side.

Jiroubou slammed his fist into Chouji sending him slamming into the ground. Jiroubou's new strength was unbelievable, Chouji had no clue how someone could be that strong.

"Haha you sorry little Genin, there is no way you can beat me in this form. Thanks to Orochimaru-sama and this **Curse Seal **my strength is increased by ten-fold! Well brat its been fun." Jiroubou said walking towards Chouji. Chouji began to crawl away.

"When I'm done with you I'll kill those pathetic excuses for friends you have, you should thank me since they abandoned you."

_'Win with the blue pill, kill with the yellow pill, but never take the red pill.'_ his father had told him that the day he handed him the box of pills.

_'I guess I have no choice.'_ Chouji thought as he brought out his pill case.He stalked over to Chouji's figure, which was now lying on his stomach on the ground. Jiroubou picked him up by the neck and turned him to meet his eyes. He was about to send a crushing blow to end the match when he paused.

He stared at Chouji's hand, which gripped and empty case. He looked back at the boys face and saw him swallow. His eyes widened as Chouji was flooded with chakra three times higher then before. It was taking all he had to stay in place. Chakra like wings erupted from the Chouji's back as he gripped Jiroubou's arm. Jiroubou howled in pain at the force of the grip as he let go of the boy.

He charged him and threw a punch with all his strength at Chouji. Chouji brought his hand up and caught the punch with ease; he didn't even so much as flinch under the force. Jiroubou felt his knuckles break as the boy gripped his hand; he let out a small yell in pain. He tried to tackle the boy but he remained unmoving.

"Your **Curse Seal **may give you ten times the strength, but the Akimichi pills increase my abilities one-hundred times over. You never ever had a chance!" Chouji said coldly.

Chouji brought his fist into the Jiroubou's gut. The force behind it resulted in a huge shock wave. Jiroubou had the wind completely knocked out of him as he gasped for breath. Chouji flipped him on his back into the ground. Jiroubou was forced to watch as all the boy's chakra was gathered in this final punch.

"Now die! **Butterfly Bombardment!**" he slammed it down straight into Jiroubou's chest; he died before he even had a chance to scream in pain.

Chouji walked out of the huge crater that he had made from the last blow. His body was racked with pain as he trudged forward to find his friends. His body couldn't take it thought as he fell to his knees.

He stayed conscious as long as he could tears flowing from his eyes as he stared at the message carved by his friends on a tree.

'Hey Chouji we're heading west, kick this guy's ass and hurry over.'-Naruto.

'Good luck Chouji.'-Neji.

And there was an arrow pointing west.

"Thanks guy's, but I won't be able to meet you guys this time." Chouji said, collapsing into blissful unconsciousness as a butterfly flew overhead.

* * *

Neji's Fight

The young Hyuuga prodigy charged his enemy with his **Byakugan** activated. He shot his open palm forward with surprising speed. Kidoumaru began to dodge doing back flips.

Neji had accomplished his goal, as his opponent was to distracted with him to notice his comrades escaping. Neji brought both his arms forward in a double thrust. Kidoumaru smirked as he grabbed Neji's forearms with to of his hands. He then used his other four to beat into Neji's exposed chest.

The attacks were having a huge effect but it didn't take long before Neji countered. He channeled chakra out the points on his forearms causing Kidoumaru to retreat his hands in pain.Neji then began to spin like a top.

"**Eight Trigrams: Rotation!**" he shouted out as Kidoumaru was blasted back by the wave of chakra. Kidoumaru flipped in the air and landed on the side of a tree sticking to it with his chakra, like a spider. Strange vine like marks started to appear on his body as he bit his thumb.

"That's quite the technique you have there." said Kidoumaru.

"Let me show you one of mine. **Summoning Jutsu: Spider Queen!**_."_ Kidoumaru slammed his palm into the tree. Instantly a huge spider appeared. The giant beast crawled up above Neji and a huge egg sack appeared behind it. Mini-spiders began falling on top of Neji, he tried to do the **Rotation** but found that the spider's web eventually froze himThe second he stopped spinning Kidoumaru shot several golden-colored kunai at Neji.

He jumped back to dodge only be greeted by more spiders from above."**Eight Trigrams: Sixty-Four Palms!**" Neji began striking each of them down with the speed of a Jounin. Each spider was struck down quickly as Kidoumaru watched from a distance.

_'He's fast I'll need to plan this out.'  
_

Kidoumaru waved his hand giving his summon the command to fall. When it did Neji began spinning with the **Rotation** to defend. The spider erupted into web, trapping Neji.

Kidoumaru released some more of his special kunai one was able to it him on the back. Kidoumaru raised a curious eyebrow. During his time pondering Neji attacked; Kidoumaru was caught off guard at being discovered. Neji slammed his palm into his chest

.Neji wasted no time and taking advantage of his opponent shock he called out "**Eight Trigrams: Sixty-four Palms!**" he quickly launched his attack closing the tenketsu points in his opponents body. Kidoumaru went flying back before landing sprawled out on his back. However he didn't stay that way long as he got up covered in what appeared to be golden armor.

"That was one hell of an attack. Luckily I was able to call out my **Sticky Spider Thread** to stop you from disabling my chakra." Kidoumaru said.

Neji however was annoyed with his opponent. He watched as Kidoumaru tried to send out more of the thread but being tired of the game he quickly neutralized it by stopping the chakra flowing through it. Kidoumaru ready to end it as well activated the second level of his **Cursed Seal**. The black marks covering his body turned into a red color before the color covered the rest of his skin. Next a third eye grew onto his forehead, he grew horns, and some spikes out of his arms.

"I never thought I would go level two to against a brat like you." Kidoumaru sneered.

Neji attacked the spider like man in front of him. Kidoumaru dodged his attack and attacked Neji with all six of his fists sending him into a barrage of combo hits. Neji flew back into a tree and began to cough up blood. His forehead protector fell off revealing his clans **Cage Bird Seal** on his head. Kidoumaru stared at it for only a second before he attacked again. Neji barley ducked out of the way in time. He looked back only to see Kidoumaru let go of some web in his hands.

With his **Byakugan** activated he was able to see the strange kunai coming towards him. He dodged them all, or at least thought he did. Before he knew it he felt a pain in his back.

_'So that's his blind spot.' _Kidomaru thought happy that he found his opponents weakness. He jumped back releasing more kunai from various traps at Neji.

Neji began to spin to deflect most of them and started jumping away. Before he knew it Kidoumaru was out of his immediate site. Kidoumaru began to form a bow out of his steel like webbing. He then made an arrow and attached it to some web in his mouth. He aimed for Neji's blind spot and fired. Neji stood panting when he heard something coming.

His **Byakugan **couldn't see it and that unnerved him as he began to run. He knew Kidoumaru knew the secret of the blind spot now after Neji had been struck there multiple times. He ducked behind a tree only to see an arrow burst threw the trunk barley missing his head. He was frozen in panic at coming so close to death. He felt Kidoumaru moving closer remaining in his blind spot. Neji let out a sigh and waited. He heard the whistling sound of the arrow in the air. He took a breath and summoned all his chakra to his blind spot.

He felt the arrow pierce the upper right side of his chest. Then a second arrow struck him in the right side, forcing him through some trees. Using all his will to keep standing. He touched the web it was attached to sending a large amount of chakra towards Kidoumaru who didn't have enough time to disengage the web from his mouth.

He was paralyzed by the chakra and was unable to move as Neji came rushing towards him. He began striking him multiple times at blinding speeds. He then kicked him in the jaw sending him flying to the ground.

"You knew my second arrow was coming, yet you didn't dodge it. Why?" Kidomaru asked coughing up some blood.

"It's because I couldn't dodge it, so I let it hit me." Neji replied.

"Hehe you're pretty kid, but despite your best efforts you'll die here with me."

"Heh you are the strongest opponent I've ever faced. But its not my fate to die here."_'_

_Damn I haven't been pushed this far since Kimimaro, that damn traitor I'll see him in hell.' _those were Kidomaru's last thoughts before he died.

Neji fell on the ground beside Kidomaru's body moments later panting for all his worth. His vision was fading and he began to close his eyes.

"Is it my fate to die here?" Neji asked himself. The blood seeped through his wounds draining him. "If it is my fate then I will just have to fight against it." he said with a smile before he passed out.

* * *

With the Group Again

They had once again caught up with the final pair of the Sound Four. Only when they arrived there was now another person this one tall with short black hair and was wearing the same outfit the Sound Four wore. Naruto looked at him and was stumped.

_'I guess this is Orochimaru's new leader of the Sound Four.' _he thought.

The mysterious man took the barrel from Tayuya, and jumped off. Kimimaro tackled Sakon who was distracted with enough force to send them both over a cliff. Leaving Shikamaru with Tayuya, and Naruto running after the mystery man.

* * *

Kimimaro's Fight

Kimimaro was doing well until Sakon punched him in the lung. He had begun beating them here at least until they activated level two of their **Cursed Seals**. They had both grown horns from their heads as well as small fangs and now looked like ogres.

Kimimaro shot forward slashing with pantra claws that grew out of his knuckles. His target Sakon had ended up with marks that went deep into his shoulder. He did the same with Ukon cutting deep into his shoulder.

Sakon and Ukon split apart. Suddenly a brown substance bubbled out from the wounds before taking a human form.They began attacking Kimimaro with vengeance.

Kimimaro getting tired of their used **Dance of the Larch **and sprouted various bones from his body, which intern cut up the brothers pretty bad. Kimimaro threw off his top, and concentrated the bones in his right arm turned into a twisted like spear.

"**Dance of the Clematis: Flower!**" Kimimaro yelled as he sprinted at his opponents. The two brothers bit their thumbs, and yelled,

"**Summoning Jutsu: Rashomon!**" as a demon like gate rose in front of them, only for it to get pierced and pierced into Sakon's side.Ignoring their obvious pain the brothers uppercut Kimimaro into the sky, they then jumped and started striking Kimimaro in any place they could.

Kimimaro in a last ditch effort to do some damaged shrunk his 'spear' into a bone sword, he swung his bone sword right into Sakon's left eye causing him to smirk.

It disappeared however when his shoulder was grabbed by Ukon who then melded his body with his own."Sakon go tend your wound I'll handle this." Ukon told his brother.

"Kukuku Kimimaro you really thought you could beat me? When I take over your body I'll be invincible, with your bloodline I'll sneak back into the Leaf village and kill Kin that whore of a girlfriend of yours." Ukon bragged.

When Ukon said that Kimimaro went into a rage. He brought up his bone sword and stabbed himself deeply causing damage to both himself and Ukon.

"What the hell are you doing? You're going to kill us both!" Ukon said in pain.

"I rather kill my self then allow you to hurt her. We're going to die together!" Kimimaro said calmly as he went to stab himself again, Ukon quickly disconnected himself from Kimimaro not willing to die with him.

Pulling the blade from his stomach again, Kimimaro threw a kunai at Ukon who jumped away seeing the explosive tag wrapped around it. Ukon looked up after the explosion finding that Kimimaro disappeared. This was the scene a one eyed Sakon saw upon his return.

After combining back into one body they went searching for the bone user. Sakon and Ukon still combined let the **Cursed Seal** once more cover their body.

They found Kimimaro behind a rock, and charged at him. They pierced his head only for him to disappear in a puff of smoke.

"What the?"

"**Dance of the Seedling Ferns!**"

The two brothers were impaled by a forest of bones, and died instantly.

Kimimaro came out of the ground by using one of his bones. And came face to face with Kankuro.

"You killed them, and didn't leave any for me jerk." Kankuro said.

"Should have come sooner." Kimimaro said before taking a puff of his inhaler.

* * *

Shikamaru's Fight

Shikamaru was annoyed to put it simply. He had tried everything he knew to beat this bitch but she was smarter than she appeared. To top this off he was on his last legs and he knew it. He had used a lot of chakra just getting rid of the creatures she had summoned. She had already activated her **Cursed Seal** activated when he had done that.

He had used a few kunai and eventually caught her in the **Shadow Possession jutsu **only for her to activate level two. Her skin turned a reddish brown color followed by her hair darkening. She then grew horns out of her head that shaped into a crown. Lastly she produced an aura of power that had completely shattered his jutsu.

Seeing this he charged towards her along with the creatures he was controlling at the time. Tayuya seeing this made a single hand signal causing them to disperse. Shikamaru had paid it no mind however and used the **Shadow Neck Bind Jutsu**.

Tayuya however was able to move her body and quickly brought her flute up creating a genjutsu. Shikamaru quickly hurled a kunai at the kunoichi only for it to miss its target. Tayuya believing she had won had advanced onto Shikamaru aiming to kill him with his own kunai. Once she was close enough Shikamaru had managed to stop her with his shadow.

Grabbing her head he focused on her eyes before once again moving the shadow up her body. Finally he was able to get one of the shadow hands around her throat and began to tighten it only for Tayuya to release a huge amount of chakra. Tayuya went to plunge the kunai into the Nara when she was smashed upside the head with a large steel fan.

Temari who was in a very bad mood let loose wave after wave of attacks with her fan at the area Tayuya flew into. Deciding to use more power she swung again calling out,

"**Summoning Jutsu: Beheading Dance!**" a sickle wielding one eyed weasel shot out from the fan leveling trees as it flew.

Temari smirked at the destruction she caused while Shikamaru looked on fearfully. It took no time for him to find the Tayuya's dead body reaching down he grabbed the flute before snapping it in two and walking off.

* * *

Naruto took this time to check out the barrel. Everything froze however when a strong chakra signature came from the barrel. Then the sealing tags burnt away before the top blasted off. Sasuke arose from the barrel surrounded by purple chakra.

Glancing around he took one look at Naruto before darting towards Sound.

"I have to get him." Naruto muttered. "I don't think you're going anywhere." the man said as he charged Naruto.His speed was unnatural and was about to his Naruto, when he was caught in Gaara's **Sand Coffin**.

"Gaara its nice to see you again."Naruto said.

"Naruto I'll deal with this guy, you go after the Uchiha." Gaara simply said.

Naruto seeing this chased after Sasuke still trying to figure out what the hell Sasuke is thinking.

"Gaara of the Desert, Orochimaru-sama has told me about you. You won't beat me so easily."

"You're one to talk, now die** Sand Burial!**" Gaara yelled out his technique, crushing the man. Or that's what he thought, he was very surprised when the man walked out of the coffin his skin pitch black.

"Kid your going to have to do a whole lot better then that." the man said flashing his teeth.

"What the hell are you?" Gaara asked.

"This is my blood line,** Dragon Skin** the ultimate shield. It makes my body as tougher then steel. It also gives me the strength of one-hundred men." the man said grinning.

"The ultimate shield huh? Well let's see it survive this!" Gaara then started to do various hand seals and shouted, "**Sand Tsunami!**" Gaara shouted as a tsunami of sand plowed into the man.

"**Giant Sand Burial****!**" Gaara continued as he pressed his hand on the ground.

"Victory is mine." little did Gaara know he only knocked the man out.

* * *

Naruto's Fight

Naruto had caught up with Sasuke in the last place he expected the The Valley of the End. They stood staring at each other for a while neither speaking.

They both knew what this was Sasuke however was conflicted. On one hand he could go to Orochimaru for more power to kill his brother, and on the other he could go back and prove he wasn't a traitor like his brother.

Naruto saw this and honestly felt bad for his friend but said nothing about it. Finally after a few minutes Naruto spoke up.

"It's time to go home Sasuke." he spoke quietly so quietly Sasuke barely heard it.

"Ah." came the Sasuke's response.

However just as he was about to move the **Cursed Seal** pulsed. Naruto watched as Sasuke grabbed his head in pain. After a few seconds the Sasuke dropped his hand and charged Naruto **Sharingan** flaring.

Naruto blocked the punch sent by Sasuke trying once again to figure out what the hell was going on. Sasuke continued to attack the Naruto who either dodged or blocked all of the attacks.

Dodging a right hook Naruto caught the arm before swinging around, behind him and grabbing Sasuke in a headlock.

"What the hell are you doing Sasuke!" Naruto said with confusion in his voice.

Sasuke said nothing instead sending an elbow at Naruto causing him to let go. Naruto jumped back before looking Sasuke in the eyes and scowled. Sasuke had taken this time and made a few seals before launching a fireball at Naruto. Naruto simply waved his arm sending the ball off course. He looked up just in time to catch a fist in the jaw knocking him down to the water below.

Sasuke took this time and made the seals for **Chidori** before running down the side of the statue towards Naruto. Naruto hearing the sound of birds chirping quickly summoned a **Rasengan** to his hand. The two attacks collided and fought for a second before they exploded blowing the boys apart both landing on the water. After getting to his feet Naruto looked up just in time to see a huge fireball coming at him.

"**Water Style: Water Wall Jutsu!**" Naruto raised up a wall of water blocking the attack.

Dropping the wall he was surprised seeing the **Cursed Seal **spread over Sasuke and moved just in time to dodge the **Chidori** aimed at his chest.Sasuke himself was smirking. He would kill Naruto and prove he was better. Then he would find and kill his brother. Naruto had had enough if Sasuke wanted to get his ass kicked so badly he'd grant his wish.

"**Wind Style:** **Great Breakthrough Jutsu!**" Naruto thrusts his right fist out sending a blast of wind at Sasuke which connected. He then appeared in front of the **Sharingan** wielder burying his fist in his gut and doubling him over. He continued to press the attack with four more punches before kicking Sasuke in the face launching him backwards.

Sasuke after regaining himself looked up just in time, to get hit with the axe handle slam by Naruto knocking him down and into the other side Sasuke ran on the water only to be surprised to find that Naruto already in front of him. Jumping off the wall of the canyon the blond delivered yet another combo of punches ending with a kick before back flipping and bounding off the wall back towards Sasuke.

Sasuke took this time while still on his back to make a few seals and called out, "**Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!**" launching yet another ball of fire at the Naruto. Seeing this the Naruto launched the same jutsu at Sasuke. Both the attacks his square on and canceled each other out, Naruto landed back on the water before charging Sasuke once more.

Sasuke even with the **Sharingan** active found himself to slow to stop any of Naruto's attacks. It was then that the third tomoe developed in his eyes. Getting back to his feet he sent several small fireballs at the blonde all of which were dodged by a hair. However Sasuke was happy to see that this time his eyes could keep up with the blonde, allowing him to block or dodge all the attacks thrown at him.

Naruto seeing this decided to step it up a notch. Dodging the next punch sent at him Naruto punched Sasuke in the gut. Naruto pressed his advantage focusing chakra to his fist making it glow blue before slamming it into Sasuke sending him flying and crashing into the side of the canyon before he fell to the ground with rocks falling on top of him.

Sasuke didn't stay there long however even as beat up as he was. Deciding to test out his new power the **Cursed Seal** then spread even further before changing colors darkening his skin a bit. His hair grew longer and turned a light blue color a diamond like pattern appeared over his nose. The whites in his eyes turned to black. He bent forward a bit as two large appendages shot from his back shaped like large hands. To top that off the aura of power he was putting off increased drastically. Naruto however hadn't been standing idle.

He had immediately drew on Kyuubi's chakra surrounding himself with his red chakra. A chakra like tail erupted from his tail bone, and chakra like ears appeared over his head. He roared and a red chakra blast headed towards Sasuke.

Sasuke looked up just in time to see the blast coming at him and quickly brought the two large appendages in front of him blocking the blast. Naruto wasn't surprised as the blast wasn't fully powered anyway. Seeing this he easily slid into his second transformed state his hair growing a bit and turning completely silver along with his muscles expanding a bit. Sasuke however knew he had to finish this quickly with that thought in mind he once more did the required seals before the **Chidori** came to life.

However it was different this time as it was black in color and instead of sounding like chirping birds sounded like birds taking flight.

Naruto seeing this formed the **Rasengan**, only this one was red and very unstable.

The roar of the **Rasengan** could be heard even with the **Chidori's** screeching. This was the sight Kakashi arrived to see. Neither Sasuke nor Naruto noticed him. Then at the same time as if by some signal they shot at each other.

The two attacks clashed and there was a bright flash of light that died down to show both teens still fighting for dominance. Finally Sasuke plunged his **Chidori **into Naruto's heart, the same went for Naruto's **Rasengan**, and then they were completely still.

Seeing them both in that state before Kakashi quickly gathered the boys and took off towards the village.

* * *

Lt. Doom: What a battle!

Pvt. Liquor: Damn straight although why was it a tie...hmmm.

Pvt. Killjoy: Are you questioning Armageddon's genius?

Pvt. Liquor: No!

Pvt. Superninja16: Watch it you're still on probation.

Sgt. RasenganFin: ( cocks shotgun )

Pvt. Shadowstrayster: ( cocks M60 )

Pvt. DemonShifter: ( cocks bazooka )

Armageddon: Yea anyways I'm back, and better then ever!


	33. A Brand New Start

I don't own Naruto, Yu Yu Hakusho, Rurouni Kenshin, TOS, or Bleach.

"Talk"

'_Think_'

**"Talk"**

**'_Think_'**

* * *

"God dammit I don't think I can make it!" Kakashi yelled at himself. He was ten miles away from Konoha, and the boys were fading fast.

"Perhaps I can be of some assistance?" a voice said next to him.

Kakashi almost stumbled over a branch when he heard the voice. And he almost dropped the boys when he saw who the voice belonged to.

Kakashi saw a man in blue with wings on his back.

"Gah! Who the hell are you?"

"Does it matter do you want my help or not? Choose now or the boys will die." the man said.

It was a gamble but the man did have a point, both Naruto and Sasuke were dying and he was miles from home.

"What do you want me to do?"

"Hold on to the boys tight." he said, then suddenly grabbed Kakashi and lifted him up into the air.

Two minutes and a screaming Kakashi later they arrived at Konoha's hospital. And Tsunade took the boys into the Emergency Room.

* * *

Five Hours Later

A bloody Tsunade walked into the waiting room. The sight was not pretty there were three emotionally wrecked kunouchi clinging each other for support, a very exhausted Kakashi, a blue man, and alot of very worried friends of the two.

"Tsunade-sama how are the boys?" the mysterious man asked.

"I've done everything I can for them. They'll be dead within the hour." she said sadly.

"WHAT? BUT TSUNADE-SAMA ISN'T THERE SOMETHING YOU CAN DO?" Hinata cried hysterically.

"I'm sorry but there is nothing I can do. Not even your **Tears of Rebirth** can do anything to save them."

"How bad are their injuries exactly?" the mysterious man asked.

"Their hearts are basically destroyed, they really shouldn't be alive right now."

"Is that all? I can fix that." the man walked past Tsunade into the Emergency Room, not noticing the people following him.

When he got to the ER room he walked over to the dying boys.

"Alright I can heal the boys, but at a price. But first you three come here." the man pointed at Hinata, Haku, and Kietsu.

"I can heal them but at a price of your souls. Will you three accept it?" he asked.

"Yes, just please heal them." the three said without hesitation.

For an entire minute the man just looked at them, and he saw nothing but love in their eyes.

"You pass then."

"WHAT?"

"That was a test to see if your love was true. Just for that I'll heal them for free, now stand back." the man said as his hands started glowing with blue chakra. He placed them over the boys chests, the the chakra enveloped every part of their bodies, and even the most miniscule of cuts or bruises on their tan skin began to heal effortlessly. All injuries they had started to heal every hairline fractures in them mended together in seconds, scars from previous battles disappeared under new flesh, and most importantly, their hearts started to mend together, then their chest plates, muscle, and finally flesh.

"Now they're completely healed, now onto serious business where is your Hokage?" the man asked, everyone pointed to Tsunade. "Oh that saves me some time I would like to join the village."

"What? Why?" Tsunade asked.

"A few months ago I felt my masters chakra, and I tracked him down until I came across this man." he pointed at Kakashi, "And he was heading towards this village, and since I was heading towards here anyways I decided to help you out."

"Who is this master of yours?" Kakashi asked.

"The Kyuubi, now here is the man?"

Everyone pointed at Naruto.

"You've got to be shitting me."

* * *

Naruto's Mind

Naruto was standing in front of Kyuubi's cage...wait Kyuubi's cage, with him in it? Something's wrong.

"Hey Kyuubi why are you here? I thought you were inside the sword." Naruto asked.

**"Apparently not, somehow I was forced from your blade. But this isn't our biggest problem we have a new guest."**

"New guest?"

Suddenly a women appeared in front of Naruto. She had fiery black hair coming down to her mid back, fiery red eyes, and a black dress that stopped at her knees that were slit at the sides that showed off her legs. She had deep blue skin and her breasts, were as at least D-cup. She also had flames coming off her body and deep black eyes with flames dancing in them.

"**Hello child. My name is Dragona one of the many Queen Dragons of the Darkness Flame."** spoke Dragona in a seductive voice. Making Naruto faint from a nosebleed.

A minute later Naruto woke up, but trying his best not to faint again.

Clearing his throat Naruto spoke, "Hello Dragona I'm Naruto Namikaze Uchiha, but what are you doing here?"

**"****Well Naruto-kun I'm going to have to read your memories all Queen Dragons do to find a worthy vessel should they call."** Dragona said.

"Umm I didn't call you Shinigami-sensei did."

**"I doesn't matter how we get called,**** we still have to test you."**

"Test me?"

**"Yes and you should know that should I agree to you becoming my vessel there are a few things you should know. Every three months I will produce a female 'princess' dragon out of countless male 'prince' dragons that will be made from your chakra. All I ask is that in return for you housing me and allowing me to create several 'princess' dragons that will leave your body to go back into the depths of demon world. In doing so they are able to become queens in their own right when they do. In return I will let you use my male 'prince' dragons that I produce for you as when they are made and contained within your arm. Plus if you need an extra kick to amplify your powers."**

"But Shinigami-sensei said I would lose my **Darkness Flame **abilityfor an undetermined amount of time."

**"Don't worry about it I'll reactivate it once I fully bond with you. Now let the test begin."**

Seeing the boy nod his assent she reached out and touched his head before starting. She was shocked by what she saw through his memories from his first years until becoming a Genin. She saw how he trained hard always never giving up. Then saw what shocked her the most; him dying to save Haku and Zabuza. Then talking to Shinigami and receiving his powers. His first kills, the Chuunin Exams, finding Tsunade, his two girlfriends which made her jealous for some reason, Snow Country, and finally his fight with Sasuke.

**"****Naruto-kun I must say that you impress me greatly, so I will accept you as my new vessel."** spoke Dragona.

**"This is touching and all but it's time to wake up. Your mates are worried about you." **Kyuubi said ruining the moment.

* * *

Hospital

Naruto woke up to see a very relieved Haku and Hinata. Seeing this everyone decided to give them some room.

However they had to take Sasuke out of the room so they can finally get rid of that damned **Curse Seal**.

Once they got into a new room. Tsunade started making some last minute touchups on Sasuke's health and then Jirayia came in to take a look at the **Cursed Seal**.

"So Tsunade how do you want me to get rid of it?" he asked.

"Do whatever you have to do." she replied.

After a few hours of trying to figure out how to remove the damned thing, Jiraiya finally gave up.

"Dammit Tsunade I don't know know what to do. I've tried everything from the **Five Pronged Seal **to redoing the **Curse Sealing Jutsu**, ( sigh ) I hate to admit it but Orochimaru created one hell of a seal." Jiraiya raved when he accidentally knocks over a vial of Hinata's **Tears of Rebirth**.

"Jiraiya watch where your going-" she stopped when a drop of the tears fell on Sasuke's shoulder and the seal started acting up. It was like a wounded animal, cringing in pain.

"Tsunade pour a entire vile on his seal, we might be able to destroy that seal once and for all." Jirayia begged.

"Hmm...I'll do it if you stop staring at my chest, and me her sake for a month." she said devilishly.

"What! Tsunade this is no time to-"

"Take it or leave it."

"Fine!"

Chuckling at her cleverness Tsunade dumped an entire vial on Sasuke's shoulder. The seal literally screamed like a guy was having an exorcism until it disappeared completely.

"Now we know how to get rid of them." Jiraiya said.

"I'll go write this down in the medical records." Tsunade said leaving right away.

* * *

A Month Later

After a month of healing Tsunade released Naruto and Sasuke from the hospital. She used Hinata's **Tears of Rebirth **on Anko and Kimimaro to get rid of those damned **Curse Seals**, however there were two side effects to getting those damned seals off. First one was the bad one because IT HURT LIKE A BITCH making Sasuke glad he was unconscious when it happened to him, but the second was the good one because the person who had it kept its power...minus Orochimaru's influence and transforming them into monsters.

But now the mysterious man, Naruto, Jiraiya, Shizune, and Sasuke were in Tsunades office.

Today they finally got a first good look at the man. He was 6'4, and had chakra blue hair. He was wearing a navy blue vest, pants, and sandals. The thing that kind of creped them out was his blue wings coming out his back, but the thing that confused him was that he had no weapons on his person.

"Alright I'm very grateful that you healed both Naruto and Sasuke, but you are very suspicious to alot of us I hope you can understand why I'm doing this." Tsunade said.

"Yes, but are the chakra cuffs really necessary?" the man asked indicating the cuffs on his hands and feet connecting to each other.

"You're a potential enemy, but if you tell us about yourself I'll release you."

"Ask away then."

"What is your name?"

"My name is Jacob Shinescar." the man now known as Jacob replied.

"That's a weird name." Sasuke said.

"And you're funny looking, what's with your hair you look like a cockatoo." he said making Naruto laugh, and making Sasuke want to kill him badly.

"What exactly are you then?" Sasuke retorted indicating his wings.

"I'm a hummingbird hanyou."

"A what?"

"A hanyou is a a mixture of a human with a demon." Naruto said, seeing their confused look Naruto sighed and continued. "What I'm saying is he's a human that has demon blood running through his veins, thus creating a half-breed as we call them. But half-breeds aren't really accepted by anyone because he or she usually inherits their demon parents traits."

"Traits?" Tsunade asked.

"( sigh ) By traits I mean they might have wolf ears for example, or they would have tails, claws, or in Jacobs case wings. However if they have these traits this makes humans detest them. And because they have human blood demons usually try to kill them, and they usually succeed. Am I right Jake?"

"Yes you are correct."

"Wait so can you change into a hummingbird?" Shizune asked.

"No and whoever said that demons, and hanyou's can change shape was probably drunk or high when they wrote that." Jake snickered.

"Wait a second from what I've read about demon folklore, they can live for hundreds if not thousands of years. So how old are you?" Jiraiya suddenly said.

"Yea he's right you look to be in your late twenties, but you could be alot older." Tsunade mused.

"...I'm two-hundred and sixty-three years old." he said shocking them, but they quickly got over it.

"Do you have any special abilities like a bloodline?" Naruto asked.

"Actually yes I have three." Jake said ( I'm calling him Jake for short )

"What are they?" Tsunade said in a panic.

"Why so scared? It's not like I'm going to use them on you."

"It's not that if the council gets wind of this you'll be used a a breeding stock!"

"Really? Now that wouldn't be so bad." Jake giggled pervertedly.

"No not another pervert! First Oji-san, then Iruka-sensei, then Kakashi-sensei, then Ero-sennen, and now you. How come everyone I meet is a pervert?" Naruto cried out in frustration. But everyone ignored him.

"Right anyways my first ability are **Aura Powers**, which allows me to use spirit energy like a weapon, heal people, and increase my strength." he stopped as Tsunade wrote this down.

"My second ability I can use my feathers like Gaara can use his sand." he stopped again seeing their shocked looks. "What?"

"You know Gaara? And can use abilities like him?" Naruto asked with some fear in his voice, knowing how bad Gaara's sand can be.

"Yes I met the lad on my way here, he's pretty strong but no match for me."

"You beat Gaara?" Sasuke asked not believing him.

"Yes I'm that strong if I use my **Aura Powers** to increase my strength to thirty-six percent. I will have the power of a Kage." he said noticing their scared looks, "However there is a price If I use this power for too long I'll go into a coma. And if I use one-hundred percent I will die."

"Now for my last ability." he took off his glasses to show pure white eyes with tints of blue surrounding them. "This is my doujutsu The **All-seeing Aura Eye**. And I know these are the eyes of the Hyuuga, however these are a better version of them it has all the properties of the **Byakugan **except it can actually see three-hundred and sixty degrees. After all my father is the one who created them."

After getting over her shock Tsunade wrote down his abilities and finally got to her important question.

"Why are you here?"

"Like I told you I felt Kyuubi's chakra,a nd decided to seek him out."

"What exactly is your relationship with the fox anyways?" Naruto asked.

"He is my master and I owe him a life debt."

"Life debt?"

"When I was younger my mom was killed by my village, and before they could kill me Kyuubi-sama destroyed them and took me in as one of his own." he said sadly, "However Kyuubi-sama disappeared thirteen years ago, I had no idea how or when because I was in my month long hibernation period until three months ago in Snow Country. However when I got there his presence was gone, but then three almost four months later I felt it in The Valley of the End. And now here I am can I please go now?" Jake said.

Keeping her promise Tsunade released Jake, gave him the title of Jounin, and sent him off to live with Naruto.

Little did she know that this would be a turning point in Naruto's life.

* * *

Armageddon: Hello I'm back and if any of you think I'm abandoning this fic you're dead wrong. Anyways I have an announcement.

Lt. Doom: What is it?

Armageddon: We have two new and final recruits to my army.

Pvt. Liquor: Who?

Armageddon: Everyone meet Pvt. VFSNAKE the man who let me borrow Dragona and Pvt. Fox the man who created Jacob Shinescar!

Pvt. VFSNAKE: Hello

Pvt. Fox: Hey

Armageddon: And Sgt. RasenganFin has been promoted to Lieutenent for the bright idea on how to get rid of the **Curse Seal**.

Lt. RasenganFin: Yea! Take that Doom!

Lt. Doom: You want a piece of me rookie!

Lt. RasenganFin: Gladly.

Lt. Doom: Lets step outside then.

They step out side and we hear the sounds of a bear and robot fighting, yells of pain, alot of swearing, more fighting, a car alarm, the moans of zombies, gunfire, and an explosion.

Everyone:...( major sweat-drops )

Pvt. VFSNAKE/Pvt. Fox: Does this always happen?

Pvt. Liquor: Yes stuff happens like this all the time.

Pvt. Superninja16: But mostly to Liquor over here.

Pvt. Liquor: ( flips him off )

Pvt. Killjoy: But this is a first.

Pvt. DemonShifter: I hope they didn't kill each other. And a zombie attack? Huh didn't believe in them until now.

Armageddon: Alright people this is not a drill! Go to the armory get the riot gear, grenades, and any weapon you know you're good with!

Pvt. Shadowtraystayster: You heard the man! Move out!

Armageddon:Why did I set up base in Raccoon City?


	34. The First S ranked Mission

I don't own Naruto, Yu Yu Hakusho, Rurouni Kenshin, TOS, or Bleach.

"Talk"

'_Think_'

**"Talk"**

**'_Think_'**

* * *

Konoha A Month Later

"JAKE GET BACK HERE!" two voices were heard throughout the village.

We now see both Naruto and Sasuke chasing after a very frightened Jake. Why are they chasing him you ask? Simple He used his **Aura Eye **to peak on Hinata, Haku, and Kietsu.

Now they were chasing after the flying hummingbird hanyou, with both their **Mangekyous **flaring. That's right when they struck each other in the heart they both died for a second, but that was long enough for them to gain the **Mangekyou**. Naruto's was the same diamond shape, but Sasuke's was like two stars combined together.

"Jake get down here so we can kick your ass!" Naruto yelled.

"If you don't we'll only kick it harder!" Sasuke finished.

"Oh yea what can you do? I'm up here, and you're down there." Jake mocked.

The two smirked at each other, added chakra into their feet, and jumped so fast they broke the sound barrier. They grabbed the flying hanyou and brought him down to earth, Jakes screams could be heard throughout the village.

A Chuunin went to investigate the noise, and came across an interesting and hilarious sight.

Jake was bound, gagged, and hanging upside down a tree. And a bunch a academy students hitting him with sticks like a pinata, Naruto and Sasuke were laughing at his expense. The two heard someone laughing and turned to see the Chuunin laughing his ass off.

"Hahaha now that is hilarious." the Chuunin laughed, but pulled himself together. "Excuse me Naruto Tsunade is requesting your presence."

"I'll be right there." he said and the Chuunin disappeared in a puff of smoke. "Sasuke I'll meet you at the compound."

"Alright." Sasuke then disappeared in a swirl of leaves. Then Naruto disappeared in a puff of smoke.

* * *

Hokage Tower

Naruto appeared before Tsunade, but was surprised to see Kimimaro there as well.

"Kimimaro why are you here? Tsunade what is this about?" Naruto demanded.

"Kimimaro has requested a mission to Rice Country-"

"Isn't that where Orochimaru lives?" Naruto interrupted.

"Yes now let me finish," Tsunade said irreparably. "he said there was a clan that's in dire need of rescue, I'm assigning Kimimaro, Jiraiya, and yourself to retrieve them and bring them back to Konoha."

"You're not freaking serious are you?" Naruto asked, but seeing her stern look he knew she was serious. "Tsunade I can understand Konoha is low on manpower, and new recruits would sound good about now. But I know an S-ranked mission when I see one, I've had enough Hinata and Haku are worried sick about me and I've been neglecting Ami latley."

"Naruto...listen I know this is hard for you, but a shinobi's life is never easy. Listen talk it over with the girls and report back tomorrow, dismissed."

* * *

Uchiha Compound

As Naruto got to his house he was in deep thought, wondering how he would break the news to the girls...until he was tackled by a red-haired girl.

"Daddy where have you been?"

"Sorry Ami the Hokage called for me."

Confused? Here's the story of what happened.

* * *

Flashback Three Weeks Ago

Naruto and Ami just got done playing at the park, however they played too long and it was around eleven so they decided to walk home. But you know the old saying things never go the way as planned, especially if you're Naruto...because he found himself surrounded by some pissed off villagers and shinobi.

"Well Demon are you ready to die?" asked the leader of the group that looked to be a Jounin

"For fucks sake will you leave me alone? I've done nothing to any of you, and you're all pissed because I have Kyuubi in me. Is this how you treat the person who save your sorry asses during the invasion?" Naruto asked, because he really didn't need this right now.

"Shut up demon. The Sandaime was a fool for letting you live and now we are going to finish what the Yondaime started." yelled the Jounin as he charged at Naruto who then started dodging their blows.

He spent the next few minutes dodging their blows, knocking them out, and flaring his chakra so he could get some help. He was so distracted trying to avoid the blows and trying to protect Ami who was hiding in his trench coat, he didn't notice an ANBU member sneak up behind him and yell his technique until it was too late.

"**Lightning Ball!**" the ANBU shouted. The ball of lightning struck Naruto in the back, it sent him to the ground rolling thus knocking his mask off and making Ami fall out of his coat.

"It's a fox!" a civilian said.

"It must be the demons daughter!" another civilian said.

"KILL IT!" the Jounin leader ordered.

"NO!" Naruto shouted and tried to get to her, but two huge ANBU members restrained him. "LEAVE HER ALONE SHE HAS DONE NOTHING!" but his cries came on deaf ears as the Jounin took out his katana and stabbed Ami through the chest.

Naruto then snapped he called upon the power of the **Darkness Flame **which reduced the ANBU holding him to ashes. The ones who weren't paying attention to him turned around and saw the teen with his **Kurashagan ** activated they were burning with fury. He then started laughing in a demonic sounding voice as the mob backed up in fear.

"**You assholes have pushed me too far, now I'm going to show you what a real demon can do!" **Naruto said in his cold demonic voice.

"Listen kid we're sorry-" the Jounin tried to explain, but Naruto would hear none of it.

**"****You're sorry? YOU'RE SORRY! SORRY WON'T BRING MY DAUGHTER BACK! BEFORE I SEND YOU WORTHLESS BASTARDS TO HELL I WILL MAKE SURE YOU FEEL A LIFETIME FULL OF SUFFERING!" **Naruto changed to Kyuubis chakra and charged at the group of damned souls, and started tearing them to pieces, or the chakra ripping them to shreads until he got to the Jounin that killed his daughter.

Naruto grabbed the man by the throat, the man begged Naruto not to kill him. His cry fell of deaf ears as Naruto used Kyuubi's chakra to fry the mans insides but not killing him. Naruto then grabbed the whimpering man then started bashing his head on the brick wall, after he was finished the mans face was horribly disfigured...unlucky for him he was still alive. Naruto knew this and dragged the man by the head towards a building with a large window, and bashed the mans face into it driving it through the glass finally ending his life.

The sound obviously woke the occupants, and hearing a voice the was somewhat familiar to him. He looked up to see a sign saying Yamanaka Flower Shop.

Naruto walked away from the shop and began to walk towards the body of his daughter. If one were to look at the scene you would throw up what you ate for breakfast. Bodies upon Bodies laid there in the alleyways and streets forever marking that territory as a massacre sight. A massacre committed by the so-called Demon Child of Konoha.

This is the sight Ino Yamanaka and her parents came to, they threw up at the carnage, and saw the guy responsible for it. They were going to call the police, but stopped when they saw him kneel over the body of a fox with tears in his eyes...wait tears? As long as Ino has known Naruto he never cried, not even when Kiba broke his arm in a taijutsu spar during the academy.

Naruto fell to his knees and cradled the body of his daughter in his trench coat muttering, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." over and over again. It was really a heartbreaking scene...until Shinigami interrupted the touching scene.

**"Naruto Ami isn't dead."**

_'What? Are you sure?'_

**"Naruto I'm The God of Death I know who or what is dying. And she isn't dead she's close but she isn't dead yet."** Shinigami dead-pined.

_'What should I do? I don't want her to die!' _Naruto thought hysterically.

**"Calm down kit I can help save her." **Kyuubi decided to interrupt the conversation.

_'How!?'_

**"Cut your palm. Let your blood into her system and turn her into a half-demon."**

_'How the hell is that even possible?'_

**"You're a full demon or did you forget about that? And because your a demon you have a fast healing rate, and replace the blood Ami lost with your own she'll heal just like you. And because you are a full demon your blood make anyone into a half-demon. And if you do this she'll truly be your daughter"** Kyuubi explained.

Without hesitation took out a kunai and sliceed his palm open, letting the blood leak into the Ami's wound. The blood that landed around the wound and not on it was slowly absorbed into the her skin, and it began to convulse. Then she glowed in a flash of red light blinding Naruto for a minute, when he finally was able to see again, Ami changed completely.

Ami was now human she stood the average hight of a normal eight year old, had crimson red hair with black streaks in them. Her eyes were emerald green with some red tint in them, and like her father she has three whisker marks on both her cheeks. And lucky for Naruto his trench coat turned into a white sundress...which was very weird because it was originally black.

"Daddy?" Ami asked confused. Naruto just hugged her; tears of happiness.

"Come on Ami lets go home." Naruto told his daughter. He shielded her from the sight of the massacre, and disappeared in a swirl of leaves. Leaving a shocked Yamanaka family leaving them to rethink their opinion of the teen...that and they now realized they were the only people alive in the neighborhood.

Flashback Ends

* * *

"Ami where is Hinata and Haku-chan?" Naruto asked.

"They're inside with uncle Zabuza, why do you ask?"

"I'm going to have a talk with all of you, I'll explain it to all of you at the same time." Naruto walked towards the living room only for two figures to pop up in front of him.

"Hold it," the first figure started.

"Right there." the second figure finished.

"...Gozu, Mizu why are you two acting like gangsters?"

"Hey Zabuza-sama told us to guard the living room." Mizu told him.

"...He's high again isn't he?" Naruto sweat-dropped.

"Yes." Gozu sighed.

"Tell him to open a window and put the stuff away, I have an announcement to make."

After fifteen minutes of trying to air out the room everyone was here. That included Sasuke, Kietsu, Kimimaro, Kin, and the newly paroled Demon Brothers. Naruto finally made his announcement.

"Everyone I have some bad news, Tsunade has asked Kimimaro, Jiraiya, and myself to go on a S-ranked mission to Rice Country to retrieve a clan and bring them back to Konoha. And If I'm correct she will probably stick them in the compound. And I need your opinions before tomorrow." Naruto told them.

"It would be nice for the compound to be filled up again. I say go for it." Sasuke said.

"It doesn't matter I'm already going." Kimimaro said.

"I'm pretty worried because Orochimaru resides there, but I know you three are strong so I don't have a problem with it." Kin said.

"Go ahead." Gozu said.

"Same here." Mizu said.

"Do what you got to do." Zabuza said munching on some potato chips.

"I'm staying out of this one." Kietsu said.

"If it's that important I'll let you go." Haku said sadly.

"I can't make you do anything, just follow your heart Naruto-kun." was all Hinata said.

"Daddy do you have to go?" Ami asked.

"Looks like I have to, but why don't we spend the day together?" Naruto smiled, he was still getting used to the whole dad thing.

He took her out, first the park, she went to play with the other kids. When Naruto saw the parents start to glare at him, then his daughter, he calmly walking to the and said in a whisper, "If you try to harm her in anyway, I will make repeat the massacre from three weeks ago!" that got their attention, especially with him fingering the hilt of his katana.

During went up to the slide and as she slide down, Naruto would catch her, she also went to the swings and Naruto would push her, she really wanted to get some air. They laughed and played. Naruto even helped her build a sand castle.

After two hours at the park, he took her to get some ice cream. They both got vanilla. It was a very good day, she was very happy. At night, Naruto tucked her in, and read her a bed time story. It was the story of the lost princess, Naruto deliberately did not finish it, so he could continue it another night.

After Naruto put Ami to sleep, he walked into his room, and went to bed knowing he will have to report tomorrow

* * *

Pvt. Liquor: ( fires his magnum and blows a Hunters head off ) Heh bullseye!

Pvt. DemonShifter: Damn...you may be a idiot, but you sure know how to fight.

( a car Drives Around the corner right though a hord of zombies parks in front of Armageddon and two people walk out of it )

Mysterious Person: Armaeddon Sir! I'd like to join you army if you would have me Sir. I've brought weapon to help with the zombies ( opens trunk revealing a number of shiny new weapons. Think Like the one in M.I.B. )

Armageddon: Who the hell are you?

Bluestone: I'm known as bluestone and the gut next to me is DusandDan.

DusandDan: ( pumps shotgun ) Yo.

( A explosion rocks the city )

Bluestone: What the hell was that?

Armaageddon: Looks like Lt. RasenganFin is using Mewtwo's Shadow Ball ( another huge explosion ) and Lucario's Aura Sphere ( sees two building collapse onto a huge group of zombies ). And it looks like he used the attacks at the same time. ( takes out a cylinder like gun from the trunk ) If you survive the outbreak we'll see if I can squeeze you into out ranks.

Bluestone: Yes sir!

Pvt. VFSNAKE: P. S. Armageddon is very sorry for publishing that authors note. But yesterday was the Fourth of July and it would be un-American to not give his readers something to read.


	35. Fuuma Retrieval Success

I don't own Naruto, Yu Yu Hakusho, Rurouni Kenshin, TOS, or Bleach.

"Talk"

'_Think_'

**"Talk"**

**'_Think_'**

* * *

A roar from Kyuubi awoke Naruto from his slumber, causing him to curse his inner alarm clock. After a minute to get his mind on track he moved to get himself out of bed only for him to get forced down. Fully awake now he saw that both Hinata and Haku snuck in again, seeing this he let out a small smile at the two women he loved and hated to do this to them. Using his fathers bloodline he created a shadow clone and had him replace him use the substitution jutsu to switch places.

After the switch the black streaked blond dispelled the clone and a little idea came to his mind. Being quiet as death himself he brought the two girls close together, which resulted in them embracing each other lovingly which almost gave him a nose bleed, especially when they were wearing almost see-through white nightgowns.

The prankster covered his nose and covered them us with his thick blanket, walked to his closet, grabbed his clothes, equipment, and left quickly.

About ten minutes later Naruto was about half way to the Hokage Tower, now he could have just body flickered there but decided a nice walk would be nice. As he strolled through the village he was glad it was around six thirty in the morning, after all there was no need to kill a bastard villager just because he or she thought he was the Kyuubi. It took another five minutes until he got to the tower and waltzed right in.

Unfortunately the bitchy secretary decided to stir up some trouble, "Hold it you need to have an appointment to see the Hokage," she said stopping Naruto in his tracks.

"Listen I don't like you and you don't like me, and frankly I don't give shit. But the Hokage is expecting me for an important mission, so fuck off, and leave me alone." he said before walking away leaving her to fume on how the demon spoke out of term to his superiors.

Like he gave a shit.

Feeling refreshed after letting off a little steam at some ignorant asshole Naruto walked right into Tsunade's office. Not surprised seeing Jiraiya there nor Kimimaro wearing the standard Leaf Jounin flak-vest, but he forgone any shirt because of his bloodline.

"Glad you could join us Naruto." Tsunade said seeing he was a minute late.

"Sorry, that secretary of yours is a bitch." Naruto said getting a nod from Kimimaro, "So when do we leave?"

"You leave in ten minutes, I was just going over a new part of the mission." the blond Hokage said.

"New part?" he asked.

"Yes you are to bring back every single member possible, I don't care how you do it, but I want it done."

"Will do, later." Naruto said before disappearing in a small cloud of smoke.

* * *

The three companions just passed The Valley of the End, something Naruto grimaced at remembering the life and death fight between him and Sasuke. But Kimimaro surveyed the place for the bodies of his former comrades, he knew he was being paranoid but they were Orochimaru's personal guard. But he just couldn't help but feel that something was off.

The morning passed without incident and the three decided to take a short break, the silence was deafening until Naruto decided to break it.

"Jaraiya I have a question." he said the the perverted Sannin.

"Go ahead shoot." Jairaiya said taking a drink of his green tea from his thermos.

"Why was I named Uzumaki?" Naruto asked causing the Toad Sage to spit out his drink over Kimimaro.

"Why would you want to know that?!" he exclaimed trying to catch his breath.

"I would like to know as well since I'm all sticky you your tea." Kimimaro said wiping the tea and spit off his face.

"Because I always hear how good my dad was but nothing about my mom, it's almost like she didn't exist." Naruto said taping his foot waiting for his answer.

"That's not surprising, all right listen up because I'm only going to say this once." Jairaiya said, getting the two teens attention, "As you know you mom was a Uchiha, but unlike others she was completely different. Now before you ask let me ask you this, the Uchiha's you remember did they always stand upright and scowl all the time like they had a stick up their ass, anti-social, and had a depressing aura around them?" seeing his student nod he continued, "Well Kushina was the exact opposite she was a tomboy, a free spirit, and social. The clan didn't like that at all and conspired to get rid of her well they succeeded is some way."

"I'm sorry can you please be more specific? I would like to know more about this." Kimimaro said as he knew Jairaiya was going to blow the story off leaving them questioning what the hell he meant.

"Yea don't blow us off Ero-sennin." Naruto agreed knowing this tactic all too well.

Grunting seeing that he was figured out the old Sannin finished up the story, "Fine I'll finish it up. Naruto your mom was friends with a lot of people from Whirlpool Country and she voiced her concerns with them, she confirmed this using a jutsu she took to her grave she over heard the elders were conspiring to kill her, and told the Sandaime, he assigned her a "suicidal" S-rank mission where she "died". She disappeared for a few years until she was completely forgotten, now before you say anything I'll let you know that Minato knew and went along with it. And he was a good actor pretending to be all depressed until she came back into his life again as Kushina Uzumaki. No one was the wiser especially the Uchiha Clan after deleting her from their records."

"But I heard that she was a spunky red-head that didn't take shit from nobody." Naruto said, remembering all Uchiha's had raven black hair.

"She dyed it red numbskull, now lets get moving we're burning daylight." Jaraiya said before walking off making the two teen to catch up to him.

* * *

Rice Country

A few hours later the three arrived at the entrance of a Port Town, that had an ass-load of inns and restaurants. This was a place that Naruto didn't like one bit, but Jiraiya happily walked right in saying this was a good place to get some chow.

"Hey Kimimaro what do you remember about this place?" Naruto asked.

"Hmm my memory is a little fuzzy but if I'm correct this is just a town full of inns for merchants." the bone user said rubbing his chin in the thinking pose.

"Well if you ask me, this place looks fishy, it feels like I'm gonna get ripped off or mugged." Naruto said again thumbing his katana hilt.

"Naruto I'm afraid Rice Country is like that, the strong live off the weak. If you aren't strong your better off dead." Kimimaro sighed tiredly, seeing it happen all the time when he was a servant under Orochimaru.

Anything Naruto was about to retort with was cut off when Jiraiya yelled at them to move or he would leave them behind. Sighing they started to follow the white-haired Sage. As they walked down the street, the two could feel the dark stares coming from inside a number of the houses. This made Kimimaro glad he took off his Jounin vest and replaced it with a regular black leather vest, and covered his clan markings with his hitai-ate -minus the hitai-ate-, and thanked God Naruto followed suit taking his hitai-ate leaving the black cloth on his forehead, taking off his Hannya mask, and covered his Chuunin flak-vest with his trench coat. They eventually walked into a random restaurant with a bar. As they entered, a number of patrons, including the men who were talking to the women of the establishment in 'private tables' turned their heads and looked at the entrants, snorted, and went back to what they were doing.

The three walked in and sat down at the only free table and a short black-haired woman with a purple outfit, with black circles under her black eyes and a bell attached to her hip walked over to them.

"What will it be gentleman?" the woman asked in a sultry voice as she held a order pad.

"Some rice and tea please." Kimimaro requested.

"Miso ramen." Naruto said.

"Beef dumplings and a cup of saki." Jiraiya ordered.

The woman nodded and called out to the cook in the back to make their orders.

Thirty-five minutes and three satisfied ninjas later.

"Wow that was filling." Kimimaro said after gulping down the rest of his tea.

"Yea, I'm surprised they could make food this good in a place like this." Naruto said after gulping down the broth.

"I told you there was nothing to worry about. After all my sense of judgment is the best in the world!" Jiraiya exclaimed as he finished his last dumpling. This caused the two to sigh knowing he was actually right this time, at least until the woman came to their table.

"Will there be anything else?" She asked politely, a little too politely.

"No thanks were satisfied." Jiraiya said happily.

"I'm glad that you enjoyed it. But before you go, you have to agree to pay this." the woman said with a sly smile as she held up a bill. The guys took a closer look, and the moment they saw it, their eyes almost bulged out of their sockets.

"Are you out of your God damn mind?! There's no way in hell the food cost this much!" Naruto yelled in anger as he quickly sat up and slammed his right hand on the table, making a large indent. Causing all the patrons to look at the scene, waiting for something to happen.

Then the woman started to laugh, "Oh don't worry, this is just a joke." she chuckled. But this didn't calm the three men down at all, because the people in the place were tensing up and grinning. It gave them a bad feeling. That feeling was proven right, when she rang the bell attached to her hip. A moment later, most of the patrons ran out while others began to pull out weapons. A secret door compartment opened up behind the counter and a large number of bandits wielding swords, axes and clubs came out of them.

"You have the best judgment in the world?" the two teens asked the the perverted Sage.

"Shut up." Jiraiya grumbled.

"Well great what do we do now Lady Tsunade said this is a stealth mission, what are supposed to do now?" Kimimaro asked Jiraiya. The perverted hermit looked at reading his eyes nodded in agreement, even though one member wouldn't agree to it.

"We're sorry Naruto." the two said in a union, before grabbing him by both his arms and ran out of there like a bat out of hell. After fifteen minutes of hard running the two finally sighed in relief when they were one-hundred percent certain they lost all the bandits.

"What the hell did you do that for? We could have taken them!" Naruto yelled at the two after he freed himself from their grip.

"Naruto this is a stealth mission as in be as inconspicious as possable meaning-"

"I know what it means I out stealthed the freaking Anbu while I painted the Hokage Monument, in the middle of a sunny day with hundreds of witnesses!" Naruto interrupted the bone user, "But they have obviously been doing this for years, who knows how many people died because of them! Did you ever think about that when you ran like cowards?"

"Naruto, I'm sorry, but we had to run or else the mission could have turned into a failure." Jiraiya said trying to calm his student.

"I don't care Naruto Namikaze doesn't run!" Naruto yelled at the old Sage before Kimimaro hit him over the head.

"Don't think for a second that we don't care." the bone used said coldly, "I know full well what happens in places like that. But that is the law of Rice Country, the weak die under the strong. You know that fully well but there is nothing you can do for them."

In response Naruto spat to the side of the road, and began walking the other way to a different part of Rice Country.

"It still doesn't make it right." that was the last thing he said to them that day.

It took another week without incident when they came to another Port Town, on guard this time the three went into the town seeing that is was just a regular place with shops, restaurants, and an inn or two. However Kiminaro stopped in his tracks as he spotted a big building with a giant sign on it. The other two noticed he wasn't with them anymore and went to where he was standing. All three stared at the giant sign on the building. On the sign was a curly pink-haired woman, laying on her stomach wearing a sexy white bikini, with one of her sparkling blue eyes closed in a wink with two hearts floating above her head.

"Club Lie-Down?" Naruto asked clearly not believing it.

"Yes this place seems familiar, but I'm not quite sure how." Kimimaro rubbing his chin again, wondering if Kabuto put memory erasing drugs in his medicine.

"Who cares this sounds like my kind of club." Jiraiya said with a grin, before dragging both teens in with him.

When they got in there, they clearly expected what it looked like on the outside. Depressing, out of shape and close to ruin, with a bunch of cheap furniture. But instead, they saw that this place had it all. A hotel, restaurant, casino and an entertainment area where exotic dancers were dancing on stage. It just proved that you should never judge a book by its cover.

Grinning like the super pervert that he was Jiraiya dragged his young companions th a corner table. Not even a second after they say down they were crowded by a bunch of sexy strippers.

After fifteen minutes of getting their faces rubbed in by the woman's breasts, Naruto's face was as red as a tomatoes, while Kimimaro's cheeks were tinged a slight pinkish color. The blond excused himself to use the restroom and bolted from the table. Breathing heavily the Kurashagan user sighed out in relief. He wasn't clean he'd admit after all he created the S-ranked forbidden Sexy Jutsu the bane of all perverts. And yes he read some porno magazines, and nuzzled his head in Hinata's and Haku's breasts when he was sleeping. But doing it with a complete stranger was completely different.

Sighing again he knew Kimimaro was trapped, Shinigami was busy with the judgment of souls, Kyuubi was sleeping -if the snoring in his head proved it-, Dragona was also resting, and Jiraiya was useless so it was up to him to get this mission done and over with. So after straightening his clothing he walked over to the bartender cleaning an empty glass. After sitting down on the bar stool he cleared his throat getting the mans attention.

"What do you want?" he asked rudley, still cleaning his glass.

"I need information." Naruto said bluntly, this being his first time actually gathering information.

"Be more specific I don't have all damn day." he grunted out.

"I want information on the Fuuma Clan." Naruto said causing the man to drop his glass.

"God dammit kid you made me drop my glass get out of here!" he yelled at the Kyuubi container.

Sighing Naruto left the stool and started asking a different person, then another, and then another. Seeing that he wasn't getting any answers he decided on a different question; more specifically the Hidden Sound Village.

So walking up to one of the waitress taking a break he decided to start with her.

"Pardon me miss I have a question for you." Naruto said sitting down next to her.

"No I won't go out with you I don't care if you pay." the woman said taking a sip of what looked like an alcoholic beverage.

"No, no, it's not that, I was was wondering do you know anything about the Sound village?" he said keeping thing civil.

"Sound? Why do you want to know about that village? It's a vile place from what I heard." she said, scowling at the mention of it.

"I was just thinking to check the place out, though I don't know where it is." he said hoping for a good answer.

"Well, I'm sorry, but I don't know more than you do. Now if you'll excuse me I gotta get back to work." she said gulping down the rest of her drink.

"Alright sorry for troubling you." he apologized, not noticing her walk over to the bartender, whisper something into his ear.

After a couple of more minutes with no success Naruto sighed, and was about to walk back to his table when a sexy woman walked up to him.

"Excuse me I heard you were looking for information on the Sound village?" the sexy woman questioned. The woman had curly blond hair and was wearing a long purple dress which showed a nice amount of her cleavage and had a slit on her side, showing off one of her sexy long legs.

"Yes I am. But who are you?" Naruto asked raising an eyebrow.

"Oh yes, forgive my manners. My name is Eliza." she said in a sultry voice, "And I know a friend who know a lot about Sound. If you want I can introduce you to him."

"Yes sounds good lead the way." Naruto answered as they walked out together. They walked together to a spot which was just around the corner from Club Lie-Down.

"His house is at the end of this alley." Eliza said as she pointed to a rundown shack far in the back.

"Thank you." Naruto said and walked inside. He looked back slightly and saw Eliza staying behind witha smirk on her face. A minute later, several wooden planks came down behind them, blocking the way out of the alley. Trapping him like a rat.

"Well look what we have here." a man called out. Naruto looked up to see a number of bandits carrying bows and arrows. Standing on top of the alleyway arch was a large man standing around six foot four with a worn down crimson bandanna holding up his brown hair that went past his shoulder blades that almost covered his brown eyes. He was wearing a white and purple sleeveless haori with brown pants and shirt, with a zanbatou strapped to his back while being surrounded by two bandits on both sides.

"Are you sure he has money Eliza?" one bandit asked as he turned his head to see the woman right next to him on the rooftop.

"Yeah, I'm sure he has money. He wouldn't be here without it." she said with her arms crossed.

"Oh for God's sake I was lied to? Listen I got shit to do, so unless you know anything about Sound or the Fuuma Clan then I'm out of here." Naruto said beginning to turn around.

"You will never know kill him!" the bandit leader on the archway commanded.

"Yes Boss!" they all answered as they drew their arrows from their quivers and pulled back on their bows, and then let them fly. The deadly projectiles headed straight towards the prone Naruto who just stood there. As the arrows flew forwards nearing him, an explosion of black flames erupted from his body, incinerating them instantly.

"Heh, Fire Shield was a success. Now if your done I'm leaving." Naruto sighed in disappointment as he turned to leave once again

"Wait a minute. Are you a ninja?" the bandit leader suddenly asked before he could start anything.

"Maybe I am what's it to you?" the Kurashagan user replied.

"Interesting! Well you you wanted to know so we'll tell you. Even though we're thieves now, we are also the Fuuma Clan. Now that you know in return for your life and your money, we'll let you join us." He said grinning thinking he got a strong subordinate this day.

Oh how wrong he was, for Naruto was thinking of completing his mission here and now.

**"Naruto, hey Naruto!" **Kyuubi spoke up interrupting his containers thoughts.

_'I thought you were sleeping.' _Naruto responded to his tenant.

**"I was now listen he is apparently the leader, that means you gotta challenge him for leadership of the clan."**

_'It's that easy?'_

**"Damn straight now mock him and challenge him."**

"You guys are ninjas?" he asked before bursting into laughter, "Very funny, but seriously where are they?"

"I just told you we're the Fuuma Clan, I'm Hanzaki Fuuma, leader of the Fuuma Clan here in this town!" the man now known as Hanzaki Fuuma said, puffing out his chest in pride.

"Well then Hanzaki, I challenge you for the leadership of your clan. If I win, you and the others will work for me." the Kyuubi container said waiting for his response.

"Fine! I accept your challenge." Hanzaki said as he pulled out his large sword from his back.

"Then bring it on!" Naruto yelled at him giving him the one finger salute.

The man growled in anger and jumped off the arch as he swung his sword down at him, "Demon Ninja Blade: Zanbatou!" Hanzaki shouted at him. Naruto just stood there and waited. Just as the sword looked like it was about to strike Naruto's head, Naruto smiled as he held out his right hand, a swirling, blue sphere forming in it.

"Rasengan!" he shouted as he slammed the sphere into Hanzaki's gut. The force was so great that it made Hanzaki spin in a circle around it before flying through the planks that were blocking the exit, leaving a giant hole in them.

"You little bastard! How dare you attack our leader!" one of the bandits shouted angrily as he jumped to the ground.

"Damn you! We won't let you get away with it!" another thief growled and jumped down to the ground as well. The rest of the bandits jumped down and were about to attack to avenge their leader, when a voice called out to them.

"Wait a minute!" Hanzaki shouted as he busted through what was left of the wooden planks. He was barely standing, had the Rasengan spiral in his gut, battered, and beaten up. The group was smirking up a storm thinking their leader came back to kill the guy who humiliated him, but instead he knelt down on his hands and knees and bowed to him, shocking everyone in the alley.

"I sincerely apologize to you! I never felt such a powerful attack, would you please tell us your name?!" he requested with total submission in his voice.

"Alright, since we're going to work together I may as tell you my name. The names Naruto Namikaze that's all you need to know." Naruto said introducing himself.

When Hanzaki heard the introduction, the blood drained from his face and he became as pale as a sheet, slowly he turned his head towards his former crew, "You guys better bow down and beg for your lives. This guy is the Black Dragon of the Leaf, an A-ranked criminal published by the Tsuchikage and the Otokage themselves! You'll all be killed otherwise!" Hanzaki screamed like a frightened child as he looked at all of them. All the other bandits eyes widened in shock after hearing that and immediately bowed down to Naruto's feet and started to mumble apologies, "We all humbly apologize for our rudeness Boss Naruto. We had no idea who you were. Please forgive us! Please forgive us!" he begged and pleaded as they all continued to apologize to him.

_'Kyuubi, what the hell just happened?' _Naruto thought to his tenant.

**"I have no clue, I honestly don't." **the mighty demon foxy answered.

**"I believe I can answer that." **the dark ominous voice of the Shinigami rumbled through Naruto's head.

_'Well what is going on? I don't even remember getting in the Bingo Book.' _Naruto said to his Godly teacher.

**"That's because its the latest issue that came out about a month ago. Apparently you stealing away Sasuke, and Kimimaro was the last straw for the Snake Sannin. And with you being Minato's son Earth Country still has a deep seeded hatred for him, which unfortunately has passed on to you."**

_'Nothing I can do about Stone Country. And Sasuke was a given when he didn't show up, but how did he know about Kimimaro? The only time he revealed himself was when we went to get my broody cousin.' _Naruto asked the God of Death.

**"Well that's the thing...I didn't get all the souls of The Sound Four."**

_'What who?' _Naruto asked not liking this one bit.

**"That I cannot say, I already told you too much I gotta get back to work." **Shinigami said getting ready to leave.

_'Wait why aren't you doing it now?' _Naruto asked, curious that the God of Death would take time off work to talk to him, even if he was his sensei.

**"Kid he hates paperwork just like the big-breasted Hokage of yours." **Kyuubi said snickering a little.

**"Shut up fox. And don't tell anyone I said anything." **Shinigami before vanishing, leaving behind a laughing fox and Naruto laughing as well.

After snapping out of the trance he always goes into, Naruto looked at the remaining Fuuma members. Pretending he was deciding their fate Naruto spoke up after what seemed like hours to them, "Alright everyone, please stand. I forgive you. Now please stand up your starting to make me feel embarrassed." he said making them all breath out a sigh of relief.

"Thank you so much Boss!" Hanzaki said as the others thanked him as well.

"Alright, enough of that. Let's head to somewhere private I have questions to ask you." Naruto ordered his new subordinates.

"Actually Boss. We can talk at Club Lie-Down, you own it after all." Hanzaki said.

**"Haha you own a Gentleman's Club hahaha oh my God I can't breathe!" **Kyuubi laughed rolling around in his cage.

_'Shut up! Hinata and Haku-chan are going to kill me when they find out!' _Naruto shouted at the giant fox realizing the grave situation he was in.

**"Oh my ribs haha!" **Naruto promptly shut off the link then and there, now wanting to hear the demon foxes laughter.

Oh well at least he could get a kick out of seeing Jiraiya's face.

* * *

Konoha at the same time

Zabuza couldn't keep himself from snickering as he eyed his surrogate daughters, both blushing from what he saw to wake them up a week ago. Both snuggling and kissing each other both moaning Naruto's name. While he wouldn't admit it the blond prankster rubbed off on him, especially when that Haruno girl was being a bitch to his other surrogate daughter living with Sasuke. So he took a picture right after they tossed the blanket off after he left to get a camera. Needless to say he took a picture causing the girls to wake up, then he burst out laughing.

"Will you please stop laughing!" Haku exclaimed to her surrogate father, still blushing up a storm.

"No can do it's just too damn hilarious." Zabuza said trying to hold in his laughs.

Whatever the two were about to say was interrupted when Sasuke broke down the door and stormed into the room panting frantically.

"Hey duck head where's the fire?" Zabuza asked the panting Uchiha.

"Oh I know he finally got laid! Our brooding Uchiha heir is finally a man, I'm so proud!" Jake said with anime styled tears going down his face, ignoring the blushing/murderous faces of Hinata and Haku.

"No he's probably here to tell us he can go on active duty again." Gouzu guessed.

"No it has to be something more important than that." Meizu said eyeing the book in his hand.

Ignoring what they said Sasuke brought his right hand in front of them.

"The new addition of the Bingo Book?" Hinata asked, wondering what was so important about it.

"The new addition huh? What's so important about it?" Gouzu asked.

"It's not like it concerns us." Meizu added.

"It's because...look." Sasuke panted opening the page showing it to them.

---

Name: Gouzu and Meizu

Title: The Demon Brothers

Rank: Chuunin

Class: B-rank, wanted dead

Date of Birth: June sixth

Age: twenty-five

Gender: Male

Eye Color: Black

Hair Color: Brown

Height: Gouzu: Five foot eleven Meizu: Five foot ten

Bloodline: None

Weapon(s): Large metal claws laced with poison

Village: The Village Hidden in the Leaves

Crimes: Helped Zabuza Momochi attempt to assassinate the Yondaime Mizukage

Missions: Gouzu: Sixty-eight D-rank, one-hundred and sixty-seven C-rank, forty-three B-rank, zero A-rank, zero S-rank Mizu: Seventy-one D-rank, one-hundred and and ninety-six C-rank, forty-five B-rank, one A-rank, zero S-rank

Notable Features: Gouzu: Wears a breath mask and a large metal claw on his left hand, and a custom hitai-ate that has a single spike bolted at its center above the village mark Miezu: Wears a breath mask and a large metal claw on his right hand, and a custom Mist hitai-ate with two spikes bolted on opposite sides of the metal band.

Bounty: Twenty-five million dollars

---

"Cool we gained a rank!" Gouzu cheered.

"And raised our bounty!" Meizu cheered as well high-fiveing his brother.

Smacking his head in stupidity Sasuke turned a couple pages and showed it to them again.

---

Name: Zabuza Momochi

Title: The Demon of the Mist

Rank: Jounin

Class: S-rank, wanted dead

Date of Birth: August fifteenth

Age: twenty-six

Gender: Male

Eye Color: Brown

Hair Color: Black

Height: Six foot four

Bloodline: None

Weapon(s): Kubikiri Houcho

Village: The Village Hidden in the Leaves

Crimes: Attempted to assassinate the Yondaime Mizukage

Missions: Four D-rank, sixty-seven C-rank, seventy-nine B-rank, twenty-nine A-rank, twelve S-rank

Notable Features: Carries a huge head cleaving sword

Special Note: Was a member of The Seven Swordsmen of the Mist, has a surrogate daughter named Haku Momochi

Bounty: Fifty-five million dollars

---

"So my bounty increased big deal." Zabuza said bordly.

"No Goddammit!" Sasuke screamed out in frustration looking through the book frantically, until he finally found the page he was looking for before slamming it down on the table. Causing the occupants to look on in disbelief.

---

Name: Naruto Namikaze Uchiha

Title: The Black Dragon of the Leaf

Rank: Chuunin

Class: A-rank, wanted dead

Date of Birth: October tenth

Age: Thirteen

Gender: Male

Eye Color: Blue

Hair Color: Blond with black highlights

Height: Five foot five

Bloodline: A mutated Sharingan

Weapon(s): A pitch black katana named Inari

Village: The Village Hidden in the Leaves

Crimes:

Stone Country: Slaughtered thirty-six of their best Chuunin and three Jounin, and helping a wanted murderer escape prosecution

Rice Country: Attempted assassination of their Otokage, and kidnapping two of their shinobi

Missions: Seven D-rank, three C-rank, two B-rank, six A-rank, zero S-rank

Notable Features: Wears a Hannya mask, three whisker marks on his cheeks unmasked

Special Note: Recruted Zabuza; The Demon of the Mist and Gouzu and Meizu; The Demon Brothers to the Leaf, son of the Yondaime Hokage; Minato Namikaze the Yellow Flash of Konoha and Kushina Uzumaki (Uchiha) The Red Death, Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi, has two girlfriends by the name of Hinata Hyuuga and Haku Momochi, and a adopted daughter by the name of Ami

Bounty: two-hundred and thirteen million dollars

---

"What-" Zabuza started out.

"The-" Meizu continued.

"Fuck?" Gouzu finished.

"How can be? No one outside the village knows about his parentage, his family, or his burden." Sasuke said brushing the hair out of his eyes.

"I think I know who gave them the information. Jake go get Ami and bring her home, Gouzu and Meizu stay here with the kids, I got a Hokage to talk to." Zabuza said angrily before storming out pissed beyond belief.

* * *

Rice Country

And what a sight it was, who knew Jiraiya would have a mental breakdown, and weep in a corner with his finger trailing the floor in circles.

But mental breakdowns aside it was time to get down to business.

"All right spill it I need to know your history of how you got like this, and where your other members are." Naruto ordered leaning back in his chair.

"In Rice Country, there were many shinobi clans, including us, the Fuuma Clan. We were carrying out our duties without a problem, until the day that man appeared." Hanzaki started to explain after taking a sip of his saki.

"Orochimaru right?" Naruto asked already knowing who it was.

"Yes Boss. When he came to this country, there were some of us, our most powerful members, who wanted to use his power to revive our clan. They noticed his evil intentions, and thought about joining forces with him. One of those people were the heir of our clan, Arashi." he replied.

"And because you guys were against it, you were forced out of the village." Naruto deadpanned, knowing that situation all too well.

"That's right. Orochimaru ordered his pawns and even some of our own clan members to do so. We were then chased out of the village and branded as traitors who were in the way of the clan's revival." Eliza confirmed his suspicions.

"So all of you represent the ones who didn't join up with Orochimaru." Kimimaro said, inwardly scowling knowing he was one of the people who did that. It was going to be a pain in the ass for them to forgive him and more for them to trust him.

"Yes and we became bandits because it was the only way to survive. It was not as if we wanted to hurt people." Hanzaki explained.

"So there are other members of the Fuma Clan working for Sound, including your leader. I guess that means we have to head towards the Sound village to finish our mission." Naruto sighed getting up.

"Do you want us to come with you Boss?" Hanzaki asked hoping that he could help in some way.

"No Hanzaki. For now, you and the others lay low. Once we come back you can help me all you like." Naruto said dragging a still sobbing Jiraiya out of the club.

"Yes sir!" they all chorused as the three left

One hour Later

After leaving the town, the three started to head towards the Sound village keeping their eyes out for Sound ninja. This was another reason this mission was considered S-ranked, because they were going deep into enemy territory. Suddenly, a person wearing a blue ski mask, light blue vest and green shorts came out of the bushes. Naruto, Kimimaro, and a immediately snapped back to reality Jiraiya got into a defensive position, but eased up when the person kneeled down and held its right shoulder which was covered in blood.

"Are you alright?" Naruto asked the person in a calm voice. The person looked up at him with brown eyes which held a hint of fear in them, "Don't worry, I'm not your enemy." he reassured the injured person.

"Heads up Naruto!" Kimimaro shouted as numerous kunai appeared at Naruto and the stranger's area. The Kyuubi container quickly scooped the person up in his arms and jumped into the air. But a tanned-skin bald man with a scar going down his right eye, wearing loose blue pants, and a dark green vest with a purple cuffed out collar along with some sort of giant cylinder strapped to his back tried to get behind Naruto to stab him with a kunai.

He prevented it however by swirling around, and punching him in the torso sending him away into the forest. Smirking he landed on his feet perfectly like he did this over a million times enacting a blush behind the persons mask.

"Hmm...you're not bad. But this does not concern you. Give her to us and we'll let you live." a voice said out of nowhere.

"The moment you tried to kill me, it concerned me." he growled angrily.

"Then you leave us no choice. Kill them all!" the voice said as kunai and shuriken came out at Naruto, Kimimaro and Jiraiya.

Jiraiya however threw four smoke bombs down shielding them in a screen of black smoke. A few thuds signaled that the deadly projectiles hit something, but when the smoke cleared it showed only three logs embedded with their kunai and shuriken.

"Looks like they escaped Kamakiri." the bald man said hanging upside down on some spider silk.

"Relax Jigumo they couldn't have gone too far." the leader of the group named Kamakiri. He was at the average height of five foot ten with dark brown graying hair, and dark brown almost gray eyes and slightly long side burns. He wore a tan slash turtleneck shirt with a red stripe going down the front of it, gray pants, and gray sandals. But the most interesting thing about this man was the giant pincer-like weapon on his right arm.

"Go find them Kagero, I planted some spiders to help guide you we can't fail." the spider-like man named Jigumo said to a partically emerged humpback figure in the earth.

"Understood I'll contact you two when I found them." the last figure known as Kagero said sinking into the ground.

While the three attackers were talking Naruto and the others held themselves up in an abandoned temple.

"Looks like we lost them for now." Kimimaro sighed in relief as he looked through the windows.

"Well I'm not complaining for a little rest. Anyways are you alright?" Naruto asked as he turned his attention to the stranger. The stranger lowered her head and blushed in embarrassment through her mask, before she grabbed her shoulder in pain.

"Shit! Guys we need to leave I'll contact our other teammate." not giving them time to question him Naruto pushed them through doors.

"Naruto what the hell is going on?" Jiraiya asked his student.

"She's hurt and very scared, plus she's a girl. There now she has to get that wound tended to or else it'll get infected." Naruto said.

"But she's not going to let us do anything." Kimimaro said.

"Yea us but not my other me." Naruto smirked before putting his hands into a hand seal, "Sexy Jutsu!" he whispered as he was enveloped in a cloud of smoke, and there stood in his place was the sexy blond Naruto without his usual whisker marks wearing what Anko wore when he first saw her.

The result was the two men falling unconscious with blood coming out of their noses.

"Heh, I still got it." the alter-ego everyone liked to dub Naruko said in her sexy female voice.

After his little victory Naruko walked in seeing the stranger cringing in pain, clearing her throat the girl turned her attention over to Naruto's alter-ego. Smiling softly she reached into her pouch and pulled out some healing ointment that Hinata made for missions that involved any type of medical attention.

"Don't worry dear I'm the healer of the group. Now I need you to remove your vest so I can heal the wound." the girl hesitated covering herself in fear. Smiling again to calm her down Naruko said, "There's no need to be shy. We're both girls here." nodding the girl turned her back to him and took her mask and vest off to show a bloody cut on her right shoulder.

Naruko took the cap off the small jar and put some on his right hand, "All right this might sting a little but it'll help." Naruko said before spreading in on the wound making her cry out in pain. After rubbing it into and around the wound. When she finished she took out some medical gauze and wrapped it around her shoulder and chest area, she couldn't help but blush feeling her bare breasts with her hands. While he/she didn't really know too much about cup sizes but after spending time around Jiraiya he somewhat knew how to tell their sizes. Hinata and Haku's were definitely C-cup while Tsunade's were definitely F-cups and Sakura's were undoubtedly an A-cup -he had to was his eyes out after that prank-. This girl was at least a B-cup if she could guess correctly.

"There we go you'll heal up nicely. Please get dressed the men will be waiting outside." Naruko said getting up.

"Wait your not going to be there?" the girl asked almost afraid.

Naruko only smiled her forms sexy smile, "I'm afraid not dear my part of this mission is over, but if you need anything ask the blond one named Naruto." she said before walking out.

Once she got out she transformed back into his male self before nudging Kimimaro awake, and kicking Jiraiya to wake him up. "All right she's coming out in a minute of two, please be friendly or you'll scare her off." he told them. Not long after they stood up and wiped their noses clean the doors opened up. (I am sorry if that was confusing, but he turns into a she so well I'll say her, she, and Naruko in that form if I ever use her again)

There stood the stranger finally unmasked. She was beautiful, her long beautiful orange hair was held up in a small ponytail with the rest hanging down to the small of her back, which complimented her cute face. Her brown eyes sparkled innocently as she looked at them.

"My name is Sasame Fuuma. Thank you for saving me." the girl now revealed as Sasame said in a soft voice before bowing to the three -but mainly Naruto- with a blush on her cheeks.

"No problem I just did what was right." Naruto said scratching the back of his head, but then something hit him like one of Tsunade's punches, "Wait your part of the Fuuma Clan?" Naruto asked out of inwerdly smiling getting another clan member.

"You know about them?" Sasame asked totally surprised.

"Yeah, we met Hanzaki." Naruto replied, hoping she would be overjoyed.

"Those traitors who left the clan!" she said angrily, totally surprising the three.

_'It's just like Hanzaki said.' _Kimimaro thought to himself.

"Yea them, listen we came to find them, all of you and take you to safety." Naruto explained to her. "But first can you please tell us how this all happened?"

Her eyes softening Sasame told him how it all happened, "It began when Rice Country's Feudal Lord Ryoshu wanted to increase his supply of provisions and land, and a war had just begun near Waterfall Country. As you've noticed, Rice Field Country is very small and shinobi are limited. It was a hopeless war and it was obvious that we were going to lose. I...lost most of my family, including my parents. And in the aftermath, the ones who survived abandoned their country while others lost their dignity and became thieves." The orange haired girl said.

"I'm sorry that happened." Naruto said, wondering if she had it worse off than him.

"That's alright, that was a long time ago." Sasame said giving him a small smile. Taking another deep breath, she moved on with her tale. "Despite what the war did to us, we believed that we would revive. So we hid in the shadows and continued to survive. At that time, the one who appeared before us was a person who said he was trying to expand the country." she said.

"Orochimaru?" Kimimaro said.

Samame looked up at him her eyes widening.

"He told you he was collecting all of the jutsu in the world and he was interested in your clan's abilities. And that if you worked hard, and proved your loyalty you would be able to serve under him. Arashi, your cousin if I'm not mistaking, who was your clan's hope for revival, was the first to volunteer. He went as the Representative of your clan along with many others. For many years you waited for a message from him, but no word came. And then you heard about the rumors about him doing strange experiments with members of your clan when the remaining ones who joined him mysteriously disappeared. That was when you decided to find him yourself." the bone user said stunning her.

"H-how?" she started to ask.

Kimimaro just closed his eyes and undid his headband revealing his clan markings to her, making her reel back in surprise.

"Because I was there when he took your cousin." he said closing his eyes, and received the predicted slap to his face.

After the orange-haired girl slapped him she broke out into sobs. Naruto in response wrapped her in a hug as she cried into his coat.

Jiraiya only shook his head wondering why this mission just got so complicated. Amidst the teenage angst a spider dropped on his shoulder, his eyes widening he looked up and saw what looked like over ten thousand spiders on the ceiling.

"Enough with the crying we have to get out of here!" he shouted at the three and then bolted out and saw the entire place was was covered in thick spider thread.

"Hehehehahaha Ninja Art: Wind Spiders!" Jigumo said, his voice echoing around the area using a ventriloquist jutsu. "My darling children have spun webs of purest silk that lead me right to you. All of you together will carry our secrets into the darkness!"

The four ninja then felt the temple moving, almost swaying. Then a ominous voice spoke to them.

"One is born, and another lives. One dies, and another wilts. A Kagero's life is as brief as a day. Ninja Art: Ant Lion Jutsu!" the voice shouted as the ground around the temple began to collapse and turn into a large pit. Jiraiya, Kimimaro, and Sasame jump immediately jumped away, while Naruto jumped into the pit.

"What the hell?" Jiraiya asked himself, fearing the worst for the son of his student.

Kimimaro just looked on emotionless while Sasame's eyes were brimming with tears.

This allowed the other two to ambush them.

Then a large figure shot out of the ground. The person who launched the jutsu shakily got to his feet. The man was a hunchback with buckteeth, chestnut brown hair, and eyes. Standing at five foot even, he was wearing a red and blue cape that ended at the middle of his back and tan pants.

Naruto quickly followed suit emerging from the hole, dirty, but fine.

"How the hell did you do that?" Kagero asked, completely freaked out that happened.

"I just dived in and took you out." Naruto shrugged.

"What are you suicidal!?" Kagero yelled out thinking he was completely insane.

"I've been called that but I'm not." the darkness flame user said cracking his knuckles, "Now lets get started."

Meanwhile Kamakiri and Jigumo were having an all out battle with Jiraiya and the others. While the perverted hermit battled the spider user Kimimaro was having his own problems with the pincer-wielding Fuuma member.

"Sasame stay back!" Kimimaro ordered as Kamakiri got ready to fight him.

Before Sasame could respond Kamakiri brought his pincer weapon into a downwards slash causing Kimimaro to shove her away then jump away. The Fuuma member then proceeded to lunge forward and using the complicated mechanism on his weapon, he opened the weapon up and quickly closed it on Kimimaro's head. The last Kaguya quickly brought himself to his knees leaving only a few strands of hair to get clipped off. Thinking quickly Kimimaro lunged at Kamakiri headbutting him in the stomach driving the air out of his lungs. Using this to his advantage Kimimaro brought himself in front of Sasame panting, clearly not used to fighting again so soon.

"I knew I recognized you Kimimaro Kaguya." Kamakiri coughed out once he got his breathing under control again.

"I'm afraid your right." Kimimaro said, knowing that it was no use hiding anything he focused on his hands. And extended the bones in his forearms, bringing them through his hands with a small spurt of blood.

"I knew it Kimimaro Kaguya the strongest and former leader of The Sound Five is a traitor. Lord Orochimaru is not pleased at all." Kamakiri said, completely disgusted that his fellow shinobi betrayed them.

"Orochimaru betrayed me." Kimimaro said.

"That's a lie our lord would never betray his followers!" Kamakiri yelled in denial, and charged at the blasphemer.

Kimimaro only sighed before batting away the wild thrusts from the pissed off Fuuma member. He kept trying to reason with the deranged man saying the snake bastard abandoned him to die, and that he was saved by the person who was like family to him. Of course Kamakiri denied all of it, which resulted in a kick to the face from the bone user, who was quickly losing his patience with him.

"Shut your damn mouth! He is a damn snake that would let you die right in front of him, and not lift a finger to help!" Kimimaro screamed at him lifting his arms up and shooting the boned out of his hands impaling him through the shoulder blades. Ignoring his cries of pain the former subordinate of Orochimaru stalked over to him.

"All right listen up because I'm only going to say this once." Kimimaro said bringing Kamakiri face-to-face with him, "Orochimaru is a no good backstabber who would kill you just for asking something minor. Trust me I know for a fact."

"That's not true!" Kamakiri interrupted, but Kimimaro punched him in the face shutting him up.

"I wasn't done talking, and you better not do it again." Kimimaro said cracking his knuckles, "If you saw what he did to his test subjects you would go insane, now I frankly don't give a shit what you say. Where your going you'll see a different side of the Orochimaru you thought you came to know." with that said he punched the pined man again knocking him unconscious.

No sooner after he did that Jiraiya appeared next to him with an unconscious Jigumo on his shoulder.

"Tough fight?" the old hermit asked.

"Nothing I couldn't handle." Kimimaro replied taking out his inhaler.

"Yea well tie them up with ninja wire. I'll call you when everything is clear." Jiraiya said before jumping away leaving a confused Kimimaro and Sasame, at least until an explosion told them what happened.

Meanwhile Kagero was slowly getting himself to his feet. He clearly underestimated this kids strength, never before had he felt such power.

"This is getting boring why don't you fight me with your full power." Naruto sighed bordly, wishing he could fight a better opponent.

"As you wish." Kagero said getting Naruto's attention. Then his body began to strangely change. His body became a brownish color, as if it was a cocoon shell, and then suddenly breaks apart. A minutelater, a blue light comes bursting out of the 'shell', which changed into a rainbow like color. It was at that point that a slightly pale, but beautiful woman with green hair, misty blue eyes and wearing a white sundress came out of the cocoon with rainbow colored dragonfly wings on her back. The man, who was truly a young woman in disguise gazed at her opponent.

"Wow that was awesome." Naruto said totally awed at the sight.

"Thank you." Kagero said her light voice coming out of her mouth.

"I was just being honest. But why would you work for a bastard snake like Orochimaru?" he asked seriously.

"Lord Orochimaru promised the Fuuma Clan a place where the sun if we served him." the young woman answered.

"He's tricking you you know that right!?" Naruto said with a frown, clearly not happy hearing about his false promises.

"Even so, for that goal, and in the name of our clan, I will use this once in a lifetime technique." she said as she flew higher into the air and began to make unusual hand seals. Naruto started making some hand seals of his own.

"Kagero's Secret Art: Ephemeral!" she whispered as her wings spread out and became pure and powerful chakra, raining down on Naruto at high speeds. The powerful chakra came upon him, creating a large cloud of smoke. A minute later, her rainbow wings return to normal, but with holes in them.

But as the smoke cleared, she gasped and her eyes widen in pure astonishment to see muscle tissue inside a giant crater where she hit him.

"What the hell?" Naruto asked himself before looking back seeing Jiraiya behind him, holding his himself in concentration. "Ero-sennin what the hell?" he asked his perverted sensei.

"You idiot whatever you were going to do would not have worked." Jiraiya grunted, "That was a powerful attack even with Kyuubi's healing powers you would have died!" he continued before he dropped the jutsu making the shield disappear. There they looked up seeing Kagero quickly losing her strength.

"Why? Why would you do that for him?" Naruto asked the dying woman.

"I...I trusted him. Despite what he did to me, the experiments he did on me...I believed...that the clan would once again...shine like the sun. Despite my feelings and what I've done...I trusted that-" Kagero said as tears of sorrow fell out of her eyes. Her wings disappeared and she fell towards the ground and would have hit the cold hard ground if Naruto didn't catch her.

He felt the beating of her heart, and knew she was dying, "You don't deserve to die here, Ninja Art: Feigning Sleep Jutsu." Naruto muttered as he put her in a deep sleep to prevent her from dying at a rapid rate.

"Jiraiya is there anyway to help her? Don't you have some fancy jutsu to send her to Tsunade?" he asked not wanting her to die in such a state.

"I got just the thing, Kimimaro it's safe to come out now!" Jiraiya yelled resulting in the last Kaguya, and orange-haired Fuuma member to walk out of the woods, dragging their prisoners. Before Naruto could question him Jiraiya went through several hand seals. "Summoning Jutsu!" he said slamming his hand onto the ground.

One small cloud of smoke later a small toad wearing a red scarf and goggles appeared, "All right Kosuke I need you to take these three to Konoha and tell Tsunade to heal all three, use the Tears of Rebirth of the woman, and put them under Anbu guard." Jiraiya ordered the toad.

**"Got it Ero-sennin!"** the toad saluted.

"Don't call me that!" Jiraiya yelled at him.

**"Naruto told me to tell that to every other toad so don't blame me blame him."**Kosuke replied. He then proceeded to hop over to the two bound shinobi, and to the total disgust of the three younger members he opened his mouth wide like a snake before his tongue shot out, and proceeded to swallow them whole. Ignoring their freak out he proceeded to do the same to Kagero before disappearing in a small cloud of smoke.

"What the hell was that?" Sasame asked the Toad Sannin, completely freaked out seeing that.

"That was a special jutsu that could telaport you to anyplace you desired. All you have to do is get swallowed by the toad and you'll be there in a matter of minutes." Jiraiya said before dusting his hands off, "Now those three were Fuuma members, are there any others that we should watch out for?" he asked expecting an answer.

"Well there are at least four others, Arashi, Kotohime, Bakuto and Ahiko Fuuma. But it's been so long I don't know their skills anymore I'm sorry." Sasame said to the Toad hermit.

Nodding knowing that information was better than none, he ordered the three to follow him towards the entrance of the sound village. While he didn't know exactly where it was he had a good hunch to where it was.

* * *

The Sound Village an hour later

"Ero-sennin how did you know know this was the entrance?" Naruto asked, impressed for once.

"I just knew right after those two giant trees." Jiraiya said sighing knowing how he knew, because if you looked sky it looked like a giant...well watch Family Guy and you would know.

"I'll guide us through the place." Kimimaro said walking in with the others following him, as they got in there the darkness was overwhelming.

"Kimimaro you forgot to mention that this place was very dark." Naruto dead-panned to his friend.

"Wait for it." Kimimaro said, not even a second later a hallway of candle lights flickered into existence. "I believe this would be the part where I said I told you so."

"Fuck you Kimimaro." was Naruto's response.

"I believe Hinata and Haku would kill me for that, besides Kin does that for me anyways." the last Kaguya said leaving behind three stunned members.

"I cannot believe he said that." Naruto said.

"Neither can I. Why wasn't I informed that they were intimate!?" Jiraiya asked before dodging a barrage of bone shrapnel.

"So wait you..." Sasame's virgin mind was fried from the information.

"All will be explained later Sasame but right now we got a mission to do." Naruto said pulling the two along trying to catch up to his friend.

A few minutes later they found Kimimaro in front of three entrances, twitching angerly.

"You'll guide us through the place?" Naruto said with sarcasm dripping from his voice.

"Hey I've been gone for over half a year things change." Kimimaro replied starting to wonder if he was trying to get fucked over by a higher power.

"Well there is no need to worry I'll take the right passage, Naruto and Sasame will take the middle, while you take the left one." Jiraiya said heading off to his part.

"You heard our superior." Kimimaro shrugged before walking off to his designated area.

"Yea, yea, yea, I know the drill." Naruto said before Sasame and himself went down the middle tunnel.

* * *

Konoha at the same time

Zabuza finally finished what Sasuke told him and showed her the Bingo Book as proof to Tsunade. Little to say the Slug Sannin was pissed beyond belief.

"But how is that possible? I know he's hated but I would never imagine that this would happen." Tsunade sighed feeling another migraine coming on.

"Believe it Tsunade, I believe those council fucks are behind this. But who exactly I can't go around killing those who are actually innocent." The Demon of the Mist said clutching his giant legendary blade.

"Zabuza there will be no killing unless I permit it. And without sufficient proof we can't do anything at the moment." Tsunade said discouraging him.

"They put my daughters and granddaughter in the fucking Bingo Book! That is the lowest of the low, targeting a persons loved ones is the worst possible crime a shinobi can think of."

"Zabuza I know your mad-"

"Mad? Oh I'm not mad I'm fucking furious! As I strolled down here I heard what a lot of your precious shinobi and civilians said. "His whores will die.","That little slut child will be hanged", "About damn time the demon got what was coming to him", that took every ounce of reasonable ability I had not to do what I did during my academy exams." Zabuza interrupted the Hokage.

"Are you done venting?" she asked.

The Demon of the Mist let out a sigh, "Yea I'm done, but, can you at least tell me who to watch out for on the council? I am responsible to those kids after all." he said, as he looked at her straight in the eyes.

"The Aburame, Nara, Akamichi, and surprisingly Yamanaka are on our side. The Inuzuka are neutral, but the Hyuuga, elders, and civilian council are out to get him. That's all I can say without you getting too involved." the grand-daughter and grand-niece of the Shodiame and Nidame Hokage's informed him.

Anything he was about to retort with was interrupted with a toad landing on her desk.

**"Hey are you Tsunade?" **Kosuke asked.

"Yea what is it you want?" she asked while Zabuza looked on with suspicion.

**"There is a woman dying and two guys that need healing and placed under the Anbu Black Ops." **the messenger toad said.

"Well what are you waiting for where are they?" Tsunade demanded.

In response Kosuke turned towards Zabuza and upchucked the three Fuuma members, all three slamming right into The Demon of the Mist, sending him to the ground.

**"Before I forget use the Tears of Rebirth of the woman, they could be the only way of saving her." **Kosuke said before disappearing a small cloud of smoke.

Bringing her hand onto the intercom Tsunade ordered Shizune to alert the hospital staff for immediate medical treatment, and to get her ass over there pronto. Looking at the downed Fuuma members she knew it was going to be a long day.

"Will somebody be so kind, and get these fuckers off me!" Zabuza yelled underneath the bodies, ruining the serious moment.

* * *

With Jiraiya

The old perverted sage wandered through the right side of the village if you could call it that. So far he was not impressed, he saw only a few rooms and they were empty, nothing else.

"Orochimaru I'm not impressed at this so-called village of yours." Jiraiya muttered to himself looking at another empty room. He was about to go back to the entrance and follow either Naruto or Kimimaro when he heard some beautiful music, knowing from experience that was from a koto player he grinned and walked towards the music.

When he arrived he saw a beautiful raven-haired woman in a beautiful red kimono playing her instrument. "Come on in." she beckoned him, her voice sounding like a beautiful melody, drawing him in further.

"I don't get many visitors, but please have some saki." she beckoned him, providing him a saucer and bottle.

Thanking her Jiraiya took a gulp of his drink, "So why would a beautiful woman like yourself be down here all alone." he asked.

"It's because my lord demanded that I guard this tunnel." she said still playing her instrument, "With my life." she added springing up and swiping at him with the koto tips on her fingers. Jiraiya immeadentlyreacted moving away fast enough to only get nicked by them, he was about to retaliate before he fell on his knee paralyzed. Smirking sadistically the woman focused chakra to her hair and wrapped in around his wrists and neck.

"I told you I'm to guard this tunnel with my life, I hope you enjoy your trip to hell with me!" she then made a freaky hissing sound with her face turning all demonic-like, and then a giant five ton slab of stone fell on them.

* * *

With Kimimaro

The last Kaguya member finished looking through another room here. He sighed in sadness seeing that it was his old room when he was the leader of The Sound Five.

"Ahh the memories I had here." he sighed sadly, while they were pleasurable memories of him and Kin, they were also the memory of him and Tayuya. Before he met Kin, Tayuya was his first friend here, and imagine his surprise when he found out that the two were friends after her left for an S-rank mission that lasted for year. But all that a side, and while the the two didn't show it they also had a deep friendship that was pending on love. "Tayuya...if I wasn't beaten by Naruto I would have asked you if you wouldn't mind me having you too." he sighed again knowing it was too late.

Shaking his head mentally he went to what would have been Sakon and Ukon's room, now this was a person he didn't miss, and had the pleasure of killing. But like all the other rooms, this one was empty too. "He must have moved again, that bastard snake was always a paranoid one."

That was when he came to the last room Tayuya's, he knew he shouldn't go in there, but the need to see over powered any other sense of judgment. When he opened it he found himself in a barren landscape full of skeletons, looking around frantically he tried yo move but he found himself on his knees and his wrists, and shoulders shackled.

"No way this is Tayuya's jutsu." he said.

"Damn fucking right it is you traitorous prick!" Tayuya's voice echoed around the genjutsu plain.

"Tayuya release me this instant I need to talk to you!" Kimimaro demanded.

"Like hell I will Lord Orochimaru promised me-"

"Orochimaru will just throw you away just like he did me!" Kimimaro interrupted her, "I know he abandoned me to die in the forest of death seeing I didn't make it out."

"It's called the forest of death for a reason dumbshit." her voice echoed out.

"I'm fucking Jounin level Tayuya, I would not die that easily and you know that!" Kimimaro stated the obvious and she knew it.

There was a deafening silence that followed afterwards, going for the final blow Kimimaro spoke out one last time that would make it or break it for him. "After the mission in the forest, I was going to ask you to be with me." he said, "I talked it over with Kin, and she said that as long as it was you. I was over joyed to hear her say that, but then I was beaten, and here we are."

A minute of silence followed after he said that, thinking he was finished he waited for the killing blow. But instead he felt something wrap around his stomach, and felt two soft mounds on his back.

"Do you really mean that?" she asked her voice crackling.

"I swear it on my bones." he answered, an old clan oath that resulted in ritual suicide if broken.

After saying that he felt the genjutsu dispel around him, to reveal himself in her old bedroom with her on his back. Smiling he put his hands on hers showing he wasn't going anywhere soon.

"Can we leave this accursed place?" Tayuya asked.

"Yea, let's leave." Kimimaro replied bringing his arms under her legs, and hefted her onto his back. Putting her arms around his neck, Tayuya cried tears of joy as they walked out out of that room for the last and final time.

* * *

With Naruto and Sasame

"So Naruto I have to ask why are you here?" Sasame asked after walking with him for the last ten minutes.

"We came here for the Fuuma Clan to take you back to the village." Naruto replied.

"You came to take us back to The Village Hidden in the Leaves?" she asked completely bewildered.

"You got it we were assigned to bring as many back as possible." he said trudging along looking out for any traps.

"Why exactly?"

"Sasame I'm not going to lie, it was Kimimaro, the guy you slapped, who told us about you." he said getting a surprised look from her, "And my clan is in need of new members, because there are only a handful left."

"So that means." she said putting the pieces together.

"Yea as bonehead mentioned I'm the last of two clans, well minus three other members for one. Anyways that's why I have two girlfriends, and we need some help to get the clans back to their former glory."

"What are they like?" Sasame asked bashfully.

"They are sweet, but you'll have the opportunity to meet them after we bring you back." Naruto said, before stopping her and stepping on a stone that looked suspicious. And as a result a dozen clicking noises sounded off and dozens of arrows flew out inconspicuous holes in the wall.

"This will take a while." he sweat-dropped, "So in the meantime got anything else you want to ask?"

"Yes, what is Konoha like?" she asked imagining what it was like, which was a joyous paradise from what she heard from travelers.

"For me hell." Naruto dead-panned. Seeing her confused and shocked look he continued, "Sasame, we will be seeing each other often, so I rather you hear this from me than some bastard villager. I'm not going to beat around the bush, Sasame, I'm the Jinchuuriki of Kyuubi The Nine Tailed Fox." he said waiting for a horrified scream from her.

"So your a container of a powerful demon? That is why people hate you?" Sasame asked inciting a shocked, and stupefied look from him.

"Yea that's pretty much it." he said.

"Well if you ask me those villagers are idiots, while I don't know you very well. I know your not the demon fox, your a sweet and kind man in my opinion." she said bringing a small tinge of pink on his cheeks.

"Thank you Sasame it's nice hearing that for once." Naruto said as the last arrow shot out, and banging against the wall. "Come on lets go find that cousin of yours."

After continuing on for a few more minutes they came to a dead end.

"Looks like this was a wasted effort." Sasame sighed sadly.

"I don't think so." Naruto said bringing out his right hand creating a Rasengan, smiling he slammed it into the wall breaking it down revealing what looked like a study.

"What the hell is this place?" he asked seeing all the bizarre stuff.

"Well I don't like it one bit." Sasame said, "We should leave this place gives me the creeps."

"Hold up there might be something useful in here come on." Naruto ushered the orange-haired girl in with him.

Looking at the room they saw it was like a study room.

On the left side of the room she saw a oak desk that had a couple scrolls on along with a some writing utensils on it, along with something else that was shadowed in the darkness.

On the right side of the room there was a crimson red chair with a small table next to it, on the table was what looked like a skull inside a jar. Along with some shelves that held various body parts, and organs.

And finally the last wall had a bunch of book shelves with hundreds of scrolls on it, and a oak chest in the corner.

Frowning at the sick objects in the room Naruto walked in anyways not liking the feeling of pure evil in it, "Sasame go near the book case and take a look at the scrolls ok?" he asked the orange-haired girl.

Nodding she went to check the scrolls while Naruto went to the chair, only to reel back in horror seeing a severed hand near on the table. Forcing down his lunch he took a second look at it and saw that it had a ring on it.

"Wait a second Itachi and that shark-face guy had rings like that, you don't think?" Naruto said to himself.

**"I'm surprised as you kit this thing is a requirement in the Akatsuki, I wonder why Oro-teme left it?" **Kyuubi said to his container.

* * *

Meanwhile in another one of Orochimaru's bases

"Is that the last of them Kabuto?" Orochimaru asked his right-hand man as the last box of scrolls was brought in by a Sound ninja.

"Yes I believe it's all of them." Kabuto confirmed.

"Good I gotta get back to work." the Snake Sannin said shifting through a few boxes, only to stop a few minutes later and look extremely pissed off.

"Where is it?" he hissed out.

"Where is what my lord?" Kabuto asked.

"Where is my personal box!?" he screamed at his subordinate.

"I-I don't know my lord it was supposed to be packed by the new guy named Fuji." Kabuto explained never seeing Orochimaru this mad before.

"FUJI!" Orochimaru screamed at the ninja Kabuto mentioned.

"Yes my lord?" Fuji answered walking through the doorway.

"Tell me you you packed my personal belongings, and forgot to bring it into this room?" the Snake Sannin said, quickly losing his patience.

"I'm sorry my lord but we ran out of scrolls so we left your stuff there, I hope your not too mad." Fuji said hoping that his master wasn't too mad.

"Oh, I'm not mad." Orochimaru said, not even a minute later Fuji was a bloody smear on the wall.

"My lord I'm sure everything will be there when we get back." Kabuto said trying to calm the Snake Sannin down, and then calling for the clean up crew.

"You better hope so Kabuto, your life my as well depend on it." Orochimaru growled angrily.

* * *

Back with Naruto

Shrugging the Kyuubi container took the ring off the finger and examined it thoroughly. It was pretty simple, a simple golden band with a red gem, and the black kanji symbol for Sky in the middle of the jem. Not really knowing what to do he just took the ring off the decaying hand, and put it on his left pinkie finger.

"Find anything Sasame?" Naruto asked his orange-haired companion, he turned around and saw that she was as pale as a ghost. "Sasame are you ok?" he asked.

"Little boy porn, all of it, Orochimaru is a sick man." she said shivering.

"Oh you poor girl." Naruto said pulling her into a hug, he could only imagined the mental scarring she got today.

Using his other bloodline he created a shadow clone and had him look into the chest. It then rummaged through it taking out a black cloak with red clouds on it along with a few scrolls. He shook his head, as if telling the clone to put them on top of the chest, and he would look at them later. Nodding, the clone put them on the chest and dispersed. After a minute or two he let her go and checked the scrolls out, and saw they were full of forbidden jutsu. Very useful ones that took up a lot of chakra, smirking he quickly wrapped them in the Ataksuki cloak, and sealed them into an extra sealing scroll for situations like this.

"Naruto what's this?" Sasame called out alerting him, he quickly walked over and saw the scroll on the desk. He growled angrily at it seeing designs for the Cursed Seals the Snake Sannin put on his friends.

"It's nothing you need to concern yourself with." Naruto said taking it into his right hand, and using his fire affinity he burned it, and tossed it onto the chair, where it quickly caught fire. Without a word he took Sasame by her hand, and created another Rasengan in his right hand. He then proceeded to slam it into the the bookshelf, destroying the little boy porn and leading into another passage way.

The two walked out of the quickly burning room, not looking back as the flames consumed the left hand of Orochimaru.

Leaving the burning room behind Naruto and Sasame found themselves in a tunnel with a dark entrance. This room had a horrible feeling, almost as bad as Orochimaru's study. Pushing past the feeling Naruto pushed forward, the door opened and out walked a form Naruto did not recognize. It was the form of a young man standing at five foot ten with grey hair, wearing baggy grey cargo pants and open-toed shinobi styled sandals, and a white t-shirt with a green wife-beater along with brown arm guards walked out.

"Well done getting this far Sasame." the young man said as he lifted his head, revealing his kind gray eyes.

"Arashi!" Sasame said joyfully as she started to run towards them. But he raised his right arm to stop her.

"I'm sorry but I'm not the Arashi you used to know." he said stopping her short few inches from him.

"What do you mean Arashi? I don't understand. How are you not the Arashi I used to know?" Sasame asked.

Arashi let out a dark laugh, "It's very simple. I am no longer Arashi." he replied as his shirt fell of and his upper body began to change into a monsterous thing. His body turned into a dark brown color with light brown veins protruding out of him. His torso expanded and contracted until he was around six foot four in height, but the most gruesome sight was two faces protruding out of his left and right shoulder respectfully. On his left looked to be a man in his early thirties with inky black hair, and on the right was a bald man in his fifties with a scar across his forehead. And last but not least his eyes turned milky-white.

"What in the name of Shinigami." Naruto said as he reeled back in.

"The bodies of Bakuto and Ahiko Fuuma have been collected within me. Thanks to Lord Orochimaru, I have been reborn to become as the strongest ninja." Arashi said in an otherworldly voice as he let out an evil laugh.

"A-Arashi?" Sasame sobbed out as she backed away from the monstrosity that was her cousin.

"Sasame stay back!" Naruto said, "He's no longer the Arashi you knew!" he said unsheathing Inari.

"No your wrong this has to be a mistake!" Sasame screamed in denial.

"Shut up! The old Arashi is already dead! What you see before you is lumps of flesh brought to life; courtesy of the Casualty Puppet Jutsu!" He told her as he started to grow larger and larger and laugh manically, making Sasame scream in horror.

"Now you know why I feel sick to my stomach whenever I think of that snake fuck." a voice sounded out making everyone turn to shirtless Kimimaro walking up to them.

"About damn time you showed up, get lost?" Naruto asked smirking.

"Actually I had something better to do, and get around that fire Naruto." Kimimaro said in a accusing voice, before reaching to his left shoulder as a bone popped out of it. Grabbing it he tore it out and as quickly as he pulled it out, the bone was replaced a few seconds later. "Dance of the Camellia." he whispered.

Smirking evilly Arashi lunged lunged forward commanding Ahiko to attack. His right shoulder stretched forward grotesquely, however it was too slow allowing the two to jump out of the way. Ahiko slammed his fist into the ground creating a crater where they once stood, using the momentum Ahiko launched Arashi to where he was. Arashi then launched Ahiko towards where Naruto was. Our Kurashagan user jumped from pillar to pillar before Ahiko opened his mouth and shot a giant steam of spiders web at him. It wrapped it around his left foot and before long he was wrapped up in a caccoon.

Hitting the floor Arashi ordered Bakuto to finish him. Bakuto's face growled, and a part of him sprouted the same pincer weapon Kamakiri had out of his arm. He then proceeded to cut Naruto in half, or would have if Kimimaro didn't get in the way by blocking the pincer weapon with his bone sword. For once he thanked God that he was born with this bloodline, he sprouted a bone from the back of his heel, and in one sweet swipe he cut the cocoon. Naruto used the small tear to his advantage and tore himself free.

"What would you do without me?" Kimimaro said as they jumped away.

"I had it covered, but thank you anyways." Naruto said. "Man he's a monster."

"I hear you." Kimimaro said taking a look at his bone sword, to see the it was almost cut all the was through.

"I'm gonna get some reinforcements." Naruto said creating over a dozen shadow clones, and ordered them to attack. Unfortunately the clones were slaughtered not even a minute into the fight, Arashi finished the last clone off by thrusting Bakuto's weapon through it. Right at the prone Sasame, eyes widening Naruto reacted first by forcing chakra into his feet he sprung right in front of the proned Fuuma girl. The weapon pierced his back going right through his coat, and Chuunin flak-vest making her eyes widen in horror.

"Naruto." she whispered horrified at what she did to make him do this.

"This pain is nothing Sasame-chan." Naruto whispered out as the blade was removed from between his shoulders.

Kimimaro was there a second later, trying to stop the bleeding. "Don't even bother the fox will heal me up in no time." Naruto said standing up straight, before turning towards the monstrous Arashi.

"I'll destroy you! Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto shouted creating five clones, and then ordered them to charge at him. They did without question attacking in acrobatic moves, punching, and kicking with the real one joining the frey.

"Don't worry Sasame Naruto's tough as nails." Kimimaro said.

"Yea, while I don't know much about the blond brat, but from what Kimimaro-kun said he's strong." a feminine voice said, causing Sasame turn around. There stood a woman about her height, give or take an inch. She had fiery red hair that went to her shoulder blades, and brown eyes. She was wearing a simple hospital gown that showed off her figure, and in her right hand was a simple metal flute that looked like it was just recently repaired.

The barrage of punching, kicking, and occasional cutting. Everyone thought Naruto was going to take Arashi down, that was until the Fuuma leader roared in defiance and ordered Bakuto to slaughter them. Bakuto groaned in agreement and his pincer weapon retracted into his arm, and then burst out striking a cloned dispersing it. He then threw his arm back and released te weapon, it hit two other clones and came back like a boomerang. That was then the fight drastically changed as Arashi started decimating the rest of the clones, right after the last clone dispersed in a cloud of smoke he kicked the last Namikaze away from him.

"Bakuto! Ahiko! Give me your chakra!" Arashi ordered, as soon as the order was given, light blue chakra surrounded him as he put his hands in a pyramid-like seal. "Fuuma Ninja Art: Spell of Mandala!" he shouted as he threw a pyramid chakra cage at Naruto falling in midair and captured him.

Naruto tumbled on the ground a few times before he came to a stop, "What the hell is this!?" he demanded.

His call came unanswered as Arashi whispered, "It's over!" as he closed the pyramid-like seal and the the darkness flame user screamed in pain as the box began to constrict and crush him.

"Naruto!" Kimimaro yelled as he ran over to his captured friend, and started striking the prison with his bone sword. Only for it to break in half after the third strike.

"Try all you like this is the Fuuma Clans most powerful technique, once I'm done your friend will be as small a a grain of sand!" Arashi laughed as he constricted it a little more, making Naruto holler as he banged his hands hard against the cage, trying to break free. He tried using chakra, or tried to summon his darkness flame powers, only for him to get zapped by electricity going through it, breaking his concentration.

All seemed hopeless, Naruto was trapped, Kimimaro just lost his bone sword due to the damage it sustained earlier, Tayuya tried desperately to play her flute, but was too weak after spending most of her chakra on Kimimaro. But then the unexpected happened Sasame came snapped out of her funk and rushed him from the side.

"Arashi please stop!" Sasame screamed as she continued to run while holding a kunai in her hand. Taking a small leap she stabbed at Ahiko, making the head scream and melt away from Arashi's horrific flesh.

"Sasame how dare you!" Arashi shouted in anger as he turned to her.

"Arashi please wake up! Please go back to the way you were!" she shouted as tears fell from her eyes.

"You stupid bitch!" Arashi roared as he grabbed her by her collar and tossed her away, "I told you Arashi is dead!" he screamed as Bakuto aimed his pincer weapon at her which was aimed at her heart.

Naruto saw this, and gritted his teeth through the pain and managed to created one shadow clone. He ordered it to save her, the clone took off not even a second after he was ordered. Sasame screamed waiting for death, but no pain came as Naruto's clone jumped and moved her out of the way, just in the nick of time.

"You idiot. Do you think that you'll save him by throwing your life away? Is that what the real Arashi would want?!" the clone asked, knowing this is what the real Naruto would say.

"Naruto I...I just wanted to-" She stammered, before breaking out into tears.

"I know what you wanted to do." the clone gave her a small smile. As the last bit of flesh from his right shoulder, Arashi suddenly gasped and his milky-white eyes changed back to his normal gray ones.

"Arashi?" the orange-haired girl said as she looked into his eyes.

"Sasame, I'm sorry. I wanted power so that the light would shine on the Fuuma Clan once again. So I allowed Lord Orochimaru to do a number of experiments on me until I became...this." Arashi said regrettably in his normal voice.

"That doesn't matter now. It's okay now. Let's go home together." Sasame said with a smile to her cousin.

But he shook his head, "I told you Sasame. Like those two said, I'm a monster now." he told her.

"That's not true! Your still the same Arashi deep down." she shouted, hoping beyond hope that he was still the same Arashi she remembered.

Arashi grabbed his head and started to groan in pain, "It hurts so much. Please...kill me...before I-" Arashi never got a chance to finish, as his eyes changed back to their milky-white color.

"You will all die here!" he growled as his voice returned to the evil monstrous one. He raised Bakuto and struck Naruto's clone dispersing it, he was about to raise his weapon to strike down his cousin when Kimimaro arrived there a few seconds extending the bones from his ribcage blocking it. While he was busy occupying Arashi he raised his hand and shot his fingertip out of his index finger, hitting Arashi's hands forcing him to disrupt the jutsu.

Naruto saw this and focused everything he had, and pushed the pyramid open. It didn't explode, but it created a shock wave knocking Kimimaro and Sasame away from each other. Then it exploded. As the explosion ripped through the stone tials and decimated the pillars, Kimimaro forced the rest of his usable chakra into his feet and sprinted towards Tayuya. The bone user grabbed her and got behind the nearest pillar.

Arashi took the blunt of the explosion tearing Bakuto's head off his shoulder turning him back to normal. He turned and saw Sasame only a foot away from him, he wrapped his arms around her and took the attack head on, as pieces of stone pierced his back.

As the two were flying through the air the two cousins, spoke to each other normally for the first time in so many years...well if flying through the air via explosion was normal for you.

"I'm sorry Sasame. I caused you so much pain and sorrow. Please forgive me." Arashi apologized to his cousin.

"No Arashi, you're the one who's faced the most pain. What can I do for you? What should I do for you?" she asked holding onto him tightly.

"You don't have to do anything for me. You've already saved me. Because of you, and your new friends, I was able to return to become my old self again." he told her while giving her a small smile.

As the explosion ended a panting Naruto stood in the middle of it.

"For the love of God Naruto did you have to blow the damn place up?" Kimimaro shouted, emerging from his hiding spot, with Tayuya next to him.

"You were the one who shot him in the hands, I just finished the job." Naruto smirked, shakily walking out of the crater,

But then the room started rumbling and a giant boulder fell from the ceiling, as it descended Naruto was about to form a Rasengan to destroy it when a giant toad with two giant katana's strapped inside his giant cloth sash landed on it.

"Ero-sennin?" Naruto asked seeing his perverted teacher on the giant toad.

"Sorry for the delay, I had some problems of my own." Jiraiya said indicating the prone girl laying right next to him.

"Well I'm glad you came we need to get out of here." Kimimaro said jumping up onto the toad with Tayuya in his arms.

"Come on Naruto we need to get out of here!" Jiraiya ordered his apprentice.

"Wait we got to wait for-"

"No need I'm here." Arashi's voice sounded out alerting the four people in the vicinity. Without a word he tossed the semi-conscious Sasame into Jiraiya's arms.

"Arashi, this place is going to collapse come on!" Naruto said.

"I'm afraid I can't." Arashi said said walking out of the smoke, the cursed faces gone from his body.

"What? Why? We need you to come back with us." Naruto said waking Sasame up.

"Orochimaru gave us a mission, this is one that I cannot deny, no matter what I can do." he said, his voice sounding dead tired.

"Arashi, please come back with us! The clan needs you! I need yo-" Sasame girl pleaded. But a gust of wind cleared the floor for a few seconds to show the lumps of flesh that were once Ahiko and Bakuto Fuuma, clawing at his legs trying to reattach themselves to him again. That stopped anything else she was going to say.

"I'm already a puppet Sasame. But at least I can die as myself." Arashi said as he turned to Naruto, "Naruto will you please take my life before it's too late?" he asked, not really surprising any of them as the place started to collapse.

Naruto nodded back to the young man, and made a move to put his Hannya mask on.

"No, please I want to see the face of the one who saved me." Arashi protested making our hero stop dead in his tracks.

Never to refuse ones dying wish Naruto closed his eyes, and opened them later revealing the diamond shaped Mangekyou Kurashagan, "Ameratsu!" he whispered his voice dead of all emotion, as he closed his left eye, and then black flames shot straight towards him

"Goodbye Sasame and have a good life...with him." Arashi said as he gave his cousin one last smile, and looked at her with his kind grey eyes before being engulfed in the dark flames. The lumps of cursed flesh let out a blood curdling scream until nothing remained of the gray-haired man who gave up everything for the glory of his clan.

Deactivating his doujutsu Naruto jumped onto the toad, they escaped through the hole Jiraiya made earlier when he summoned his demolisher toad, and busted through the ceiling. As the base collapsed it took everything that Orochimaru's evil mind created, never to be used again.

* * *

Two weeks later

It took a week of work for Jiraiya to draw and design the seals for Club Lie-Down, and another week to actually put the seals on and around the club. Why was he doing this? Well after they escaped Orochimaru's base they arrived at Club Lie-Down, and informed Hanzaki and the rest of the group that they managed to rescue most of their members. There was a grieving period for their fallen leader, but a few days later Naruto asked if they were ready to depart. That's where they hit a snag, for years the Fuuma Clan made a living off adult entertainment, and couldn't bear leaving the club they built their lives on in this Godforsaken country. So after some arguing and a couple of bare breasts later, Jiraiya agreed to use all his sealing skills to bring the entire building and everything attatched to it back to Konoha with them. He sent a messenger toad to inform Tsunade that they were going to be back in approximately two weeks, and then sent him to inform Sasuke to dust off the old Uchiha police uniforms, and to see if there was an empty space for a big building.

When the toad came back with the question why from Sasauke, Jiraiya informed him that Naruto became the new leader of the Fuuma Clan, and is now the proud owner of a Gentleman's Club. The toad came back an hour later shivering in fright informing them Hinata, Haku, and Kin were pissed beyond belief and were waiting for a _good _explanation when they got back.

So two weeks and two scared teens later they were all ready to leave.

After inspecting the area one last time Jiraiya nodded seeing everything was perfect. Then going through several hand seals he announced his technique, "Massive Transportation Jutsu!" he whispered, and then they all disappeared in a giant explosion of smoke.

* * *

Uchiha Compound

"Come on what's taking them so long?" Sasuke sighed impatiently.

"Don't get your girlfriend's panties in a bunch, they should be here with the strip club any minute." Jake said grinning, before getting kicked in the nuts by an angry Kitesu.

"Why?" he gasped out in pain, holding his prized jewels.

"Lady Hokage gave us girls special permission to kick you in the nuts when you act like a giant pervert." Kitesu said grinning happily, leaving the rest of the men to cover their special area.

"That goes double for Jiraiya." Hinata added, making the men pray for the soon to be castrated pervert.

"I just pray Naruto will be okay, I mean he owns a strip club after all." Gouzu whispered to his brother.

"Yea how the hell will that work out?" Meizu added.

"Either he will be the luckiest son of a bitch in the world, or he will end up whipped like a coach horse." Zabuza said getting between them.

"Either way he better be damn grateful, we had to clear out three houses, and dig a giant fucking hole nearly thirty feet deep." Sasuke muttered reaching into his Chuunin flak-vest, bringing out a box of pocky. While he hated his brother, he could not bring himself to hate his favorite snack. Causing Kietsu to sigh, wondering not for the first time if he was still a few kunai's short of a set.

They waited for a couple of more minutes before a giant building appeared in the designated spot. And out walked a drunk looking Naruto and Kimimaro.

"Dammit Ero-sennin you could have warned us that would happen." Naruto gasped out before covering his mouth.

"This was my first time attempting something like this. So don't rag on me." Jiraiya said stumbling out before falling on his side.

"If I wasn't so dizzy and naucious I would pin you to the wall!" Kimimaro retorted.

"Shut up I'm really not in the mood." Jiraiya grumbled, muttering something incoherent.

That was then three female voices cleared their throats, making the two younger men look up at their respected girlfriends.

"All right I know what it looks like, but we have an explanation." Kimimaro said, trying his damn best to stay calm under their gaze.

"You better Kiminaro or you will be sleeping on the couch for a _very _long time." Kin said crossing her arms over her bust.

"Oh we do, that is why Naruto will explain it." he said putting the blame over to his whisker-face friend.

"Why you son of a bitch." he whispered loud enough for him to hear him.

"That couch is lumpy you know that, it fucked up _my _back the last time it happened." he whispered back.

"Well Naruto we're waiting." Hinata said her voice calm and he face smiling, it just scared the hell out of him, out of all of them actually.

Taking a deep breath he answered them, "Tsunade said to bring them back by whatever means necessary. Now before you yell at me, I'll explain, am I the owner of the clan and the owner of this club? Yes I am, but I did not know that Hanzaki even owned the club now I'm stuck with it. And after doing a few other things I'll have to write down later, they refused to leave without their club, even when I ordered. So we had Ero-sennin make a bunch of complicated moving seals for two weeks, and now we are here." he sad doing his best to explain, due to still being very dizzy.

"Why don't you bring the clan out here, so we can compromise." Zabuza said for once being the negotiator.

"All right. Hey guys if you can stand up please come out here!" Naruto yelled, slowly one by one members of the clan came out. Now there were various reactions seeing them, but most of them just thought they looked like a bunch of thugs, not a ninja clan.

"All right, the former leader come forward now!" Zabuza demanded.

Not even a second after he said that, the zanbatou wielding Hanzaki walked forward.

"So you owned the club huh?" Zabuza asked.

"Yes, but now the Boss does." Hanzaki answered.

"Not anymore your the leader now." The Demon of the Mist said.

"I'm afraid not, I follow Naruto now. And I will not be the leader because you said so." the ex-Fuuma leader replied.

"You will or I will cut you down!" Zabuza threatened him, bringing his hand on his legendary blade.

"Demon of the Mist or not, nobody threatens me!" Hanzaki yelled at him, bringing his own hand to his giant blade.

With the two growling at each other, they were about to unsheathe their giant blades. But then their hair caught on fire causing them to scream, and run around like chickens with their heads cut off. At least until they buried their heads into a giant dirt pile.

"Now that you dirt eating morons are done bickering like women, I have an idea." Naruto said walking forwards, the two pulled their heads out of the dirt pile, revealing their damaged hair, and spitting out said dirt.

"I'm the boss and I'll keep that title, but for the sake of my safety I'll sign over co-ownership with Hanzaki." he said to the two, but mainly everyone there, "Because lets face it Hanzaki has been doing this for years, he knows the inner workings of the club. I'll only come by if it is absolutely necessary, or if Hanzaki is out sick, because lets face it. Hanzaki you look intimidating and are strong enough to wield a zanbatou, but you're Genin level at most."

That stunned everyone into silence seeing the logic, and this is Naruto the guy who usually goes with his gut, not his brain. "That and Haku and Hinata will kill me if I go in there, even if I do own it." he said, completely ruining his smart moment.

"If you say so boss." Hanaki said, bowing to him.

"Good now that I'm back-"

"Don't worry kid I'll take you to the Hokage for your mission report." Zabuza said grabbing him by the shoulder, and disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

"So what do we do now?" Kietsu asked.

"Meet the rest of the clan of course." Hanzaki said pointing towards the club.

"The rest? I thought this was all of you?" Gouzu asked.

"No the other two should-"

"Where is that fucking pervert!? When I get my hands on him I'll rip his balls off, shove them up his nose, and then tear his dick off and shove it up hs ass!" a loud voice shouted out making Jiraiya's eyes widen, and run off like the devil was on his heels. Not even a second later our favorite red-headed foul mouth former bodyguard of Orochimaru stomped out, wearing a red lowcut t-shirt, and black tight fitting jeans.

"Tayuya!" Kin shouted out in surprise.

"Kin!" Tayuya greeted with a smile, as the two hugged each other.

"How are you still alive? I heard that you died." she asked as she looked at her friend.

"I don't know, I remember fighting against that sand bitch and shadow prick, getting crushed by trees, and the next thing I know, I'm in the one of the snake fags infermary rooms gettng healed for a broken spine." Tayuya said to her good friend, leaving out a few things like trying to kill their lover.

"Well it's all over Tayuya. Once you get you settled in, we're going to go shopping." Kin said giggling, causing Kimimaro to sigh, already feeling his wallet getting lighter.

Meanwhile Hinata and Haku were looking over a very nervous Sasame. The two singled her out because of the famous woman's sense of intuition, that and she was the youngest out of all the Fuuma members.

"So who are you exactly?" Hinata asked, curious about this girl.

"I am Sasame Fuuma." she introduced herself, giving them a small bow.

"And from what I can tell, you know our Naruto-kun." Haku said, examining her from head to toe.

Sasame couldn't help but blush knowing they were right, "Yes, he saved my life several times during the mission, I owe him much."

"And what did he tell you exactly? And please don't lie, whatever you say will be between us three." Hinata said, her eyes boring into hers.

"Everything." Sasame said, "He told me about his childhood, his goals and dreams, and you two." she told them.

"What did he say?" Haku asked, getting anxious to hear the answer.

"He said the you two were his angels, his life blood, you mean everything to him." she said, causing them the blush and giggle, "He also told me about his sweet little girl, and his burden...actually he told all of us this stuff." seeing them reaching for their respective holsters she quickly added, "But we don't care, he saved us all, and our loyalty lies with him and those he trusts."

Looking at each other Haku and Hinata nodded, "Come on Sasame we got a lot to discuss." the two said taking her to their house.

The poor girl did not have any idea what was in store for her.

* * *

Hokage Tower

Tsunade sighed in relief as she finished up a lot of paperwork. She had no idea the previous Hokage's dealt with this evil force, but there was nothing she could do about it. She was stuck with this job until she died, or Naruto took over, whichever came first.

Messaging her temples she reached into her desk and pulled out the Hokage Orb. Viewing into it she saw the building known as Club Lie-Down appear in the Uchiha Compound. That brought a tick to her forehead, but she knew she brought it on herself saying by any means necessary to them.

After witnessing them talking for a minute, she saw Zabuza grab Naruto's shoulder, and disappear in a cloud of smoke. Quickly shoving the orb into her desk she pretended to be surprised when they appeared in her office.

"God will you two please use my door, you almost gave me a heart attack!" she exclaimed, putting her hand over her chest.

"Nice try Baa-chan, but I know you were using he special orb the Sandaime used." Naruto said crossing his arms.

"I don't know what you mean." the Godamie Hokage said, trying to deny it.

"Don't lie I saw the old man using it to peep on the girls in the hot springs." he said looking at her sternly.

Tsunade only had the decency to sweat-drop, and swear to "talk" to her sensei in the afterlife.

"Anyways I need to know the conditions of the three Fuuma members that were brought here." Naruto said, needing to know their conditions, psyscally and mentally. After all he can't have unstable clan members under his watch.

"They have recovered nicely. Jigumo only had a light Rasengan wound on his stomach, and Kamakiri only had puncture wounds and a broken jaw hat were healed up by the Tears of Rebirth. But they are being treated by the Yamanaka Clan, to remove Orochimaru's brainwashing influence n ther minds. They will need some time before they ready to do anything." Tsunade said informing him.

"What about the woman, how is she?" he demanded.

"I did my best on her, but the jutsu did a lot of damage. She will be able to continue her kunochi duties in time, but she won't live past her fortieth birthday. I'm sorry, but not even I could completely heal her, even with the Tears o Rebirth." she said.

"I guess it's better than her dying in that forsaken country." Naruto said, knowing it was better than nothing.

"Now Naruto I need to tell you something." Tsunade said to the young Namikaze.

One minute later the entire village froze to a massve amount of killing intent, and a demonic scream of **"WHAT!?"** that froze them in their tracks, a cold shiver going down their spines.

* * *

Pvt. Liquor: Wait, wait, wait hold up! (everyone stopes)

Pvt. VFSNAKE: What's up Liquor?

Pvt. Liquor: We're moving, I'm talking, we have been updated after a fucking year!

Lt. RasenganFin: Oh my God you are right!

Lt. Doom: It's a miracle!

Everyone: Yes we weren't forgotten! (breaks out the booze, Resident Evil creatures included)

Amageddon: Yea about that, I've been thinking.

Pvt. Liquor: I bet those words were great before authors and women got ahold of them.

Armageddon: (smacks him upside the head) As I was saying, I'm starting this story over.

Everyone: WHAT!?

Bluestone: How dare you! I haven't even been iniciated into the ranks yet!

DusandDan: Dammit you haven't updated in over a year and you dorp a bombshell like this? This is worse than the Peanuts Reunion.

Pvt. Killjoy: You already lost all your fans! And you pull this shit on us?

Pvt. Shadowninja/Shadowtrayster/DemonShifter/Fox: No fair! We haven't even moved up in rank, this is bullshit!

Armageddon: SHUT THE FUCK UP! (demonic fangs sprout out my mouth and black flames of hell shoots up around me)

Everyone: (shuts up in fear)

Armageddon: (everything resides) Good, now let me explain. I have been writing my other stories because I had writers block for this story, I mean I'm the only one who was done something like this that I know of. So after going through this story I learned that it SUCKS!

Everyone: WHAT!? (starts arguing)

Armageddon: Shut up! (everyone does) Now listen I'm gonna fix it up, add more detail, fix a hell lot of spelling errors, and add more depth to it, not like some other story where he gets things handed to him on a silver platter, and people say ok when they need time to think about it. Trust me it pisses me right the fuck off, okay this, ok that, okay, okay, okay, SHUT THE FUCK UP! (breathes in deeply) Plus some things just don't make any damn sense anymore in this story anymore, so I'm gonna make some major changes. Which ones, I don't know yet, but I will make this story good again. I swear to God! (does a serious pose)

Everyone: (nods seeing it make sense) We understand.

Armageddon: (turns to the fans) Everyone I promise this story will get back on it's feet in no time, just bear with me. And for this chapter I know there are a few things missing in here, but I saw the Fuuma arc like two years ago and Youtube didn't help me at all. So I made some shit up Armageddon out.


End file.
